La llave suprema
by usagui-star
Summary: Tamao es un princesa que ha perdido lo mas valioso que poseia y ya no siente deseos de vivir,en cambio Ren morira muy pronto a causa de una maldicion, pero antes de que ocurra buscara a toda costa la manera de evitarlo... CAPITULO FINAL
1. Chapter 1

Este es un nuevo intento de fic que acabo de empezar, la verdad no sabia si publicarlo o no ya que no termino de agradarme, como sea lo pondré a prueba, si funciona lo continuo si no quedara como un proyecto inconcluso como tantos otros, pero con todo y eso aquí esta, ah casi lo olvido debo mencionar que es un RenxTamao.

Datos del fic.

**_Titulo:_** La Llave Suprema

**_Resumen:_** Tamao es una princesa que ha perdido lo más valioso y ya no siente deseos de vivir, en cambio Ren morirá pronto a causa de una maldición, pero antes de que esto suceda hará todo lo posible para que esto no ocurra.

**_Declaimer:_** Shaman King pertenece a su respectivo autor esta historia la hice por diversión y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**CAPITULO I**_

Los brillantes reflejos plateados de la luna llena lograban traslucirse sutilmente sobre la tenue piel de la joven de cabellos rosados, resaltando aun mas el blanquecino tono de su tez, tenia una magnifica vista desde la terraza que estaba frente a ella, llevaba mas o menos una hora de pie en aquel sitio, si bien parecía tener la vista fija en el horizonte lo cierto era que su mirada estaba perdida en el infinito de la noche, aquellos ojos fucsia que alguna vez estuvieron llenos de luz ahora se encontraban apagados, sumidos en una inmensa oscuridad desde hacia un mes, cuando su padre falleció.

A partir de entonces se hundió en una súbita depresión que no podía superar, él había sido todo para ella, su mayor inspiración y ejemplo a seguir, fue quien le enseño las cosas importantes de la vida y la instruyo cuidadosamente en algunas artes que estaban destinadas solo a los hombres de esa época.

Lo que su padre realmente trataba de hacer era no dejarla desprotegida en caso de que este llegase a faltar, siempre fue claro en ese punto porque deseaba que pudiera defenderse si es que llegase a sufrir algún tipo de abuso.

Su madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ello, por esa razón también se le fueron inculcados los modales y reglas de etique a seguir dada su posición en la familia real,

Ahora todo eso no le parecía otra cosa mas que basura y mucho mas por su actual posición, dentro de si se libraba una batalla interna la cual no estaba tan segura de ganar, todos sus deseos de vivir se esfumaban poco a poco, no sabia con exactitud como es que las cosas llegaron hasta ese extremo, pero es que ahora ya no le quedaba nada.

Una lagrima se asomo en su ensombrecido rostro y rodó suavemente por su mejilla hasta caer directamente en el artefacto que traía entre sus manos, bajo su mirada lentamente mientras sus ojos que ahora estaban cristalinos se encontraron con aquel objeto al que se aferraba fuertemente, ese fue el ultimo obsequio de su padre, por esta razón sentía una fuerte conexión con el.

Fijo su visión nuevamente en el astro plateado que se encontraba frente a ella, contemplándolo de tal manera que pareciese fuera la ultima vez que lo viera… Desde hacia algunos días una idea rondaba sus pensamientos sin dejarla tranquila ni en sus sueños, una idea que conseguiría calmar todos sus sufrimientos y así de una buena vez terminar con su mísera existencia y con el compromiso que muy pronto tendría que afrontar.

Sabia perfectamente que muchas personas contaban con la culminación exitosa de dicho compromiso, el bienestar de todo un pueblo dependía de ello, no es que no se sintiera capaz de poder alcanzarlo y mucho menos de lograrlo, lo que no le acababa de agradar era la idea de compartir su vida con un desconocido del que ni siquiera estaba enamorada y que no sabia si algún día podría llegar a amar.

Siempre imagino pasar el resto de su vida con alguien especial, que la hiciese sentirse segura y protegida al mismo tiempo, un ser tan extraordinario que pudiese despertar en ella los sentimientos mas hermosos y profundos que pudiesen existir, ese ser al que ella correspondería igualmente en todos los aspectos sin dudarlo un segundo…

Mas sin embargo todo lo que imaginaba no era otra cosa que una absurda fantasía, la cruda realidad era muy diferente, ella se casaría dentro de solo unas horas con alguien que si bien no le era indiferente, ella nunca podría sentir otra cosa por él más que afecto y no amor.

Pero no solo era eso, había algo mucho mas profundo que le envenenaba el alma, un sentimiento que jamás imagino tener y que lentamente la estaba consumiendo, sentía un profundo rencor y odio hacía la persona que había terminado con la vida de su amado padre y en parte con la suya porque le quito lo que mas amaba.

Su mirada se torno fría y sin expresión alguna, ya no existía ninguna clase de duda en ella, lo haría ahora o nunca, llevaría a cabo de una buena vez por todas lo que hacia tantos días venia planeando, con un ágil movimiento trepo a la baranda de mármol blanco que rodeaba la terraza, cinco largos pisos se interponían entre ella y el suelo del enorme jardín que se hallaba bajo sus pies descalzos, la suave brisa nocturna hacia hondear su fino camisón de seda blanco el cual estaba adornado con pequeñas incrustaciones de encajes del mismo color, haciendo resaltar sutilmente la figura esbelta y estilizada de la joven.

Solo un paso la separaba de su anhelada libertad, estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando volvió su mirada nuevamente al objeto que tenia fuertemente oprimido entre sus manos y su pecho, se quedo mirándolo detenidamente durante un rato, haciéndola reflexionar un poco sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pensó detenidamente que antes de terminar con su existencia primero tendría que acabar con la del sujeto que acabo con sus ganas de vivir.

Recapacito unos momentos, realmente seria muy sencillo terminar rápidamente con los obstáculos que se le presentaban ahora, no obstante no era lo correcto y si lo hacia iría en contra de todas los principios y valores que su padre le inculco con tanto esmero, lo que menos quería era terminar defraudándolo, definitivamente el camino mas corto no era el mejor.

Desenfundo el valioso objeto que desde hacia un buen rato cargaba en sus brazos, era una bellísima espada de un acabado magistral, hasta el mas mínimo detalle fue minuciosamente cuidado, haciendo de esta un arma perfecta que sin duda alguna fue forjada por las manos de uno de los mejores maestros armeros de la época.

Levanto el filo de su espada hacia el frente dejando que los rayos de la luna traspasaran la delgada hoja de acero, iluminándola y reflejando pequeños destellos plateados, era un arma magnifica en todos los aspectos, siempre se pregunto porque su padre le habría dado a ella un obsequio como ese.

Aun estaba examinando su arma cuando alguien entro a su habitación sin que esta se diera cuenta.

¡Princesa no!... una joven de largos cabellos color azul celeste exclamo fuertemente desde la entrada de la habitación, el inesperado sobresalto al oír el grito de la recién llegada hizo que casi cayera del balcón.

Esta era una chica de su edad apenas si tenia dieciséis años, su figura y complexión eran muy parecidas a la de ella, traía puesto un vestido de amplio vuelo en la falda aunque algo ajustado de la cintura era de un color azul claro, con un corsé de un tono un mas oscuro como el de la banda que llevaba en su lacia cabellera celeste.

Pilika eres tu… puso una mano en su pecho, podía sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente por la impresión que acababa de recibir… que susto me diste... cuando recobro la compostura un poco se dirigió a la joven que estaba parada a tras de ella... ¿por qué gritas así?

Usted es la que me ha dado el susto a mi... dijo la otra un poco exaltada... ¿qué hace arriba del barandal?... y sobre todo ¿que hace con un arma así en las manos?...

Um... la joven de cabellos rosados volvió su mirada al objeto que aun sostenía en el aire, con la repentina interrupción de su dama de compañía olvido por completo en que posición estaba... b-bien pues… veras... este... el carácter tímido y temeroso de la joven la hacia tartamudear de vez en cuando.

Esta bien princesa, no se apresure a contestar... un hondo suspiro se escucho del otro lado de la terraza, en la habitación de la joven pelirosada, provino de la chica de cabello azul, la cual conocía demasiado bien a su señora, de seguro si le hacia mas preguntas se pondría mucho mas nerviosa de lo que ahora estaba, así que no quiso insistir en ello... ande baje de ahí.

L-lo lamento... la joven se apeno un poco por estar en aquella situación tan embarazosa para ella, guardo nuevamente la espada en su funda y se dispuso a bajar.

Descuide... la joven doncella la miro dulcemente con sus vivaces ojos azules, mientras la princesa bajaba del barandal lentamente... a esta hora ya debería estar dormida… continuo hablándole… recuerde que mañana será su boda con el príncipe Lizerg y debe descansar para eso.

Lo se... su voz se escuchó un tanto desanimada por las palabras de la que no solo era su dama de compañía, sino su amiga también, la joven de cabello rosado momentos después entro en la habitación y tomo asiento en una silla frente a un enorme espejo que complementaba la hermosa decoración de su recamara.

Esta era una enorme habitación de color marfil en las paredes y el piso de mármol, había cuatro pilares de mármol blanco en el centro del aposento entre ellos habían varias divisiones de cortinas de un tono rosa pálido casi blanco, las cuales rodeaban la enorme cama que estaba llena de cojines del mismo color de las cortinas, alrededor de esta había varios sillones situados en lugares estratégicos de la habitación, así como diversas esculturas esparcidas por toda la habitación y jarrones con hermosas flores que le daban un toque distinguido y agradable.

Vamos no se deprima... decía con un tono de voz alegre la joven peliazul, mientras tomaba un cepillo de la mesa que estaba junto al espejo... todo saldrá muy bien ya lo vera, el príncipe es una persona muy amable y seguramente será muy feliz a su lado... trataba de darle algo de ánimos a su princesa, no había vuelto a ver una sonrisa en su rostro desde que ocurrió el accidente que provoco la muerte de su padre.

Tal vez... contesto la chica mientras su joven acompañante cepillaba cuidadosamente la sedosa y larga cabellera rosada que esta poseía...

Pero nunca podré amarlo... murmuro muy bajamente para que su compañera no se diera cuenta de sus palabras, más sin embargo la chica de cabellos azules pudo percatarse muy bien de lo que dijo.

Yo sé que solo soy una humilde moza en este castillo su majestad... comenzó a decir la chica sin quitar su mirada del cabello de la joven princesa... sin embargo por todos lo años que llevo de conocerla y también por el hecho de compartir su valiosa amistad, es que me atrevo a decir esto... su voz se torno muy seria, algo no muy común en ella...

Mi hermano y yo hemos estado al servicio de palacio desde hace mucho tiempo, prácticamente desde que éramos unos niños…

Después de quedar huérfanos a los cinco años, Pilika y su hermano Horokeu que era dos años mayor que ella, fueron a vivir al palacio , esto fue a raíz de la aniquilación de su pequeña aldea, la cual fue arrasada por una mortal epidemia que azoto la zona hacia unos años, ellos fueron los únicos sobrevivientes, el rey que era conocido por su extensa bondad les dio alojamiento en el castillo, los trato como si estos fueran sus propios hijos y de esta forma se criaron junto a la pequeña hija del rey llegándose a ver como verdaderos hermanos.

Por eso mismo es que le tenemos mucho aprecio y cariño a toda su familia… prosiguió con su explicación la joven peiliazul… pero en especial a usted que la conocemos mejor que cualquier persona en este castillo y por esta misma razón es que me aventuro a hablar en el nombre de mi hermano también... la joven de cabellos rosados escuchaba atenta las palabras de la que sin duda era su mejor amiga.

Últimamente hemos notado como su carácter ha cambiado un poco y la verdad es que estamos muy preocupados por usted...

¿Preocupados?... sus hermosos ojos fucsia se abrieron un poco al escuchar lo que su amiga le decía... Pilika yo nunca quise...

Lo se, y no le estoy reprochando nada... se apresuro a decir la joven peliazul, tampoco quería hacerla sentir culpable... lo que trato de decir es que si siente que su felicidad no esta al lado del príncipe Lizerg no debería casarse con él.

Gracias por preocuparte... sonrió débilmente… pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que eso es imposible mi boda fue pactada desde hace mucho tiempo… hablaba en un tono serio mientras que su mirada volvía a quedar hundida entre las sombras…

Además después de la muerte de mi padre tengo que asumir el trono cuanto antes, esta escrito en la ley que para poder hacerlo es necesario que tenga un esposo el cual gobierne a mi lado, no importa que no lo ame, todo será por el bien de mi pueblo ya que este siempre estará primero…

Princesa… la joven proveniente de la tribu de los ainus no supo que mas decir, ella tenía toda la razón y por su parte no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas aunque quisiera.

A menos que… murmuro la chica de cabellos rosados que ahora estaba viendo detenidamente su silueta en el espejo.

¿Si?... pregunto la doncella sumamente intrigada.

Sin previo aviso la joven de clase noble se puso de pie, encaminándose rápidamente hacia el otro extremo de la enorme y majestuosa habitación, quedando así frente a un enorme ropero de caoba que contenía todo su vestuario, la chica que estaba a su lado no comprendió por que el cambio tan repentino de su señora, momentos después esta desenvaino rápidamente la espada que aun estaba en sus manos.

¿Princesa qué es lo que piensa hacer?... en los ojos de la doncella pudo percibirse cierto temor ante las acciones de la chica de cabello rosado, nunca antes la había visto actuar de esa manera.

La joven aristócrata tomo con una mano su larga cabellera mientras que con la otra sostenía fuertemente la espada, inesperadamente paso el magnifico filo de la espada por el cabello que sostenía ante la mirada estupefacta de la otra chica, cortándolo de un solo tajo, la pobre doncella se quedo boquiabierta con las acciones de su señora, ahora si creía fervientemente que esa no era la dulce y tímida princesa que ella conocía, algo andaba realmente mal con ella.

¿P-pero su majestad…¿p… por qué lo hizo?... pregunto aturdida la chica que se mantenía a sus espaldas.

Por que necesito hacer una ultima cosa antes de atar mi vida para siempre… hablo con una determinación no muy usual en ella… si no lo hago mi conciencia no podrá estar tranquila…

Aunque para poder lograrlo necesito tu ayuda Pilika… la chica volvió lentamente su rostro hacia la joven peliazul, para después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

P-pero… la joven doncella dudo un poco, aun no sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que estaba tramando su amiga.

C o n t i n u a r a……

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eso fue todo, como dije antes solo es una prueba así que no se si continuarlo, pero por si decido hacerlo hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Titulo:_** La Llave Suprema

**_Resumen:_** Tamao es una princesa que ha perdido lo más valioso y ya no siente deseos de vivir, en cambio Ren morirá pronto a causa de una maldición, pero antes de que esto suceda hará todo lo posible para que esto no suceda.

**_Declaimer:_** Shaman King pertenece a su respectivo autor esta historia la hice por diversión y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

_**CAPITULO 2**_

Princesa me esta asustando... – la chica de cabellos celestes estaba sumamente angustiada al ver como la princesa se despojaba de su camisón y a cambio se ponía las ropas que usualmente usaba para montar a caballo, las prendas consistían en unos pantalones un poco ajustados color marrón que hacían juego con sus botas y chaleco, camisa blanca y por ultimo un saco negro, después se rodeó con una larga capa negra de capucha, cubriendo con esta parte de su rostro y dejando su verdadera identidad oculta, al mismo tiempo que ajustaba la espada a su cinturón.

Solo te pido que me ayudes a escapar – la joven pelirosa se escuchaba tranquila – además prometo que regresare apenas termine con lo que tengo que hacer – sus palabras eran seguras y decididas, algo no muy común en ella.

No lo sé... – la joven doncella tenia muchas dudas al respecto, pero su señora llevaba como media hora insistiendo con lo mismo – además que va a decir su madre cuando se entere, no princesa, no creo que sea una buena idea...

Pilika por favor – la joven de ahora corta cabellera tomo las manos de la joven doncella presionándolas fuertemente mientras la miraba con suplica en sus ojos, quería que entendiera lo importante que era para ella no casarse en ese momento – tú sabes que yo seria incapaz de pedirte algo que no pudiese cumplir, por favor ayúdame en esto...

Ah... – suspiro la chica resignada – esta bien – termino por rendirse y aceptar lo que la otra chica le decía, por lo general la princesa no era tan insistente y mucho menos tomaba algo con tanta determinación, pero cuando lo hacia y se le metía algo en la cabeza no había poder humano que le sacara esa idea.

Entonces repasemos el plan – sonrió felizmente ante la respuesta afirmativa de su acompañante – a esta hora todos en el palacio deben de estar profundamente dormidos, nos escabulliremos hasta los establos y ahí tomare a mi querido Alamí, partiendo cuanto antes, además dudo mucho que con esta apariencia alguien pueda reconocerme, es simple.

No, no es tan simple… decía la joven ante el plan tan precipitado y poco confiable de su amiga… ¿que pasa si su majestad piensa que el reino vecino la secuestro, recuerde que siempre ha habido muchas diferencias entre ambos reinos y lo mas lógico es que se imaginen lo peor, de seguro se desataría un guerra...

No te preocupes por eso, le escribiré una carta a mi madre explicándole todo, así no habrá ningún problema...

¿Y que voy a hacer si me pregunta donde esta?

Tú le dirás que no sabes nada, cuando viniste a verme yo todavía estaba aquí, de esa forma tu tampoco tendrás problemas...

Ya lo tenia todo muy bien planeado ¿no es así? – volteo a verla sin creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer al mismo tiempo que la otra joven le mostraba una cara llena de inocencia e ingenuidad bastante convincente – muy bien princesa ya no insistiré mas, solamente cuídese mucho por favor y no valla a cometer ninguna locura...

No lo haré, además soy mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparento – le sonrió a la chica dulcemente tratando de tranquilizarla un poco – te prometo que regresare muy pronto, cuando menos lo pienses yo estaré de vuelta – le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga quien correspondió de igual forma – muchas gracias por todo Pilika... ahora es tiempo de partir...

Las dos jóvenes salieron sigilosamente de la habitación, la chica de cabellos azules iba por delante mientras que la de la capucha le seguía de cerca, atravesaron varios pasillos antes de llegar a las escaleras principales que daban a la planta baja, tal como la princesa lo había predicho todos en el castillo parecían dormir, o al menos eso creían ya que momentos después alguien apareció inesperadamente en su camino...

¿Pilika eres tú? – un joven peliazul de ojos negros se planto enfrente de la joven doncella, era mas alto que ella y de complexión atlética, vestía un traje color azul oscuro casi negro con un saco serrado de cuello mao que le llegaba hasta las rodillas – la princesa al escuchar su voz se oculto rápidamente tras uno de los pilares que adornaban el castillo...

H-hermano... – sonrió nerviosamente la chica al percatarse quien encontraba frente a ella…

¿Se pude saber que haces despierta a esta hora? – la ilumino con la luz de las velas del candelero que traía en las manos, pero al parecer no se percato de la presencia de la otra joven.

Bien... este veras... yo… yo... – por algunos momentos la mente de la chica se puso en blanco sin saber que decir o hacer.

¿Si?... – el joven no se movió de aquel lugar, estaba esperando una respuesta convincente por parte de su hermana...

Es que no podía dormir... estoy algo nerviosa por la boda de mañana...

¿Y tu por que estas nerviosa, la que se casa es la princesa Tamao no tu – dijo no muy convencido ante la respuesta de la joven...

Ah, pues porque... porque..."_piensa Pilika, piensa"... – _titubeo un poco antes de contestar, no encontraba la manera de como safarse de esa situación sin perjudicar a su amiga_ –_ porque me siento nerviosa por ella – dijo al fin tratando de escucharse muy segura y sin dudas de sus palabras – tu sabes que últimamente no ha sido la misma y me preocupa su bienestar eso es todo...

¿De verdad es solo eso? – el chico alzo una ceja dejando entrever algo de duda ante las palabras de su hermana, no estaba muy convencido con la respuesta.

Si, no tengo porque mentir ¿o si? – la chica contesto fingiendo algo de enfado.

No lo se, dímelo tu.

¿Siempre tienes que ser tan desconfiado hermano?

No soy desconfiado, solo soy precavido...como sea no es hora para que andes sola por el castillo, como bien dijiste mañana es la boda de la princesa y todo tiene que salir perfecto – su voz se torno seria y hasta cierto punto fría.

Ah, si... – dijo la chica con algo de malicia – ¿entonces por qué tú también estas despierto a esta hora hermano?

Pues porque yo aun tengo varios asuntos que resolver antes de la boda – contesto evadiendo el tono malicioso de su hermana.

Claro, es tu trabajo como consejero real ¿no es así? – sus palabras eran hasta cierto punto cínicas, le encantaba sacar de sus casilla a su hermano – o acaso será que no puedes dormir porque aun no asimilas la idea de que "nuestra apreciada soberana" valla a casarse – el doble sentido que utilizo la joven en sus ultimas palabras hicieron que el pobre chico se sonrojara de sobremanera.

Sabes hermana el desvelarte te esta afectando bastante – dijo algo molesto pero sin quitársele el rubor de las mejillas – lo mejor es que te vallas a dormir – le dio una palmadita en la espalda siguiendo de frente su camino sin voltear a verla.

Que descanses tu también hermanito – no pudo contener una pequeña risa después de ver a pesar de la poca luz, el enorme sonrojo de su hermano, ella mejor que nadie concia los sentimientos de él hacia la princesa, por eso de vez en cuando le gustaba hacerlo enfadar, auque desde que se entero del próximo matrimonio de esta su carácter se había vuelto algo irritable...

La joven que hasta ahora había estado escondida tras el pilar, no alcanzo a comprender que quiso decir la peliazul con aquellas palabras y mucho menos entendió por que el hermano de esta parecía haberse enfadado por ello, estuvo en aquel lugar hasta que la luz de las velas se perdió en el pasillo.

Pilika... ¿todo esta bien con Horo? – presiono suavemente sus manos sobre su pecho, preguntando algo preocupada por el muchacho que era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, rara vez se enfadaba o al menos nunca lo había hecho con ella, siempre estaba alegre y de muy buen humor, pero desde hacia unos días lo notaba algo distante para con ella, sin entender la razón de su conducta.

No es nada – dijo tranquilamente la joven de cabellos celestes – no se preocupe él estará bien, ahora démonos prisa para salir de aquí.

Entendido – contesto la princesa mientras hacia un ademán afirmativo con la cabeza.

Las jóvenes bajaron las escaleras principales y después se perdieron entre varios pasillos mas hasta llegar a la enorme cocina de palacio, ya ahí cogieron varios víveres para el viaje, cuando terminaron de tomar lo necesario se dirigieron a una de las puertas traseras que daba a los bastos y bellos jardines, atravesaron uno de los jardines rápida y sigilosamente, cuidando que nadie mas se percatara de su presencia, siguieron hasta los establos del castillo donde se encontraba el corcel de la princesa.

Ella quiso tomarlo de las riendas, pero al verla entre aquellas sombras el equino se asusto un poco comenzado a relinchar y a patalear, este era un finísimo caballo pura sangre de color blanco, pero a pesar de que era un bello animal fue imposible domarlo, nadie podía acercársele y mucho menos montarlo, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón la princesa logro domarlo sin hacer ninguna clase de esfuerzo, como premio por su valentía y destreza su padre decidió obsequiárselo, aunque según ella eso no era necesario, ya que no había hecho nada especial para ganarse su confianza.

Alamí soy yo, Tamao – lo sujeto fuertemente de las riendas obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos, el caballo al percatarse de quien se trataba pudo tranquilizarse momentos después, la chica le sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba su frente – tranquilo, todo esta bien.

Ensillo al caballo y cuando termino de hacerlo cargo los víveres que le servirían en el camino.

Bien Pilika creo que hasta aquí llegamos – dijo la joven con un brillo cristalino y lleno de tristeza en su mirada.

Eso parece – contesto la otra chica dejando escapar algunas lagrimas, pero sin quitar la vista de la joven – princesa yo... – inesperadamente la joven pelirosa la abrazo fuertemente.

Gracias por todo Pilika, prométeme que cuidaras a mi madre hasta mi regreso – le susurro al oído mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas que de un momento a otro harían su aparición.

Se lo prometo – dijo la joven entre sollozos mientras se separaba lentamente de la princesa, le dolería mucho apartarse de su lado, siempre habían sido muy unidas a pesar de que las dos provenían de clases totalmente diferentes, pero debido a las enseñanzas y consejos de su padre, la princesa nunca hizo tal distinción, aunque si bien no hubiera lazos sanguíneos de por medio para ella Pilika y Horo eran parte de su familia, convirtiéndolos automáticamente en hermanos.

Adiós Pilika - la joven se despidió por última vez, para posteriormente montar su caballo y dejar finalmente el castillo.

¡Adiós Tamao!... ¡Por favor cuídate mucho y regresa pronto! – grito la joven mientras veía como la silueta se perdía en la profunda oscuridad del inmenso bosque que estaba tras el palacio.

Los rayos de la luna llena hacían que pudiera vislumbrarse a la perfección el serrado camino que el hermoso corcel blanco dejaba a su paso, este cabalgaba a una velocidad considerable haciendo hondear fuertemente la capa de su señora, la cual sin duda alguna quería dejar atrás lo antes posible aquellos territorios en los que se encontraban y que hasta hacia una par de horas habían sido su hogar.

Las manos de la joven jinete se aferraba más y más a las riendas del alazán, acelerando a cada segundo que pasaba la velocidad del animal.

Desde que dejo de lado todo, los pensamientos de la chica se enfocaron en una sola cosa, era la idea que la motivo a tomar aquélla decisión tan apresurada y hasta cierto punto descabellada, la misma por la cual abandono a su familia, amigos y prometido, esa idea que le envenenaba sutilmente el alma, pero sin la cual no seria capaz de seguir viviendo, la única palabra en la que su mente podía pensar ahora era "venganza..."

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Debido a sus comentarios he decidido continuar con esta historia, _(eso quiere decir que no esta tan mal como yo pensaba (XD)),_ según avance espero valla mejorando, ojala este capitulo les haya gustado y por otro lado Ren no saldrá hasta el próximo capitulo junto con algunos personajes mas.

Antes de terminar quiero hacer algunos agradecimientos especiales a _Haine Azakura, ire yamichii, Akima-Dehmel y Palin Mounet, _ sin sus comentarios dudo mucho que haya seguido con esto, por otro lado también agradezco a los que no dejaron review pero igual se tomaron la molestia de leer el fic, de veras gracias, por lo pronto eso fue todo, nos vemos el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**_Titulo:_** La Llave Suprema

**_Resumen:_** Tamao es una princesa que ha perdido lo más valioso y ya no siente deseos de vivir, en cambio Ren morirá pronto a causa de una maldición, pero antes de que esto suceda hará todo lo posible para que esto no suceda.

**_Declaimer:_** Shaman King pertenece a su respectivo autor esta historia la hice por diversión y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Comenzaba a amanecer, en el horizonte ya podían entreverse los primeros rayos matutinos anunciando el inicio del nuevo día, poco a poco aquellos destellos dorados fueron iluminando lo que momentos antes era penumbras y sombras dejando al descubierto un extenso y majestuoso paisaje, al verlo por primera vez se podría pensar que ahí fueron plasmadas las ideas y sueños del mas talentosos artista de la historia.

A lo lejos se podían distinguir las figuras de dos jóvenes jinetes que atravesaban a toda velocidad la hermosa naturaleza del lugar para momentos después internarse en la espesura de un bosque contiguo a aquellas tierras, ese bosque al igual que sus alrededores pertenecían a uno de los reinos mas importante de toda la región, el nombre de ese reino era Cilión, conocido también como los dominios de la familia Tao.

Era un reino por demás poderoso, no solo por las extraordinarias riquezas que sin duda poseía, sino también por la gran influencia política y militar que ejercía a lo largo y ancho de toda la región, tan fuerte que podría decirse no tenia un solo rival que pudiera hacerle frente, salvo quizás el vecino reino del Norte, con el que hubo varias diferencias algunos años atrás, pero gracias a las políticas pacifistas de su ultimo rey ahora había cierto clima de calma y cordialidad entre ambos gobiernos, este acuerdo seria respetado siempre y cuando ninguno intentara invadir los terrenos del otro.

Aquellos jinetes parecían estar enfrascados en medio de una serrada contienda, su objetivo en común era llegar primero al enorme lago que se encontraba a la mitad del bosque.

El que llevaba la delantera iba montado en un caballo de color negro, era un muchacho de diecinueve o veinte años de edad, alto, sus vestiduras eran en su totalidad negras haciendo resaltar en él su complexión atlética, se notaba que mantenía una excelente condición física al solo ver la precisión con la que dirigía su caballo, sorteando hábilmente los obstáculos que se ponían a su paso.

Quizás lo que mas llamaba la atención de su persona eran los enigmáticos ojos dorados que este poseía, contrastando con su piel blanquecina y su cabellera que era de un color entre negro y violáceo, su semblante era frió y un tanto calculador, a simple vista no denotaba ninguna clase de expresión en su rostro, dándole cierto toque de misterio a su personalidad que lo hacia de alguna forma muy atractivo a la vista de los ojos femeninos.

El chico que iba a tras de él montaba un caballo de color café con una pequeña mancha blanca en la frente, parecía ser de su misma edad con una condición física similar, aunque en si los dos eran totalmente opuestos, castaño de piel trigueña no muy moreno, el cabello le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de los hombros, vestía ropas iguales a las de su compañero, la única diferencia era la capa marrón oscuro que este portaba, en sus ojos de color negro se podía ver una gran tranquilidad reflejada, al parecer su naturaleza era despreocupada y apacible dándole a su persona un aire de serenidad y entereza no muy comunes, aunque no por estas diferencias dejaba de ser tan apuesto como el otro.

Finalmente los dos chicos atravesaron vertiginosamente la espesura del bosque para llegar al bello lago que se encontraba en el fondo, en ese lugar se podía sentir mucha paz, misma que acababa de ser perturbada por la presencia de esos dos individuos, el chico de cabellos violáceos llego primero al lugar acordado, el castaño llego segundos después que su precursor.

- Parece que volví a ganar – el joven de ojos dorados miro de reojo al castaño mientras bajaba de su caballo...

- Si, eso parece – sonrió el otro chico tranquilamente, ya estaba acostumbrado a ver el semblante frió e inexpresivo de su amigo – pero algún dia voy a ganarte, ya lo veras, ji, ji, ji...

- Aun te falta mucho para eso – dijo el peliviolaceo con el mismo tono frío que había utilizado antes.

- Tal vez... pero algún dia lo are – sonrió nuevamente mientras el también desmontaba su caballo.

- ¿Ren? – la voz del castaño se escucho mas seria de lo normal, captando la atención inmediata del otro chico que ahora ataba las riendas de su caballo en uno de los árboles, el joven de ojos dorados se giro lentamente hacia el castaño mientras que con un gesto le daba a entender que hablara de una vez.

- Bueno pues quería saber si tu… - rasco su cabeza dudando un poco de lo que estaba a punto de decir - ¿has recapacitado sobre lo que hablamos ayer?...

- Si – el tono frío de su voz no había variado en lo absoluto – pensé mucho mejor las cosas y ya eh tomado una decisión...

- ¿De veras? – dijo el castaño entre emocionado y con burla – entonces ya elegiste a la desafortunada que será tu esposa…

- Tampoco dije que haya cambiado de idea – contesto con la indiferencia que lo caracterizaba sin dar mayor importancia al tono de burla de su amigo.

- Entonces sigues con esa locura de buscar a Yuerame – volteo a ver un poco alarmado a su acompañante

- Por supuesto – el peiviolaceo serró pesadamente los ojos – no voy a darme por vencido tan fácilmente y dejar que ese inbecil se salga con la suya.

- Supuse que dirías algo así – el castaño suspiro con algo de resignación – ¿y cuando se lo dirás a tu madre?

- Hablare con ella esta misma tarde – se apoyo suavemente en uno de los árboles cruzándose de brazos – ya que pienso partir mañana temprano.

- Pero... ¿estas seguro que eso es lo correcto?

- ¿A que te refieres? – calmadamente volteo a ver al otro chico.

- Digo, no creo que tu madre acepte tan fácilmente tu decisión, después de todo tu cumpleaños número veinte será en tan solo cuatro meses y según la ley deberás contraer matrimonio ese día o tus derechos sobre la corona serán anulados pasando automáticamente a tu hermana, la cual ciertamente aun es muy joven para gobernar.

- ¿Y...?

- Como que ¿y...? – dijo el castaño sin perder los estribos – si llegases a fracasar en la misión tu vida terminara mas rápido de lo predicho y no habrá un heredero a la corona.

- Eso lo se perfectamente – sonrió irónicamente pero sin inmutarse un segundo.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es solo que yo nunca he creído en esas tonterías de las bodas arregladas y mucho menos necesito tener a mi lado a alguien que seguramente será un estorbo... – lo miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido – por otro lado has visto a todas esas princesas cabeza hueca que mi madre ha intentado imponerme, prefiero perder la corona antes de terminar casado con alguna de ellas.

- Pero Ren, el reino se destruirá y de todas formas Yuerame obtendrá lo que quiere.

- Es por esa razón que debo terminar con él cuanto antes… solo así podré borrar este maldito sello que me mantiene atado a una vida que no quiero... – lentamente bajo la vista hasta que los mechones violáceos de su cabello cubrieron por completo la mirada de odio que se había formado en sus ojos ambarinos.

- Ren... – por un segundo el chico castaño se le quedo mirando sin saber que decir – esta bien, si eso es lo que realmente quieres cuenta conmigo, yo te acompañare a buscarlo...

- Seguro... – la ironía de sus palabras era evidente y si a eso se le aunaba la sonrisa sarcástica, podría tomársele como una burla para las palabras dichas por el joven.

- Se puede saber por que lo dices en esa forma – se incomodo un poco por la respuesta.

- Es porque dudo mucho que esa prometida tuya te deje acompañarme, antes te amarra con una cuerda y te tira a un pozo para encerrarte, no valla a ser que te escapes de su compromiso.

- Con mi Anita no te metas... – el castaño se mostró un poco molesto por las palabras de su amigo

- Es la verdad Yoh... – dijo cínicamente – aunque he de admitir que es un buen partido, por lo menos ella tiene cerebro y sabe como usarlo, no como la ultima candidata de mi madre.

- Vamos no fue tan malo, al menos era linda y parecía no tenerte tanto miedo – puso una mano en la barbilla de forma pensativa – algo realmente raro ya que todas las demás salieron llorando después de conocerte.

- Ja, muy gracioso... – contesto sarcásticamente al otro mostrando algo de enfado en sus palabras.

- Je, je, je... – rió divertido con la cara que puso su amigo, estaba a punto de mofarse mas de él cuando unos ruidos extraños los alertaron.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – el de cabellos violáceos volteo a ver al otro chico que trataba de ubicar de donde habían surgido aquellos sonidos.

- Si… provino de allá... – señalo en dirección a unos espesos arbustos delante de ellos.

Silenciosamente se acercaron a los arbustos, del otro lado observaron una escena algo particular, dos sujetos tenían acorralado a un muchacho encapuchado contra un árbol, mientras trataban de tomar un caballo blanco.

- ¿Ladrones? – pregunto en voz baja el castaño, el otro solo asintió con un pequeño ademán a su compañero.

- ¡No le hagan daño¡dejen en paz a Alamí! – gritaba el chico con mucha desesperación al ver como uno de los sujetos trataba de tomar a la fuerza a su fiel amigo, mientras que el otro lo tenia amenazado con su espada apuntándole directamente a la garganta.

- Vamos niño no trates de hacerte el valiente con nosotros, tienes una gran desventaja – le decía el sujeto mientras acercaba mas el filo de su espada al cuello del muchacho, si este trataba de hacer algún movimiento para defenderse seguramente seria degollado al instante por el arma de aquel individuo.

- ¿Cuánto crees que nos den por este caballo? – sonrió maquiavélicamente el que trataba de mantener quieto al animal.

- No lo sé, pero creo que nos darán una fuerte cantidad, se ve que es un caballo muy fino – correspondió la sonrisa de igual manera, pero esta se borro rápidamente al ver como el caballo mandaba a volar a su hermano, no iba a ser tan fácil ponerlo bajo control como ellos creyeron.

- Condenado animal... – el individuo rápidamente se puso de pie, amarro al caballo de un árbol para después tomar una vara y darle un fuerte latigazo, el pobre animal no pudo hacer nada solo relinchar mas fuertemente, el muchacho quedo horrorizado al ver que el sujeto no se detenía.

- Basta, no lo lastimes o pagaran mucho menos si esta maltratado – sonrió nuevamente el que tenia amenazado al chico bajando un poco la guardia, momento que el muchacho aprovecho para safarse del amague de su opresor.

- ¡Que lo suelen! – en un veloz movimiento desenfundo su espada alcanzando a rozar la ropas del su oponente, mas sin embargo sus movimientos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos ya que el otro puedo esquivarlo fácilmente contraatacando y rasgando con su espada uno de los costados del encapuchado.

- Pagaras muy caro por tu osadía mocoso – después de eso le asesto fuertes golpes en la cara y el estomago en repetidas ocasiones, el chico solo exclamo un grito de dolor al sentir los impactos sobre su cuerpo, por la inercia de los golpes este fue a chocar de espaldas contra uno del árboles, dejándolo casi inconciente.

- Despídete... – le dijo amenazadoramente al muchacho que ya se preparaba para recibir el golpe final…

- Ren... – el castaño que estaba escondido tras los arbustos le hizo una seña a su compañero, el cual asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, era tiempo de intervenir en aquella pelea…

De la nada salio el peliviolaceo propinando una gran patada en el rostro del hombre que tenia amenazado al muchacho, por el impulso que aplico lo hizo caer a unos centímetros de él totalmente inconciente.

- ¡Hermano! – grito el otro sujeto, estaba a punto de ir en su ayuda cundo el puño serrado del castaño se clavo en su rostro, la fuerza del impacto lo hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo pesadamente de espaldas.

- Ustedes no deberían estar aquí, este bosque pertenece al palacio... – una mirada congelante atravesó al par de sujetos, el solo ver aquel rostro sin expresión ni sentimiento alguno hacia estremecerse hasta el mas valiente de los soldados.

- ¿Q-quien…¿quien demonios son ustedes...? – gimoteo el que estaba de espaladas en el piso, sin embargo los chicos que habían llegado en auxilio del joven encapuchado hicieron caso omiso a sus palabras – ¡respondan! – antes de decir nada mas fue acallado por un fuerte puñetazo del chico de cabellos violáceos, dejándolo también inconciente.

- ¿Estas bien? – el castaño le excedió la mano al muchacho para que pudiera levantarse del piso.

- G-gracias... – dijo él tratando de limpiar con su manga un hilito de sangre que salía de su boca, para después presionar fuertemente su pecho con una de sus manos.

- ¿Quién eres?... ¿y que haces aquí, estas tierras están restringidas a las personas que no pertenezcan al palacio... – la voz irritada del chico de ojos dorados se hizo presente haciendo al pobre chico estremecerse por el tono insensible de sus palabras.

- Yo… yo lo siento… no lo sabia... – se llevo la otra mano al pecho, se asusto un poco al ver que el joven se plantaba frente a él, quizás lo que mas le impresionó fue la expresión helada en el rostro de ese chico, jamás antes había visto una mirada tan profunda y sin emoción.

- Vamos Ren, no lo asustes, ya tuvo suficiente con este par, ji, ji, ji... – sonrió apaciblemente el joven castaño atrayendo la mirada de los presentes, lo que realmente trataba de hacer era tranquilizar un poco al muchacho que en esos momentos seguramente estaba aterrado por lo ocurrido.

- Digas lo que digas el no debe estar aquí… - volvió nuevamente sus ojos dorados al muchacho que hasta ese momento había mantenido su rostro oculto tras la capucha de su capa negra.

- Y-yo… yo… - no pudo terminar la oración, ya que sintió como sus fuerzas repentinamente lo abandonaban, de un momento a otro se desplomo cayendo inconciente sobre el joven que se encontraba frente a él.

- Se desmayo... – dijo el de ojos negros, al ver que su amigo depositaba suavemente el cuerpo inerte en el piso.

- Parece tener una herida profunda... – dijo calmadamente el de cabellos violáceos al ver la abundante sangre que salía de uno de los costados del chico.

- Hay que llevarlo a palacio para que puedan atenderlo – respondió rápidamente el de cabellos castaños – ¿Pero que aremos con estos dos?

- Los llevaremos también para que sean enjuiciados...

- Eso va a retrazarnos y no sabemos que tan graves sean las heridas del chico, porque no te adelantas con él, yo te sigo...

- Esta bien... – respondió el chico aunque no muy conforme.

Cuidadosamente reviso al muchacho para ver que tan profunda era su herida y así contener un poco la hemorragia, al hacerlo tubo que descubrir un poco el dorso de este llevándose tremenda sorpresa al darse cuenta que esas no eran las formas propias de un varón.

- Yoh... – llamo al otro chico, sus palabras eran serias, no obstante su rostro decía todo lo contrario, un pequeño rubor se había formado en sus mejillas al haber visto sin querer mas de la cuenta el cuerpo del supuesto muchacho….

- ¿Qué pasa?... – pregunto el castaño que se encontraba de espaldas a él, este estaba terminando de amarrar a los dos ladrones con una soga para que no escaparan.

- Este no es un chico

- ¿De que hablas? - volteo a verlo un poco extrañado el joven de cabellos castaños.

- Que él no es él, sino ella…

- ¿Cómo? – sacudió un poco la cabeza al no entender las palabras de su amigo.

_- "No se por que presiento que esta chica va a traerme mas problemas de los que ya tengo..."_ – pensó mientras corría cuidadosamente la capucha que mantenía oculta la fisonomía de la chica, al hacerlo no pudo pasar por alto lo hermoso que era el rostro de la joven que yacía inconciente en sus brazos y tampoco pudo evitar preguntarse de donde provendría esta.

Continuara…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pues bueno eso fue todo por ahora, la verdad es que no se, pero hay algo que no termina de agradarme en este capitulo, en fin espero que a ustedes les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer el fic y también muchas gracias por sus comentarios los cuales me dan muchos ánimos y ganas de continuar escribiendo, aunque se que aun me falta mucho, por el momento me despido, hasta la próxima.


	4. Capitulo 4

**_Titulo:_** La Llave Suprema

**_Resumen:_** Tamao es una princesa que ha perdido lo más valioso y ya no siente deseos de vivir, en cambio Ren morirá pronto a causa de una maldición, pero antes de que esto suceda hará todo lo posible para que esto no suceda.

**_Declaimer:_** Shaman King pertenece a su respectivo autor esta historia la hice por diversión y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**CAPITULO 4**_

Desde el punto que lo viera su postura ante la reina era bastante perturbadora, esta había solicitado su presencia lo antes posible, sin embargo no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero no había vuelta de hoja tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos al haber consentido el ayudar a su amiga, dio un hondo suspiro para después llamar a la puerta que esta frente a ella.

- Adelante – una mujer la esperaba impacientemente del otro lado, era muy hermosa aunque eso no era eso lo que mas resaltaba en su persona, lo que mas llamaba la atención eran el porte y la elegancia que de ella emanaban.

- Con permiso su majestad¿me mando usted llamar? – tras serrar la puerta la joven se encamino lentamente hasta quedar frente a la reina.

- Toma asiento por favor – el aspecto tan estilizado y seguro de aquella mujer intimidaban un poco a la chica.

- Usted dirá – ella sabia perfectamente cuales eran las intenciones de la reina al haberla citado en ese lugar, sin duda lo que quería discutir era la fuga de la joven princesa.

- Y bien ¿donde esta Tamao? – la voz de la hermosa dama se escucho serena y hasta cierto punto fría.

- No lo se su majestad – contesto a la pregunta la joven de cabellos celestes mientras dirigía su vista al piso.

- No tengas miedo, solo necesito saber en que lugar se encuentra ahora, te juro que no la voy a reprender por esto – a pesar de que se encontraba sumamente preocupada por el bienestar de su hija demostraba una gran tranquilidad a la joven doncella que tenia enfrente.

- De verdad no lo se su majestad.

- Pilika eres su mejor amiga, seguramente te comento algo de lo que planeaba hacer – la miro directamente tratando de obtener alguna respuesta.

- Su majestad yo no se donde esta la princesa – parecía muy segura de lo que decía aunque en ningún momento se atrevió a mirarla de frente, si lo hacia seguramente la reina notaria que estaba mintiendo.

- ¿De verdad no lo sabes?... - la voz de la reina se escucho un poco exaltada dejando de lado la calma que había tenido hasta ese momento.

- No su majestad – mantuvo su postura, hizo una promesa a su amiga y aunque su vida dependiera de ello no iba a decirle nada de lo que sabia.

- Esta bien Pilika eso es todo, puedes retirarte – Se giro lentamente tratando de ocultar su rostro lleno de angustia tras los enormes ventanales que habían estado a sus espaldas, estos daban a uno de los jardines traseros del palacio, en ese jardín se podían apreciar varias de las decoraciones que adornarían el palacio para la celebración de la boda de la princesa a efectuarse esa misma noche.

- Con su permiso – la joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro del lugar silenciosamente.

La reina ahora estaba mucho más preocupada que antes, pensó que por lo menos ella podría darle alguna pista del paradero de su hija, la cual el único indicio que dejo fue una carta de despedida, mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de la joven.

Serró tras de si la puerta con mucho cuidado, al darse vuelta por poco trompiza sin querer con una persona que le era muy familiar, haciéndola que casi cayera al piso de la impresión, al ver que los inquisidores ojos negros del muchacho ainu se clavaban sobre su persona no pudo evitar ponerse inquieta.

- H-hermano... – una risita nerviosa se apodero de ella.

- ¿Así que no sabes nada sobre lo que ocurrió con la princesa...? – mas que pregunta parecía una afirmación por parte del muchacho que se puso de pie frente a ella acorralándola tras la puerta sin darle opción alguna de escape.

- ¿Estuviste escuchando la conversación que tuve con su majestad? – la joven dejo entre ver algo de enojo e indignación a lo dicho por el chico, mas sin embargo no se atrevió a verlo directamente a los ojos.

- Si estuve escuchando o no, ahora que importa... – no se movió un solo milímetro de su posición original siempre con la vista clavada en el rostro de su hermana – yo se muy bien que fuiste tu quien la ayudo a escapar y ahora mismo me vas a decir que fue lo que paso...

- Te juro que no se de que me hablas – mostró cierta tranquilidad mientras fruncía un poco el entrecejo denotando fastidio a lo dicho, con sus acciones intentaba que el chico dejara por la paz aquel interrogatorio

- Quizás puedas engañar a la reina, pero a mi no te será tan fácil hacerlo porque te conozco mejor que nadie, así que por tu bien habla de una vez – le miro fijamente a los ojos de tal manera que no pudiese rehusarse a verlo directamente, por unos momentos se sintió un silencio sepulcral por parte de ambos pero finalmente la joven termino rindiéndose.

- Lo hice...- bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada, cuando su hermano la veía de esa forma ella no podía ocultarle absolutamente nada, era como un libro abierto que él podía leer a la perfección – te contare lo que paso pero... – volvió la vista a ambos lados del pasillo – en otro lugar, no quiero que nadie mas nos escuche.

- Como desees – los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a una pequeña habitación que servia como bodega, ahí se guardaban algunos de los víveres que se consumían diariamente en el palacio aunque por lo general siempre estaba desierta, era el lugar perfecto para que hablaran sin ninguna clase de interrupción.

- Entonces ¿dónde esta? – hablo seriamente el muchacho de cabellos azules, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fijaba su vista directamente al rostro de la muchacha.

- No se a donde fue – empezó a decir ella un poco angustiada – lo único que me dijo era que tenia que hacer algo muy importante antes de atar su vida para siempre, fue entonces que me pidió que la ayudara a escapar.

- Y tu accediste tan fácilmente – el chico pareció perder la paciencia por unos instantes – ¿por que no intentaste detenerla?

- ¡Crees que no lo hice! – dijo casi en un grito mientras que sus ojos se ponían vidriosos al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior – trate de persuadirla una y otra vez pero ella no quiso escucharme, actuaba cómo si no fuese ella misma.

- ¿A que te refieres? – volteo a ver a su hermana con un poco de duda.

- Lo que oyes, la princesa era una persona totalmente diferente a la dulce y apacible joven que conocemos, había algo extraño...

- ¿Extraño?

- No se... sus ojos mostraban una gran frialdad, parecía haber premeditado su escape hace mucho tiempo… créeme que jamás la había visto actuar de esa manera.

- Pero eso es imposible, estamos hablando de Tamao...

- Lo se, pero tu te has dado cuenta que últimamente no ha sido la misma – contesto desesperadamente la joven, porque ni ella misma que era la mejor amiga de la princesa podía comprender su comportamiento – desde la muerte del rey siempre parece estar distante y absorta en ella misma.

- En eso tienes razón... – dijo él analizando detenidamente lo que su hermana menor le explicaba – pero no imagino por que tomo esa decisión tan irracional, simplemente no lo entiendo, ella mejor que nadie sabe las consecuencias que traerá para el reino el haber escapado de su compromiso con el príncipe Lizerg.

- Por favor hermano prométeme que tu tampoco le dirás nada a su majestad – se aproximo a él en forma de suplica, no quería que nadie mas se enterara, porque de por si ya sentía que la había defraudando al decírselo a su hermano.

- Pilika yo no puedo hacer eso y lo sabes

- Pero hermano... – lo miro con ojos tiernos y suplicantes casi cristalinos, trataba de que el chico se compadeciera un poco y no dijera nada.

- Ni me mires así, que eso no va a funcionarte – intento prestarle la menor atención posible porque sabia perfectamente lo que intentaba hacer con esa actitud hacia él.

- Por favor… hazlo por la princesa, ella prometió que iba a regresar a penas terminara con su misión – quería persuadirlo a como diera lugar.

- Pilika lo que me pides es imposible

- Por favor... – siguió con la misma mirada tierna e inocente por unos minutos mas, si algo odiaba Horo era que su hermana lo observara de esa manera ya que nunca podía negarle nada cuando se comportaba así.

- Esta bien – finamente accedió a la petición de la chica aunque no de muy buna gana – pero si al cabo de un tiempo considerable no tenemos ninguna noticia de ella hablare con la reina de esto...

- ¡Muchas gracias hermano! – felizmente se abalanzo sobre él chico abrazándolo tan fuerte y repentinamente que lo hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo los dos al piso – Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias...

- Si, como sea – la efusividad de su hermana lo hizo ruborizarse un poco – aunque tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

- Descuida hermano todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras...

- Eso espero Pilika... eso espero...

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Lentamente fue abriendo sus hermosos ojos color fucsia, según iba recobrando el conocimiento múltiples sensaciones de dolor se apoderaban de todo su ser, sentía como si una carreta la hubiese arrollado, en un principio no se percato del lugar en que estaba ya que se encontraba mas concentrada en los dolores que la aquejaban en esos instantes y en las múltiples vendas y gasas que rodeaba algunas partes de su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – la dulce voz de una pequeña niña la saco de sus pensamientos, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su situación.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dirigió pesadamente su vista a la pequeña que estaba a su lado, muy a penas si podía girar la cabeza, era una niña muy linda de unos siete años de edad aproximadamente, sus largos cabellos verdes caían sobre su blanquecino rostro distinguiéndose en el unos bellos ojos amatista y una tierna sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios.

Al parecer tenia su vista fija en ella desde hacia un buen rato, le dio la impresión de que la veía algo raro como si fuera un espécimen extraño o algo así, le causo un poco de gracia y hasta ternura ver a esa niña hincada a un lado de la cama mientras apoyaba sus brazos y cabeza en el colchón sin moverse, como si estuviese cuidándola.

- Te encuentras en mi casa – sonrió felizmente – mi hermano te trajo aquí hace unas horas – dijo la pequeña haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra hermano.

- ¿Tu hermano? – trato de reincorporarse al escuchar eso, ya que recordó lo que había estado haciendo antes de quedar inconsciente.

- Sip – contesto la pequeña con una gran sonrisa – ¿pero dime como te llamas? no me has dicho tu nombre.

- Eh... mi nombre... mi nombre es Tamao – con mucha dificultad se pudo sentar en la orilla de la cama

- Tamao, que bonito nombre, yo soy Jun – le extendió la mano a la chica.

- Encantada de conocerte Jun – correspondió al saludo dedicándole una bella sonrisa a la pequeña.

- Y dime Tamao ¿tu eres la novia de mi hermano?

- Eh... – las palabras de la pequeña hicieron que la chica se ruborizara un poco, la verdad era que ni siquiera sabia cual de los dos chicos que la habían ayudado por la mañana era su hermano, aunque a juzgar por el carácter dulce de la pequeña supuso que era hermana del joven de cabellos castaños.

- No Jun – le hablo dulcemente – tu hermano y yo nos conocimos por casualidad esta mañana.

- ¿De veras? – dijo ella algo desilusionada

- ¿Oye Jun...? – la chica viro su cabeza a todos lados de la habitación al notar que las prendas que ahora utilizaba no eran las mismas que portaba esa mañana – ¿Podrías decirme donde esta mi ropa?

- Ana le dijo a una de las mucamas que se las llevaran a la lavandería...

- ¿Cómo? – se desconcertó un poco, lo que menos quería era causar molestias, después de todo ya habían hecho demasiado por ella.

- No te preocupes por eso, porque mejor no descansas un rato más...

- Es que yo no puedo... – dijo la joven mientras intentaba ponerse de pie – tengo algo muy importante que hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo...

- Pero... – la miro extrañada por unos segundos, aunque su rostro cambio repentinamente – lo tengo...

- ¿Q-qué cosa?

- Por que no usas uno de los vestidos de Ana mientras tu ropa esta lista

- ¿Pero no crees que a ella le moleste?

- Claro que no

- Pero...

- No te preocupes, anda démonos prisa que ya casi es hora de cenar y no tardaran en venir a buscarme.

- Esta bien – la pequeña la tomo fuertemente de la mano y la condujo fuera de la habitación, esto la hizo resentirse un poco pero no le importo, mas que nada la siguió porque no tenia tiempo que perder, en este momento en el palacio debían estarla buscando por todos lados, el solo imaginar el castigo que le daría su madre por escapar le daba algunos escalofríos.

La pequeña dirigió a la joven por varios de los pasillos, esta se quedaba cada vez mas sorprendida al ver los esplendorosos acabados y detalles que había en cada rincón del lugar, podría jurar que era mas hermoso que su propio hogar.

- Llegamos, esta es la habitación de Ana – se detuvo finalmente la jovencita de cabellos verdes, las dos entraron en la habitación, esta era un poco mas modesta que en la que estaban anteriormente pero no por eso dejaba de ser igual hermosa.

- Bien, adelante escoge el vestido que quieras – abrió un ropero donde había varios vestidos de distintos acabados casi todos en tonos oscuros, eran hermosos pero no tan finos y elegantes como los que ella solía usar.

Jun le mostró varios modelos hasta que un vestido de color beige llamo su atención, era bastante sencillo pero muy elegante, tenia el corte estilo princesa, con un amplio vuelo y varios detalles de color cereza en las mangas y la bastilla así como en el corsé y las cintas de este, podría decirse que se distinguía de los demás al ser el único que no lucia tan lúgubre.

- Este estará bien – dijo la joven mientras lo sostenía en brazos.

- Tienes muy buen gusto, ese vestido se lo regalo mamá a Ana hace algún tiempo, aunque ella nunca lo usa por que dice que ese estilo tan alegre no va con ella.

- Por cierto Jun, aun no me has dicho quien es Ana... – hablaba mientras se despojaba de la camisola que traía y se disponía a ponerse el vestido encima.

- Ana es la dama de compañía de mamá, su carácter es algo difícil algunas veces, pero es muy buena persona – decía la pequeña que ahora ayudaba a la pelirosada a ponerse el vestido atando algunas cintas del corsé, la chica sufría un poco con esto ya que su herida, que aunque era muy simple, la lastimaba bastante, al igual que los demás dolores que la afligían en ese momento, sin embargo no emitió ninguna queja.

- Listo – dijo triunfalmente la pequeña que ato con éxito las cintas del vestido.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – le dijo la joven mostrándole una tierna sonrisa.

- Te ves muy bien, pero... te falta algo – la miro de pies a cabeza tratando de encontrar que era ese "algo" que faltaba – ¡es verdad! – se dirigió hasta una cómoda, de ahí saco una cinta del mismo color cereza del vestido – toma ponte esto en la cabellera – la joven obedeció y se puso la cinta en forma de diadema con un pequeño moño al lado de la oreja.

- Ahora si, bajemos a cenar – la niña tomo a la joven por la mano y la condujo por varios pasillos mas que para Tamao eran como un enorme laberinto que la pequeña que tenia al frente conocía muy bien, eso fue un gran alivio para ella, sino se hubiera perdido fácilmente.

En el comedor ya se encontraban varias personas que esperaban impacientes a cierta jovencita de cabellos verdes para comenzar a cenar.

En el extremo principal de la mesa estaba el chico de cabellos violáceos y ojos dorados, a su lado derecho se encontraba la madre de este, una mujer muy hermosa con facciones muy parecidas a las de su hijo, al costado de ella estaba una joven rubia de semblante un poco indiferente y serio, delante de la chica se encontraban dos jóvenes castaños exactamente iguales, la única diferencia entre ambos era que uno portaba la cabellera mas corta que el otro, del otro lado del ambarino se encontraba un asiento vació el cual correspondía a la hermana menor de este.

- ¿Madre? – la voz fría del peliviolaceo interrumpió el silencio que hasta entonces había reinado.

- ¿Qué sucede Ren? – dijo tranquilamente la mujer.

- Hay algo que necesito habar con usted después de la cena - contesto de igual forma.

- ¿De que se trata? – volteo a ver a su hijo con algo de incertidumbre, no recibió respuesta ya que en ese momento hizo su entrada triunfal la pequeña a la que esperaban desde hacia un buen rato, llamando la atención de todos.

Sin embargo las miradas no fueron precisamente para ella, sino mas bien para la bella joven que traía sujeta de la mano tras de si.

- Buenas noches – la joven de cabellos rosados hizo una pequeña reverencia para mostrar sus respetos, los presentes correspondieron el saludo de igual manera, exceptuando al chico de ojos ambarinos y la rubia que tenia la vista clavada en su prometido, el cual parecía embobado con la recién llegada.

- Adelante querida, toma asiento – dijo amablemente la mujer.

- Muchas gracias – dijo ella cordialmente mostrando algo de respeto a su anfitriona.

- Ven Tami tu te sentaras a mi lado - la pequeña jalo con algo de fuerza a la joven provocando una pequeña mueca de dolor en su rostro, aun estaba algo resentida de los golpes, el ambarino miro con atención la escena, nunca antes vio a su hermana tomarle a alguien tanta confianza en tan poco tiempo

- ¿Yoh? – dijo la niña con una cara llena de inocencia, misma que utilizaba cada vez que quería pedirle algo a alguien.

- ¿Qué sucede pequeña Jun? – dijo amablemente el castaño.

- ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? – sus ojos eran tan tiernos e inocentes que seguramente el chico no podría negarse a su petición.

- S-seguro... – titubeo un poco...

- Podrías sentarte al otro lado de Hao para que Tami se pueda sentar a mi lado – la pelirosada se puso roja de la pena, mientras que la pequeña sostenía fuertemente su mano...

- Jun no, yo puedo sentarme donde sea – se apresuro a decir, de veras que no quería incomodar a nadie con su presencia.

- No te preocupes – dijo la niña – Yoh es muy bueno y de seguro no le molestara ¿verdad Yoh? – volvió al ataque con aquel semblante tan lindo que al chico no le quedo mas que acceder.

- Seguro pequeña Jun, por mi no hay problema – respondió tranquilamente el muchacho.

- No, de verdad joven no es necesario – seguía insistiendo la muchacha.

- No te preocupes – el castaño le dedico una apacible sonrisa, misma que no paso desapercibida por los ojos negros de la chica rubia que estaba enfrente, al instante el joven sintió como la mirada congelante de su prometida lo atravesaba borrando rápidamente la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Pero... – la pelirosada no comprendió el repentino cambio del chico y no quiso seguir insistiendo mas en el asunto, así que tomo asiento junto a la pequeña.

- Si ya terminaron con esto podríamos pasar a la cena de una vez – al escuchar esa voz la joven no pudo evitar estremecerse, era la voz del mismo joven inexpresivo que había conocido esa mañana, en ese momento solo acato a encogerse de hombros y bajar la vista a la mesa, se sintió como si hubiese echo algo realmente malo al acceder a tomar el lugar del castaño.

- No le hagas caso, mi hermano suele ser un tanto gruñón a veces – le dijo la pequeña en voz baja.

- ¿T-tu hermano? – la joven se sorprendió un poco, entonces había sido él quien la llevo a ese lugar y no el muchacho castaño como ella pensó, al oír eso se sintió hasta cierto punto culpable ya que quizás por esa razón el joven estaba tan molesto.

La cena se sirvió momentos después, era un banquete exquisito con muchos platillos que Tamao jamás había visto, siendo un tanto diferente a la forma en que ella estaba acostumbraba a comer al principio no supo por donde empezar, así que se limito a imitar a los demás.

- Por cierto – hablo la hermosa mujer de cabellos violáceos – con todo este alboroto ni siquiera nos has dicho tu nombre.

- Su nombre es Tamao – se apresuro a decir la pequeña peliverde sin dejar que la chica contestara, estaba muy emocionada con su nueva amiga.

- Jun – la mirada reprendedora de su madre la hizo callar de inmediato.

- Lo siento – se disculpo la niña.

- Con que Tamao – hablo el castaño de largos cabellos que estaba a un costado de la joven, desde que había hecho su aparición al lado de Jun, este no le quito la vista de encima ni un solo momento...

- Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Hao Azakura – le dedico una seductora sonrisa mientras tomaba suavemente la mano de la joven dándole un pequeño beso en ella, ante la acción tan repentina del chico, no pudo hacer otra cosa que abochornarse por la situación, su rubor era tal que su rostro parecía un tomate de lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas.

A Hao pareció divertirle la reacción de esa chica, pensó que era de lo más tierna e inocente, algo no muy común en las chicas con las que acostumbraba a tratar, esas cualidades la estaban haciendo mucho mas atractiva a su punto de vista.

- Pero dinos Tamao que te trajo a este lugar – continuo el joven castaño que de alguna manera trataba de coquetearle a la despistada pelirosa.

- Eh... – su pregunta la tomo algo desprevenida ya que justo en ese momento luchaba desesperadamente para poder sostener su comida con un par de palillos que los demás utilizaban como cubiertos – lo lamento joven Hao – sonrió un poco apenada – pero... ¿podría repetirme su pregunta?.

- Seguro – a Hao le atraía cada vez mas el comportamiento tan distraído e inocente de esa chica – te pregunte ¿que te motivó a venir a Cilión?... porque obviamente tu no eres de los alrededores...

- ¿Ci...Cilión! – sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar esas palabras, nunca pensó que el supuesto atajo que tomo la noche anterior la llevaría hasta ese reino, tenia que salir de ahí cuanto antes, porque si su madre se enteraba que se encontraba en ese lugar la guerra iba a desatarse.

- ¿Tamao te sientes bien? – el castaño la miro algo intrigado al igual que todos los presentes.

- Este... yo... yo... – fue entonces que se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba parada ahora, el cual no era otro sitio mas que el palacio del reino de Cilión y sus anfitriones no eran otras personas que la familia real en persona.

Inesperadamente se puso de pie sorprendiendo a todos, incluso al joven de ojos ambarinos que a primera instancia no entendió las extrañas reacciones de la chica pelirosa, ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a la mujer que ahora le quedaba muy claro era la reina.

- Su majestad – hablo fuertemente dejando de lado el carácter tímido que había tenido hasta entonces – solicito a usted me sean devueltas mis pertenencias inmediatamente ya que necesito partir en este mismo momento.

- Pero... – fue tan imprevisto el cambio de actitud de la chica que la reina no supo que decir en esos momentos

- ¿Y a que se debe ese cambio tan repentino? – hablo tranquilamente el peliviolaceo, mientras miraba sin expresión alguna el rostro de la joven, la chica lo miro casi tan fríamente como él, ahora se daba cuenta que ella no era el problema, así que no tenia caso seguir sintiéndose culpable por un chico que no valía la pena, mas sin embargo no dijo nada.

- Su majestad es de vital importancia para mi salir en este preciso momento de Cilión, por lo que solicito a usted me sean devueltas mis pertenencias – repitió las mismas palabras esperando obtener esta vez una respuesta de la reina.

- No lo creo conveniente... – la mujer trato de reincorporarse y mostrarse serena nuevamente – ya que no encuentro una razón valida para acceder a dicha petición.

- Lo único que pido es me sean devueltas mis pertenencias, ya que no quiero ocasionarles ninguna clase de problema – el semblante de la chica ahora se veía mucho mas decidido y seguro que antes.

- ¿Qué clase de problema, habla claramente – la expresión indiferente del ambarino se mantuvo a pesar de que la joven había logrado ganarse toda la atención de este.

- Aunque por el momento mis motivos sean irrelevantes, puedo asegurarle que será lo mejor para todos si yo no me encuentro en este lugar – siguió con su postura sin titubear un solo momento – agradezco de verdad todo lo que hicieron por mi, pero le pido por favor sea concedida mi solicitud.

Durante unos momentos hubo un silencio incomodo en la habitación, no obstante momentos después la reina decidió consentir la petición hecha por la joven

- Esta bien... Ana.

- ¿Si su majestad? – respondió la rubia que no había dicho una sola palabra en toda la velada

- Ordena que sean preparadas todas las pertenencia de la joven en este preciso momento – la voz de la reina se escucho seria, la chica asintió inmediatamente a la orden dada por su señora.

- Sígueme – la rubia se dirigió a la joven, esta obedeció rápidamente.

- Pero Tamao... ¿por qué? – en el momento en que pensaba retirarse la pequeña que estaba a su lado la tomo de la mano, la chica no pudo evitar mirarla, el ver un brillo cristalino en los ojos de la pequeña la hizo ablandarse en su postura, regresando a ser la joven de carácter amable y dulce de hacia unos momentos.

- Por que es mejor así Jun – acaricio dócilmente su cabeza y se arrodillo hasta quedar frente a la niña, la tomo de ambas manos dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a la pequeña que momentos después comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se abrazaba fuertemente de ella.

- Pero tu eres mi amiga... – decía sollozando la pequeña – eres la primer amiga que tengo, no quiero que te vallas – Ren y su madre intercambiaron varias miradas de desconcierto ante la reacción de la pequeña, por unos momentos el silencio regreso a la habitación hasta que el chico decidió intervenir...

- ¡Jun! – la voz insensible del violáceo resonó en la habitación – ya basta.

- ¿Pero hermano...? – la pequeña contuvo un poco sus lagrimas al escuchar la voz del chico.

- Ella tiene algo importante que hacer y debe marcharse ahora – dijo tranquilamente el chico mientras veía a la pequeña con una mirada un tanto cálida, de todos era sabido que la única persona que podía romper un poco esa barrera de hielo que este siempre mantenía, era esa pequeña - ¿no es así? – ahora se dirigió a la joven, aunque extrañamente la miro de igual forma que a su hermana.

- S-si... – Tamao se sorprendió al ver el cambio en la expresión del muchacho, al analizarlo mas detenidamente sintió sus mejillas arder un poco mientras que su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente, hasta entonces no se había fijado en lo apuesto que era este, haciéndola desviar inmediatamente su mirada a la pequeña que tenia al frente.

- Entiendo – soltó un poco su agarre del cuello de la joven – pero prométeme que vas a visitarme.

- Te lo prometo – la abrazo nuevamente a manera de despedida y momentos después se puso nuevamente de pie.

- Con su permiso me retiro – hizo una nueva reverencia y se dispuso a seguir a la rubia que seria su guía a partir de ese momento.

- Valla, que chica tan interesante – dijo Hao tranquilamente, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Ren no aparto su vista de la joven hasta que salió completamente del lugar, era la primera vez que una chica llamaba tanto su atención, ahora si se sentía completamente intrigado sobre el origen de esta y del por que había reaccionado de esa manera al escuchar el nombre del reino en que estaba, sin duda alguna era un misterio que quería resolver y lo haría antes de que esa joven abandonara por completo el castillo.

Aunque los planes de la reina eran otros totalmente diferentes, por primera vez en su vida pudo apreciar como la atención de su hijo se había desviado hacia una doncella sin causarle aburrimiento, mas bien noto cierta emoción en sus ojos, esto sin duda era un hecho extraordinario dadas las circunstancias por las que atravesaban ahora el reino, ya que solo faltaban cuatro meses para la coronación del muchacho y en especial porque aun no había una candidata dispuesta a asumir el papel de soberana o al menos no por el momento.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Creo que este capitulo me quedo mas largo que la cuaresma (XD), o al menos es mas extenso de los que suelo hacer, como sea ojala haya sido de su agrado, por el momento me despido no sin antes agradecer a los que leen el fic y sobre todo a los que dejan comentarios de veras que me dan ánimos de seguir continuando con esta loca historia y como creo que ya me extendí mas de la cuenta de lo que tenia que decir ahora si me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	5. Capitulo 5

**_Titulo:_** La Llave Suprema

**_Resumen:_** Tamao es una princesa que ha perdido lo más valioso y ya no siente deseos de vivir, en cambio Ren morirá pronto a causa de una maldición, pero antes de que esto suceda hará todo lo posible para que esto no suceda.

**_Declaimer:_** Shaman King pertenece a su respectivo autor esta historia la hice por diversión y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**CAPITULO 5**_

La joven pelirosa siguió silenciosamente a la doncella rubia que le mostraba el camino, durante casi todo el trayecto ninguna de las dos hizo esfuerzo alguno por entablar una conversación, o al menos eso fue hasta que la de cabellos rosados decidió romper con el molesto silencio.

- ¿Lleva mucho tiempo al servicio de palacio? – pegunto bajamente la joven.

- Desde que era una niña – la voz de la rubia se escucho hasta cierto punto cortante.

- Ya veo... – no se atrevió a preguntar nada mas al ver la expresión fría en el rostro de la doncella.

- Veo que tu y Jun se hicieron muy buenas amigas – la miro de reojo sin que su semblante serio variara en lo absoluto.

- Es una niña encantadora, es fácil encariñarse con alguien como ella rápidamente - las palabras de la joven fueron sinceras, la verdad se había divertido bastante al lado de la pequeña.

- Um... – Ana no detecto ninguna clase de mentira en lo dicho, mas bien sintió como si a la joven también le doliera separarse de la pequeña princesa a pesar del corto tiempo que llevaban de conocerse – te convenció para que entraran en mi habitación ¿no es así? – dijo tranquilamente la muchacha de dorados cabellos sin mostrar sobresalto en sus palabras un solo segundo.

- L-lo lamento, lo lamento mucho en verdad... – apresuradamente trato de disculparse, estaba muy avergonzada por lo ocurrido ya que desde un principio supo que estuvo mal el haber tomado sin permiso las pertenencias de la otra chica – le pido mil disculpas, nunca fue mi intención haber irrumpido así en su habitación y mucho menos tomar sus cosas sin su permiso pero es que...

- Descuida... – dijo la rubia inesperadamente sin que su rostro mostrara variación alguna en sus gestos.

Solía ser algo desconfiada con las personas que acababa de conocer, pero extrañamente sintió que podía confiar en la joven pelirosada que tenia a sus espaldas, sabia que debía estar furiosa por el hecho de haber tomado sus cosas sin su permiso, pero mas que enojo le causo gracia la reacción que tuvo para con ella, se veía que de verdad estaba bastante arrepentida por lo ocurrido así que decidió no hacer un escándalo por una cosa tan insignificante, además de que ese vestido jamás le había gustado, esa era una excusa perfecta para deshacerse de el sin ofender a la reina.

- En verdad lo lamento – presiono fuertemente sus manos sin que la vergüenza que sentía se disipara por minutos.

- Ya te dije que no tiene importancia – una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios – seguramente Jun tubo mucho que ver con que consintieras a tomar el vestido.

- Lo lamento...

- Llegamos – dijo repentinamente la rubia mientras habría una gran puerta, detrás de la cual se encontraban algunas de las mucamas que se encargaban de la lavandería del palacio.

- S-señorita Ana – dijo sorprendida una de las jóvenes al notar su presencia alertando rápidamente a las demás que inmediatamente mostraron sus respetos a la recién llegada – ¿q-que hace aquí?

- Hace unas horas mande unas ropas a lavar con una de las criadas, tráiganlas ahora – dijo en tono autoritario la rubia.

Tamao se sorprendió un poco al ver como las sirvientes del lugar acataban de inmediato la orden dada, todas ellas parecían tenerle cierto miedo, pero sobre todo respeto a la joven de ojos negros y cabello dorado.

Por su aspecto la pelirosada calculo que esta seria solamente uno o dos años mayor que ella, pero a pesar de eso ya mostraba una gran autoridad de mando ante los demás haciéndola a los ojos de la joven una persona sumamente segura e independiente, despertándose en la pelirosa una gran admiración por aquella chica.

- Aquí están las prendas señorita Ana – la joven de hacia unos momentos presento ante la chica rubia las vestimentas referidas.

- Muy bien... aquí tienes – regreso el atuendo a la pelirosada que ya estaba lavado y justamente planchado para que esta pudiese usarlo cuanto antes.

- Gracias – hizo una pequeña reverencia en muestra de su agradecimiento.

- Sígueme... los demás objetos se encuentran en otro lugar...

Las chicas salieron de aquella habitación para después dirigirse a unas enormes escaleras que estaban a la vuelta de uno de los pasillos, las dos subieron calmadamente por ellas y atravesaron por un enorme corredor que estaba al final de estas, mismo que le resulto algo familiar a la joven de cabellos rosados.

Entraron en una habitación que estaba en el fondo del corredor, esta vez Tamao pudo identificar el lugar y se dio cuenta de que era la misma habitación donde había pasado la mayor parte del día.

La joven rubia se dirigió a una cómoda que estaba enfrente de la enorme cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, de ahí saco las pertenecías antes descritas.

- Esto era todo lo que traías cuando el príncipe Ren te trajo...

- Muchas gracias – le sonrió aliviada al ver que no faltaba nada... - Y... ¿donde esta Alamí?

- ¿Te refieres al caballo?

- Si... ¿dónde esta? – pregunto un poco nerviosa, temía un poco que ese par de sujetos que intentaron llevárselo le hubiesen hecho algo malo.

- Se encuentra en una de las caballerizas, Yoh lo dejo ahí para que descansara ya que se veía bastante agotado...

- Ya veo – su sonrisa fue mas grande al saber que su fiel amigo estaba bien - ¿Y cuando podré verlo?

- Le diré a Yoh que te lleve con él, aunque... ¿no crees que ya es algo tarde para que cabalgues? además de que es muy peligroso que lo hagas tu sola – dijo la rubia un poco preocupada.

- Descuide señorita Ana, estaré bien – le sonrió apaciblemente la muchacha.

- Si tu lo dices... – dijo al contemplar mejor a la chica que estaba a su lado, a primera instancia daba la impresión de ser alguien realmente frágil, era casi como una muñeca de porcelana la cual se podía romper si no la tratas con cuidado, no entendía como una joven así viajaba sin la compañía de nadie que la protegiera – te dejare a solas para que te cambies de ropa… mientras tanto buscare a Yoh para que te indique el camino a las caballerizas, espérame en el salón central del palacio.

- ¿El salón central? – pregunto un poco confundida.

- Si, es el enorme salón que esta junto al comedor... – dijo tranquilamente la rubia.

- Esta bien – contesto la joven sin hacer una pregunta mas.

La doncella confió en que había entendido bien las indicaciones por lo que salió de la habitación sin decir nada mas, dejándola a solas.

Después de haberse puesto nuevamente sus ropas, dejo el hermoso vestido acomodado cuidadosamente sobre la cama y salió al pasillo dirigiéndose al salón central del palacio tal como se lo habían dicho, mas sin embargo las cosas no salieron como estaban planeadas ya que en el camino no puedo evitar perderse entre tanto pasillo.

Sin saber que hacer y sin encontrar a alguien a quien pedir ayuda u orientación, camino de frente hasta encontrarse con unas escaleras que creyó le eran familiares o por lo menos eso pensó, puesto que termino mas desubicada que antes, en esos momentos empezó a embargarla una enorme desesperación al verse envuelta en ese enredo de puertas, pasillos y escaleras.

Ya derrotada y sumamente frustrada por no poder encontrar la salida, además de que los dolores que tenia en todo el cuerpo no le dejaban un solo instante en paz, decidió detenerse a descansar tomando asiento en un pequeño sillón que estaba en medio de uno de los corredores, al estar ahí por un rato no pudo evitar fijarse en una enorme puerta que se encontraba a su frente, esta se distinguía fácilmente de las demás porque estaba en su totalidad tallada en altorrelieve, con varios motivos que a simple vista no pudo comprender.

Aunque rápidamente su atención se fijo en otra cosa… eran varios sonidos que salían de la habitación detrás de la puerta, lentamente se acerco al percatarse que los ruidos eran voces de personas, se sintió aliviada al pensar que quizás le podrían dar alguna indicación de cómo llegar al salón central, estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando pudo reconocer las voces que provenían del interior.

No supo el por qué de sus acciones, pero algo la impulso a oír la conversación que del otro lado se estaba tratando, sabia perfectamente que estaba mal hacerlo pero aun así escucho...

- Madre lo siento, pero ni usted ni nadie hará que cambie de parecer... – la voz del joven se escuchaba tranquila

- Pero es que es una insensatez de tu parte, no puedo dejarte cometer una locura así – replico la mujer angustiada ante las palabras de su hijo.

- Mi decisión ya esta tomada saldré mañana a penas amanezca - el muchacho se mantuvo firme en su postura.

- Hijo, entiendo a la perfección como te sientes, pero es que tu compromiso ya no puede retrasarse por mas tiempo – la mujer trato de recobrarse para poder hacer frente a la deliberada decisión de su primogénito.

- Ya lo hemos pospuesto por dos años – continuo hablando – deberías haber asumido el trono a los dieciocho años, sin embargo te apoye para que no lo hicieras hasta los veinte que es el tiempo limite para que ocupes tu lugar...

- Si bien reconozco que a pesar de ello te has hecho muy bien cargo de las compromisos que tendrías al ser rey, pero es que esto ya no puedo detenerlo esto por más tiempo, es tu responsabilidad y tienes que enfrentarla.

- Eso lo sé mejor que nadie… pero entienda que tampoco puedo quedarme tan tranquilo, no me puedo resignar a perder la guerra antes de comenzar a pelear – la reina entendía a la perfección las palabras de su hijo, sabia la desesperación que ahora debía sentir al saber que su vida se acortaba cada día que pasaba, pero aun así no podía dejarlo partir.

- Tengo que matar a ese bastardo para que esta maldición que nos ha perseguido por cinco generaciones desaparezca – señalo el muchacho perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

- Pero si fracasas tu tiempo de vida será mas corto que antes debes entenderlo tu también… yo no soportaría perderte… no tan pronto… - su voz casi se quiebra al tratar de hacer que entendiera por ultima vez.

La pelirosada que hasta ahora había estado tras la puerta, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando entre el peliviolaceo y la reina, esa conversación no le concernía a ella, entonces… ¿por qué estaba tan interesada en saber cual era esa maldición que el chico había mencionado, siguió en aquella posición por un rato mas sin hacer sonido alguno.

- Yo no voy a ser el que va morir, eso se lo prometo madre… - sus palabras estaban llenas de odio, la reina sabia que no estaba bien que este pensara así, pero no pudo hacer nada para persuadirlo.

- Esta bien… - la mujer por fin accedió – pero hay una condición que deberás cumplir para hacerlo.

- ¿Condición?

- Así es… - la reina se sereno un poco – solo te daré tres meses para buscarlo… si para cuando llegue la fecha no has cumplido con tu cometido volverás inmediatamente y asumirás el trono tomando por esposa a la princesa que yo elija…

- Pero…

- Ah, ah, ah… - negó la reina antes de que dijera algo – yo ya te di bastante tiempo para que escogieras a alguien que te agradara y de hecho todavía puedes hacerlo... es tu decisión ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

- Muy bien madre, acepto su propuesta, si para la fecha acordada yo no eh conseguido matar a Yuerame haré lo que me pide si poner objeción al… - no pudo terminar su frase porque justo en ese momento alguien irrumpió en la habitación sin previo aviso…

- ¿Yuerame…! - una joven pelirosa sumamente alterada se presento – ¿dijo Yuerame!

- ¿Que demonios haces tu aquí? – dijo el peliviolaceo algo irritado por aquella interrupción.

La chica hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se encamino rápidamente hasta quedar frente a él.

- Contésteme, dijo que se vengaría de Yuerame ¿no es así?... – la joven paresia estar fuera de si.

- Si eso dije – le contesto fríamente el chico – ¿pero tu que relación tienes con ese sujeto?

- Él es... – bajo la mirada al sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas por la rabia que estaba experimentando en ese momento, apretando fuertemente los puños para tratar de calmarse un poco – él es el asesino de mi padre.

- Je... – sonrió sarcásticamente el muchacho – ¿y seguramente tu también quieres desquitarte de él?

- Por supuesto – afirmo la joven – mi padre era una persona muy bondadosa que no merecía morir de esa forma... – la presión sobre sus puños fue mayor – nunca voy a perdonarlo por haberlo apartado de mi.

- ¿Y como piensas hacerlo?... digo, si se puede saber – la ironía en sus palabras no había disminuido en lo absoluto.

- Escuche que usted también lo estaba buscando...

- Si... ¿y que con eso?

- Quiero que me permita acompañarlo.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? – se burlo de la joven.

- Por supuesto – se escucho muy segura de lo que decía.

- Pero si solo eres una chiquilla ¿qué edad tienes¿catorce o quince años?... – siguió con la burla hacia la joven.

- Acabo de cumplir diecisiete y no soy ninguna chiquilla – se mostró molesta ante el comentario.

- Aun así sigues siendo una mocosa – sonrió irónicamente el joven – aunque eso es lo que menos importa ahora, porque aunque tuvieras treinta años de todos modos serias una molestia para mi – la arrogancia de ese chico hizo a Tamao enfurecer un poco.

- Yo no lo creo así – dijo casi con la misma ironía que estaba empleando el muchacho – créame que yo podría buscarlo sola y de hecho es lo que eh estado haciendo, pero si usted me ayuda a buscar me resultaría mas fácil encontrarlo – fue entonces que el joven se dio cuenta que las palabras de la chica eran ciertas – ¿me ayudara, si me hago pasar por un muchacho no tendremos tantos problemas.

- No, claro que no, crees que por que te vistes de hombre pasaras desapercibida… con esas ropas no engañaras a nadie.

- Lo engañe a usted – dijo hábilmente la chica – entonces que dice ¿me llevara con usted?

- ¡Estas completamente loca! – si quería sacar al chico de sus casilla lo había logrado – como voy llevarte conmigo, serias solo un estorbo… olvídalo si quieres encontrar a Yuerame tendrás que hacerlo tu sola.

- Le prometo que no seré un estorbo – la chica no se movió a pesar de lo amenazadora que era la voz del chico - por favor permítame acompañarlo...

- He dicho que no... – estaba tan furioso que casi la calcina con la mirada

- ¿Pero por que no? - esta le sostuvo fríamente la mirada, si el chico era terco, ella era mas cuando se lo proponía.

- Ya te dije que solo serás un estorbo, o ya se te olvido lo que paso en la mañana...

- Eso fue un accidente – contesto la chica con una rabieta un tanto infantil.

- Si… claro – dijo sarcásticamente el muchacho – entonces me causaras muchos mas accidentes a mi.

La reina observo atenta aquella escena, jamás pensó ver a su hijo perder tan fácilmente la paciencia con alguien, al contrario él era el que terminaba desesperando a quien lo retaba al mantener siempre ese carácter frió e indiferente, pero había algo distinto en esa chica, algo que lo hacia perder los estribos.

- Vamos Ren sus argumentos son validos – dijo la mujer algo divertida mientras que una idea empezaba a formarse en su cabeza...

- Pero madre ¿qué esta diciendo? – pregunto el chico un poco desconcertado por la acitud que había tomado su madre a favor de esa desconocida.

- Tienes que darle crédito, se necesita de mucho valor para enfrentarse a ti tal y como ella lo esta haciendo... – la reina estaba conteniéndose de no reír ante las actitudes tan infantiles de ese par – además no es tan mala idea que te acompañe, quizás ella pueda ponerte bajo control y evitar que hagas una locura.

- Su majestad...

- ¡Madre no puede estar hablando enserio...!

El joven violáceo al igual que la pelirosada apenas si podía creer las palabras de la reina...

- ¿Me harías un favor Tamao? – la mujer se acerco lentamente a la muchacha, al estar frente a ella la tomo suavemente de las manos, esta acción tomo a la joven por sorpresa.

- S-seguro... – titubeo un poco por lo repentino de la pregunta.

- ¿Cuidarías de Ren en ese viaje que piensan emprender? – su voz era dulce y tranquila.

- ¡Que!... – el ambarino estaba mas que furioso - ¿Esta hablando en serio? – la reina pareció ignorar las palabras de su hijo.

- ¿Me prometes que lo harás? – presiono mas fuerte las manos de la joven mientras un extraño brillo aparecía en sus ojos.

- Se lo prometo – respondió decididamente la chica, mientras adoptaba los mismos gestos de la reina, Ren ya no podo contener la enorme furia que estaba sintiendo, por lo que decidió salir de la sala para ya no escuchar las barbaridades que decían esas dos mujeres.

- ¡Detente en este mismo momento Tao Ren! – la fuerte voz de la reina resonó en la habitación parando en seco al muchacho que estaba a punto de salir.

El chico se giro lentamente, volviéndose nuevamente a las dos personas que estaban de pie atrás de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – hablo presionando fuertemente los dientes al no poder controlar su enojo.

- Eh tomado una nueva decisión respecto a tu partida – dijo serenamente la hermosa mujer.

- ¿De que se trata? – el chico trato de calmarse un poco.

- Es respecto a nuestro trato… decidí modificar un poco nuestro convenio...

- ¿A que se refiere?... ¿como que lo modifico? – el joven violáceo hablo lo mas tranquilamente que pudo.

- Si... hay una nueva condición en el – sonrió la reina pero sin dejar su seriedad de lado.

- ¿Condición?... explíquese – nuevamente estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- La condición es que lleves a Tamao contigo,

- ¿Cómo! – se oyó decir a los dos jóvenes al uníoslo.

- Pero madre...

- Si no lo haces haré que la coronación sea mañana mismo.

- No puede hacer eso...

- Oh, si que puedo y lo haré si no aceptas mis condiciones.

- Pero...

- ¿Aceptas?

- Si no hay otro remedio... – dijo entre líneas el de cabellos violáceos – si esas son todas sus condiciones me retiro – dio una ultima mirada despectiva a la joven que estaba de pie junto a la reina y después salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo dando un fuerte portazo que demostraba todo el enojo y frustración que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos al perder por primera vez en su vida todo el control sobre sus emociones.

- "_Muy bien mocosa engreída, esta vez ganaste, pero desearas jamás haber tomado esa decisión, créeme que vas a pagarlo muy caro"_ – pensaba el chico de camino a su habitación, ya un plan se estaba trazando en su mente para deshacerse de ese estorbo lo antes posible.

La reina por su parte ofreció amablemente a Tamao pasar ahí la noche para que a la mañana siguiente pudiese continuar con su próximo viaje, ella acepto con la firme idea afrontar los nuevos obstáculos que sin duda se le presentaría al frente.

Ahora ya no había marcha atrás, obtendría lo que deseaba y alcanzaría su meta al costo que fuera para después terminar con ese maldito sentimiento que muy dentro de ella seguía presente y así de una buena vez por todas obtener la anhelada paz que tanto deseaba, pero sobre todo el descanso de su alma que había sido corrompida por el dolor y el odio cuando ese sujeto asesino vilmente a su amado padre.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Otro capitulo más, espero que les haya gustado y ojala sigan dejando sus comentarios, los cuales siempre son muy bien recibidos por mi, ya que así al menos me doy cuenta si voy por el buen camino o ya me desvié completamente, como sea eso es todo por ahora, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	6. Capitulo 6

**_Titulo:_** La Llave Suprema

**_Resumen:_** Tamao es una princesa que ha perdido lo más valioso y ya no siente deseos de vivir, en cambio Ren morirá pronto a causa de una maldición, pero antes de que esto suceda hará todo lo posible para que poder evitarlo.

**_Declaimer:_** Shaman King pertenece a su respectivo autor esta historia la hice por diversión y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**CAPITULO 6**_

- Su majestad, esto es simplemente inadmisible – dijo con evidente furia el soberano del reino del este – es una grave ofensa para nuestro reino, pero sobre todo para mi hijo el atrevimiento que tubo la princesa...

- Créame que lo entiendo perfectamente y de verdad estoy muy apenada por esta situación tan bochornosa para ambos, pero no puedo hacer nada – la voz de la mujer se escucho tranquila a pesar de la inminente tormenta que las acciones de su hija iban a traerle al reino – he mandado ya a varios soldados a buscarla por todo el reino y los alrededores vecinos, pero es como si la tierra la hubiese tragado.

- Pues por mi parte ahora eso ya no importa, creo que con esto las relaciones entre ambos reinos quedan disuadidas, es una grave afrenta que le aseguro no será pasada por alto – el hombre de cabellos verdes sonó un tanto amenazador.

- Le suplico que entienda y reconcederé sus acciones – trato de persuadirlo un poco, aunque estaba en todo su derecho de reclamar – por favor, denos tan solo unos días para encontrar a la princesa, si para entonces no tenemos noticias de ella el compromiso será anulado completamente, esta alianza no puede perderse así como así.

- Y suponiendo que aceptara la prorroga ¿qué se supone que es lo que vamos a decir a la gente de ambos reinos? - su semblante se ablando un poco reconsiderando la oferta dada por la reina – porque alguna explicación habremos de dar.

- Quizás podríamos decir que ella esta enferma y que por esa razón fue pospuesta la fecha de la boda – trato de hallar una solución al conflicto sin que esto se resolviera a través de la fuerza bruta, ya eran suficientes las angustias que estaba sufriendo a causa de la desaparición de su hija como para aparte tener que preocupar por una guerra - ¿entonces que me dice su majestad¿acepta mi propuesta?... así ninguno de los reinos quedara en ridículo ante los ojos de nuestro pueblo.

- Esta bien… acepto su propuesta – accedió finalmente después de casi una hora de negociaciones a la petición de la reina del norte – pero le advierto que si su hija no aparece en un tiempo conveniente las relaciones entre ambos reinos serán totalmente irreconciliables y me veré obligado a tomar las medidas necesarias para saldar esta ofensa de parte de su reino.

- Esta bien mi lord, entonces así se hará – contesto la reina con algo de alivio en sus palabras.

- ¿Qué opinas de eso Lizerg...? – el rey volteo al sitio donde hasta hacia unos momentos había estado parado el joven heredero al trono del reino del este, el cual al aburrirse con aquella discusión sin sentido decidió salir de la habitación sin previo aviso.

El joven de cabellos verdes camino durante un rato sin dirección fija, parecía muy distraído al posar su vista en la decoración del lugar, aunque ya había estado varias ocasiones en ese sitio jamás puso mucha atención en los pequeños detalles decorativos que hacían hermoso aquel palacio.

Las veces que visito ese edificio fueron para tratar de conocer mejor a la que seria algún día su esposa, esa chica, su prometida, era realmente hermosa, nunca pudo negarlo y le atraía de cierta forma, mas no era esa atracción que buscaba en la persona con la cual compartiría el resto de su vida, llegando a sentir solo un afecto especial por la joven, ya que en si los dos poseían un carácter muy semejante, haciendo su relación bastante aburrida y hasta cierto punto tediosa para él.

Lo que el chico realmente quería era encontrar a alguien con un carácter espontáneo, que lo hiciese sentir bien a su lado al igual que esa persona se sentiría a gusto con él, no que estuviesen atados solo porque sus padres así lo decidieron y se sintiera forzada al igual que él a mantener una relación en la que no compartían la mas mínima afinidad.

Lo sabía, era una locura el pensar que podría encontrar alguien así, pero ahora que su prometida había desaparecido albergo una pequeña esperanza de encontrar a esa persona especial.

Siguió caminando ahora de espaladas al llamar su atención uno de los grabados del techo, simplemente no se fijo en la persona que caminaba tras de sí apresuradamente, sin querer este choco con aquella doncella, ante lo repentino del asunto no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y caer encima de la joven de cabellos celestes que se mostró algo molesta por la situación.

- ¿Por que no te fijas por donde...! – callo su protesta automáticamente después de ver con quien había chocado.

- Lo lamento mucho en verdad – dijo algo apenado el joven peliverde por su torpe descuido.

- D-descuide príncipe, no tiene porque disculparse – la joven se ruborizo un poco al ver que estuvo a punto de maltratar a ese joven que muy pronto seria su soberano – al contrario creo que yo tenia demasiada prisa y no pude evitar detenerme a tiempo para no tropezar con usted – le dedico una bella sonrisa para evitar cualquier clase de malentendido.

El joven se sorprendió un poco por aquella acción, pero de igual forma devolvió la sonrisa para que quedara en claro que no había problema, que todo estaba bien.

- Tu eres la dama de compañía de Tamao ¿no es así? – dijo amablemente el joven, mientras le ofrecía una mano a la chica para que esta se pusiera de pie.

- Así es alteza – tomo la mano del chico – soy Pilika Usui.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte Pilika – sonrió suavemente el muchacho - ¿por cierto hacia donde te dirigías con tanta prisa?

- ¡Es verdad! – dijo sorpresivamente la muchacha – lo lamento su majestad pero tengo que retirarme en este momento, fue un placer hablar con usted – hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro rápidamente del lugar sin que el chico pudiera decir nada mas.

- El gusto fue mío... – la joven ya no alcanzo a oírlo porque en un instante ya estaba muy lejos del sitio – Pilika... – sonrió nuevamente sin despegar la vista de la joven hasta que esta se perdió en un pasillo.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Habían transcurrido quince días ya desde que los dos habían iniciado aquel viaje, en todo ese tiempo el chico se negó completamente a dirigir una sola palabra a la joven, esto la hizo desear con todas sus fuerzas haberse puesto en camino ella sola sin la compañía de ese inexpresivo sujeto que tenia al lado.

Su única comunicación había sido a través de los gestos y señas que el chico hacia cada vez que esta le preguntaba algo y eso si le respondía, la pobre chica ya no sabia que hacer, desde que comenzaron a viajar parecía que solo daban vueltas en círculos sin sentido alguno, siempre siguiendo la dirección de esa brújula descompuesta que su compañero usaba para orientarse.

- J-joven Ren... – dijo la muchacha con algo de miedo, según las formalidades esta debería llamarlo alteza o algo por el estilo, pero él le dejo muy en claro antes de partir que tenia estrictamente prohibido hacerlo ya que nadie debía enterarse de su verdadera condición social, a decir verdad esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho de parte de ese chico.

Hacia más o menos como una hora que los dos caminaban a través de la espesura del bosque, sosteniendo fuertemente las riendas sus caballos que conducían a través de los arbustos que dificultaban el camino por esta misma razón decidieron hacerlo a pie para no sufrir ninguna clase de accidente.

- Joven Ren... lo lamento... – dijo bajamente la joven mientras algunas lagrimas empezaban a formarse en sus bellos ojos color fresa, mas no recibió respuesta por parte del chico, este seguía necio en su postura de aplicar la ley del hielo a cualquier comentario dicho por aquella mocosa.

- ... lamento mucho haberlo obligado a traerme con usted... – sin mas su voz se quebró totalmente y las lagrimas que antes trato de contener finalmente hicieron su aparición, la joven lloro en silencio mientras seguía de cerca el camino trazado por el ambarino.

Inesperadamente el muchacho se detuvo, esto no sorprendió mucho que digamos a la joven ya que este seguramente tendría hambre, cada vez que se detenían a descansar era única y exclusivamente para comer o dormir, haciendo el viaje hasta cierto punto extenuante para ella que sentía en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer.

Pero en esta ocasión no se detuvo exactamente para eso, sino que lo hizo para acercarse a la joven que estaba a sus espaldas, la chica lo miro extrañada pero sin detener su llanto el cual trato de ocultar bajo la capucha de su capa mientras desviaba su vista al piso.

- Deja de llorar de una buena vez – mustio él haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara un poco al escuchar lo insensible de su voz, pero se tranquilizo al ver que este solo le estaba ofreciendo un pequeño pañuelo blanco para que secara sus lagrimas.

Lo miro por unos segundos tomando lentamente el pañuelo que este le ofrecía para posteriormente presionarlo fuertemente contra su pecho, instantes después la joven sin motivo aparente empezó a llorar mas desconsoladamente, ahora si el chico estaba completamente confundido, no creyó haber hecho nada en ese momento para hacerla llorar de esa manera, esto lo hizo inquietarse un poco.

- ¿Estas bien? – la voz del chico se oyó preocupada por el estado de esa chiquilla que ahora tenia por compañera, se acerco un poco mas a ella al ver que no le respondía.

Quizás ahora si había perdido por completo la razón que le quedaba, ya que sin previo aviso abrazo fuertemente al joven que estaba frente a ella y no sabiendo el porqué de sus acciones se aferró fuertemente a él sin dejar de llorar.

El chico se sonrojo un poco ante lo repentino del contacto, por unos momentos se quedo estático sin saber que hacer exactamente, mas al asentir la humedad que producía aquella agua salada sobre su camisa pudo medio reaccionar, rodeando suavemente con sus brazos la espalda de la joven, acercándola sin pensar mas a él.

Durante un buen rato los dos permanecieron inmóviles sin que uno u otro dijera algo, por primera vez a Tamao le pareció agradable ese silencio, el cual era totalmente diferente al que había existido entre ellos casi desde que se conocieron, se sintió relajada al sentir la protección de ese joven ya que si bien no dijo una sola palabra su acción le ayudo mucho mas a poder serenarse y sentirse tranquila.

Fue extraño el tener nuevamente aquella paz que había perdido hace tanto tiempo y lo mas extraño era que la encontró donde menos lo creyó posible, al lado de ese joven aparentemente sin sentimientos pero que emanaba un calor humano que muy pocas personas le habían hecho sentir.

Sus lagrimas cesaron minutos después y aunque algo dentro de ella no quería hacerlo se fue separando lentamente del joven que hasta ahora le sirvió como apoyo.

- Gracias... – seco las lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro con el pañuelo ofrecido, dedicándole a su consorte una hermosa sonrisa llena de ternura que hizo volver el color rojo a las mejillas del chico pelivioláceo.

Muchas emociones desconocidas para él empezaron a arremolinarse dentro de si, y todo eso fue provocado a causa del pequeño gesto que aquella chica tuvo para con él, ya que sinceramente no se lo merecía después de cómo la trato las ultimas dos semanas, haciéndole sentir terriblemente culpable por su comportamiento.

En la vida imaginó llegar a profesar un sentimiento de culpa en su persona, jamás se había arrepentido por ninguna de sus acciones, pero esa dulce joven con solo una sonrisa amable lo desarmo completamente dejándolo por primera vez en su vida vulnerable ante alguien.

- No tienes que agradecerlo – contesto lo mas fríamente que pudo mientras le daba la espalda a la chica que lo miraba un poco confundida – continuemos...

- Si – sonrió nuevamente al ver que ese joven volvía a dirigirle la palabra.

Caminaron por una hora mas hasta que por fin llegaron a un vía transitable, a un lado del camino pudieron observar a un anciano que intentaba reparar la rueda de su carreta, esta se había separado del vehículo al caer en una zanja.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la chica se acerco para ver si podía hacer algo, el joven violáceo la siguió de cerca para que no fuera a meterse en problemas.

- Buenas tardes – dijo la joven

- Buenas tardes jovencito – sonrió el anciano.

- ¿Necesita ayuda con eso? – le pregunto amablemente la chica.

- Si, llevo un buen rato queriendo sacar la carreta de ese hoyo pero me ha sido imposible hacerlo – hablo pesadamente el anciano, se veía que estaba completamente agotado por el esfuerzo – parece ser que mis cansados huesos ya no pueden realizar este tipo de trabajos.

- ¿Qué le parece si lo ayudamos a salir de ahí? – se ofreció amablemente la chica.

- ¿Ayudamos? – dijo con la indiferencia de siempre el joven ambarino – yo no recuerdo haber ofrecido mi ayuda.

- Por favor joven Ren – le miro dulcemente – el señor necesita nuestra ayuda.

- No podemos perder el tiempo en estas tonterías, recuerda que tenemos algo mas importante que hacer – le recordó a la chica.

- Se lo pido, le prometo que no tardaremos – le dijo con voz suave

- Esta bien – accedió a hacerlo, por mas que quisiera no podía negarse a nada de lo que le pidiera esa chica ya que aun se sentía demasiado culpable por su trato hacia ella.

- Gracias – se dibujo nuevamente en su rostro aquella dulce sonrisa.

Entre los tres sacaron la carreta de aquella zanja para después repararla y ponerle la rueda que se había safado, en agradecimiento por su ayuda el anciano les invito a comer, al parecer era un comerciante de fruta el cual se dirigía al reino de Miune para vender su producto, pero en el camino había encallado en esa pequeña zanja.

Los jóvenes viajeros al igual que el anciano se sentaron bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol que estaba a la orilla del camino, para momentos después disponerse a probar la comida ofrecida en recompensa.

- Valla señor esto esta muy bueno – dijo la joven al probar el estofado que el anciano había preparado.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado – sonrió gentilmente al comentario hecho por la joven – ¿pero hacia donde se dirigen?

- No tenemos un rumbo fijo – se expreso seriamente el joven ambarino.

- Entonces son un par de aventureros – hablo tranquilamente el viejo mientras sorbía con su cuchara aquel estofado.

- Algo así – le sonrió la joven – pero dígame señor ¿de que reino viene usted?

- Ah pues yo vengo del reino del norte... – dijo pausadamente el anciano – ...de Zairent.

Inmediatamente después de oírlo la joven sintió como todo el estofado que había consumido se atoraba en su garganta, casi se ahoga por la impresión.

- ¿Estas bien? – se adelanto a decir el ambarino.

- Descuide... cof, cof, cof – no pudo reponerse tan rápido como quiso – cof... estoy bien

- Toma, bebe esto – el anciano ofreció algo de agua a la muchacha que se apresuro a tomarla.

- Gracias... – contesto ella un poco mejor.

- Es verdad, con todo esto no me he presentado... mi nombre es Manta Oyamada...

- Yo soy Ren – dijo secamente el chico

- ¿Y tu jovencito¿cuál es tu nombre? – se dirigió a la muchacha que él creía se trataba de un varón.

- Mi nombre es Ta... – enmudeció al recordar por lo que casi se ahogaba unos momentos a tras – Ta... Takashi – respondió rápidamente – Takashi Usui .

- ¿Usui? – al parecer el apellido del muchacho llamo la atención del viejo – ¿eres pariente de Horokeo Usui?

- Cof, cof, cof... – sintió la asfixia regresar – cof, n...o cof, cof...

- Toma esto – el ambarino devolvió el liquido transparente a la chica para que terminara de pasar los alimentos - ¿De verdad te sientes bien?

- Si... no se preocupe, ya paso cof... – dijo todavía dándose unos golpecitos en el pecho para que la comida terminara de pasar - ¿señor, qué me decía?

- Ah si... – hablo calmadamente el anciano al ver que sus comentarios provocaron que ese joven casi se ahogara con su comida dos veces - pregunte ¿que si le llamas algo al consejero del palacio de Zairent, sabes los dos tienen el mismo apellido...

- Me temo que no señor Manta – dijo ya mas tranquilamente la muchacha – ¿u-usted conoce a las personas del palacio?.

- Solo al señor Horo, ya que el se encarga de administrar los gastos que se generan en el palacio, y como yo surto la fruta que se consume en ese lugar suelo tratar a menudo con él.

- Ah... – dijo mas tranquila - ¿y como están las cosas por haya?

El chico violáceo estaba atento a cada una de las preguntas que hacia la joven ya que le pareció muy extraño que de un momento a otro estuviera tan interesada en la vida cotidiana del reino del norte.

- Como sabrán Zairent es un reino pacifico, pero últimamente han ocurrido algunos acontecimientos desagradables – hablo pausadamente el anciano sin mucha emoción, puesto que no eran cosas buenas lo que tenia que expresar de su lugar de origen – todo empezó con la muerte del rey en un accidente hace mes y medio y ahora ha sido la cancelación de la boda de la princesa.

- ¿D-de veras?... – empezó a reír nerviosamente la joven de rosas cabellos

- _"Definitivamente algo anda mal con ella"_ – pensó el peliviolaceo, mientras veía de reojo las acciones y gestos que hacia su compañera a cada uno de los comentarios hechos por el anciano.

- Así es... la boda estaba planeada realizarse dos semanas atrás, pero según dicen la princesa cayo gravemente enferma y por eso fue pospuesta...

- Ah... ya veo... – la voz de la joven se escucho un tanto desanimada

- El príncipe Lizerg, el prometido de ella, aun se encuentra en el palacio, se quedo ahí para continuar con la ceremonia a penas la princesa se recupere...

- Aunque por lo que he escuchado quizás la princesa no sobreviva – prosiguió con su explicación el anciano – es como si una maldición hubiese caído sobre la familia real, ya que de morir la princesa no quedara un heredero a la corona y esto ocasionara una gran conflicto para tomar el poder del reino

- Muchas personas temen que esto suceda, ya que no quieren volver a sufrir un altercado como el de hace veinte años contra el reino del sur... no creemos soportar la devastación del reino ahora que vivimos nuevamente en paz.

- Entiendo... – la visión de la joven se nublo un poco, al fin se había dado cuenta lo que sus precipitadas acciones provocaron.

- Si... aunque eh escuchado que el reino del sur esta sufriendo algo parecido – la conversación del anciano se prolongo un poco mas – hay rumores de que Cilión esta pasando por una situación igual.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? – ahora el que mostró interés fue el joven violáceo.

- Pues vera joven, al parecer el príncipe heredero no ha querido asumir el trono, de hecho el debió ser coronado hace dos años, si el no asume su lugar en la fecha establecida el reino quedara en manos de la pequeña princesa, al ser esta tan joven sucederá lo mismo que con nuestro reino, se ocasionara una guerra igual para asumir el poder.

- Tal parece que alguien quiere que los dos reinos se destruyan... – dijo fríamente el violáceo analizando un poco la situación.

- ¿Pero por qué? – replico la chica sin entender muy bien que quiso decir con aquello el muchacho.

- Viéndolo de esa manera – el anciano considero las palabras del joven – pareciera que la leyenda se esta haciendo realidad.

- ¿Leyenda? – pregunto la chica intrigada.

- Si... la leyenda de cómo los reinos mas poderosos sucumbirían ante el poder del hechicero maligno...

- Esa leyenda tiene ya muchos años transitando por los alrededores de los reinos vecinos – decía tranquilamente el anciano de grisáceos cabellos y mediana estatura a los dos jóvenes que hacia unos minutos lo habían ayudado con su carreta.

- Esas son solo patrañas – se expreso el violáceo con indiferencia – es solo una historia para asustar a los niños ingenuos.

- Tal vez... pero recuerda que todas las leyendas tienen algo de verdad en lo que dicen.

- ¿Y que cuenta esa leyenda? – siguió insistiendo la joven que al parecer tenia un interés especial en escuchar aquella historia.

- Según se dice hace poco mas de cien años existió un temible hechicero que aterrorizo toda la región... – empezó a relatar el anciano con cierta calma – se puede decir que este hechicero poseía poderes formidables pero a la vez perturbadores para un ser humano ordinario...

- Los poderes de este hechicero eran tan terribles que puso bajo sus pies a todos los reinos sin que ninguno pudiese hacer nada para contrarrestar su poder u oponer resistencia alguna... quedando de esta manera totalmente envueltos por la sombra y dominio de ese maligno ser por varios años, tiempo en los que las tinieblas cubrieron por completo todo sin que nada ni nadie pudiera hacer algo para contrarrestarlo.

- Aunque su dominio no iba a durar eternamente, a pesar de que muchos lo pensaron al perder por completo las esperanzas...

- Pues verán el día menos esperado apareció de la nada un hechicero de la luz, trayendo la esperanza nuevamente a las personas que se encontraban bajo el yugo del hechicero maligno... dando pie a la rebelión que se opondría de una buena vez por todas a las fuerzas oscuras provocando que se desatara una guerra para la liberación de los reinos que duro alrededor de diez años.

- P-pero pudieron derrotarlo ¿no es así? – pregunto la pelirosada con mucho interés, parecía una niña pequeña que prestaba atención a cada detalle relatado por el viejo.

- Oh... si, muchas vidas se perdieron para poder lograrlo pero se consiguió.

- ¿Y como fue derrotado? – la chica se veía sumamente emocionada con la historia

- La leyenda cuenta que el hechicero de la luz tuvo una ultima batalla contra él, la cual definió de una buena vez por todas el destino de los reinos involucrados en aquella guerra...

- Se dice que el hechicero de la luz fue asistido por dos formidables guerreros que estuvieron a su lado todo el tiempo, ayudándolo en todos los sentidos hasta que pudieron cumplir finalmente el objetivo deseado.

- La contienda que se sostuvo entre los dos fue brutal... tan terrible fue que el hechicero de la luz tubo que sacrificar su propia vida para poder sellar completamente el poder de su enemigo...

- Mientras que los valientes guerreros que lucharon a su lado tampoco salieron muy bien librados de la batalla, uno de ellos recibió una marca por parte del hechicero maligno antes de desaparecer sellando así la clave para revivir su poder cuando este regresara de su exilio.

- Porque antes de desaparecer completamente este hizo una ultima advertencia y predijo que cuando los planetas se alinearan con la Tierra y la luna llena estuviera en su máximo esplendor regresaría para vengarse de todos aquellos que osaron desafiarlo... en ese momento los dos reinos mas poderosos quedarían totalmente destruidos y entonces nadie mas se atrevería a desafiarle nuevamente.

- Con sus ultimas fuerzas el hechicero de la luz se aseguro de que esta profecía no se llevara a cabo, dejando tres llaves que en caso de ser necesario despertarían un poder mayor que lograría dar fin al mal encarnado en este caso por el hechicero perverso.

- ¿Donde están esas llaves? – pregunto con algo de curiosidad la joven pelirosada.

- Dos de ellas fueron conferidas a los guerreros que lucharon al lado del hechicero de la luz, estos las protegerían a toda costa para que no cayeran en manos equivocadas...

- ¿Y... la tercera?

- La tercera y la mas impórtate desapareció el mismo día que fue creada, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que fue lo que paso con ella... pero es mejor que siga así, perdida... porque el día que reaparezca será para anunciar el regreso del hechicero y por consiguiente de la ultima batalla que definirá el destino de todos los pueblos que ahora conocemos.

- Tonterías... – por fin hablo el violáceo, que si bien no lo iba a admitir, él también había estado muy interesado en la narración del anciano – creo que ya es hora de que retomemos nuestro camino ¿no lo crees así "_Takashi_"? – dijo en forma sarcástica la ultima silaba.

- Um... – por un momento la pelirosada no entendió la indirecta del joven – ah... si... creo que ya es hora.

- Fue un placer conocerlo, ojala que tenga un buen viaje a Miune... – la joven hizo una pequeña reverencia para despedirse del anciano – gracias por todo.

- Al contrario, es bueno ver que aun haya gente dispuesta a ayudar a los demás – sonrió el anciano – hasta luego y que ustedes también tengan un buen viaje.

- Gracias... – la chica se despidió por ultima vez para seguir al joven que ya la había dejado algunos metros atrás.

- ¡Espéreme por favor joven Ren! – llamo al chico para que detuviera un poco su paso.

Cuando finalmente lo alcanzo le siguió lentamente ya que al parecer estaba muy concentrado en ubicar la dirección a seguir en ese momento, como siempre consultando aquella brújula extraña que utilizaba para ubicar el camino a seguir, esto se prolongo por algunas horas mas hasta que finalmente cayo la noche.

Los dos jóvenes decidieron acampar en un pequeño claro del bosque junto a un riachuelo donde pudieron conseguir varios peces para la cena, Ren hizo una fogata con algunos trozos de madera seca que encontraron en los alrededores, para que después Tamao los arreglara debidamente y los pusiera a asar junto al fuego.

El violáceo debía admitir que esa chica sabia cocinar muy bien, ya que en varias ocasiones había hecho maravillas culinarias con los ingredientes mas insignificantes, llegando quizás a ser su comida mucho mas deliciosa que la preparada por el chef del palacio o al menos eso le parecía a él.

Cuando los pecados estuvieron listos los chicos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata para degustar aquella comida que la joven aderezo con algunos otros condimentos, por unos momentos mas estuvieron en completo silencio...

- ¿Joven? – pregunto bajamente la chica aunque el otro alcanzo a oírla perfectamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – mantuvo su vista en el fuego sin volverse a verla un solo momento.

- ¿Cree que lo que nos dijo el señor Manta pueda ser verdad?

- No lo sé... – dijo tranquilamente el chico – aunque a mi parecer esos son solo cuentos de hadas absurdos, inventados para asustar a cualquier ingenuo que lo crea.

- Pero...

- Ya no deberías preocuparte por eso – la interrumpió con su ya establecida y muy conocida expresión gélida en el rostro – ahora trata de dormir que mañana madrugaremos.

- Esta bien... que descanse – respondió con resignación al ver que el chico se acomodaba en el pasto cerca de la fogata dispuesto a dormir – buenas noches...

- Buenas noches – dijo este con desgano mientras la chica sonreía por la respuesta obtenida.

_- "Al menos hubo un avance..." _– pensaba la ella –_ "por lo menos ahora me dirige la palabra" _– un sentimiento de alegría la inundo por unos momentos al contemplar al joven que tenia al frente del otro lado de la fogata.

- _"Cuando duerme se ve totalmente diferente al orgulloso y arrogante joven que usualmente es"_ – los pensamientos de la joven estaban completamente centrados en el chico – _"al contrario luce tan tranquilo cuando esta así, podría decirse que se ve hasta tierno ..."_ – la chica se sonrojo un poco por su ultimo pensamiento.

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos de encima, los cuales atribuyo al cansancio y la presión a la que había estado sometida los últimos días, estos factores seguramente estaban provocado que empezara a desvariar, era mejor que ella también se acomodara para poder dormirse de una buena vez.

- "_¿Pero que estoy diciendo, no puedo estar pensando en eso, deben ser solo alucinaciones mías, si eso debe ser... es imposible que yo piense eso"_

_- " Y-yo... yo tengo un prometido y muy pronto voy a casarme con él, además... además..." _– volvió su vista nuevamente al chico que yacía dormido –_ "pero es que se ve tan lindo..." _

- Agh... – murmuro con algo de coraje dándose unos pequeños coscorrones en la cabeza, debía sacar esos pensamientos absurdos cuanto antes de su cerebro, porque estaba presintiendo que no le iban a traer nada bueno si los dejaba crecer.

Seria una larga noche para la joven, no solo por el insomnio que habían provocado sus supuestas alucinaciones sino también por el frió de la atmósfera que comenzaba a resentirse en el ambiente, asimismo pudo observar como las hojas de los árboles empezaban a tornarse en colores naranjas y marrones dando hermosos matices al follaje del bosque.

Sin duda el verano había llegado a su fin muy pronto seria el otoño, la cuenta regresiva había comenzado, los jóvenes tendrían que darse prisa en su búsqueda antes de que el invierno los alcanzara porque entonces su tarea se vería severamente dificultada, y mas porque estarían llegando a la fecha limite establecida por la reina.

Más sin embargo nada seria fácil para ellos de ahora en adelante, ya que en la oscuridad del bosque desde lo mas profundo de las sombras un par de ojos rojizos observaban atentos cada movimiento que realizaban, esa sombra los vigilaba desde hacia un buen tiempo sin que ninguno hubiese notado su presencia, sin duda que ese ser les causaría muchos problemas mas adelante, ya que por ahora solo se había limitado a observar sus acciones, pero a pesar de estos hechos ese ser ya tenia trazado un muy elaborado plan el cual involucraba a ambos príncipes.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No se como le haya parecido este capitulo, por que a decir verdad tenia mucho que decir y muy poco tiempo para escribir (_me salió un verso y sin esfuerzo_(:P), igual espero haya quedado bien, por el momento me despido como siempre esperando que me dejen sus comentarios y agradeciendo a los que leen el fic y aparte me dejan un review, nunca me canso de agradecerles porque sin ustedes y su apoyo créanme que hace mucho que habría dejado de escribir esta historia, ahora si ya me voy hasta la próxima.


	7. Capitulo 7

**_Titulo:_** La Llave Suprema

**_Resumen:_** Tamao es una princesa que ha perdido lo más valioso y ya no siente deseos de vivir, en cambio Ren morirá pronto a causa de una maldición, pero antes de que esto suceda hará todo lo posible para que poder evitarlo.

**_Declaimer:_** Shaman King pertenece a su respectivo autor esta historia la hice por diversión y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**CAPITULO 7**_

Las hojas de los árboles empezaban a caer a todo lo largo de la campiña silvestre, la mujer observaba atenta aquel acontecimiento a través de los enormes ventanales de su habitación, esta se encontraba muy preocupada por el bienestar de ciertos jóvenes que habían partido hacía ya tres semanas en la búsqueda de un poderoso enemigo.

Y aunque sabia perfectamente que su hijo no la defraudaría y mucho menos faltaría a su promesa algo seguía atormentándola, era un mal presentimiento que no la abandonaba un solo instante desde entonces, confiaba plenamente en el buen juicio de este y de su joven acompañante pero de todas maneras la angustia que experimentaba no la dejaba en paz ni un solo momento.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia de su dama de compañía, la cual desde hacia unos momentos la llamaba sin obtener respuesta.

- Su majestad... me escucha... – la doncella rubia le hablo por ultima vez.

- Eh... – fue entonces que esta por fin pudo regresar a la realidad - ¿qué sucede Ana?

- La señorita Jeanne ya esta aquí su majestad – el tono de la rubia se torno serio.

- Ah... muy bien – sonrió suavemente la mujer de cabellos violáceos – ¿ya se instalo debidamente?

- Si su majestad, ahora se encuentra en sus aposentos...

- Entonces dile por favor que la recibiré en la biblioteca en quince minutos – dijo amablemente la hermosa mujer.

- Como usted diga... con su permiso – hizo una pequeña reverencia para inmediatamente después salir en busca de la aludida, la reina por su parte se dispuso a salir de su habitación para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Dos semanas a tras le llego la noticia de la próxima visita de la joven, cuando recibió aquella carta que le anunciaba su regreso, sintió mucha alegría dentro de su corazón ya que vería de nuevo a esa jovencita que ella crió como si se tratase de su propia hija y a la cual consideraba como tal.

La joven de plateados cabellos y ojos escarlata se puso en marcha al lugar solicitado llegando al sitio tal y como se lo indico la doncella rubia, ya habían transcurrido alrededor de tres años que no estaba en ese palacio el cual sin lugar a dudas era su verdadero hogar.

Después de la muerte de sus padres esta fue a vivir al reino del sur con una prima de su madre, tenia a penas cuatro años cuando aquella tragedia sucedió y al no haber un lugar a donde pudiera ir sus tíos aceptaron gustos tenerla bajo su tutela, en todo ese tiempo ella había mostrado un especial interés en hacer el bien y ayudar a los demás, por lo que cuando cumplió catorce años decidió ingresar al convento.

- Querida Jeanne, que alegría me da volver a verte – exclamo la reina a penas vislumbro la silueta de la joven.

- Tia Ran... – se expreso de igual manera al contemplar a la mujer que era como su segunda madre.

- Ya han pasado tres largos años desde que decidiste ingresar al convento… – dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su sobrina – desde entonces casi no nos hemos podido ver.

- Es verdad…– sonrió con satisfacción la chica – aunque ahora sea solo una novicia tengo muchas responsabilidades por esta razón me ha sido imposible frecuentarlos, sin embargo la abadesa me permitió venir de visita por un tiempo…

- Ya veo... – las dos tomaron asiento en un pequeño sofá – pero según me contaste en tu carta tal vez muy pronto te serán impuestos los hábitos definitivamente ¿no es así?

- Si... es por esta razón que la madre abadesa decidió darme un tiempo para pensar mucho mejor las cosas... usted sabe, debo estar completamente segura si mi verdadera vocación es tomar la vida religiosa – sonrió nuevamente la joven – aunque en mi corazón ya no hay ninguna clase de duda, quiero dedicar mi vida completamente al Señor.

- Me alegro por ti... – le dijo dulcemente la mujer.

- Por cierto ¿donde están Ren y la pequeña Jun?... – pregunto con algo curiosidad – hace mucho que tampoco los veo a ellos.

- Jun esta arriba haciendo sus deberes, y Ren... – titubeo un poco – Ren esta de viaje... estará afuera al menos por dos meses mas – la voz de la reina se torno un poco seria y podría decirse que hasta triste.

- Entiendo... – sonrió apaciblemente al ver el semblante de esta, tratando así de reconfortarla un poco.

Era extraño el efecto que tenían las acciones de esa niña sobre las personas, siempre parecía desprenderse de ella una calidez y tranquilidad que hasta en las situaciones más difíciles podía expresar y hacérselas sentir a los demás.

Su charla se prolongo por alrededor de una hora mas, al cabo de la cual la reina tuvo que retirarse debido a un compromiso que tenia que atender cuanto antes, sin duda las dos debían decirse muchas cosas aun, pero ya tendrían mucho tiempo para hacerlo pues la joven no se iría de palacio hasta después de la coronación de su primo.

Para desaburrirse un poco del largo camino que recorrió los últimos cuatro días y también para tratar de despejar su mente, la chica salió del palacio con dirección a los jardines principales.

Desde que era pequeña siempre le gusto pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en esos lugares, tanto le agradaba que su tío, el rey En, le obsequio un pequeño pedazo de tierra en los alrededores del palacio, esta lo convirtió en un hermosísimo jardín donde podía estar a solas con la naturaleza las veces que quisiera.

Recordando sus tan apreciados recuerdos de niñez se encamino a ese jardín que era tan especial para ella, quería asegurarse de que Hao lo hubiese cuidado tal y como se lo había prometido antes de que esta partiera.

Si bien ellos dos nunca se llevaron bien o al menos eso querían demostrar a los demás, en verdad eran buenos amigos y a pesar de que los dos tenían formas completamente opuestas de ver la vida compartían una afinidad en común, el gusto que ambos tenían por la naturaleza y los seres vivientes.

Cuando eran niños entre los cinco, ya que Yoh, Ren y Ana también habían participado, se encargaron de darle vida a ese jardín, convirtiéndolo en uno de los más hermosos de los alrededores...

Pero debido a las responsabilidades que Ren tuvo que asumir después de la muerte de su padre, el adiestramiento de Yoh para convertirse en jefe de la guardia de palacio y los duros entrenamientos de Ana para que este cumpliera su cometido, solo quedaron ella y Hao para darle el debido mantenimiento al lugar.

Y aunque se las arreglaron muy bien solos, llego el momento en el que ella también tuvo que partir al tomar la decisión de convertirse en religiosa, así que Hao fue el único que quedo.

Después de un rato de andar en los demás jardines llego al lugar que tenia planeado visitar desde un principio, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que el jardín seguía siendo tan o mas hermoso que cuando ella se fue, se sintió realmente feliz al ver que por una sola vez en su vida el chico castaño había cumplido una promesa.

Camino lentamente captando cada pequeño detalle del lugar, el solo ver que el otoño aun no tocaba ese sitio la hizo completamente dichosa, los rosales seguían tan bellos como los recordaba y los árboles frutales aun no perdían completamente el color verde de sus hojas.

Paso un buen rato observando aquel fabuloso espectáculo de la naturaleza hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo que atravesaba justamente por la mitad del jardín, en la orilla del mismo puedo observar la figura de un gallardo muchacho de cabellos castaños, este estaba sentado tranquilamente sobre el pasto que cubría la mayor parte del lugar.

- Jeanne, que sorpresa... – expreso el muchacho sin siquiera voltear a ver a la joven.

- Hola Hao – sonrió disimuladamente al darse cuenta de que a pesar que ya llevaban mucho tiempo de no verse, este aun podía sentir su presencia y saber inmediatamente que se trataba de ella.

La joven tomo asiento junto a él adoptando la misma postura con la vista al frente.

- Veo que cumpliste tu promesa – hablo tranquilamente la chica.

- Que mas podía hacer – sonrió con algo de sarcasmo – bien sabes que no iba a dejar desprotegido este lugar solo porque a ti se te metió la absurda idea en la cabeza de ser monja.

- Eso imagine – dijo pausadamente sin que el comentario de este la molestara en lo absoluto – sabes a mi también me da gusto verte.

- Yo nunca dije que estuviera feliz de volver a verte – le contesto con algo de arrogancia.

- Entiendo – sonrió suavemente, sin lugar a dudas ese chico no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez que lo vio.

- ¿Por qué regresaste? – hablo de una forma despectiva, mientras le miraba de reojo.

- Eh decidido pasar un tiempo con mi familia antes de tomar completamente los hábitos...

- Ah... – volvió su vista nuevamente al frente

- Veo que todavía no aceptas la idea de que haya tomado este camino...

- Tu no eres mi único mundo ¿sabes?... – regreso el tono de arrogancia que había utilizado antes – para tu información ya tengo la vista en otra persona – sonrió nuevamente al recordar la imagen de esa joven que desde hacia días no sacaba de su cabeza.

- Me alegro por ti – volteo a verlo dulcemente esbozando una bella sonrisa – por la forma en que lo dices presiento que serás muy feliz a su lado si ella corresponde de igual forma tus sentimientos, yo estaré orando por que las cosas salgan bien entre ustedes.

- No me crees capas de que pueda yo solo con esto ¿verdad? – le volteo a ver algo molesto pero sin perder un solo momento la serenidad que lo caracterizaba – porque no necesito la intervención divina para estos asuntos, yo se muy bien como hacerlo así que es mejor que no te entrometas en lo que no te importa.

- D-disculpa... no quise decir... – desvió su mirada al agua que corría frente a ellos.

No supo el motivo, pero sin lugar a dudas las palabras de su amigo la habían lastimado hondamente, pensó que en ese tiempo en que los dos se separaron la trataría de una forma diferente o por los menos sus desplantes ya no le dolerían tanto, pero se equivoco completamente.

- Perdón por molestarte... – se levanto rápidamente de su lugar dispuesta a irse, antes de que esto ocurriera este la sujeto fuertemente de la muñeca impidiendo así su escape.

- Lo volví a hacer ¿verdad? – le miro de frente con aquellos profundos ojos negros y pudo notar como los ojos de la chica se habían empañado un poco.

- ¿D-de... que hablas? – desvió sus ojos escarlata a otra dirección tratando de disimular aquel sentimiento de tristeza que empezaba a embargarla.

Más fue inútil, el chico castaño la conocía mejor que nadie y podía percatarse fácilmente de los más ligeros cambios de ánimo en ella.

Se puso de pie lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente, fue entonces cuando noto los cambios fisonómicos que había experimentado la joven, ya no era mas esa flacucha niña que él vio la última vez desde la ventana de su habitación en ese carruaje que se alejaba de palacio, ahora era una joven por demás hermosa y muy bien dotada, al parecer el patito feo se había convertido en un hermoso cisne.

- Jeanny... – le hablo suavemente pero sin soltar su muñeca por unos momentos mas, estaba como embelesado con ella - ... lo siento.

- No tienes porque disculparte Hao, todo esta bien... – le dedico una bella sonrisa

- _"La sonrisa mas hermosa que he visto"_ - pensó él, haciendo que sonrojarse un poco

- Ahora... – titubeo un poco la chica.

- ¿Si...? – seguía en aquel trance.

- ¿Puedes soltarme? – le dijo tranquilamente.

- Eh... si, lo siento – la soltó lentamente de su agarre.

- Hasta luego Hao, nos veremos después – se retiro silenciosamente del lugar ante la mirada del muchacho castaño.

- Hasta luego Jeanne – sonrió para sus adentros sin decir nada más.

♦♦♦►◄►◄♦♦♦

- Joven Ren ¿puedo preguntarle algo? – dijo tranquilamente la pelirosada mientras cabalgaba cerca al joven ambarino.

El tiempo seguía su marcha, los jóvenes ya llevaban casi dos meses de búsqueda pero al parecer no habían tenido resultados satisfactorios, era como si Yuerame hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – hablo indiferentemente el violáceo sin quitar la vista del frente, seguía muy concentrado en seguir la dirección de la brújula que llevaba en la mano.

Si bien era verdad que su relación había mejorado considerablemente, aun existía cierto distanciamiento entre ellos, era como si el peliviolaceo interpusiera una barrera invisible para que la chica no se acercara a él, mientras que ella quería averiguar todo lo posible sobre ese joven misterioso que cada día que pasaba se volvía una persona muy importante y valiosa para ella.

- ¿P-puedo saber...? – titubeo un poco, no sabia como el chico reaccionaria a su pregunta - ¿Puedo saber por qué siempre se orienta con esa brújula descompuesta?

El chico la vio de reojo con una mirada congelante, esta solo se encogió de hombros y guardo silencio inmediatamente porque creyó este no le iba a dar una respuesta.

- Es porque... – el joven volvió la mirada nuevamente al frente – es porque esta brújula no nos guía al norte sino a otra dirección más especifica...

- ¿E-entonces hacia donde apunta? – se aventuro nuevamente a preguntar.

- Nosotros no necesitamos ir al norte... lo que necesitamos es encontrar al hechicero, así que la brújula nos guía directamente a la guarida de ese sujeto – hablo tranquilamente el chico sin regresar su vista un solo momento

- N-no, no comprendo... – volteo a verlo algo confundida ante la extraña respuesta.

- Esta brújula esta hecha especialmente para ubicar la energía maligna de Yuerame, fue dejada hace más de cien años por uno de mis antepasados para poder localizarlo en caso de que fuese necesario.

- ¿C-cien!... ¿cien años! – exclamo sumamente sorprendida - ¿pero como es posible?

- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? – dijo tranquilamente él – es un hechicero lo recuerdas, a través de sus pociones puede alargar el tiempo de su vida.

- Pero es que si lo que me dice es verdad el seria un anciano...

- ¿Si... y...? – su atención se centro en las ultimas palabras de la joven - ¿cuál es tu punto?

- Que el sujeto que asesino a mi padre no tenia más de treinta años – el joven volteo a verla inmediatamente.

- ¿Tu lo viste? – volvió su caballo hasta quedar frente a ella – ¿entonces sabes como es?

- S...si – bajo lentamente la mirada – pude verlo el día que mi padre murió – hablo pesadamente ya que le dolía mucho recordar lo ocurrido, el joven descendió de su caballo y le indico a ella que hiciera lo mismo para hablar con más calma.

- Yo puede ver perfectamente lo que ocurrió ya que me había escabullido entre algunos matorrales – empezó a relatar la muchacha mientras los dos tomaban asiento bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol de arce al no ser mas del medio día – todos dijeron que había sido un accidente el que mi padre hubiese caído del caballo, pero no fue así... nunca hable con nadie sobre esto pero ese día seguí a mi padre sin que se diera cuenta, quería darle la sorpresa de que por fin podía controlar perfectamente a Alamí… pero... – sus ojos se pusieron un poco vidriosos

- Antes de que lo hiciera ese sujeto apareció de la nada parándose justamente enfrente de él – el muchacho estaba atento a lo que ella le relataba.

- Mi padre no pareció sorprenderse por la intromisión de ese sujeto, de hecho mas bien creo que lo estaba esperando por la reacción tan tranquila que tuvo en ese momento... después de unos minutos de charla empezaron a discutir, fue entonces que escuche claramente el nombre de ese individuo, mi padre lo llamaba Yuerame.

- ¿Alcanzaste a escuchar lo que decían? – el joven giro su vista lentamente a ella, era de vital importancia para su misión lo que en esa conversación se había tratado.

- Solo parte... ya que no alcanzaba a oír muy bien desde donde me encontraba – volteo a verlo tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo? – pregunto serenamente el de cabellos violáceos al ver la expresión de angustia en el rostro de la joven.

- Lo amenazo diciéndole que si no entregaba la llave todo el reino iba a lamentarlo... mi padre se opuso tajantemente y dijo que aunque perdiera la vida jamás iba a dársela – su voz se empezó a entrecortar.

- M..mi padre monto su caballo y se retiro del lugar, entonces ese sujeto empezó a recitar unas palabras que yo no puede entender... – la voz de la chica se entrecorto mas por los sollozos y las abundantes lagrimas que empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas – u…una... – trato de aclarar su voz - una enorme sombra apareció de la nada y espanto al animal que mi padre montaba.

- No pudo controlarlo y entonces cayo de el golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza contra una piedra… - hablaba desesperadamente sin que las lagrimas dejaran de salir de sus ojos a pesar de que los había cerrado fuertemente para tratar de contenerlas – el caballo estaba tan asustado y fuera de si que empezó a relinchar golpeando con sus patas traseras el cuerpo inmóvil de mi padre.

- Y-yo estaba aterrorizad por lo que veía... sin pensarlo corrí lo mas fuerte que pude hasta quedar a su lado … - la desesperación de la chica aumentaba a cada palabra que salía de su boca – aleje como pude al animal tratando de auxiliar a mi padre… p-pero… pero fue demasiado tarde… - el tono de su voz empezó a hacerse mas débil casi como un murmullo - él ya estaba muerto…

- Yo me aferre a su cuerpo lo más fuerte que pude, mientras ese sujeto se burlaba de mí y desaparecía del lugar de la misma forma en que apareció… sin dejar rastro alguno – la chica empezó a temblar por la rabia al no poder sacar esos sentimientos de frustración acumulados dentro de ella, mientras mantenía fuertemente presionados los puños sobre sus piernas sin que las lagrimas dejaran de caer abundantemente.

- Aun puedo recordar el cuerpo inerte de mi padre sobre mis brazos todo bañado de sangre... – trato de esconder su rostro entre sus manos al no saber que mas hacer – y lo peor es que no pude hacer nada... murió por mi culpa... por mi culpa...

Ya no pudo decir nada mas, estaba en extremo afectada al recordar todo aquello, el joven no supo que decir para calmar su dolor, hasta ahora entendía todo el sufrimiento que esta había experimentado y el porque el deseo de venganza en una chica tan apacible e inocente.

Ese sujeto había causado mas daño del que el chico imaginaba – _"¿a cuantas personas mas afectaría en su enfermo afán por conseguir lo que desea?"_ – pensaba el chico mientras contemplaba el semblante desconsolado y angustioso de la joven.

- Cálmate, de todas formas no hay nada que tu hubieses podido hacer – trato de darle algo de consuelo pero solo ocasiono un efecto contrario al que esperaba.

- ¡Es que usted no lo entiende! – alzo su voz con desesperación – si tan solo yo no hubiese sido tan débil esto jamás habría pasado... ¡fue mi culpa!

- ¡Escúchame bien! – le hablo fuertemente el violáceo mientras tomaba el rostro de la joven entre sus manos obligándola a verlo directamente a los ojos – el que seas o no fuerte nada tuvo que ver en que tu padre muriera.

- Pero... – trato de clamarse un poco al ver directamente en aquellos profundos ojos dorados.

- Si tu hubieses intervenido de seguro ese miserable también te habría asesinado – fue soltándola poco a poco al notar a la joven un poco mas calmada – ese sujeto ha ocasionado mas atentados y desgracias que un simple homicidio, créeme que tu no has sido la única que ha sufrido a causa de ese mal nacido...

- Aunque así fuese... yo tengo que hacer algo para vengarme y poder sacar toda esta rabia que me ha ido consumiendo lentamente – cuando por fin pudo dejar las lagrimas de lado y calmarse un poco lo miro con suma determinación en su rostro – no puedo quedarme tan tranquila y fingir que nada paso, me estaría engañando a mi misma y estaría defraudando a mi padre.

- Tamao... – en ningún momento dejo de mostrar su semblante serio sin embargo esta vez hubo algo distinto, sus ojos no mostraban aquella frialdad que siempre mantenían, sino mas bien era cierta calidez, esa calidez que solo le demostraba a su hermana y que la chica pudo presenciar en una sola ocasión – no dejes que ese imbecil se salga con la suya llenando tu corazón de odio, porque ese es su único cometido... – mantuvo una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la chica.

- Yo mejor que nadie sé lo que es vivir así, siempre lleno de rencor y odio... pero tú Tamao eres demasiado inocente y pura para que elijas vivir de esa forma...

- Joven Ren... – sin duda ese chico tenia un maravilloso poder curativo para sus heridas internas, de alguna manera cuando dejaba su faceta de chico arrogante y frío le ayudaba a encontrar rápidamente la paz interior que tanto añoraba.

En ese pequeño instante de calma los ojos de los jóvenes se entrecruzaron de una forma extraña, perdiéndose por un momento cada uno en los ojos del otro, quedando así bajo los efectos de un magnifico hechizo que de alguna forma obligo al joven violáceo a acercarse lentamente al rostro de la doncella hasta quedar a solo un par de centímetros de ella.

En ese momento mágico ella pudo sentir como sus mejillas ardían ante la cálida respiración del muchacho sobre su piel, mientras que el palpitar de su corazón latía desmesuradamente rápido.

Muchas emociones antes desconocidas para ella empezaron a surgir de un momento a otro, eran sentimientos hermosos que sin duda quería dejar guardados para siempre dentro su ser y su memoria, nadie antes provoco tal reacción en todos sus sentidos, las acciones del chico la hacían sentirse extremadamente bien.

El joven por su parte atravesaba una situación similar al sentirse completamente atraído por la dulce fragancia que de ella emanaba, su piel era tan tersa que no pudo resistirse a acariciar suavemente su mejilla hasta rozar delicadamente con sus dedos los suaves labios de la joven, fijando completamente su atención en ellos y empezando a sentir la enorme necesidad de hacerlos uno con los suyos.

Y estuvo a unos milímetros de lograrlo de no ser porque alguien los interrumpió abruptamente, el chico sintió como de repente algo se incrustaba en su espalda mientras que una sensación de dolor se apoderaba de todo su ser.

La joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, una flecha había atravesado parte del hombro izquierdo del muchacho, tiñéndose poco a poco de un color púrpura su capa oscura.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Con esto concluyo el capitulo ocho, la verdad no se que valla a pasar después pero ya veré como seguirle (XD), agradezco a quienes me dejan sus comentario y también a los que se toman la molestia de leer el fic, por el momento eso fue todo ahora si me despido y nos vemos el próximo capitulo ☺.


	8. Capitulo 8

**_Titulo:_** La Llave Suprema

**_Resumen:_** Tamao es una princesa que ha perdido lo más valioso y ya no siente deseos de vivir, en cambio Ren morirá pronto a causa de una maldición, pero antes de que esto suceda hará todo lo posible para que poder evitarlo.

**_Declaimer:_** Shaman King pertenece a su respectivo autor esta historia la hice por diversión y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CAPITULO 8**

A pesar de tener esa flecha atravesada en su hombro izquierdo el muchacho tuvo una reacción inmediata al ver que una nueva saeta se dirigía a ellos, instintivamente cubrió a su joven acompañante anteponiendo su propio cuerpo para que nada malo le ocurriese, cayendo abruptamente los dos al piso por la inercia de su acción, para su suerte lograron esquivarla justo a tiempo.

Segundos después este se levanto rápidamente tomando a la joven fuertemente de la mano y corriendo en dirección a una arboleda cercana rodeada de varios arbustos y plantas que les servirían como camuflaje, tratando así de protegerse y plantear una estrategia efectiva para contrarrestar el sorpresivo ataque ya que las flechas seguían cayendo como una lluvia de dardos sobre ellos.

Cuando por fin estuvieron a salvo el chico jalo con todas sus fuerzas el objeto incrustado en su hombro ahogando un grito de dolor para no ser descubiertos, la joven no supo muy bien que hacer por él en esos momentos, solo acato a desgarrar parte de su capa y cubrir la herida como pudo, tratando así de contener un poco la hemorragia.

- Joven Ren ¿qué vamos a hacer? – volteo a verlo sumamente angustiada por aquella difícil situación en la que estaban envueltos ahora, mientras terminaba de poner su improvisado vendaje.

Él no le respondió, estaba mas ocupado en tratar de ubicar el sitio de donde habían provenido aquellas flechas, cuando por fin pudo dar con el lugar una idea se formo a velocidad luz en su cerebro.

- Préstame tu capa... – le dijo inesperadamente a la joven.

- Pero... – la chica titubeo un poco.

- ¡Rápido! – le hablo fuertemente sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro.

- E-esta bien... – esta obedeció inmediatamente.

El muchacho tomo una enorme rama que estaba tirada junto a ellos y entonces puso sobre ella la capa de la chica entregándosela así momentos después.

- Escúchame muy bien… – le hablo seriamente el ambarino – usaremos tu capa como señuelo… cuando yo te diga sacaras la capa para que ellos puedan verla ¿entendiste?...

- Entiendo – contesto la chica dejando su nerviosismo de lado, lo que menos necesitaban ahora era entrar en estado de pánico, el chico se movió sigilosamente por detrás de los arbustos no haciendo ninguna clase de ruido, cuando estuvo en posición dio la orden a la chica.

- ¡Ahora! – al instante ella hizo lo indicado, algunas flechas hicieron su aparición momentos después las cuales fueron a parar justamente en el señuelo, el joven por su lado tomo una piedra del piso y asesto justamente en la frente del sujeto que los atacaba, ocasionando que este cayera estrepitosamente de uno de los árboles que hasta ahora le sirvieron como escondite.

Si algo caracterizaba a Ren Tao era la excelente puntería que poseía, pudiendo dar exactamente en el blanco a una distancia no mayor de cincuenta metros.

- Excelente tiro joven – se le acerco la chica pelirosada para felicitarlo.

- Eso no importa – le hablo fríamente – ahora debemos averiguar quien ese sujeto y que quería de nosotros… aunque lo más probable es que sea un ladrón.

- E-esta bien... – los dos jóvenes se acercaron lentamente, siempre alerta para que no los fueran a tomar desprevenidos.

Pero cuando quedaron frente a frente al individuo se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

- ¡E-es una chica...! – dijo la pelirosada sorprendida, el ambarino solo volteo a ver a su acompañante con ironía.

- Auch... – la chica pelirroja parecía reincorporarse tocando su frente al sentir como un hilito de sangre corría por ella – eso me dolió mucho... – el violáceo desenfundo su espada y le apunto directamente a la garganta.

- ¿Quién demonios eres y por que nos atacaste de esa manera? – un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de la joven pelirroja al escuchar lo insensible que se escuchaba la voz de ese individuo

- Ella no tiene porque responderte – otra voz apareció desde la espesura de los arbustos dejando ver la figura de un hombre de mas o menos veinticinco años de edad con un peinado sumamente extravagante – déjenla ir y entreguen todas sus pertenencias en este momento...

- Y si no lo hacemos ¿que...? – lo reto el peliviolaceo manteniendo su postura de frialdad extrema.

- Sino me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas – dicho esto varios individuos mas salieron de entre los arbustos rodeando a los chicos.

- Matilda eres una tonta... ¿cómo te dejaste atrapar tan fácilmente? – la voz molesta de una chica de cabellos azules se dirigió a la joven pelirroja que estaba amenazada por la espada del ambarino.

- No es mi culpa... – replico la pelirroja con una pequeña rabieta – yo que iba a saber que tenia tan buena puntería.

- No es hora de que empiecen con una de sus discusiones – hablo el hombre de peinado extraño.

- Mary esta de acuerdo con el señor Ryu... – esta vez intervino una joven de coletas rubias no mayor a Tamao, la cual sostenía fuertemente abrazado un muñeco – no es tiempo de una de sus absurdas peleas.

- Nadie pidió tu opinión Marion – dijo molesta y cruzándose de brazos la de cabellos azules largos.

- Basta de peleas Kanna... – intervino finalmente el hombre del peinado extravagante haciendo que las chicas obedecieran de inmediato – ahora aras lo que te pido o dejaras que tu joven acompañante sufra las consecuencias.

- ¿De que hablas? – el joven giro la cabeza hacia la chica de cabellos rosados y pudo ver como un hombre obeso la tomaba por la espalda amenazándola con una pequeña daga.

- Tú decides... – dijo finalmente el hombre.

- Esta bien... – hablo con fastidio el violáceo.

- Joven Ren no... – trato de intervenir la chica pero era demasiado tarde este ya había dejado ir a la pelirroja.

- Mata a ese chico Ball Boy... – le ordeno el de peinado extraño al obeso a penas la pelirroja se encontró a salvo.

- Espera un momento... – hablo fuertemente el violáceo sin perder la calma – tu prometiste…

- Te equivocas yo nunca lo prometí – se volvió arrogantemente al muchacho – ahora cumple mi orden.

- Lo siento pequeño debilucho, pero una orden es una orden – dijo el obeso antes de disponerse a cortar la garganta de la muchacha.

En un ágil movimiento la chica dio un codazo en el abdomen del hombre obeso sacándole totalmente el aire y haciéndolo bajar completamente la guardia, así pudo safarse apresuradamente de él al momento que desenvainaba su espada y se ponía de espaldas al muchacho ambarino.

- Parece que no soy tan débil como pensaste – se dirigió al sujeto que estaba ahora tirado en el piso sin poder recuperarse.

- Valla que resultaste ser todo un estuche de monerías – hablaba el ambarino de espaldas a la joven sin bajar la guardia en ningún un momento.

- Mi padre se encargo de entrenarme muy bien para que no fuera a sufrir ninguna clase de abuso – dijo la chica con una mediana sonrisa – así que me dio la misma preparación que se le daría a un varón.

- Ya veo… – sonrió el de ojos ámbar – que te parece si acabamos con estos sujetos de una buena vez.

- Me parece bien – los dos se hicieron una pequeña seña con la cabeza y se arrojaron contra sus atacantes los cuales eran como quince.

Los chicos se lanzaron contra ellos en un ataque suicida ya que sin duda tenían una gran desventaja, pero a pesar de eso pudieron arreglárselas muy bien acoplándose a la perfección en el campo de batalla.

Tamao con su gran agilidad esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de sus enemigos golpeándolos con el contrafilo de su espada para no lastimarlos mucho pero si causar el daño suficiente para que no pudieran recuperarse cuanto antes.

Ren sin embargo lidiaba con las tres locas que se hacían llamar a si mismas el trío de la flor, a pesar de su aspecto frágil eran bastante buenas atacando, pero no lo suficiente para derrotarlo, así que apenas se descuidaron este arremetió dejándolas desarmadas en cuestión de minutos.

- Maldita sea no voy a dejar que un par de mocosos se salgan con la suya – dijo furioso el hombre de cabellos negros y peinado extraño al ver como ese par de chiquillos se deshacían fácilmente de todos sus partidarios.

- Hablas mucho y no veo que hagas nada para detenernos – se dirigió a él de forma sarcástica el violáceo haciendo que este se irritara mas.

En instantes se lanzo contra él chico despojándolo de su espada con un veloz movimiento, el joven retrocedió un poco ante esa acción pero sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

- ¡Joven Ren! – grito la chica al ver como la balanza se estaba volcando a favor de ese delincuente.

- No te preocupes por mi – dijo el violáceo sin perder en ningún momento la calma y mucho menos la confianza de salir victorioso de esa batalla, haciendo con su acción enfurecer mas al ya de por si molesto líder de los ladrones.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo mocoso del demonio! – le grito el sujeto – que no vez que llevas todas la de perder ya has perdido tu espada y dudo mucho que puedas ganar en ese estado… - señalo el hombro lastimado del chico – así que deja de una buena vez tu estupida confianza ya que eso no va a salvarte – le dijo el sujeto con un dejo de arrogancia en sus palabras.

- Ja… - rió sarcásticamente sin dejar su ironía un solo momento – alardeas solo porque tu estas armado... pero dudo mucho que lograras derrotarme en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Que insolente… - apunto con su arma directamente a su cabeza.

- Joven Ren por favor no lo provoque… uy, lo siento eso debió dolerte – la chica se defendía de los ataques mientras se disculpaba de cada uno de sus contrincantes a penas los derrotaba – por favor hágame caso.

- Tu no te metas…

- Hazle caso al chico, él solo esta preocupado por ti – se carcajeo el individuo tratando de disfrazar así su descontrol.

- A caso tienes tanto miedo de que te derrote limpiamente sin ninguna clase de arma – volvió a dirigirse al sujeto de forma sarcástica.

- Aun sin armas puedo derrotarte, así que déjate de fanfarronear – sin querer cayo en el juego del muchacho.

- Yo no veo que lo demuestres – lo miro maliciosamente al ver que lo tenia en sus manos.

- Ya veras, voy a hacer que te tragues cada una de tus palabras – guardo la espada nuevamente en su funda al mismo tiempo que el otro chico adoptaba una postura defensiva.

- Anda demuéstrame lo que tienes – el violáceo seguía incitándolo a pelear haciéndolo perder completamente los estribos.

- Borrare esa sonrisa arrogante de tu rostro – el hombre se lanzo violentamente contra el muchacho violáceo intentando golpearlo en el rostro sin embargo este se escabullo rápidamente, durante un rato solo se limito a evadir sus ataques mientras observaba de lo que era capaz ese sujeto de peinado extravagante.

- Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer – se burlo nuevamente de su contrincante.

- ¡Ya veras! – trato de envestir nuevamente al peliviolaceo esta vez con mas ligereza.

Debido a la proximidad de ese ultimo ataque Ren dio dos piruetas para atrás quedando en una posición no muy favorable, el hombre de cabellos negros se dirigió a él a toda velocidad para propinarle un fuerte golpe pero el chico lo detuvo interponiendo su pierna para que este cayera, consiguiendo de alguna forma su cometido, ya que el otro perdió el equilibrio y cayo a tierra.

- Ya te cansaste – hablo nuevamente el peliviolaceo para mofarse de él

- Señor Ryu déjenos ayudarlo – varios de sus hombres se acercaron a él tratando de intimidar al violáceo, pero el pelinegro los detuvo.

- Atrás... esta pelea es mía y tienen prohibido intervenir – se expreso seriamente el hombre

- ¿Pero señor Ryu...?

- ¡Es una orden! – todos asintieron al instante ya que lo respetaban demasiado – no te confíes mocoso este solo es el primer asalto.

- Lo que digas – dijo con algo de cinismo, aunque no estaba seguro de aguantar por mucho más tiempo puesto que estaba sufriendo un desgaste mayor debido a la herida en su hombro.

El pelinegro aumento la velocidad, sus ataques se volvían mas rápidos a cada segundo, Ren apenas si podía esquivarlos, ya no podía seguir evadiéndolo era hora de contraatacar, de un momento a otro los papeles se intercambiaron siendo el violáceo quien atacaba ahora, sus golpes eran rápidos y eficaces.

Debía acabar pronto con la pelea ya que no sabia por cuanto tiempo mas resistiría bajo esas condiciones tan desfavorables para él, para terminar dio un puñetazo con su brazo izquierdo dirigido a la cara del sujeto pero inesperadamente este lo tomo del brazo y le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen dejándolo completamente desprotegido, varios golpes certeros le siguieron a ese, hasta que finalmente cayo casi inconsciente.

Tamao observaba incrédula aquella escena mientras los secuaces del individuo pelinegro lo pavoneaban con una gran ovación, el otro tomo su arma nuevamente y se dirigió al muchacho que ahora yacía vencido en el piso, en otras condiciones quizás la victoria hubiese sido del ambarino, pero por ahora debía asumir su derrota.

- ¿Quién se ríe ahora niño? – decía el sujeto mientras se disponía a darle la estocada final.

- ¡Alto! - antes de que esto pasara la pelirosada se interpuso entre ellos evitando el certero golpe y haciendo que el pelinegro se parara en seco – por favor... no lastime al joven Ren... – decía entre pequeños sollozos y con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Pero que dem... – se callo al observar detenidamente la fisonomía del joven pelirosado, guardando su espada nuevamente.

- No necesito que me defiendas – hablo pesadamente el chico violáceo mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie con mucha dificultad.

- Pero joven Ren... – volteo a verlo angustiada.

Sorpresivamente el sujeto tomo a la chica por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo de frente, examino su rostro detenidamente por unos segundos...

- ¿Q-que.. que sucede? – dijo algo nerviosa.

- Valla pero que despistado soy, no me había dado cuenta – sonrió felizmente el de cabellos negros - ¿eres una chica verdad? y una muy linda por cierto...

- ¿C-como lo supo? – se alerto un poco al ver que fue descubierta.

- No me pude percatar antes porque no puse mucho cuidado, pero ahora me queda todo claro – hablaba de una forma que hacia sentir en extremo nerviosa a la muchacha mientras que el violáceo lo fulminaba con una mirada asesina al ver como este tomaba de las manos a la joven – dime preciosa ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Ta...T-Tamao señor – dijo con nerviosismo al ver que el sujeto se acercaba mas a ella.

- Tamao que hermoso nombre – su voz se suavizo un poco - ¿Tamao te gustaría ser mi esposa?

- Eh... – la joven se desconcertó completamente ante la pregunta, mientras que el ambarino sentía como una enorme furia se apoderaba de todo su ser.

- ¿Aceptas? – la joven se quedo helada mientras que el sujeto se acercaba mas a su rostro...

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – grito colérico el ambarino mientras asestaba un fuerte golpe en la cara del otro sujeto, fue tan fuerte que lo hizo caer a varios centímetros de él – no te atrevas a tocarla – se interpuso para protegerla.

- Que rayos... – se expreso sumamente molesto, pero al solo ver la glacial mirada del joven se intimido un poco – ah, ya veo cual es el problema – sonrió maliciosamente.

- Es tu mujer ¿cierto?... – el color de las mejillas de ambos jóvenes subió abruptamente de un tono rosado a un intenso rojizo – yo respeto eso sabes... – les decía pausadamente mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie – así que no pienso interferir en su relación.

- Pero que estupideces estas diciendo – hablo molesto el violáceo sin que el color de sus mejillas disminuyera en lo absoluto – ella no es mi mujer ni nada por el estilo.

- Vamos amigo no tienes que apenarse por eso, es muy natural – decía tranquilamente el pelinegro mientras pasaba un brazo sobre el cuello del muchacho en una especie de abrazo de compañeros – déjame decirte que eres muy afortunado ya que es muy difícil encontrar a una chica que aparte de linda sea tan valiente y diestra como ella.

- Deja de decir barbaridades, ya te dije que ella no es nada mío, solo es mi acompañante...

- Seguro... – le guiño un ojo en gesto de camaradería.

- Esto es absurdo – se aparto abruptamente del otro hombre y se puso en marcha ignorándolo completamente – Tamao vamonos...

- S-si joven Ren – la chica lo siguió de prisa.

- ¡Ahora no puedes negarlo! – le grito a lo lejos, haciendo que el otro se volteara rápidamente a contestarle, pero a medio camino sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle mientras su vista se oscurecía, sus pasos se hicieron lentos hasta que por fin se detuvo cayendo inconsciente.

- ¡Joven Ren! – grito Tamao al ver lo sucedido mientras se encaminaba velozmente hacia el muchacho.

La muchacha se arrodillo al estar enfrente de él poniendo delicadamente su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

- Joven Ren... responda por favor – le hablaba para hacerlo reaccionar.

- Parece que perdió mucha sangre – se escucho la voz del mismo sujeto que ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas – me sorprende que haya resistido tanto, es digno de admiración.

- Señor Ryu por favor ayúdeme – decía la chica entre pequeños sollozos – se lo suplico... ayúdeme a salvar al joven Ren.

El se le quedo mirando por unos momentos, se veía que de verdad estaba preocupada por el bienestar de ese chiquillo testarudo, por otro lado no pudo negarse a la petición hecha por esa angelical niña.

- Por favor... – su expresión suplicante lo decía todo.

- Seguro... – le sonrió el hombre amablemente – jamás me negaría a ayudar a una niña tan dulce y bella como tú.

- ¿De verdad! – exclamo de felicidad.

- Por supuesto – hablaba mientras acomodaba su extravagante cabellera – hay una aldea muy cerca de aquí, en ese lugar existe uno de los mejores médicos de la región...

- Pero no tengo dinero suficiente para pagar un doctor – volvió a expresarse sumamente contrariada.

- No te preocupes por eso, el es un buen amigo mío y seguramente nos ayudara si se lo pido – dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo – ahora hay que ponernos en marcha, si no nos damos prisa algo muy malo podría ocurrirle.

- Gracias señor Ryu... – le sonrió la chica gentilmente al ver el noble gesto que estaba apunto de hacer por ellos.

El hombre le ordeno a sus seguidores hacer una camilla para poder trasladar al muchacho, los otros obedecieron al instante teniendo en unos minutos el trabajo solicitado, posteriormente acomodaron cuidadosamente al muchacho en la camilla para ponerse en marcha a la aldea señalada por Ryu la cual estaba a una hora mas o menos de camino.

Después de una larga votación se decidió que solo Ryu y el trío de la flor acompañarían a la pelirosada para no llamar la atención de los aldeanos.

- De verdad que no se como pagarle todo esto señor Ryu – decía un poco mas aliviada la joven de cabellos rosados.

- No fue nada, con una de tus bellas sonrisas me doy por bien servido – su comentario hizo sonrojar levemente a la pelirosada.

- Pero no entiendo¿por que si es usted tan buena persona asalta a los viajeros en el camino? – pregunto con un tanto de curiosidad.

- Nosotros solo hacemos lo necesario para poder sobrevivir – dijo tranquilamente el hombre.

- Pero...

- Todos los miembros de nuestro grupo somos unos excluidos de la sociedad a los cuales nadie quiere tener cerca... – empezó a decir la joven peliazul – simplemente nos repudian por lo que somos sin siquiera darse una oportunidad de conocernos.

- El señor Ryu nos acogió amablemente después de que los padres de Mary la abandonaran – ahora intervino la chica rubia de coletas – dándonos un techo donde vivir, es por esa razón que hacemos lo que sea para poder subsistir.

- Así es... – continuo diciendo ahora la pelirroja – después de quedar huérfana pareciera como si todos me discriminaran por el simple hecho de no tener a nadie que cuidara de mi, vague por mucho tiempo en busca de caridad para poder subsistir, sintiendo en carne propia el rechazo y la humillación de todos aquellos que alguna vez dijeron ser amigos, créeme fue terrible.

- Ya veo... – hablo amargamente la pelirosada al ver que su sufrimiento era insignificante comparado con el de otras personas, ella por lo menos tenia su madre que por cierto ahora debía estar desesperada por no saber su paradero.

- No te pongas triste Tamao – hablo el pelinegro al ver el semblante de la joven – ahora eso ya no importa, porque entre todos los del grupo formamos una enorme familia la cual nunca nos traicionara y siempre cuidara de nosotros.

- Es verdad – sonrió ara no preocupara mas a sus acompañantes – Joven Ryu ¿puedo pedirle otro favor? – pregunto bajamente la chica.

- Por supuesto... ¿de que se trata?

- De que guarde mi identidad en secreto, no quiero que nadie se entere que soy en realidad una chica, la verdad nuestro viaje se vería severamente afectado si alguien llegase a descubrirlo.

- Como desees Tamao – dijo un poco confundido por aquella petición tan extraña de la muchacha.

- Se lo agradezco mucho en verdad – sonrió aliviadamente.

Y así siguieron animadamente con la plática todo el trayecto a la aldea, siempre cuidando que el violáceo fuera bien ya que la camilla era jalada por el caballo azabache del chico, poco después de una hora llegaron a la aldea Parche, Ryu hospedo en una de las posadas a la joven, mientras el doctor amigo de él atendía las heridas del joven ambarino

El pelinegro se marcho junto con dos de sus acompañantes unas horas después asegurándose de que todo estaba bien, decidió dejar a Marion por si ocurría cualquier cosa se los comunicara inmediatamente y también con la promesa de que no revelaría la verdadera identidad de la chica a nadie de la posada para no ser por decirlo así, descubierta...

La joven accedió a la petición permaneciendo al lado de la pelirosada para aparte hacerle algo de compañía ya que esta estaba completamente exhausta por todas la emociones que había experimentado en un solo día y por lo agotador del viaje en sí.

Pero muy a pesar de todo el cansancio que su cuerpo experimentaba en esos momentos no quiso separarse del joven ambarino un solo instante, quedándose a cuidarlo prácticamente toda la noche, tal y como si se tratase de un hermoso ángel que resguardaba celosamente los sueños del muchacho para que este pudiese descansar tranquilamente.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok, termine por ahora la primera parte de la historia, me tomare un pequeño receso para escribir el próximo capitulo así que creo no escribiré nada hasta el año entrante, gracias a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios y también agradezco a los que igual no me dejan review pero se toman la molestia de leer el fic, por ahora me despido y aunque la frase este por demás usada y exageradamente trillada de veras les deseo "FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO", hasta el próximo capitulo... _ (ja, ja, me voy de vacaciones_ (XD)

Posdata: _(Gracias por haberme hecho notar que tenia bloqueados los reviews anónimos _(n.nU)_, la bruta de yo no se había dado cuenta que estaba así (_O.o)_, pido disculpas si es que intentaron dejarme sus comentarios de esta manera y sino lo hicieron de todas formas hago la aclaración _(XD


	9. Capitulo 9

**_Titulo:_** La Llave Suprema

**_Resumen:_** Tamao es una princesa que ha perdido lo más valioso y ya no siente deseos de vivir, en cambio Ren morirá pronto a causa de una maldición, pero antes de que esto suceda hará todo lo posible para poder evitarlo.

**_Declaimer:_** Shaman King pertenece a su respectivo autor esta historia la hice por diversión y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**CAPITULO 9**_

El tiempo seguía su marcha y la joven princesa no parecía dar señales de vida aun, las cosas en Zairent se ponían mas tensas a cada día que pasaba, un ultimátum se le había dado a la reina, si la princesa no aparecía en dos semanas la guerra se desataría sin ninguna clase de contemplación.

Mas que nada el rey del Este había proporcionado una prorroga gracias a la petición hecha por su hijo, el cual aun seguía hospedado en el palacio del reino del norte, este se negaba completamente a regresar hasta que no apareciera su prometida, mas sin embargo las verdaderas intenciones del joven príncipe eran otras totalmente diferentes a las que profesaba, ya que desde hacía algún tiempo su atención se había fijado en alguien más.

Una joven de cabellos celestes logro cautivarle completamente con su espontaneidad y sencillez, aunque esta parecía haber puesto algo de distancia entre ellos al darse cuenta de cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones del chico.

Ese día el joven estaba dispuesto a no dejarla escapar como frecuentemente lo hacia, ahora tenia todo fríamente calculado, hablaría con ella a como diera lugar, así que espero pacientemente en la sala principal de palacio, puesto que sabia tarde o temprano aparecería por ahí y en ese momento aprovecharía para poder conversar con ella y tal vez convencerla de tomar un pequeño paseo con él por los jardines.

Y según lo tenia previsto la joven no tardo en aparecer en el lugar, sin embargo esta no pareció percatarse de la presencia del chico pasándolo algunos pasos de largo.

- Buenos días Pilika – le dijo el peliverde a penas paso frente a él, al escucharlo esta no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, sabia perfectamente que esta vez no podría evadirlo.

- B-buenos días príncipe Lizerg – hizo una pequeña reverencia para después tratar de salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Siempre que estaba junto a él, este la hacia sentirse extremadamente perturbada por las actitudes que tenia para con ella, no era ninguna tonta, sabia perfectamente que las intenciones del príncipe eran algo mas que las de una simple amistad de su parte, en el fondo ella también deseaba lo mismo, pero a pesar de lo que sentía jamás aceptaría tener una relación con el chico.

Y no solo por el hecho de que su mejor amiga le había prometido regresar a tomar su lugar, sino que también lo hizo por la diferencia de clases sociales, nunca seria bien visto que una simple plebeya tuviera esa clase de trato con un príncipe, sin contar los largos sermones que su hermano le daría si se enteraba de esa situación, definitivamente no quería sufrir todo aquello por lo que decidió que lo mejor era poner un limite entre los dos.

- Con su permiso majestad tengo algo muy importante que hacer… - se dio media vuelta para salir cuanto antes del lugar.

- ¿Por qué siempre estas evadiéndome? – preguntó él haciendo que la chica detuviera inmediatamente su paso.

- Y-yo no lo evado… - trato de sonar segura en sus palabras pero en ningún momento quiso mirarle de frente.

- ¿De veras? – sonrió tranquilamente mientras se acercaba mas a ella – porque parece que tratas de escapar de mi.

- Eso no es verdad… – la joven se giro lentamente al chico que tenia a sus espaldas.

- En ese caso no te negaras a pasear un rato conmigo por los jardines de palacio – su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

- Su majestad, no creo que sea conveniente… - quiso safarse de aquella situación lo mas diplomáticamente posible.

- Solo te estoy invitando a caminar a mi lado, nos es que te valla a pedir algo indecoroso o ni nada por el estilo – le sonrió nuevamente con una cara llena de inocencia bastante creíble.

- Supongo que tiene razón... – le sonrió ella también – sin embargo yo aun tengo algunas obligaciones que atender, así que si me disculpa me retiro – si con eso no se libraba de él no sabia con que iba a poder hacerlo.

- Entiendo, si tienes miedo de estar a mi lado solo tienes que decirlo – no iba a dejar que se fuera así como así, si la amabilidad no servia entonces intentaría acercarse a ella por otros medios.

- ¡Yo no tengo miedo! – se mostró sumamente molesta por el ultimo comentario hecho por el chico, mira que llamarle cobarde a ella, a Pilika Usui, eso no se lo permitía ni a su hermano.

- En ese caso creo ahora no rechazaras mi ofrecimiento – le sonrió apaciblemente al ver que ahora si no tendría escapatoria.

- E-esta bien, acepto – no supo como había terminado consintiendo aquella proposición cuando dentro de si se había hecho la firme promesa de negarse a cualquier invitación hecha por ese joven.

Los dos caminaron por un largo rato en las jardines traseros del palacio, en todo ese trayecto no se dijeron una sola palabra formándose así un incomodo silencio entre ellos.

- Escuche que tu hermano estará fuera de palacio por unos días… – el chico trato de romper con el molesto silencio.

- Si – le dijo secamente sin querer dar una explicación mas amplia del porque su hermano emprendió aquel viaje.

- Ya veo… - su intento por sacar alguna clase de conversación no estaba dando resultados satisfactorios – según me dijiste vives en el palacio desde que eras pequeña ¿no es así?

- Así es… - trato de contestar, tampoco quería que pensara que era una chica frívola – mi hermano y yo nos mudamos aquí poco tiempo después de morir nuestros padres.

- De verdad... no lo sabia – le dijo contemplándola mejor bajo los rayos dorados del sol vespertino, dentro de un rato mas anochecería - ¿pero no entiendo como fue que terminaste trabajando para el palacio?

Le hizo una pequeña seña para que tomaran asiento en una de las muchas bancas que estaban esparcidas a lo largo del jardín, desde esta se podía ver tranquilamente el horizonte donde el sol empezaba a declinar.

- Pues vera… - comenzó a relatarle una pequeña historia de cómo fue que llego a ese lugar para satisfacer su pregunta – Horo y yo vivíamos en una pequeña aldea en las afueras del reino, y aunque no la recuerdo bien siempre eh tenido presente de que era un lugar muy hermoso, lleno de flores y árboles frutales...

- Mi padre era el jefe de la aldea la cual era relativamente pacifica por lo que llevábamos una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones, o al menos eso fue hasta que una terrible epidemia arrazo con ella – su rostro se ensombreció un poco – al principio los adultos creyeron que solo era una especie de gripe por lo que no hicieron mucho caso...

- No se dieron cuenta de la gravedad del problema hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, cuando las personas empezaron a morir a causa de esa peste – la voz de la chica se oyó muy triste – mi madre cayo primeramente enferma, después le siguió mi padre y así sucesivamente hasta que solo quedamos mi hermano y yo – volvió su vista al chico con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada pero sin derramar una sola lagrima.

- Después de eso mi tío, que en ese entonces era el consejero principal del palacio, nos recibió gustosamente bajo su protección y así fue como nos quedamos a vivir aquí aun a pesar de que cuatro años después el también falleciera debido a lo avanzado de su edad.

- Pilika yo lo lamento… no debí preguntar – trato de disculparse el chico.

- Descuide, no tiene porque lamentarse de algo que ya quedo en el pasado y no tiene remedio – le sonrió débilmente – yo nunca lo hecho, las cosas siempre suceden por una razón y si esa era que conociera a gente buena como la familia real y las demás personas que viven en el palacio no me queda mas que aceptarlo.

- Créeme que admiro mucho la fortaleza que tienes – tomo suavemente una de su manos haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco – yo no se si podría tomar las cosas tan tranquilamente como tu lo haces… quizás esa sea la razón por la que me gustas tanto – bien, lo había dicho, ahora solo le quedaba esperar la reacción de la joven.

- Príncipe yo no creo que esto este bien – le dijo con la cara mas roja que un tomate al momento que se soltaba de su agarre – usted muy pronto se casara con la princesa Tamao y sinceramente creo que no le he dado lugar para esa clase de comentarios.

- Lo se y te pido me disculpes – la miro dulcemente con sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda – pero es que simplemente tenia que decírtelo, era algo que debía hacer.

- Alteza yo… - sabia que debía poner un limite en ese momento y apartarse de él cuanto antes, pero no pudo, estaba como hipnotizada por la bellísima mirada de ese joven – yo no quiero esto.

- Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que me aceptes... solo deseo ser tu amigo, nunca te obligaría a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad – el intenso azul que estaban denotando los ojos de la muchacha podía demostrar todo lo que en su interior se estaba viviendo en ese momento.

- N-no es eso – dijo tímidamente ella – es que no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones ya que sé, este sueño terminara muy pronto y lo que menos quiero es enfrentarme a la dura realidad.

- Te prometo que esto no será solo un sueño – se sintió feliz al ver que no le era para nada indiferente – si tu aceptas quedarte a mi lado te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible porque esto no quede en eso, un simple sueño, si no que se ara realidad para que los dos podamos estar juntos siempre.

- Todo se oye tan hermoso dicho de esa manera, pero la realidad es otra muy diferente, su padre al igual que mi hermano nunca aceptaran una relación así – los últimos rayos de luz del día hacían que pudiese vislumbrarse tenuemente la expresión de amargura en el rostro de la doncella de celeste cabellera.

- Si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad te demostraría que no es así – la tomo suavemente de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos y supiera que no estaba mintiendo – yo lucharía incluso con mi padre por defender esto que siento por ti, solo dame una pequeña oportunidad de demostrarte que nuestra relación puede durar para siempre si lo deseas tanto como yo...

- Podríamos intentarlo, pero... – susurro mientras el chico se acercaba lentamente a su rostro tomando un algo de confianza por el último comentario de la chica, atreviéndose a rozar un poco sus labios con los de él acción que ella correspondió de alguna manera...

- Todo estará bien... – murmuro con felicidad separándose un poco – te lo prometo... – volvió a besarla pero esta vez con mas intensidad, lo que al principio fue un tierno rose de labios se convirtió en un apasionado beso en el que los dos se sumergieron sin importar las consecuencias que esto conllevaría mas adelante.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

El chico de cabellos violáceos llevaba ya casi tres días inconsciente, y a pesar de que el doctor dijo que esto era algo normal debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió, la joven se encontraba muy preocupada por su estado de salud.

En todo ese tiempo no pudo dormir muy bien al estar siempre al pendiente del joven ambarino, estaba extremadamente agotada al tener ya dos noches en vela, sus ojos se cerraban ya por si solos llegando al extremo que no pudo mas y se quedo profundamente dormida en una silla que estaba frente a la cama del muchacho, recostando sus brazos sobre la colchoneta mientras apoyaba suavemente su cabeza sobre ellos.

El joven abrió paulatinamente su hermosos ojos de color ámbar, a primera instancia no pudo reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba y mucho menos como era que había llegado hasta ahí, lo cual lo obligo a levantarse de golpe al recordar lo ocurrido antes de quedar inconsciente, sin duda la primer cosa que vino a su mente fue el bienestar de aquella chica que hasta ahora había sido su acompañante en este largo camino.

Pero se tranquilizo inmediatamente al verla a su lado recostada sobre una incomoda silla placidamente dormida, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tendría inconsciente como para haber llegado a ese lugar extraño sin que se diera cuenta, pero sobre todo como le habría hecho la chica para llevarlo hasta ahí ella sola.

Se levanto lentamente de la cama sin hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a la joven que yacía profundamente dormida, por su expresión en el rostro podía darse cuenta de que estaba extremadamente agotada así que decidió recostarla en su cama para que pudiera descansar mejor.

Después noto las nuevas vendas sobre su hombro el cual ya estaba considerablemente mejor, al parecer la joven se encargo de curarlo mientras estuvo inconsciente, busco por todos lados sus ropas divisándolas justamente dobladas en una cómoda frente a la cama, se sorprendió un poco al ver que estaban lavadas y planchadas.

- _"Esa chica es sorprendente"_ – se decía mentalmente mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios – _"pudo manejar muy bien la situación ella sola_".

Después de vestirse tomo asiento en la misma silla en la que momentos atrás estuvo la joven pelirosada, aun no podía creer que una chiquilla tan frágil como ella o al menos que aparentaba ser frágil ya que debía admitir que era mucho mas fuerte de lo que imaginaba, podía haberse ganado su confianza pero sobre todo su respeto en tan poco tiempo.

Esa niña era tan diferente a las otras chicas que conoció anteriormente, ella era sincera y honesta en cada una de sus acciones, era la primera que estaba a su lado sin ninguna clase de interés o ambición oculta, además de ser también la única que había soportado de alguna manera su duro carácter.

La observo detenidamente por varios minutos tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica del porque le hacia sentir aquello, estaba tan confundido por todo esto que no supo cuanto tiempo paso contemplándola, tratando de grabar en su memoria cada fino rasgo de su bello rostro.

Solo pudo volver a la realidad cuando la chica decidió cambiar de posición acomodándose de alguna manera mejor en la cama, por la repentina acción varios mechones rosados cayeron sutilmente por su rostro ocultando parte de su fisonomía, sin pensar el joven trato de apartarlos para descubrir nuevamente el hermoso rostro de la joven, paso suavemente su mano sobre la cara de ella pero provoco sin querer que se despertara.

Al principio creyó que aun estaba soñando por lo que no hizo ningún intento de separar la mano del chico de su cara, de hecho paso la suya sobre la de él sonriéndole tiernamente, el joven se sonrojo un poco por la maniobra apartando rápidamente su mano, fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta que no era un sueño como ella lo pensó.

- J-joven Ren... – esta se levanto rápidamente muy sorprendida, no sabia en que momento lo papeles se invirtieron – ¿q-que hace levantado? debería estar descansando.

- Tranquilízate ya estoy bien – trato de borrar toda huella de emoción en su rostro pero un ligero tono carmesí permanecía insistentemente en sus mejillas.

- No, eso no es cierto, usted debería estar descansando ahora – lo miro como si tratase de reprender a un niño desobediente – el doctor Fausto dijo que tenia que reposar al menos cuatro días mas.

- Te digo que ya estoy bien – le dijo tranquilamente el ambarino – además tenemos que partir cuanto antes... supongo que ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo este lugar.

- Eso no importa ahora, mi... quiero decir nuestra prioridad en este momento es su salud y nada mas – le decía mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente – así que no quiero ninguna clase de pretexto – mas que otra cosa parecía que la chica estaba ordenándole lo que tenia que hacer.

- Pero... – trato de objetar mas fue inútil.

- Ningún pero – le miro de forma reprendedora haciendo que el chico se quedara cayado, ella nunca le había hablado de esa manera – no sabe lo mucho que me angustie cuando quedo inconsciente en el bosque, por lo que no quiero que me de otro susto así, se quedara en este lugar hasta que el doctor diga lo contrario – se encamino hacia la puerta.

- Pero...

- Ahora iré por algo de agua y unos vendajes limpios para curar su herida – decía mientras salía de completamente de la habitación sin darle tiempo de replicar al chico que se quedo confundido ya que de alguna forma había perdido esa discusión sin darse cuenta.

La joven bajo lentamente las escalera de esa posada en la que se hospedada desde hacia dos días, la posada estaba muy bien atendida por cinco chicas y un joven de descendencia negra que era el mozo del lugar, a su parecer esas jóvenes eran bastante extrañas, siempre que las veía estas se lanzaban contra ella con toda clase de insinuaciones, era verdad que se estaba haciendo pasar por un chico pero jamás creyó atraer a las mujeres.

- ¡Joven Takashi! buenos días – exclamo una de las chicas apenas advirtió su presencia, esta era una joven de mas o menos dieciocho años muy hermosa de cabello castaño claro casi rubio.

- B-buenos días señorita Elly – le sonrió gentilmente – ¿ha visto a la señorita Marion?

- Lo siento pero no...

- La señorita Marion salió muy temprano con Milly – intervino una chica de gafas y cabello verde azulado que acababa de entrar al lugar con algunas sabanas limpias en los brazos – al parecer Shalona las envió a comprar algunas cosas al mercado.

- Ah... ya veo – dijo bajamente la pelirosada.

- Ya deseas desayunar Takashi – le pregunto una chica pelirroja que se encontraba en la cocina.

- Eh... no gracias señorita Sally, quizás mas tarde – dijo apaciblemente la muchacha – solo viene por algunos vendajes y agua limpia para curar la herida del joven Ren.

- En ese caso aquí tienes – le dijo otra persona que ahora estaba detrás de ella.

- M-muchas gracias señorita Shalona – ahora se dirigió a la mujer rubia que tenía a sus espaldas.

- Supuse que los necesitarías, fue por eso que me adelante – le dijo amablemente.

- Por cierto chicas ¿donde esta Chocolove? – volteo la pelirosada a todos lados – a esta hora siempre esta con ustedes.

- Lo mande a limpiar las habitaciones – dijo algo molesta la pelirroja – ya estaba cansada de escuchar sus chistes sin gracia.

- Je, je, je... – sonrió nerviosamente la muchacha de cabellos rosados, era cierto que el pobre chico contaba chistes malos, pero a ella le agradaba ver el entusiasmo que ponía en contar cada uno de ellos – ya veo...

- Por cierto¿que tal esta el bello durmiente esta mañana? – dijo burlonamente la rubia.

- El joven Ren esta bien, de hecho ya despertó – no pudo evitar sonreír al decir aquello – apenas este completamente recuperado nos marcharemos.

- Que lastima… – dijo coquetamente la de cabellos castaños – nos encanta tenerlo aquí joven Takashi.

- Eh... – Tamao se sentía nerviosa cuando esa chica la observaba de esa manera – s-si me disculpan el joven Ren me esta esperando, c-con... con permiso – se retiro como pudo del lugar tratando de disfrazar un poco su mas que obvia huida.

- "Nos encanta tenerlo aquí joven Takashi" – se burlo cínicamente la rubia de su compañera – no pudiste ser mas obvia.

- Por lo menos yo hago algo, y según lo que he notado esta dando resultados, has visto como me ve ahora – sonrió triunfalmente la joven.

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo la rubia sarcásticamente – pero por si tu no lo has notado quien parece atraerle soy yo.

- ¿Tu?... por favor, no me hagas reír – le contesto de la misma forma la castaña.

- Pues yo creo que ninguna de las dos tiene posibilidades – intervino al fin la pelirroja – han visto como siempre alaba mi comida... dicen que al corazón de un chico se llega por su estomago.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – voltearon a verla furiosas las dos chicas que anteriormente estaban discutiendo.

- Ninguna tiene posibilidades – dijo bajamente la de gafas...

- ¿Qué dijiste! – se escucho decir a las tres al mismo tiempo, pero la otra las ignoro completamente y centro su atención en la persona que acababa de entrar al lugar.

- Buenos días joven – dijo amablemente la de anteojos mientras las otras fijaban detenidamente su atención en el apuesto muchacho – bienvenido a la posada de Lily's ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

- - -

Subió rápidamente las escaleras serrando apresuradamente la puerta tras de sí, claro que asegurándose antes que ninguna de esas jóvenes extrañas la hubiera seguido, por lo regular Marion la ayudaba a safarse de ellas, pero ahora que no estaba lo mejor seria no estar mucho tiempo cerca.

Dio un hondo suspiro y se encamino al joven ambarino que ahora se encontraba sentado sobre la cama mirando a través de una ventana que estaba junto a él, parecía tener la vista perdida en las afueras del lugar.

- Joven Ren... – la dulce voz de la joven lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le hablo de forma indiferente sin voltear, solo le miro de reojo

- T-traje los vendajes para curar su herida – dijo tímidamente, de seguro estaba molesto por la forma en que lo trato momentos atrás.

El chico se recorrió hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama para que la joven empezara con su trabajo.

- Lamento mucho haberle hablado de esa manera – empezó a decir quedamente la joven – pero de verdad me preocupe mucho por usted.

- ¿Te preocupaste? – serró pesadamente los ojos mientras desabotonaba su camisa –¿porque?... si tu y yo no tenemos ninguna clase de relación, solamente nos une este viaje y el deseo de vengarnos de Yuerame... – le dijo fríamente.

- Yo creí que...

- ¿Creíste? – en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica – este viaje terminara muy pronto, después de eso cada quien tomara su camino – le hablo duramente a la joven haciendo que esta se resintiera un poco y sus ojos se empañaran por lo insensible de sus palabras – no tiene caso tenerle afecto a alguien que seguramente no volverás a ver en toda tu vida.

- Entiendo... – en ese momento la joven pudo sentir como su corazón era fuertemente oprimido y una tristeza muy diferente a la que sintió por la perdida de su padre empezaba a embargarla por dentro, después de eso ya no quiso decirle una sola palabra mas para no provocar otro comentario hiriente de su parte.

La joven le retiro cuidadosamente la venda, ahora que estaba consiente seria mucho mas fácil curar sus heridas, cada vez que lo atendía no podía dejar de fijar su atención en aquel extraño tatuaje que el chico tenia en la espalda, sabia que ese símbolo lo había visto en algún lado, solamente que no recordaba donde.

El muchacho trataba de demostrar la mayor indiferencia posible hacia la joven, pero lo cierto era que le agradaba y mucho que esta mostrara preocupación por él, pero sobre todo que siempre estuviera a su lado haciéndole compañía, ahora ya no sentía aquella gran soledad que durante mucho tiempo lo acompaño..

- Ya termine joven Ren – le hablo sin el entusiasmo que frecuentemente utilizaba llamando inmediatamente la atención del ambarino - ¿p-puedo preguntarle algo?.

El chico alzo una ceja mientras le miraba por encima del hombro ya que esta aun se encontraba a sus espaldas.

- ¿Ahora que quieres saber? – seguía demostrando aquella indiferencia a la joven.

- E-es sobre ese tatuaje que lleva en su espalda... – tartamudeo un poco al ver el semblante frío del chico - ¿Q-que…¿q-que significa?

El joven guardo silencio por unos momentos sin mostrar intención alguna de responder a la pregunta hecha por la joven, pareció ignorar lo dicho ya que solo se limito a ponerse su camisa nuevamente sin decir una sola palabra.

- Lo lamento, no debí preguntar – se disculpo inmediatamente y se encamino a la puerta para tratar de salir de ahí cuanto antes.

- Es mi sello – dijo al fin haciendo que la joven se detuviera en seco – es el sello que me mantiene atado a esta maldición.

- ¿Sello?... ¿maldición? – la joven no pareció entender lo que el chico le dijo.

- Así es... – sonrió con mas ironía de la que frecuentemente utilizaba – fue la maldición que Yuerame le impuso a mi familia por haber interferido hace tiempo en sus planes – la joven se volvió completamente a él mirándolo fijamente sin comprender aun.

- Este sello es una marca que le asegura a Yuerame que ningún miembro de mi familia volverá a ponerse en su camino… – empezó a relatarle a la chica que camino lentamente hacia el joven tomando asiento frente a él – a la vez de que se encarga de regular mi tiempo vida.

- No... no entiendo joven Ren ¿qué quiere decir con el tiempo de su vida?

- Como te lo explico... digamos que es como el lapso de tiempo que durara mi vida, la cual se acortara considerablemente si no cumplo mi objetivo...

- ¿Pero como es posible eso? – lo miro sin acertar aun que era lo que intentaba explicarle.

- Lo que trato de decirte es que mi existencia será tan larga como lo sea mi calidad de vida... es decir, entre más tranquilo sea mi modo de vida mas larga será, así que si mi cuerpo recibe alguna clase de daño esta se acortara considerablemente.

- Eso quiere decir que su herida redujo su tiempo... – los ojos de la chica se mostraron sumamente preocupados.

- Asi es... por esta razón necesito matar a ese miserable cuanto antes, porque al hacerlo me librare de una buena vez por todas de esta maldición... aunque sabes, ningún varón de mi familia ha llegado pasar de los treinta años y con lo que paso dudo mucho que yo llegue siquiera a los veinticinco.

- Pero lo dice así, tan tranquilamente – la joven se sobresalto un poco con aquella confesión.

- Toda mi vida lo he sabido, así que en parte ya me he resignado – siguió sonriendo con aquella ironía reflejada en sus labios – a lo que no me he resignado es a morir sin antes haber hecho hasta lo imposible para revertir esto.

- Por eso a mi madre le preocupa tanto que yo asuma mi lugar como soberano del reino de Cilion, necesito dejar descendencia o de lo contrario el reino se destruirá – dijo ya sin ninguna emoción en su semblante – es por esta razón que hice ese absurdo trato con ella..

- Es verdad... usted tendrá que casarse con la persona que elija su madre – su voz se escucho triste no solo por él sino que ella tarde o temprano tendría que hacer lo mismo.

- Siempre y cuando sobreviva – dijo sus últimas palabras satíricamente.

- Vamos joven, no se desanime ya vera que al final todo saldrá muy bien... – le sonrió cariñosamente.

- Quizás, aunque no estoy seguro si esta marca desaparecerá al eliminar a Yuerame...

- ¿Marca? – murmuro ella al percatarse de algo – espere un momento... – dijo repentinamente la pelirosada – ¡es verdad¡

- ¿Qué sucede? – la miro un poco confundido.

- Su tatuaje, estaba segura que lo había visto en otro lado – se paro inmediatamente y se dirigió a la cómoda que estaba frente a la cama, de ahí su saco su espada.

- ¿Qué ya lo habías visto? – le dijo algo extrañado.

- Si... mire esto... – le mostró parte del filo de su espada, en la cual había un símbolo que estaba cuidadosamente gravado justo debajo de la empuñadura.

- ¿Cómo obtuviste esta espada? – la cuestiono inmediatamente denotando cierta sorpresa.

- Mi padre me la obsequio antes de morir... – dijo tranquilamente sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba – esta espada ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia.

- ¿Dónde esta mi espada? – pregunto de repente haciendo que la chica se confundiera aun mas – damela ahora mismo.

La chica obedeció inmediatamente sacando la espada de la misma cómoda donde estuvo guardada la de ella, pasándosela inmediatamente.

El ambarino desenfundo su espada y la puso junto a la de la joven, en ese momento los chicos se dieron cuenta de que eran exactamente iguales no solo en el diseño sino que tenían el mismo símbolo plasmado en la parte inferior del mango.

- ¿Pero como...? – pregunto algo consternada la joven – mi padre me dijo que esta espada era única, de hecho el material con que fue hecha es muy especial puesto que es mucho mas resistente a cualquier otro existente.

- Aun no sabes lo que es ¿verdad? – el violáceo la miro de frente al ver la duda por parte de esta.

- ¿D-de que habla? – la chica no acababa de entender lo que estaba pasando.

- De lo que realmente es esa espada que tienes en las manos... – los ojos fucsia de la chica lo miraron con incredulidad por unos momentos mas – ¿sabias que hace algunos años una guerra fue desatada entre mi reino y el de Zairent?

- Si... lo sabia... ¿pero que tiene eso que ver con mi espada?– lo miro de frente tratando de encontrar alguna explicación.

- ¿Tienes idea de cual fue la causa de la guerra?

- N-no...

- La razón fue la espada que ahora tienes en las manos... – la chica no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo ¿cómo una pequeña espada era la causante de semejante disputa entre ambos reinos.

Si bien era verdad que ahora existía cierto aire de cordialidad entre los dos, todavía había innegables rencillas que al parecer eran irreconciliables, simplemente no se lo explicaba pero el ambarino se encargo muy pronto de despejar todas sus dudas.

- Mi reino deseaba obtener desesperadamente esa arma que tienes en las manos ya que tal parece que esta junto con la espada de mi familia tienen la clave para desaparecer la maldición que nos ha seguido por generaciones...

- ¿Pero por que?... no entiendo como esta espada puede librarlo de su maldición...

- Porque esa espada es en realidad... – el violáceo estaba a punto decirle cual era el varadero fin de esa arma, pero justo en ese momento alguien irrumpió abruptamente en la habitación.

Los ojos de la joven se dilataron desmesuradamente al ver a la persona que había entrado sin previo aviso, mientras el chico ambarino lo miraba molesto por la interrupción.

- ¿H-Horo Horo? – decía incrédulamente la chica pelirosa al contemplar al apuesto joven de cabellos azulados que estaba frente a ella.

- Hasta que por fin pude encontrarla princesa... – le contesto este entre feliz y con tono de reproche, mientras que el ambarino volteaba su vista rápidamente a ella.

- ¿Princesa? – dijo seriamente el violáceo mirándola algo confundido.

- Bien... pues vera joven Ren... Horo... je, je, je... – ahora si la pelirosada estaba entre la espada y la pared…

En primera porque su apreciado joven Ren no sabia absolutamente nada de su origen y sin duda este la odiaría a penas se enterara quien era realmente, y por el otro lado estaba su mejor y mas querido amigo, Horo Horo... el cual pondría el grito en el cielo al enterarse que todo este tiempo estuvo viajando a solas con nada mas y nada menos que el heredero a la corona del reino de Cilión.

- _"Las cosas no se podrían poner peor ¿o sí?"_ – pensó esta antes de encarar de una buena vez por todas a esos chicos que la miraban sumamente confundidos por la presencia de cada uno en el lugar...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya regrese (XD), espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en estas fiestas y que tengan un muy feliz año nuevo, por el momento eso fue todo, gracias por sus comentarios y por leer el fic, ahora me tengo que ir así que nos vemos el próximo capitulo…


	10. Capitulo 10

**_Titulo:_** La Llave Suprema

**_Resumen:_** Tamao es una princesa que ha perdido lo más valioso y ya no siente deseos de vivir, en cambio Ren morirá pronto a causa de una maldición, pero antes de que esto suceda hará todo lo posible para poder evitarlo.

**_Declaimer:_** Shaman King pertenece a su respectivo autor esta historia la hice por diversión y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**CAPITULO 10**_

Las cosas en Cilión no estaban mucho mejor que en su vecino reino del norte, a cada día que pasaba los consejeros de palacio ejercían una mayor presión sobre la reina, le exigían tajantemente que de una buena vez por todas obligara al príncipe a asumir su lugar como soberano y dirigente del reino.

Hasta ahora la reina había podido sobrellevar las constantes criticas gracias a la ayuda de su joven pero hábil consejero, puesto que este siempre intervenía justo a tiempo dando algún punto de vista o simplemente justificando las acciones del príncipe, sin embargo esto no iba a poderse prolongar por mucho tiempo.

- Cada día es más difícil convencerlos de las capacidades de Ren para gobernar… – se expreso algo contrariada la hermosa mujer de cabellos violetas – y su repentino viaje no esta mejorando en nada nuestra situación.

- Lo sé su majestad – la voz del chico castaño que venia a sus espaldas se escucho seria – pero ni usted ni nadie lo iban a hacer cambiar de opinión – le decía mientras salían de la sala principal de juntas donde hasta hacia unos momentos habían tenido una acalorada discusión con todo el consejo del reino.

El joven de largos cabellos castaños tomo el lugar de su padre en el consejo dos meses atrás, luego de que él y su madre emprendieran un largo viaje para visitar a sus abuelos en la pequeña provincia de Izumo donde pasarían una extensa temporada, por lo que el padre del chico lo dejo a cargo de sus diversas obligaciones, mas que nada lo hizo porque este tomaría su lugar muy pronto.

- Tenemos que hacer algo inmediatamente para calmar cuanto antes las duras criticas por parte del consejo – la mujer volteo a ver de reojo a su joven acompañante que caminaba apresuradamente tras ella.

- Si, eso ya lo tenia previsto – sonrió débilmente el muchacho – y la única manera que encontré para acallarlos es anunciarles que el príncipe ya ha elegido a una de sus pretendientes... sin embargo conociéndolo se negara rotundamente a casarse con alguien que no sea de su elección.

- Por eso no te preocupes, él lo aceptara sin poner objeción alguna eso te lo aseguro... – le decía sin detener su paso al salón central ya que en unos minutos mas recibiría al soberano del oeste el cual estaba en una visita diplomática – ahora solo debemos preocuparnos por encontrar a la candidata indicada.

- No se preocupe su majestad... me pondré a trabajar en ello cuanto antes – hablo sin mas el castaño.

- En ese caso te lo encargo...

- Esta bien, entonces me retiro, con su permiso – hizo una pequeña reverencia para posteriormente retirarse del lugar.

Después de eso el joven se encamino hacia el extremo norte del palacio, en ese sitio tenían regularmente practica los nuevos aspirantes a guardias y soldados del reino, el área estaba especialmente acondicionado para dar el entrenamiento básico a los interesados en prestar sus servicios ya sea de una u otra manera, era por decirlo así una clase de evaluación, si mostraban destreza se les reubicaba a otra parte mas lejana del reino donde recibirían el adiestramiento adecuado.

El chico castaño llego al terreno de practica sin ningún contratiempo, en ese lugar se encontraba su hermano menor que era el encargado de dar la enseñanza necesaria a los nuevos reclutas.

A pesar de que su naturaleza era de lo mas pacifica tubo que convertirse en militar para complacer a su prometida, pues se lo había impuesto como condición para poder casarse con ella, esta le dijo que antes de ser su esposa tenia que ser el jefe de la guardia imperial para así poder llevar una vida tranquila y llena de lujos.

Y como el chico jamás le pudo negar nada no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar su condición, convirtiéndose muy pronto en uno de los mejores soldados del ejercito y obteniendo el titulo de capitán rápidamente a pesar de su corta edad, esto se lo debía en gran parte a los duros entrenamientos a los que frecuentemente era sometido por su prometida.

- ¡Mantengan esa línea por allá! – el joven de cabellos castaños cortos daba instrucciones a su muy inexperta tropa.

- Se ve que tienes varios problemas para ponerlos bajo control – le dijo sarcásticamente el recién llegado que se puso a sus espaldas.

- Que sorpresa... – le sonrió con algo de burla a su hermano mayor - ¿a que se debe el honor de tu visita?

- Tengo que hablar contigo... – le dijo este ya en un tono mucho más serio.

- ¿De que se trata? – volteo a verlo algo desconcertado.

- Necesito tu consejo – se puso a un lado de él sin quitar la vista del frente.

- Entonces debe ser algo realmente grave para que me consultes a mi – sonrió mientras adoptaba la posición de su hermano mayor.

- Si… podría decirse estamos en un grave aprieto – lo miro de reojo sin que su hermano menor se inmutara en lo absoluto.

- Entiendo... – respondió tranquilamente, momentos después dio varias indicaciones a Silver, su oficial segundo para que continuara con el entrenamiento.

Los dos gemelos salieron de la zona de prácticas para dirigirse a un lugar donde no fueran interrumpidos y hablar con calma, llegando así a un pequeño salón que se encontraba en el ala norte del castillo.

- Entonces dime ¿de que querías hablar? – dijo con cierta calma el menor de los Azakura.

- La reina ha decidido buscar cuanto antes una prometida para el príncipe aun en contra de su voluntad... – empezó a decir el castaño de largos cabellos – ¿quería saber que opinabas tu al respecto?... después de todo Ren es tu mejor amigo.

- Aunque me fascinaría ver su rostro cuando se entere, no estoy desacuerdo con esa idea – le contesto pausadamente a su hermano mayor – conociendo su carácter dudo mucho que valla aceptarlo fácilmente.

- Pensé que eso dirías... – sonrió suavemente – pero dadas las circunstancias en que nos encontramos no le va a quedar de otra – tomo asiento en un pequeño escalón de las escalinatas principales del salón.

- ¿A que te refieres? – el de cabellos cortos se apoyo en el barandal de la escalera a espaldas del otro cruzándose de brazos para escuchar mejor lo que este tenia que decir.

- Que el consejo no esta nada contento con las recientes acciones de nuestro futuro soberano y ha exigido a la reina que él sea quien presida las próximas reuniones para que se valla acostumbrando al cargo...

-Pero eso será imposible, ni siquiera la reina sabe en que lugar se encuentra ahora – le contesto con relativa tranquilidad.

- Eso solo lo sabemos tu y yo aparte de la reina, se armaría un gran escándalo si se descubre que el príncipe desapareció – hablo gravemente el muchacho de largos cabellos mientras cerraba pesadamente los ojos – créeme, eso si desquiciaría completamente al consejo y nos pondría en jaque con varios de los reinos con los que hasta ahora hemos tenido diferencias.

- Entiendo... y la única manera de serenar al consejo es asegurándoles que el príncipe tiene una prometida ¿cierto?...

- Exacto... ahora solo hay que buscar a la candidata ideal...

- Pues solo eh conocido cuatro mujeres a las que Ren parece querer y tenerles algo de afecto – sonrió en tono burlón el chico mientras adoptaba una postura un tanto pensativa con una mano en la barbilla – aunque tres de ellas quedan automáticamente descartadas…

- En serio... – lo miro con un dejo de curiosidad – y según tu ¿cuales son esas mujeres?

- Pues están su hermana y su madre, que como dije antes están automáticamente descartadas, después esta mí querida Anita que es obvio tampoco puede ser una pretendiente.

- Eso solo nos dejaría una sola candidata ¿no es así? – el castaño se estaba impacientando un poco por la actitud de su hermano – ¿de quien se trata?

- Pues quien mas si no Jeanne – contesto alegremente el muchacho.

- ¿Jeanne! – inmediatamente después de oír el nombre no pudo evitar sobresaltarse – estas loco, eso es imposible, Jeanne no puede ser...

- ¿Y por que no? – volteo a verlo algo extrañado por su reacción, sabia que le gustaba la chica pero nunca lo había demostrado tan abiertamente.

- Por que no... – trato de serenarse un poco – además recuerda que ella muy pronto se convertirá en religiosa así que también queda descartada.

- Es verdad... – sonrió con un poco de malicia – pero estoy seguro que si le explicamos la situación por la que atraviesa el reino aceptara inmediatamente.

- Quizás... – dijo el otro castaño tratando de disimular la furia que se estaba apoderando de su ser al siquiera pensar que esa niña tendría que casarse aun en contra de su voluntad – pero aun así no estoy de acuerdo... por otro lado ahora que lo recuerdo la reina tiene en estos momentos una reunión con el rey de Miune...

- Explícate – volteo a verlo suspicazmente al percatarse que su actitud defensiva había cambiado repentinamente.

- Sé de muy buena fuente que el rey tiene una hija en edad de casarse y que por cierto dicen es muy hermosa... – ahora el que sonrió maliciosamente fue él.

- ¿Estas pensando lo que creo? – clavo la mirada en el rostro de su hermano mayor.

- Piénsalo, así Jeanne no tendría que casarse en contra de su voluntad y podría seguir siendo religiosa... por otro lado nos libraríamos por un tiempo de la presión del consejo o al menos esto seria hasta que Ren regrese.

- No es mala idea... pero dudo mucho que Ren lo tome bien – dijo algo resignado, mientras el otro chico se ponía de pie quedando a la altura de su hermano.

- Yo tampoco... pero ya no hay tiempo – dio una palmada en el hombro del chico y salió del lugar al ver como la silueta de una joven rubia caminaba directamente hacia ellos – nos veremos después.

- Esta bien... – dijo distraídamente mientras sonreía al ver la bella figura de su prometida.

- Silver me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí – hablo con su seriedad de siempre la doncella de ojos negros y cabellos dorados – ¿de que hablaban tu y Hao?.

- Del futuro de nuestro próximo soberano – seguía sonriéndole de la misma manera mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella poniéndose a sus espaldas.

- Así que ya eligieron quien será su prometida – una pequeña sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro al sentir como los brazos del chico empezaban a rodear su cintura.

Por lo general mientras estaban en público ella no dejaba que este hiciera la más mínima insinuación de afecto hacia su persona, pero cuando estaban a solas era una historia totalmente diferente dejándose llevar por las diversas muestras de cariño que su prometido le profesaba.

- Así es... – beso suavemente su mejilla mientras la chica ponía sus manos sobre las de él.

- ¿Y quien será la afortunada? – volteo a ver de reojo a castaño.

- La princesa del reino de Miune – apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de la joven abrazándola mas fuerte.

- ¿Están seguros de que ella es la indicada? – dijo con algo de frialdad separándose un poco del muchacho.

- Si... ¿por qué lo preguntas? – la miro con algo de curiosidad mientras tomaba una de sus manos conduciéndola a un pequeño sofá de color marfil que estaba en uno de los costados del salón para que los dos tomaran asiento.

- ¿Alguna vez has tratado a la princesa de Miune? – le miro fijamente a los ojos.

- No... pero Hao dice que es una chica hermosa y no tiene ninguna clase de compromiso...

- Es cierto, es muy hermosa – la joven recostó ligeramente su cabeza sobre el hombro de su prometido al momento que él la abrazaba nuevamente – pero la chica no tiene nada en la cabeza.

- ¿A que te refieres con que no tiene nada en la cabeza? – la miro extrañado por unos momentos hasta que comprendió lo que esta quiso decirle – no me diga que ella es...

- Si... una cabeza hueca – completo la frase del chico – y tu mejor que nadie sabes cuanto odia el príncipe a esa clase de personas.

- Eso complicara considerablemente los planes de Hao, je, je, je... – rió divertido el castaño.

- ¿A que te refieres? – la chica se separo de él al ver que su expresión preocupada había cambiado por una de burla.

- Sabes, hubo otra candidata a parte de la princesa de Miune, pero Hao se negó categóricamente a que fuera ella a pesar de que Ren siempre la ha considerado como alguien especial.

- No entiendo... ¿quién era la otra candidata?

- Jeanne...

- Ah... ya entiendo por que se negó... – ella también sonrió pero mas disimuladamente – tan solo debería decirle lo que siente.

- Lo sé... pero estoy seguro que teme su rechazo, todos sabemos que Jeanne a querido ser religiosa desde que era muy pequeña – en ese momento tomo las manos de la joven entrelazándolas con las suyas – aunque si se lo dijera estoy seguro de que seria tan feliz como lo soy yo ahora – inesperadamente le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, lo cual le provoco un pequeño rubor casi automático en las mejillas a la joven.

- ¿Yoh?... – pregunto suavemente al momento que los dos se separaban.

- ¿Si...? – le sonrió apaciblemente a la hermosa chica que tenia al frente.

- ¿Terminaste tu entrenamiento? – el chico se quedo helado con la pregunta.

- Ana... pues veras... este... yo... – estaba muy nervioso, no sabia que decirle exactamente para justificarse, aunque ya se esperaba lo que vendría después.

- Serán veinte vueltas extra alrededor del palacio... – hablo con la seriedad de siempre mientras se ponía de pie.

- Esta bien... – dijo con resignación el chico, no tenia caso reclamar, si lo hacia seguramente le iría peor así que guardo silencio y momentos después salió del salón para cumplir con la orden dada por la chica.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

- ¿Princesa? – el chico violáceo no aparto ni un solo momento su mirada de la joven pelirosa haciéndola sentir mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

- J-joven Ren... y-yo... – iba a explicarle cuando el de cabellos azules intervino.

- ¿Quién es este sujeto princesa? – miro a la joven apuntando directamente al otro chico.

- Horo... lo que pasa es... – definitivamente no sabia como iba a salir de ese enredo.

- Lo mismo pregunto – ahora intervino el ambarino – ¿quien es el Tamao?

- ¿Tamao! – el peliazul volteo a verlo algo molesto – quien te crees que eres para hablarle de esa manera a la princesa… deberías mostrar mas respeto, por si no lo sabias ella es la princesa del reino de Zairent uno de los reinos mas poderosos de toda la región...

- ¿Q-qué dijiste? – pregunto incrédulamente y con algo de confusión entremezclada el ambarino.

- ¿Estas sordo o que?... dije que Tamao es la princesa del reino de Zairent y tu...

- ¿Es verdad eso¡¿eres una Tamamura! – lo interrumpió abruptamente para dirigirse con evidente enojo a la chica pelirosada que hasta ahora había estado a la expectativa – ¡contesta maldita sea!

- ¡Como te atreves...! – el ainu estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero la chica lo detuvo.

- L-lo soy... – dijo casi en un murmullo – soy Tamao Tamamura – bajo la mirada para no enfrentar los represivos ojos del muchacho.

- Valla esto si que es una sorpresa... – sonrió con ironía el chico – todo este tiempo estuve acompañando al enemigo.

- Joven Ren perdóneme por no decirle nada... pero es que yo no podía... – trato de disculparse con algo de desesperación.

- Creíste que jamás me iba a enterar ¿no es así? – le miro tan fría y despectivamente que hasta el joven de cabellos azules se estremeció.

- Y-yo... yo... – sus ojos se empañaron un poco al no poder dar una mejor explicación – perdóneme...

- Todo este tiempo supiste quien era yo y aun así decidiste seguir con esta representación – le miro a manera de reproche – eres increíble, pudiste hacer que me tragara esa historia de que estabas realmente preocupada por mi...

- Joven Ren no es así...

- Dime Tamao ¿hasta cuando pensabas continuar con esta farsa? – al chico no le importaba gran cosa que ella fuera la princesa del reino enemigo, lo que le enfureció es que esta le hubiese mentido, si había una cosa que realmente odiara era que lo engañaran.

- Lo lamento mucho – dijo entre pequeños lamentos, esta sintió un enorme dolor al ver que ese joven la miraba con cierto odio reflejado en sus ojos.

- No sabes cuanto me decepcionas... – volteo a verla por última vez, después de eso tomo sus cosas de la cómoda donde estaban guardadas y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a marcharse cuanto antes del lugar sin decir nada más.

La muchacha agacho la cabeza al oír las ultimas palabras, estas aun resonaban en su cerebro – "_lo he decepcionado"_ – se repetía una y otra vez provocando que pequeñas lagrimas se formaran en sus ojos fucsia al sentir como un gran dolor se apoderaba de ella, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percato que las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar y a rodar caprichosamente por sus mejillas, llorando amargamente en silencio.

Después de ver como ese sujeto hizo llorar a su princesa el chico de cabellos celestes empezó a sentir un enorme furia recorrerlo por todo el cuerpo, no iba a permitir que ese imbecil la hiciera sufrir por su absurda arrogancia.

- Oye espera... – tomo del brazo al chico violáceo antes de que este saliera de la habitación.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le contesto mas apáticamente que de costumbre.

- Pídele una disculpa...

- ¿Perdón? – pregunto con algo de indiferencia el chico de ojos dorados, mientras el ainu lo tenia fuertemente agarrado del brazo derecho, no pensaba soltarlo hasta no aclarar aquella situación.

- Me escuchaste bien... – el peliazul empezó a molestarse por la actitud tan áspera del otro joven – te dije que le pidieras una disculpa, si no lo haces yo mismo te obligare a hacerlo...

- Horo no... – la pelirosada trato de intervenir, pero la voz apática del ambarino la detuvo.

- ¿Y como lo harás? – pregunto con algo de sarcasmo haciendo que el chico de cabellos azules se impacientara mas – digo, si se puede saber... ¿o acaso vas a obligarme a la fuerza?

- Si es necesario créeme que lo are...

- ¿Enserio...? – le dijo con mayor sarcasmo, esta vez el ainu no pudo controlarse y lo agarro de la camisa acorralándolo contra una pared, cosa que al violáceo no lo inmuto en lo absoluto, podría decirse que hasta se burlaba del otro chico.

- Basta... – el chico de cabellera azul estaba colérico ante la actitud del ambarino – eres un maldito engreído, lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que te disculpes con ella.

- Escúchame bien yo no voy a disculparme con esa mocosa... – en ese momento se soltó del sujete del chico de ojos negros – así que ya deja tu actitud de héroe patético tratando de salvar a la damisela en peligro que no te queda... – ahora si se burlo abiertamente del peliazul logrando que este perdiera completamente los estribos.

- ¡Ya cállate! – finalmente logro que el chico perdiera el poco autocontrol que le quedaba propinando un fuerte izquierdazo en el rostro del violáceo para callarlo de una buena vez, este aun se encontraba de espaldas a la pared por lo que no pudo evitarlo recibiéndolo directamente.

- Valla... después de todo tienes carácter – le dijo con bastante cinismo... a pesar del golpe su rostro seguía sin demostrar emoción alguna.

- Porque no simplemente dejas de hablar y decir estupideces – trato de asestarle un segundo golpe, pero este lo esquivo agachándose justo a tiempo, a cambio le propino un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, el joven de cabellos celestes trato de reincorporarse lo mas rápido que pudo al ver que el violáceo seguia con su ataque, de esta manera los dos quedaron enfrascados en una serrada lucha que hizo retumbar la posada entera.

Tamao se quedo estática sin saber como detener aquella contienda, ciertamente se sentía culpable ya que de alguna manera ella había provocado que aquellos jóvenes pelearan.

- ¡Joven Ren...¡Horo…¡deténganse por favor! – decía una y otra vez la chica pero ninguno pensaba ceder, los dos eran casi igual de tercos así que le fue imposible detenerlos.

- Peleas bien... – dijo el violáceo mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su camisa un hilito de sangre que salía de su boca.

- Lo mismo digo – contesto el de cabellos azules a su contrincante al momento que se lanzaba nuevamente al ataque ignorando completamente las palabras de la chica que estaba desesperada tratando de calmarlos.

El escándalo fue tal que todos los que se encontraban en la posada subieron inmediatamente a ver que era lo que sucedía, al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontraron con una batalla campal, ninguno de los dos quería rendirse a pesar de que ya estaban bastante lastimados.

Los recién llegados inmediatamente trataron de detenerlos, tomando a cada uno por la espalda para que se detuvieran, el doctor Fausto agarro fuertemente a Ren y Chocolove por su parte tomo a Horo Horo.

- ¡Suéltenme! – grito enfurecido el peliazul mientras trataba de soltarse del joven moreno.

- Esto aun no termina… – el violáceo también luchaba por safarse del agarre del doctor...

- ¿En que se supone que estas pensando! – le dijo fuertemente el hombre de cabellos rubios al violáceo logrando que parara su forcejeo, el doctor había llegado hacia unos minutos para hacer una ultima revisión al chico.

El ambarino pareció calmarse así que el hombre lo soltó, posteriormente el chico se volteo hacia él para tratar de averiguar de quien se trataba.

- ¿Y usted es...?

- E-el... el es el doctor Fausto joven Ren – le dijo tímidamente la pelirosada – lo ha estado atendiendo todo el tiempo que permaneció inconsciente.

- Así es... – hablo reprendedoramente el hombre de rubia cabellera – en las condiciones en que estas deberías estar descansando y no en medio de una absurda pelea.

- Ya estoy bien... lo que menos necesito es que me sermoneen en este momento – se expreso con fastidio el ambarino – además yo no fui quien empezó esto – le dirigió una mirada asesina al peliazul.

- No eres mas que un arrogante... – hablo entre dientes el de cabellos celestes tratando que las palabras del otro chico no lo molestaran, así que decidió que lo mas sano para su cordura era ignorarlo – Tamao no comprendo como puedes llorar por alguien como él... – la chica sintió un pequeño escalofrió, cuando su amigo la llamaba tan familiarmente era para reprenderla.

- ¿Tamao? – dijeron al uníoslo las cuatro chicas que ahora se encontraban en la posada.

- ¿E-eres una mujer? – dijo bastante sorprendida la chica de cabellos castaños claros.

- S-señorita Elly... pues vera – bajo nuevamente la mirada – lo lamento, creo que les debo a todos una explicación.

- Oh... y valla que vas a darla – intervino el de cabellos celestes – y no solo a nosotros, tu madre estará ansiosa por saber lo que tienes que decir a tu favor.

- Lo se...

- - - -

Todos los presentes bajaron al comedor de la posada, ahí tomaron asiento alrededor de la chica que estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero a la vez se sentía aliviada por no tener que seguir con aquella carga sobre sus hombros.

A la reunión se integraron Marion y Millie que regresaron de comprar lo que les había encargado Shalona.

- Bien pues todo empezó el día anterior a mi boda... – la muchacha empezó a relatar los hechos ocurridos desde su furtivo escape hasta como fue a parar a ese lugar, aunque claro omitiendo la pequeña parte de que ella era la princesa de Zairent y Ren el príncipe de Cilión ya que no quería causar mas malentendidos de los que ya existían.

- ... por lo que la madre del joven Ren insistió en que los dos viajáramos juntos, de eso hace ya dos meses, desde entonces hemos estado buscando a ese asesino o al menos eso hacíamos hasta la emboscada de la banda de ladrones donde el joven Ren fue herido, por lo que el señor Ryu se ofreció a ayudarnos y fue así como llegamos aquí...

Por unos momentos todos lo presentes guardaron silencio hasta que la castaña claros rompió con el incomodo silencio…

- Es una lastima que no seas un chico – se expreso con algo de pesar – aunque... – miro suspicazmente al ainu que ahora tenia un enorme filete en el ojo derecho – ¿tu no eres una chica o si?

- Por supuesto que no... – el chico se sonrojo un poco por el comentario.

- En ese caso, no habrá problema... – le sonrió de una forma bastante provocadora acercándose peligrosamente al peliazul que se puso extremadamente nervioso.

- Atrevida… – murmuro la de gafas que estaba a su lado provocando que esta se volviera inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Lily? – la chica se mostró muy molesta por el comentario.

- ¿Yo..., nada – hablo con indiferencia mientras se ponía de pie con dirección a la cocina, pero la muchacha no quedo muy contenta con la respuesta y la siguió.

- Ya es tarde iré a preparar la comida – dijo repentinamente la pelirroja del grupo, retirándose ella también del lugar.

- Yo te ayudo... – le dijo felizmente la pequeña castaña del quinteto de las lilys.

- Mary también desea ayudar – consecuento la de coletas rubias y así las dos siguieron a la pelirroja hasta la cocina.

- Creo que ya es hora de que yo también me retire – repentinamente se escucho la voz del hombre de cabellos rubios y personalidad sombría.

Hablo posteriormente de hacer una pequeña valoración a su paciente y de haber descartando alguna clase de complicación ocasionada por la pelea, la única indicación que le dio fue que reposara al menos tres días más.

- ¿Doctor no se quedara a comer? – le pregunto amablemente la mujer rubia que se ponía de pie hasta quedar a su altura.

- Me encantaría pero mi esposa me esta esperando en casa, así que con su permiso me retiro – hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho también.

- Espere yo lo acompaño a la puerta – le dijo atentamente la mujer mientras lo acompañaba hasta la salida.

- Valla pues, esto si que fue como una comedia trágica – dijo con su acento extraño el moreno al momento que hacia una representación con gesticulaciones y todo de la escena, mientras el violáceo y el de cabellos azules se quedaban con cara de no entender nada.

- (...)

- No entendí... – se expreso algo confundido el de cabellos celestes.

- Yo tampoco – respondió sin querer el violáceo.

- "Comedia..." – volvió a hacer la representación – "trágica"

- (...)

- Olvídenlo – el moreno hablo totalmente derrotado retirándose el también del sitio al ver que nadie comprendía su sentido del humor.

- Ji, ji, ji... – de repente se escucho la risita de alguien.

- ¿D-de que te ríes Tamao? – el ainu volteo a ver a la chica que se estaba riendo sin comprender el motivo aparente que le causaba tanta gracia.

- Comedia trágica – fue lo único que respondió sin parar de reír ante la confusión total del par de chicos que tenia al lado – deberían darle una oportunidad al joven Chocolove y a sus chistes.

- ¿Chistes? – los dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas sin entender aun.

- (…)

- ¿Eso fue un chiste? – se aventuro a preguntar el de cabellos azules mirando fijamente a la chica.

- S-si...

- Pues no tenia gracia... – hablo tranquilamente el ambarino mientras serraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos.

- Como sea, tu aun tienes mucho que explicar jovencita –Horo trataba a Tamao como una chiquilla solo cuando trataba de reprenderla, siendo como cinco veces en toda su vida...

- Lo sé... – no le quedaba mas que recibir con resignación el regaño por parte del chico, después de todo ella consideraba que estaba en su completo derecho al verlo como su hermano mayor, el violáceo solo miraba con cierto recelo la familiaridad con que se trataban ese par, esto no le agradaba lo mas mínimo, sin embargo a pesar de que le molestara mantuvo su postura de indeferencia y frialdad total.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir así que seré breve y solo daré las gracias a los que leen el fic y a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme su comentario, espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos el próximo capitulo…


	11. Capitulo 11

**_Titulo:_** La Llave Suprema

**_Resumen:_** Tamao es una princesa que ha perdido lo más valioso y ya no siente deseos de vivir, en cambio Ren morirá pronto a causa de una maldición, pero antes de que esto suceda hará todo lo posible para poder evitarlo.

**_Declaimer:_** Shaman King pertenece a su respectivo autor esta historia la hice por diversión y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**CAPITULO 11**_

La chica de rosados cabellos miraba con algo de ansiedad al ainu, el cual había guardado silencio por algunos momentos mientras que el violáceo estaba a la expectativa puesto que antes de opinar o hacer cualquier clase de comentario prefería analizar con detenimiento el terreno en el que estaba parado.

- ¿C-cómo...? – la joven empezó a hablar en un susurro para ir aumentando gradualmente el tono de su voz – ¿cómo te enteraste donde estaba? – pregunto con algo de timidez y esperando cualquier clase de reacción por parte del chico.

- Uno de los comerciantes que provee de fruta al palacio... o mejor dicho el anciano "Oyamada" – hizo especial énfasis en el apellido del comerciante – fue quien me dijo más o menos donde podría encontrarte...

- ¿T-te refieres al señor Manta? – dijo algo sorprendida.

- Veo que lo recuerdas... – empezó a decir con algo de calma el chico ainu – él me dio la descripción de un chico con rasgos muy parecidos por no decir idénticos a los tuyos, el cual casualmente se apellidaba igual que yo… esto se me hizo sumamente extraño ya que en primer lugar Pilika y yo somos los únicos que quedamos de nuestra familia, todos los demás murieron en el incidente de la epidemia y lo segundo fue las características que describió de ese muchacho, bien parecido, amable y se ponía nervioso cada vez que le hablaba sobre mi...

- Ya veo...

- Lo único que no me cuadro fue lo de la cabellera corta y el chico que viajaba con él, pero ahora me queda claro – dio un vistazo despectivo al ambarino antes de seguir con la explicación, el otro solo mostró indiferencia ante el gesto – ¿y bien ahora me dirás por qué huiste de palacio?

- Yo... tenia que hacerlo... – bajo la cabeza pero sin titubear un solo momento en lo que decía – debía terminar con mi misión antes de que uniera mi vida con la de Lizerg...

- ¿Misión? – dijo sumamente sorprendido al percatarse que ella no tenia intenciones de volver a casa aun – ¿tienes idea de lo que paso después de tu repentina huida?... a raíz de eso todo el palacio esta completamente desquiciado... – le hablo enérgicamente pero de forma un tanto suave para no ofenderla.

- Lo lamento pero...

- En este momento estamos en estado critico, el reino del Este amenazo con desatar la guerra en dos semanas si no regresas – las ultimas palabras hicieron que esta girara rápidamente la cabeza hacia el chico.

- ¿Pero por qué? – lo miro sorprendida y sin comprender el motivo.

- ¿Te parece poco haber dejado plantado al príncipe en el altar? – la reprendió inmediatamente – el rey de Zeiria estaba sumamente molesto por tus acciones, de no ser porque el príncipe Lizerg pidió una prorroga en este momento estaríamos combatiendo.

- ¿De vedad hiciste eso? – hablo repentinamente el violáceo que hasta ahora se mantuvo al margen de la situación, miro de reojo a la joven que estaba totalmente cabizbaja para posteriormente continuar – cada día que pasa me sorprende mas hasta donde puedes llegar para vengarte de Yuerame…

- ¿Yuerame¿estuviste buscando a Yuerame? – la chica permaneció callada sin tratar decir nada, al verla el peliazul solo dio un enorme suspiro de resignación – Tamao lo de tu padre fue solo un accidente... Yuerame no existe, es solo un cuento de hadas...

- No... ¡eso no es cierto! – defendió su postura de inmediato – Yuerame lo mato, él lo hizo… – le miro desesperada pero al parecer este no estaba muy convencido de sus palabras – por favor joven Ren dígale que es verdad, que Yuerame si existe... – se volvió con ojos suplicantes al ambarino el cual solo contemplo por unos momentos sin decir nada... – por favor... – el chico peliviolaceo guardo silencio por unos segundos mas y finalmente intervino.

- Tamao tiene razón... – dijo sin mas haciendo que a la chica se le iluminara el rostro al ver que la apoyaba – ese sujeto es tan real como tú o como yo...

- ¿No me vas a decir que tu también crees en esas patrañas...? – el chico peliazul seguía con serias dudas sobre la veracidad de sus palabras.

- Si lo quieres creer o no ese es tu problema – dijo secamente el violáceo mientras se ponía repentinamente de pie...

- ¿Joven Ren a donde va? – pregunto con cierto desconcierto la joven de rosados cabellos.

- Voy por mis cosas, tengo que partir ahora mismo – se giro con dirección a las escaleras dispuesto a marcharse.

- ¿Pero el doctor Fausto dijo...? – quiso objetar mas una mirada congelante del violáceo la detuvo en seco, posteriormente este siguió su camino a la planta alta de la posada ante la mirada cohibida de la muchacha.

- Ahora me dirás quien es él... – dijo calmadamente el ojinegro a penas desapareció el otro en el corredor al final de las escaleras, adoptando de cierta manera una postura mas relajada apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos mientras le miraba fijamente.

- ¿C-cómo que quien es...? – sonrió nerviosamente evadiendo un poco lo dicho por su amigo.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero – le miro de forma inquisidora haciendo que se pusiera aun mas nerviosa – quiero saber donde lo conociste y que tipo de relación hay entre ustedes...

- ¿D-dónde lo conocí?

- Si... en la maravillosa explicación que diste hace unos momentos omitiste completamente esa pequeña parte, por lo que me interesa saber donde fue.

- Gulp... – la chica trago saliva antes de continuar – H-Horo, je je je... – rió nerviosamente anteponiendo todavía mas dudas para contestar – creo que me vas a regañar otra vez... – bajo la cabeza y dio un hondo suspiro evadiendo así la insistente mirada del chico.

- ¿Quién es él? – pregunto con la mayor seriedad que pudo...

- E-él... – dudo un poco en contestar – él es... Ren Tao...

- ¿Tao? – al principio no entendió muy bien pero inmediatamente comprendió de quien se trataba - ¿dijiste Tao! – se expreso con mayor sorpresa a lo que ella solo hizo un ademán afirmativo con la cabeza para confirmarlo – no... por favor dime que no es de los Tao que creo que es...

- M-me temo que si... – hablo bajamente al ver el rostro de frustración del chico de cabellera celeste – el joven Ren es el príncipe heredero a la corona de Cilión.

- Por dios Tamao en que estabas pensando – aun no cabía en su asombro – ¿como se te ocurre estar viajando con el enemigo...? ahora entiendo porque mostró tanta sorpresa cuando le dije quien eras...

- Por favor Horo, las cosas no son como... – no pudo terminar su frase ya que el chico seguía hablando sin parar no prestándole la más mínima atención a lo que esta trataba de decirle.

- Si tu madre se entera no solo tendremos que lidiar con Zeiria sino que también lo haremos con Cilión...

- Horo Horo...

- Claro, si no es que antes se les ocurre atacar a ellos...

- Oye...

- Seguro se aran los ofendidos porque te adentraste sin permiso en su reino...

- ¡Horokeu! – alzo lo mas que pudo la voz al ver que no le estaba haciendo el mas mínimo caso.

- ¿Qué? – al parecer ni siquiera noto que le había levantado la voz

- Nada de eso va a pasar, el joven Ren no seria capaz de hacer algo semejante...

- ¿Y como estas tan segura de que no lo ara? – la miro con algo de duda que inmediatamente se volvió paranoia al venírsele otras cosas a la cabeza – ¿no me digas que paso algo entre ustedes, porque te aseguro que lo mato si es que se atrevió a tocarte...

- Por supuesto que no... – se apresuro a decir totalmente sonrojada – ¿en que cosas piensas...?

- Llevas viajando mas de dos meses a solas con él ¿que quieres que piense...? – hablo deliberadamente sin pensar lo que decía.

- ¿Estas dudando de mi? – lo miro entre atónita y molesta por la insinuación.

- Pues por supuesto que no desconfió de ti... pero de él... – trato de justificarse mas solo logro empeorar las cosas ya que la chica se sintió bastante humillada al solo pensar que su mejor amigo estaba dudando de ella... – perdóname por favor... yo no quise...

Ella solo hizo ademanes negativos con la cabeza y se puso de pie totalmente indignada retirándose con extrema rapidez del lugar con miras al segundo piso, el chico quiso detenerla pero al solo verla a los ojos sintió un pequeño escalofrió y comprendió que lo mejor seria no decir nada mas, contadas veces se veía esa furia reflejada en el mirar de la joven.

La muchacha subió a pasos agigantados las escaleras, estaba tan molesta e inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que entro en la habitación del ambarino, aunque claro, era lo mas lógico ya que la que Ryu alquilo para ella no la había utilizado por estar siempre al pendiente del chico violáceo.

- Como puede siquiera pensarlo... – murmuraba muy enojada.

- ¿Pensar que? – la fría voz del ambarino que estaba a sus espaldas la saco de sus pensamientos rápidamente, entonces se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaba.

- P-perdón creo que me equivoque de habitación – se excuso con rapidez mientras intentaba salir de ahí.

- Espera – la fuerte voz del chico de ojos ámbar la detuvo antes de que lograra salir completamente del lugar – ahora soy yo el que necesita aclarar ciertas cosas contigo.

- Creo que este no es el momento... – sonrió débilmente pero el semblante inflexible del otro borro rápidamente aquella sonrisa.

- No, a mi me parece mas que perfecto... – se encamino hacia ella provocando un mayor nerviosismo de su parte.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste? – la acorralo contra la puerta anteponiendo sus brazos a los costados de ella para que no pudiera escapar.

- Y-yo... yo no quería tener problemas, eso es todo... – desvió sus ojos hacia otro punto de la habitación para no mirarlo de frente ya que si lo hacia seguramente se alteraría mas de lo que ya estaba.

- Entiendo que lo hayas hecho mientras estuviste en el palacio¿pero por que guardaste silencio después?... – la miro fijamente tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta, mas esta seguía evitándolo y no parecía querer contestar

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?... la verdad es que me importa un comino que seas la princesa de Zairent... – al oír esas palabras ella levanto su rostro para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos dorados del muchacho en los que extrañamente no estaba reflejado el frío y resentimiento que creyó él sentía – lo que no soporto es que me hayas mentido, eso es lo único que te reprocho.

- Lo hice... – dijo esta casi en un murmullo sin despegar sus ojos cristalinos casi al borde de las lagrimas de los del ambarino – lo hice por que no quería que me odiara... – sus palabras eran mas que sinceras cosa que no paso desapercibida por el violáceo que por mas incrédulo que quisiera ser, lo cierto era que creía cada cosa que ella le decía – me dolería bastante que usted me llegase a ver con odio o con resentimiento...

- ¿Y eso por que? – la voz del chico se suavizo un poco – no debería importarte lo que yo piense de ti ¿o sí? – este se fue acercando más y mas al rostro de la joven que pareció no percatarse ya que estaba como embobada por la penetrante mirada del chico.

- No debería... – su voz también se suavizo al sentir la proximidad del chico sobre su rostro no prestando la menor atención a lo que estaba a punto de decir – pero la verdad es que me importa mucho, porque yo lo... – sus rostros estaban separados por escasos milímetros que se volvieron kilómetros al escuchar los gritos de la chica pelirroja la que al parecer le estaba propinando una fuerte paliza al moreno por alguno de sus chistes.

El violáceo se separo un poco bajando pesadamente la cabeza y dando un hondo suspiro de resignación aunque manteniendo los brazos a los costados de la chica, mientras que ella solo trataba de ocultar su sonrojado rostro tras los mechones de sus rosas cabellos poniéndose a reflexionar lo que estuvo a punto de decir y lo que sin duda pasaría a continuación entre ellos...

- No, esto no esta bien – la joven serró fuertemente los ojos e inesperadamente lo aparto bruscamente de ella empujándolo hacia adelante, para posteriormente salir corriendo de la habitación a la vez que demostraba bastante desconcierto en su semblante...

- Tamao espera, yo no quise... – cuando se recupero de la sorpresiva maniobra de la chica trato de detenerla, mas fue demasiado tarde ya que esta desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cerrándole la puerta justamente en la cara...

- No quise ofenderte... – susurro al momento que apoyaba la frente en la puerta, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa por demás irónica, aunque finalmente él no hizo nada y de ninguna manera se disculparía con ella por algo que aparentemente no tenia la menor importancia para él¿entonces por qué sentía que había hecho algo realmente malo al tratar de besarla, pero sobre todo ¿por qué estaba tan frustrado al no conseguirlo?

- ¡Maldición! – dio un fuerte puñetazo en la puerta demostrando así toda su confusión y desconcierto ante sus pensamientos, pero sobre todo ante sus sentimientos.

- - -

La joven corrió hasta llegar a su propia habitación cerrando su puerta bajo llave a penas estuvo adentro, aun podía sentir sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza de sus acciones tan reprobables, puso instintivamente su mano derecha sobre su corazón el cual latía desmesuradamente rápido por las emociones encontradas que sentía dentro de si...

Sintió como si un enorme peso cayera sobre ella, tal vez lo mejor seria regresar con Horo a Zairent y asumir sus responsabilidades para no dejar crecer aun más aquellos sentimientos que ahora la lastimaban.

Pero por otro lado no podía, se vengaría de Yuerame a como diera lugar, aunque... ¿realmente eso era lo que quería hacer, si era honesta consigo misma ya no sentía la misma sed de venganza de dos meses atrás, su corazón ya no sentía todo aquel rencor y ansiedad, de hecho se sentía extrañamente tranquila, sobre todo cuando estaba al lado de ese joven de hermosos ojos color dorado que ahora ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos...

- _"No, definitivamente todo esto no esta bien..." _– se reprochaba una y otra vez al cuestionarse seriamente sobre sus sentimientos – _"según lo que dijo Horo, Lizerg aun espera mi regreso y yo no puedo defraudarle"_ – un debate bastante encontrado se llevaba a cabo dentro de si – _"¿pero cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él?..."_

- _"Le tengo mucho afecto, eso es innegable... sin embargo porque no puedo experimentar todas aquellas hermosas sensaciones que me hace sentir Ren..."_ – se sonrojo de sobremanera al llamar por primera vez al chico por su nombre, aunque técnicamente solo lo pensó ya que aun no era capaz de expresarlo en voz alta.

- _"¿Por qué me siento tan confundida, por otro lado él no siente nada por mi?"_ – se dejo caer lentamente de rodillas recargándose en la puerta y abrazándose a ella misma mientras todos sus sentidos estaban mas que confundidos y alterados – "_¿por qué me duele tanto pensar que él no me quiere si se supone que entre nosotros solo hay una especie de acuerdo?_" – su rostro ensombreció, como extrañaba a Pilika en esos momentos, ella siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba...

Aunque de una cosa estaba completamente convencida y esa era que no regresaría hasta no encontrar a Yuerame, no obstante eso significara seguir al lado de ese chico que creía no sentía mas que alguna clase de responsabilidad hacia con ella.

Hablaría con Horo Horo esa misma tarde y le comunicaría su decisión, pero estaba casi inequívoca a que este se opondría tajantemente a su resolución...

- - -

El ainu se relajo un poco, en los últimos tres meses su princesa había experimentado considerables cambios de conducta y aun no asimilaba su nueva condición.

Empezando por su drástico cambio de aspecto, sinceramente aun no comprendía porque se había cortado su hermosa y larga cabellera, por otro lado estaba su carácter fehaciente y decidido, algo increíblemente nuevo para él ya que siempre había tenido presente que ella era una niña sumamente tímida e insegura.

Aunque debía admitir que estaba mucho mejor que la ultima vez que la vio, su rostro ya no denotaba toda aquella tristeza que demostró desde la muerte de su padre, de hecho pudo notar como el brillo en los hermosos ojos fucsia de la joven había regresado junto con sus sonrisas amables y sinceras.

Se estaba cuestionando seriamente si la aparición del chico o mejor dicho del que ahora tenia claro era el príncipe de Cilión, tendría que ver con aquel cambio tan drástico, y lo que era peor, el enorme coraje que sentía al solo pensar que entre ellos dos existiera algo mas que su supuesta misión, en parte ya se había hecho a la idea de que esta se casaría con el príncipe Lizerg, pero le incomodaba en extremo que sus sentimientos le llegaran a pertenecer a ese sujeto el cual sin lugar a dudas solo le causaría mas sufrimientos de los que ya tenia.

Duro mas o menos como media hora con toda clase de reflexiones hasta que la voz de una de las chicas que había conocido ese día lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

- Mary le trajo algo de beber – era la chica rubia de coletas en una mano traía una taza con lo que parecía era té y en la otra sostenía a un muñeco de trapo.

- G-gracias... – titubeo un poco antes de tomar la taza que la chica le ofrecía, jamás había conocido a alguien con tanta tristeza y melancolía reflejada en el rostro.

- ¿Mary se pregunta si la señorita Tamao se ira con usted? – se sentó a un lado del chico con una seriedad digna de un funeral.

- Eh... lo mas probable es que así sea... – le sonrió tratando de aligerar un poco aquella situación sin embargo esta seguía sin reflejar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

- Mary entiende... – bajo su mirada fijándola en la mesa, entonces el chico la contemplo mejor.

Al parecer era una joven de la edad de su princesa, a pesar de su triste semblante era realmente hermosa, de tez blanca con un fino rostro y unos penetrantes ojos color verde, al mirarla tan detenidamente no pudo evitar adentrarse mas en su extraña personalidad llegando a sentir cierta curiosidad por ella ya que esta siempre hablaba en tercera persona y nunca se refería a ella misma como tal.

- T-tu nombre es Mary ¿cierto? – titubeo un poco al ver el frío reflejado en sus ojos.

- No, el nombre de Mary es Marión Phauna – algo bastante complicado de entender a los ojos del muchacho de cabellos azules que seguía sin atinar el motivo por el que esa chica hablaba de esa manera.

- Ah... mucho gusto Marion mi nombre es Horokeu Usui – le extendió la mano cortésmente esta solo se le quedo mirando confundida – eh, ya veo... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – se volvió a ella esta solo le miro con mas confusión – ¿Puedo saber de donde conoces a Tamao? – pregunto con algo de amabilidad, esta siguió mirándole de frente sin decir nada hasta que unos momentos mas tarde empezó a hablar.

- Mary la conoció cuando el señor Ryu le tendió una emboscada para quitarle sus pertenencias – dijo con frialdad.

- ¿Fue donde resulto lastimado ese sujeto? – pregunto apretando fuertemente la taza que traía entre sus manos, ella solo respondió con un ademán afirmativo sin que su semblante cambiara en lo absoluto – ¿y tu por qué estas con ella?

- El señor Ryu le encargo a Mary que cuidara de la señorita Tamao mientras el señor Ren se recuperaba, por lo que Mary le hecho compañía este tiempo...

- ¿Entonces tu...? – titubeo un poco ya que esa chica parecía ser de lo mas inofensiva - ¿tú perteneces a esa banda de ladrones?

- Así es, Mary ha estado con el señor Ryu desde que tenia seis años – respondió con relativa tranquilidad ella ante la mirada atónita del peliazul que aun no acababa de comprender como una chica tan hermosa y tan frágil estaba al lado de un ladrón.

- ¿Pero por qué vives con él?...

- Él ha sido muy bueno con Mary y siempre a cuidado de ella y de Chuck... – seguía diciendo con mucha seriedad.

- ¿Chuck? – pregunto un poco confundido ya que pensó a la mejor tenia un hermano o algo así.

- Si, Chuck es el mejor amigo de Mary – entonces le mostró un muñeco todo destartalado y con un ojo sacado, el ainu sonrió nerviosamente ya que empezaba a creer que esa chica estaba un poco mal de sus facultades mentales.

- ¿Es una broma? – se aventuro a preguntar aunque el rostro de la joven le estaba diciendo que lo que le decía era mas que la verdad

- Mary nunca bromea señor Horokeu... – dijo secamente causándole pequeños escalofríos al muchacho.

- Eh... puedes llamarme Horo Horo como todos los demás lo hacen – le sonrió un poco tratando de desviar el tema de conversación pero esta seguía viéndolo fijamente con la mirada vacía como si no estuviese prestando el mas mínimo caso a lo que el joven le decía – claro si tu quieres.

- Mary acepta señor Horo Horo...

- Eh... ah que bien – sonrió al ver que al menos habían avanzado en algo – ¿entonces puedo decirte Marión?

- Claro, Mary esta de acuerdo y se siente feliz de que la llame así – se expresaba convencida pero su semblante sombrío y el frío glacial de su mirada decían todo lo contrario.

Duraron con esa rara conversación por alrededor de una hora más en la que el joven ainu se entero de que esta había perdido a sus padres cuando tenia solamente cuatro años de edad en un terrible incendio, él inmediatamente dedujo que su extraña manera de expresarse era causada por alguna clase de trauma al ver a sus padres morir calcinados.

También supo que dos años después esta conoció al señor Ryu, como ella respetuosamente le decía y que él se había hecho cargo de cuidarla hasta ahora, junto con Kanna y Matilda que eran como sus hermanas mayores y aunque jamás pronuncio ninguna palabra como afecto o amor entendió rápidamente que las quería mucho.

Era increíble también para ella poder hablarle tan abiertamente a ese joven ya que a parte de su señor Ryu, a nadie mas le había contado todo aquello, por alguna razón desconocida se sintió un poco aliviada y feliz, aunque no lo demostrara en su rostro.

Desde que perdió a sus padres quedo atrapada, su cuerpo seguía creciendo pero su mente aun seguía siendo la de esa pequeña niña triste que vio morir a sus padres frente a ella, lo que causo hasta cierto punto ternura en los ojos del peliazul.

En si, los dos eran completamente opuestos, ella era una chica seria y quien la viera por primera vez podría decir que hasta en cierto punto calculadora al nunca demostrar mas que frialdad en su rostro mientras que por otro lado él chico era todo lo contrario, alegre, divertido y bastante extrovertido, a pesar de tan notables diferencia los dos parecía llevarse muy bien.

Su platica termino cuando la chica de cabellos rosados apareció nuevamente, esta ya se encontraba mas tranquila.

- ¿H-Horo...¿podemos hablar? – estaba nerviosa por lo que tenia que decir pero mas que nada por la reacción que sin duda tendría el joven.

- Con su permiso Mary se retira, señor Horo Horo, señorita Tamao... – la joven rubia se puso de pie haciendo una pequeña reverencia y retirándose con dirección nuevamente a la cocina donde seguramente la comida ya estaba lista.

- Hasta luego Marión – solo atino a decir el peliazul cuando esta ya había abandonado el lugar.

La pelirosa se oriento lentamente hacia él tomando asiento junto a él, frente a la enorme mesa de roble que era para doce personas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le sonrió, aunque no sabia porque pero ya presentía lo que esta quería decirle, de todas formas quiso asegurarse.

- H-Horo... pues yo – bajo la cabeza debido al nerviosismo prosiguiendo con algo de lentitud – y-ya he tomado... ya he tomado una decisión – en ese momento levanto la cabeza y lo miro fijamente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que decidiste? – pregunto con calma.

- He decidido quedarme al lado del joven Ren y seguir buscando a Yuerame... – ahora el que bajo la cabeza fue el muchacho ainu, después de dar un largo suspiro le contesto.

- Pensé que eso ibas a decir...

- ¿N-no estas enojado conmigo? – pregunto algo sorprendida ya que ella se esperaba un gran alboroto causado por este sin embargo fue todo lo contrario.

- Por mas que quiera no puedo estarlo... – le sonrió apaciblemente y tomo sus manos entre las de él mirándole fijamente a los ojos, la chica solo le devolvió la mirada esperando atenta lo que este le tenia que decir – sabes Tamao es la primera vez que veo tanta determinación en ti, tal vez sea una equivocación de mi parte dejarte seguir con esta locura... pero tampoco puedo detenerte...

- Entonces tu... – sonrió ampliamente al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

- Déjame terminar por favor – este siguió hablándole con la misma tranquilidad, ella solo afirmo con la cabeza a la petición... – también se que es mi obligación llevarte de vuelta al palacio, sin embargo pese a mi obligación y a mis pensamientos respeto la decisión que tomaste porque lo hiciste por ti misma y confió en tu buen juicio, así que no me queda mas que darte mi respaldo y ya veremos que pasara después.

- Gracias, gracias... – un repentino ataque de frenesí invadió a la chica y se lanzo contra él dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – muchas gracias Horo... – sonrió felizmente apretando con mas fuerza el cuello del muchacho.

Alguien observo atento tan conmovedora escena desde el segundo piso de la posada, el chico apretaba fuertemente los puños ya que una cólera desconocida para él se empezaba a apoderar de su ser, sintiendo la grande necesidad de partirle la cara a ese sujeto por haber osado siquiera tocar a su acompañante.

Y por otro lado estaba ella que parecía muy feliz al lado de él, ganas no le faltaron de correr a separarlos pero se contuvo, el gran Ren Tao jamás se rebajaría de esa manera ante nadie, se dio la vuelta rápidamente para regresar a su habitación y tratar de serenarse un poco.

Tenia que irse de ese lugar cuanto antes, y no solo era por el valioso tiempo que había perdido mientras estuvo convaleciente sino que también necesitaba apartarse lo mas lejos que pudiera de ella, ya que por su culpa este había perdido completamente el control que durante tantos años mantuvo sobre sus emociones.

- Tamao no puedo respirar... – dijo todo sonrojado y casi sin aire el muchacho haciendo que la chica se separase automáticamente de él – valla que tu y Pilika son iguales, siempre les gusta lanzarse sobre el pobre de mi y casi asfixiarme.

- Lo lamento, pero es que estoy muy feliz... – rió totalmente divertida al ver los gestos que hacia su amigo.

- Si, pero ni creas que vas a viajar tu sola con ese sujeto... – le miro de reojo mientras se reincorporaba nuevamente – esta vez yo te acompañare.

- E-esta bien... – dijo con la misma felicidad aunque dudando un poco – _"solo espero que al joven Ren no le incomode"_ – rió nerviosamente al pensar aquello.

♦♦♦♦♦

Lo que alguna vez fue el dominio mas poderoso de toda la región solo quedaban sombras y desolación, era un sintió por demás sombrío y lúgubre, a donde se mirara no encontraría nada mas que tinieblas, lo que sin lugar a dudas algún día fue un perfecto palacio rodeado de admirables bosques y prados, un gran lago y hermosos riachuelos ahora solo quedaban ruinas y una gran sombra de oscuridad que lo envolvía todo.

Adentrándose mas en el enorme edificio que estaba en el medio del tenebroso bosque, se encontraba un gran salón rodeado de pilares y enormes ventanales cubiertos por pesadas cortinas obscuras que obstaculizaban el paso de la poca luz que se filtraba.

En un rincón del salón sobresalía la presencia de varias figuras, la principal de ellas se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un trono, el individuo observaba detenidamente lo que se reflejaba en la pilastra de mármol que estaba a su frente, inesperadamente una de las tantas siluetas se acerco con lentitud postrándose ante él, se veía algo agitado ya que al parecer acababa de llegar al recinto.

- Mi señor, eh regresado ya con varios informes de lo que me solicito hace tres días... – la figura que recién había ingresado al salón mostró su verdadera figura, dejando al descubierto un muchacho de ojos color miel cuya mirada era bastante sombría.

Era un chico de mas o menos diecinueve años de edad, complexión atlética, de tez bronceada, con largos cabellos castaños verdosos debidamente arreglados en una trenza, portaba una capa oscura que lo rodeaba completamente.

- ¿Qué averiguaste Nichrom? – sonrió con malicia el sujeto de cabellos negros que tenia al frente.

- Todo esta saliendo de acuerdo al plan, el rey del Este atacara en cualquier momento al reino del Norte... lo único que lo impide es la obstinación del príncipe que insiste en permanecer en Zairent – el chico hablaba con seriedad aunque una sutil sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios – sin embargo creo que eso no durara mucho.

- Excelente... ahora solo nos queda arreglar el asunto de nuestros apreciados príncipes – volvió su fríos ojos color azul a la pilastra que tenia al frente fijando completamente su atención en ella – a pesar de su pequeño contratiempo creo que todo resultara de acuerdo al plan.

- Eso parece... – le respondió tranquilamente el chico.

- Sabes Nichrom tengo otra pequeña tarea para ti... – se volvió nuevamente al muchacho el cual solo estaba a la expectativa.

- Usted dirá señor Yuerame...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir solo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, quiero darles las gracias por sus contarios y por leer el fic, eso fue todo por ahora nos vemos el siguiente capitulo…


	12. Capitulo 12

**_Titulo:_** La Llave Suprema

**_Resumen:_** Tamao es una princesa que ha perdido lo más valioso y ya no siente deseos de vivir, en cambio Ren morirá pronto a causa de una maldición, pero antes de que esto suceda hará todo lo posible para poder evitarlo.

**_Declaimer:_** Shaman King pertenece a su respectivo autor esta historia la hice por diversión y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**CAPITULO 12**_

Empezaba a atardecer ya en el pequeño poblado de Parche, las horas restantes del día transcurrieron con relativa calma y al parecer todos los ánimos de los ocupantes de la posada también se habían apaciguado con ello.

El chico peliviolaceo permaneció toda la tarde encerrado en su habitación, mientras que la joven pelirosa por su parte la paso al lado del chico de cabellos celestes el cual no acababa de creer todas las anécdotas y travesías por las que tuvo que pasar la joven los dos últimos meses.

Su princesa se había vuelto mucho mas comunicativa, parecía hasta emocionada al relatarle con lujo de detalle todos aquellos aspectos incluyendo los mas mínimos detalles, incluso algunos que parecían insignificantes pero que de igual forma él los apreciaba porque de verdad esta se veía muy feliz al narrarlos.

Sin notarlo debido a la amena platica de ambos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego el anochecer, la cena fue servida a las siete en punto donde dos de los inquilinos junto con los encargados de la posada degustaron de la exquisita cena que la joven pelirroja había preparado especialmente para los ocupantes, fue una feliz velada llena de risas y uno que otro golpe propinado al chico moreno.

Si... todo fue perfecto para la joven de rosas cabellos... todo, excepto quizás la presencia de cierto joven violáceo que brillo por su ausencia al no querer bajar para compartir los alimentos con ellos, de alguna forma esto hizo que la chica sintiera preocupación por él, sobre todo por lo ocurrido al mediodía.

Justo después de terminar la merienda la muchacha tomo una bandeja con comida para que el joven cenara, subió con tranquilidad las escaleras de madera y al llegar llamo en repetidas ocasiones a la puerta del violáceo mas este no le respondió.

- Joven Ren soy Tamao ¿puedo pasar? – llamo por ultima vez obteniendo los mismos resultados.

Después de literalmente armarse de valor abrió con algo de sigilo la puerta, le sorprendió un poco que la habitación se encontrara completamente en tinieblas puesto que ni siquiera la luz de una vela alumbraba el lugar, la muchacha ingreso al recinto con pasos lentos y cautelosos para no tropezar con algo.

- ¿Joven Ren esta aquí? – pregunto de nueva cuenta pero con la misma suerte, camino por un pequeño tramo del entarimado de madera cuando de repente la puerta se cerro de golpe y pudo sentir la presencia de alguien que se ponía justo a sus espaldas, al principio se asusto un poco pero se tranquilizo inmediatamente al saber de quien se trataba.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo fríamente el ambarino, ella solamente se giro sobre su eje para quedar justo enfrente de él.

- Y-yo... y-yo solo le traía algo de cenar – sonrió un poco con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, la chica estaba mas nerviosa de lo normal y en gran medida esto era al rememorar los sucesos acaecidos el medio día donde estuvo a punto de besar al muchacho.

- No tengo hambre... – por alguna extraña razón que la pelirosada no pudo comprender el violáceo estaba mas cortante que de costumbre.

- P-pero... – quiso saber la razón mas un nuevo comentario de él la abstuvo de hacerlo.

- Si eso es a todo lo que venias ya puedes marcharte – su voz sonaba tan insensible que ella no pudo evitar se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se pusieran un poco vidriosos.

- D-disculpe... – su voz se entrecorto y ya no pudo mas, avanzo hacia él pasándolo de lado para encaminarse con rapidez a la salida de la habitación, dejando en una pequeña mesa que estaba a un lado de la puerta la bandeja con los alimentos.

La muchacha pensaba que este tal vez le tenia un poco de resentimiento por haberle ocultado su verdadera identidad, sin embargo estaba sumamente confundida ya que al mediodía él le mostró un comportamiento totalmente diferente.

- Tamamura... – la detuvo en seco ocasionándole que un escalofrió le recorriera la espina al notar inmediatamente la aspereza que utilizo para llamarla.

- S-si... – hablo ahogando pequeños lamentos y manteniéndose de espaldas a él para que este no notara las lágrimas que empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

- Solo quería comunicarte que he dado nuestro acuerdo por terminado... – la muchacha no pudo evitar estremecerse – a partir de mañana yo solo reanudare el viaje.

Aun con algo de incredulidad se volvió hasta él, tenia muy presente que todo aquello terminaría tarde o temprano pero es que no podía estar diciéndole eso, no después de todos los obstáculos que habían sorteado durante su tiempo juntos y mucho menos ahora que se había ganado la aprobación de Horo Horo, pero mas que nada no podían separarse porque todo su ser se negaba a aceptarlo.

- N-no... – murmuro bajando la cabeza sin que las lagrimas dejaran de brotar.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto el chico manteniendo su postura seria.

- No me separare de usted... – alzo su rostro y le miro de frente con tanta determinación que el ambarino se quedo en extremo sorprendido – no pienso hacerlo…

El chico le miro vacilante con una sonrisa bastante irónica dibujándosele en los labios, de verdad que no entendía a esa chica y empezaba a creer que sus ganas de vengarse del hechicero eran mucho mayores de lo que había imaginado, pero lo cierto era que lo hacia por otras razones muy distintas.

- No te estoy preguntando si quieres ir conmigo o no, te estoy avisando que se acabo nuestro viaje justos – alzo un poco la voz con el rostro sombrío y la mirada vacía – ¿puedes entender eso o necesitas que te lo deletree?

Ella aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, de hecho su mente aun procesaba las palabras del chico.

Se quedo expectante por unos minutos tratando de asimilar aquello, sus lagrimas no cesaban de caer y a pesar de la oscuridad en la habitación podía entrever los ojos vacíos y sin emoción del chico, quería objetar, todos sus sentidos le decían que lo hiciera para hacer entender a ese testarudo joven, pero se quedo callada, mirándolo detenidamente a contraluz de los pocos rayos de la luna menguante que se filtraban por la ventana.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pareció impacientarse al no recibir las quejas esperadas por parte de ella.

- ¿P-por qué...? – dijo casi en un murmullo al tener todavía hecho ese nudo en la garganta, el otro solo se le quedo mirando un tanto interesado por saber de una buena vez lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica.

- ¿Por qué, que...? – se acerco un poco mas ella, fue hasta ese momento que noto las lagrimas de la muchacha.

- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan cruel? – le espeto de golpe tomándolo por sorpresa no obstante se reincorporo inmediatamente.

- ¿Esa es todo lo que vas a decir? – se burlo de una forma tan hiriente que la hizo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba – y yo que pensé que me contestarías con algo más inteligente... pero al parecer sigues siendo solo una niña... – dijo lo ultimo con bastante sarcasmo.

La muchacha de ojos color cereza solo apretó fuertemente los puños, aun no podía asimilar el comportamiento tan hostil del ambarino hacia su persona, aunque este se arrepintió bastante de sus ultimas palabras, quiso acercarse a ella al notar que su llanto había aumentado, pero sobre todo al acrecentar un sentimiento de culpa dentro de si...

Estuvo a punto de acariciar sus mejillas para limpiar aquellas lagrimas y tratar de consolar a la joven que lucia tan dolida e indefensa, mas sin embargo se detuvo a medio camino apartando inmediatamente su mano pues su orgullo podía mucho mas que él.

- E-entiendo... – murmuro la chica captando inmediatamente la atención del violáceo – si eso es lo que realmente quiere ya no insistiré mas... – hablaba entre pequeños sollozos y con la mirada totalmente pérdida en el piso.

El muchacho guardo absoluto silencio… la joven tomo eso como su respuesta definitiva y comprendió prontamente que el muchacho de verdad ya no deseaba su compañía por lo que inmediatamente acato a salir del lugar, el solo hecho de permanecer frente a él le causaba un daño tremendo.

Atravesó con relativa rapidez el estrecho pasillo de la planta superior de la posada, solo dos puertas mas y se encontraría en su habitación, cuando por fin estuvo frente a ella entro serrando con desesperación la puerta tras de si.

Al fondo del sitio se encontraba la pequeña cama individual en la que finalmente se desplomo, aferrándose fuertemente a su almohada y llorando amargamente hasta que un par de horas mas tarde el sueño por fin le venció quedándose profundamente dormida con pequeñas gotas de agua salada aun rodando por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

- - -

El joven ambarino estaba mas que furioso, y no tanto con ella sino mas bien consigo mismo por haberla tratado de una forma tan ruin y miserable cuando sin lugar a dudas no se lo merecía, después de todo no tenia ningún derecho puesto que él había aceptado plenamente el trato impuesto por su madre con tal de cumplir su objetivo.

Estaba por demás desconcertado y sumamente frustrado... ¿por qué justo ahora tenia que hacerse toda esa clase de cuestionamientos, antes ni siquiera se hubiese inmutado por una cosa tan insignificante… pero es que esa chica le hacia perder toda clase de cordura sobre sus acciones.

Estaba tan concentrado en ella que su cerebro empezó a mostrarle un sinnúmero de imágenes donde le manifestaba a aquella dulce joven desde diferentes ángulos, examinando así los diferentes estados de animo de la muchacha al volverse frecuentemente participe de alguno de ellos y conociendo mas a fondo su personalidad.

De repente se mostraron ante sus ojos sus gestos amables, sus sonrisas desinteresadas y sinceras, su tristeza e incluso la felicidad extrema que en algunas ocasiones dejaba entrever a algún comentario o una acción sin importancia hecha por él.

En si, cuando la conoció pensó que era una chiquilla débil y sumamente frágil, siendo estos aspectos para él los más repudiados en una persona, pero que equivocado estaba ya que esa "chiquilla" resulto ser todo lo contrario, aun en sus momentos de flaqueza cuando empezaba a llorar sin control por cosas que no acababa de comprender.

De hecho nunca había tolerado que una mujer llorara frente a él, pero con ella en particular le dolía en el alma que lo hiciera y mucho mas después de enterarse todo lo que había sufrido alguna vez, simplemente se prometió que nada ni nadie volvería a hacerla sufrir y lo irónico del asunto era que él mismo ahora el causante de sus lagrimas y su sufrimiento.

Se recostó con sumo fastidio en su cama con la intención de apartar todos aquellos pensamientos molestos de su cabeza, tratando de fijar su completa atención en las fisuras que se hacían en la madera del techo para aburrirse y poder conciliar un sueño reparador... mas fue un rotundo fracaso ya que solo ocasiono nuevas imágenes le vinieran a la mente.

Ahora veía con cierta claridad aquellos momentos cuando la conoció dos meses atrás en su dificultoso primer encuentro, en ese entonces ella resulto levemente herida por lo que la llevo en brazos a palacio para que fuese atendida aun entre las muchas miradas de asombro por parte de los sirvientes para horas mas tarde presentarse como si nada en el comedor de la mano de su pequeña hermana.

Debía admitir que en aquella ocasión quedo deslumbrado por su exquisita belleza y distinción, sin embargo no presto mucha atención ya que seguramente nunca la volvería a ver, que equivocado estaba…

Posteriormente sufrió un abrupto cambio de personalidad plantándose valientemente frente a él y retándole de una manera que hasta el mas temible contrincante hubiese pensado dos veces antes de espetarle, sorprendiéndole aun mas al expresarle su forma de pensar tal y como ella lo hizo en aquella ocasión en la que inevitablemente se vio obligado a llevarla consigo... sucedieron tantas cosas desde entonces que el solo pensarlas ocasiono que la comisura de sus labios se arqueara un poco.

Después recordó sus dos primeras semanas de viaje juntos, en las cuales ella siempre trataba de hacer algo para aligerar la situación tan tensa causada por él mismo al negarse completamente a dirigirle la palabra... sin embargo ella se mantuvo firme, bueno o al menos eso fue hasta que finalmente estallo y por primera vez flaqueo ante él, demostrándole lo vulnerable que podía ser en algunas ocasiones.

Hasta entonces supo lo fácilmente que podía ser derrotado, si Hao llegase a verlo seguramente se burlaría sonoramente de su única debilidad, pero al mirar como aquella joven se derrumbaba frente a él y dejaba fluir sus lagrimas tan desconsoladamente quedo totalmente indefenso y aunque le costara trabajo creerlo por primera vez constato lo fácil que podía ser vencido... paso cansadamente una de sus manos sobre su rostro dejándola colocada en ese lugar por unos minutos tratando de cubrir parte de su cara, dejando solo al descubierto aquella sonrisa irónica que él pensó ya era parte de si.

Al seguir evocando aquellos recuerdos su mente se estaciono en un evento en especial no sucedido hace mucho tiempo, cuando la joven pelirosa descargo todos los sentimientos reprimidos que tenia por dentro y le narro como ese maldito le había quitado algo muy importante a ella también.

En sus casi veinte años de vida jamás se preocupo por alguien mucho mas de lo que lo haría por sus familiares y amigos, y ahora que lo recapacitaba con mas calma en aquella ocasión también estuvo a punto de besarla... no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo, pero es que al verla tan devastada sintió la gran necesidad de protegerla para que nada malo volviese a ocurrirle, solo intentaba consolarla no obstante las cosas no salieron como esperaba ya que esos acontecimientos conllevaron por si solos al casi beso.

Hubiese sido un momento para recordar, de no ser porque entonces hizo su intervención aquel loco de cabellera extravagante arruinándolo todo, mas quizás eso sirvió para acabarse de convencer que aquella chiquilla como en un principio la llamo, resulto ser todo lo opuesto a lo que su condición de mujer débil demostraba, puesto que supo manejar muy bien aquella situación en la que él salió lesionado.

Y cuando creyó que ya todo había pasado y que a partir de ese momento ya no tendrían ninguna clase de complicación apareció ese sujeto peliazul, dejando al descubierto la verdadera identidad de la muchacha, que no resulto ser otra mas que la princesa del reino enemigo.

Pero esto no le molesto tanto como lo que pudo notar inmediatamente y era que este la trataba con demasiada familiaridad aun a pesar de ser su princesa, mientras que ella parecía profesarle cierto cariño y si lo meditaba eso influyo en gran medida en la forma como la trato momentos atrás, estaba casi convencido que si ese individuo no hubiese aparecido su viaje habría continuado sin contratiempos.

Todo esto de alguna manera le frustraba, ya que no hallaba una razón valida para sentir ese enorme coraje al verlos tan juntos... ¿no se suponía que su trato hacia ella era única y exclusivamente de conveniencia, siendo así ¿por qué aun retumbaba en sus oídos la noticia de que ella estaba comprometida y que muy pronto se casaría con ese príncipe de pacotilla?

¿Acaso él no estaba pasando por una situación similar, y si bien al principio no le dio mucha importancia al escuchar la noticia de boca de la joven sintió la grande necesidad de apartarse cuanto antes de ella, fue por esta razón que los había dejado solos en el comedor, simplemente no podía concebir la idea de que las atenciones de su acompañante le pertenecieran a alguien mas.

Le hervía la sangre el solo imaginar a ese bastardo poner un solo dedo sobre la delicada piel de su compañera, simplemente le hacia querer matarlo y a pesar de no conocerle personalmente ya lo odiaba... quedando igualmente aturdido al albergar todos aquellos sentimientos...

¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía¿acaso podrían ser... celos, no... eso simplemente no podía ser, ya que en ningún momento debía entremezclar sus sentimientos con su misión, si lo hacia estaría involucrando ciertas emociones de afecto y simpatía que se negaba a sentir desde la muerte de su padre cuando hizo la solemne promesa de mantener sus sentimientos alejado de él para jamás volver a experimentar sufrimiento alguno, por lo que inmediatamente desecho aquella absurda idea de su cabeza pues no le traería nada bueno.

Se reprocho a si mismo una y otra vez mientras las horas seguían su marcha causándole insomnio al estar toda la noche pensando en ella, no pudiendo descansar para su inaplazable viaje.

Aun no amanecía y este ya estaba levantado de la cama paseándose como león enjaulado de un lugar a otro de la habitación porque simplemente no le era posible conciliar el sueño debido a una presencia incorpórea que hasta ahora sabia que tenia... su conciencia.

Salió de la habitación con rumbo a la habitación de la chica que seguramente en estos momentos estaba profundamente dormida, llamo con cierta cautela varias veces pero nada, entonces giro el pomo de la puerta y para su sorpresa esta estaba abierta.

Entro tan sigilosamente como si se tratase de un felino, traspasando el umbral lentamente e ingresando a la pequeña pero bien acondicionada habitación, a penas cerro la puerta volvió su vista al frente y entonces la vio, tal como lo supuso esta aun estaba descansando en los brazos de Morfeo, la contemplo por unos minutos cuestionándose seriamente si la despertaría o no.

Viéndola así tan detenidamente, pudo constatar lo que de antemano ya sabia pero no veía al siempre estar vestida con ropajes masculinos… lo increíblemente hermosa que era esta.

Como no sucumbir ante su níveo y fino rostro que parecía ser el de un verdadero ángel, sin notarlo sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar nuevamente y entonces deseo poder verla así todos los días, despertando a su lado mientras que ella lo recibía con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus gruesos y bien delineados labios.

Hasta ahora se daba cuenta lo sorprendentemente deseables que eran esos labios para él, estaba tan absorto que no pudo evitar el impulso de tocarlos y sentir su suave tacto sobre sus dedos.

- _"¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando?"_ – aparto inmediatamente su mano y sacudió bruscamente la cabeza para apartar todos aquellos extraños pensamientos que empezaban a asaltar en él – "_es una niña por el amor de dios, no puedo estar imaginando esas cosas cuando Tamao esta a punto de casarse con otro"._

Revolvió con desesperación sus violáceos cabellos emitiendo pequeños resoplidos de enojo puro, sin querer al final termino despertándola con aquellos ruidos que hacia, la joven en un principio vio con pereza la figura que tenia al frente, pero al aclararse un poco la imagen y percatarse de quien se trataba abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miro con algo de incredulidad.

El chico que todavía no podía creer que a esas alturas de su vida tuviera esa clase de conflictos existenciales no se percato hasta que ya era demasiado tarde que ella había despertado y le miraba con cierto recelo.

Se quedo mudo mientras que un color carmesí cubría su rostro por aquella vergüenza que empezaba a apoderarse de él, rodó sus ojos a todos lados de la habitación sin saber que hacer o decir exactamente para excusarse.

- J-joven Ren... ¿q-qué hace aquí? – le miro detenidamente sin desviar su vista de él un solo instante.

- Y-yo... y-yo estaba... – increíble pero cierto, ahora era él quien tartamudeaba – yo quería... bueno...

- ¿Si? – se preguntaba si estaría soñando ya que nunca había visto una reacción tan nerviosa en ese chico.

- Y-yo... quería decirte... – simplemente podía decir un sin numero de barbaridades y palabras hirientes, pero no podía pronunciar unas cuantas silabas amables ¿qué demonios le pasaba, definitivo, si Hao lo viera en esos momentos se burlaría de él para toda su vida.

La pelirosa lo miro atenta sin atreverse a decir nada ya que estaba de cierta forma expectante a lo que él le tenía que decir.

- Solo quería disculparme... – bajo la cabeza para tratar de ocultar entre sus mechones violáceos el evidente sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas.

- J-joven Ren... – no sabía si sentirse feliz o asombrarse ante la disculpa de ese chico.

- Perdóname Tamao... – no se atrevía a mirarle de frente, si lo hubiese hecho habría notado la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

- D-descuide... no tiene por que disculparse, yo soy la que debería hacerlo por no haberle dicho quien era realmente.

- "_De verdad ella cree que me enoje por eso, es mas despistada de lo que imagine_" – ahora el sorprendido fue él – como sea, saldremos en una hora así que prepárate.

- Entendido… - sonrió felizmente y boto las cobijas a un lado de la cama poniéndose de pie ágilmente – entonces le iré a avisar a Horo Horo para que él también se prepare…

- ¿Perdón? – su sonrojo desapareció por completo e inmediatamente levanto la cabeza al oír el nombre del aludido.

- Je je je... creo que olvide decírselo – al chico no le agradaba para nada su risita nerviosa.

- ¿Decirme que? – su semblante frío y serio se asomó nuevamente.

- Vera joven... – la chica empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos al momento que hablaba – es que Horo insistió en acompañarnos y pues yo no pude negarme – estuvo a punto de mostrar su descontento mas su sentimiento de culpa se hizo presente nuevamente obligándolo a acceder sin poner objeciones.

- Esta bien... – apretó tan fuerte los dientes que casi se le despostillan por la presión ejercida – solo dile que se apresure porque ya no podemos perder mas tiempo – iba a ser un muy largo viaje.

- Esta bien – sonrió profundamente por las palabras del chico, su felicidad fue tal que sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sorpresivamente sobre él – gracias, gracias, gracias...

El tono rojizo de sus mejillas se elevo a niveles exorbitantes al ver tal muestra de frenesí en la joven que pareció no percatarse de lo que había hecho porque así de rápido como lo abrazo también se soltó para ir inmediatamente a avisar al chico ainu.

Su primer acción luego de que ella se retirara fue la de tocar su pecho al sentir como su corazón latía desmesuradamente rápido mientras que sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle de tanta presión sanguínea en la cabeza.

Cuando por fin pudo medio reaccionar una extraña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al sentir una sensación muy cálida empezar a nacer dentro de él...

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

El hombre estaba haciendo caso omiso a las insistentes palabras de su primogénito, ambos se encontraban en una estancia del castillo de Zeiria la cual servia como una sala informal para las visitas de algunos regidores, jefes de aldea, personas de la alta sociedad del reino, etc... esta se hallaba especialmente acondicionada para esta clase de actividades.

El hombre tenia la mirada perdida en un enorme ventanal que conducía a una pequeña terraza con vista a los jardines traseros del palacio, que si bien no era tan enorme como lo era el del reino del Norte, en su arquitectura destacaban un sin número detalles opulentos y distinguidos, resaltando la exquisita decoración del mismo.

- ¡Padre no puede hacer eso...! – el joven de cabellos verdes estaba mas que desesperado tratando de convencerle sobre cierta cuestión.

- Lo lamento mucho Lizerg pero el plazo que les había otorgado al los del norte ya finalizo no pienso hacer un nuevo aplazamiento – se expreso con algo de rudeza pero bastante seriedad el hombre de figura imponente.

- Dele aunque sea unos cuantos días más – sus expresiones denotaban su estado un tanto alterado ya que su padre le había obligado a regresar a Zeiria después de haber llegado a su fin las últimas semanas dadas de plazo.

- ¿Por que te empeñas en evitar esa confrontación si en dado caso tu eres el mas ofendido? – le miro severamente con el entrecejo un poco fruncido, empezaba a perder la paciencia ante la terquedad de su hijo – ¿tan encaprichado estas con esa princesa? – el joven no respondió, tenia que proteger antes nada la integridad de cierta joven de cabellos celestes.

- Por tu silencio veo que no es así ¿entonces que es lo que tanto te preocupa?

- Padre creo que tengo que hablar con usted...

Aunque si bien Pilika le había pedido encarecidamente guardar el secreto hasta que la princesa regresase para hablar primeramente con ella, tenia suficiente de farsas, ya no podía posponer aquel asunto por mas tiempo, le diría toda la verdad sobre su relación con la peliazul en ese preciso momento.

- Te escucho... – dijo recobrando cierta calma el hombre de cabellos verdes.

- Tengo que decirle la verdad sobre el motivo de que quiera permanecer en el reino de Zairent... – le miro fijamente sin mostrar ninguna clase de titubeo en lo que decía.

- ¿De que hablas? – se volvió a él un tanto intrigado al ver la seriedad con la que se dirigía el muchacho de ojos color esmeralda.

- Lo cierto es que yo no quiero a... – estaba a punto de responderle cuando alguien llamo inesperadamente a la puerta del estudio.

- Adelante... – el hombre mayor alzo un poco la voz para dar el acceso solicitado.

- Con su permiso su majestad... vine a informarle que todo ya esta listo, solo esperamos dicte sus ordenes – en el recinto entro un joven que inmediatamente capto la mirada de los otros dos varones que estaban en la habitación.

- Muy bien... enseguida estaré con ustedes Nichrom – respondió el rey al joven de cabellos café verdosos y ojos color miel.

El muchacho sonrió con un dejo de malicia mientras que el peliverde lo veía con bastante recelo, jamás le había agradado la actitud de ese sujeto... si bien era verdad se trataba de uno de los consejeros mas allegados a su padre, no le inspiraba la mas mínima confianza y estaba casi seguro de que él tenia mucho que ver con la decisión de declararle la guerra a Zairent.

- Entonces con su permiso me retiro – hizo una pequeña reverencia mirando burlescamente de reojo la cara del chico ojiverde antes de salir del lugar.

- Tendremos que dejar esta conversación para otro momento – la voz de su padre lo saco enteramente de concentración regresando nuevamente su atención hacia él.

- Pero padre esto no puede esperar... – trato de objetar el muchacho mas fue inútil.

- Lo siento Lizerg... ahora tengo que dirigir un ultimo mensaje a las tropas que se dirigirán al norte – se puso en marcha ignorando completamente las palabras de su hijo que trataba de llamar su atención a como diera lugar.

- Padre escúcheme por favor... – simplemente no quiso oírlo, dejándolo propiamente con la palabra en la boca – ¡Padre!

- Maldición – dio un fuerte puñetazo en la puerta mientras que lo único que venia a su cabeza era el rostro de la dulce doncella de cabellos celestes.

Tomando una precipitada pero sumamente determinada decisión se escabullo de palacio sin que ninguno de los guardias lo notara, después de tomar un caballo en los establos cruzo a toda velocidad el bosque rumbo al norte y con la única idea en la cabeza de llegar antes que su padre al reino de Zairent para ponerlos bajo aviso y poder asegurarse de que su amada Pilika estuviese a salvo.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A partir del próximo capitulo creo que le complicare un poco las cosas a todos los personajes, (_bueno, eso si sale como lo estoy pensando por que a veces me salen otras ideas que no tiene nada que ver con la idea original_(XD), eso fue todo por ahora, muchas gracias por sus comentarios espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y sino pueden decírmelo a través de sus reviews los cuales siempre son bien recibidos de mi parte y como dicen por ahí que el que mucho se despide pocas ganas tiene de irse, creo que ahora si me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	13. Capitulo 13

**_Titulo:_** La Llave Suprema

**_Resumen:_** Tamao es una princesa que ha perdido lo más valioso y ya no siente deseos de vivir, en cambio Ren morirá pronto a causa de una maldición, pero antes de que esto suceda hará todo lo posible para poder evitarlo.

**_Declaimer:_** Shaman King pertenece a su respectivo autor esta historia la hice por diversión y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**CAPITULO 13**_

El clima había cambiado drásticamente la última semana, ahora el ambiente se había tornado por demás frío mientras que densos nubarrones grisáceos empezaban a formarse en el cielo extendiéndose a todo lo largo del horizonte y dando por consiguiente paso a la ultima estación del año que marcaría el inicio del invierno.

Ese día en especial era de suma importancia para el reino del sur puesto que recibirían la visita de la que se vislumbraba como la futura esposa del príncipe heredero a la corona de Cilión y por ordenes explicitas de la reina el castillo así como sus alrededores debían estar impecables para su recibimiento, así que sin excepción todos en el palacio se encontraban mas que atareados.

Quedaban solamente dos semanas para que el plazo que la reina le diera a su hijo mayor finalizara, así que aparte de los preparativos para la coronación también estaban los de la boda que se llevaría a cabo el mismo día un mes y medio mas adelante.

Justo cuando se dio la última verificación de que todo estuviese en perfecto orden a lo lejos uno de los guardias diviso la caravana que escoltaba a la princesa de Miune, inmediatamente este mando informar a su soberana que ya esperaba pacientemente su llegada.

La hermosa mujer de cabellos violetas salió a su recibimiento apenas el carruaje ingreso a los jardines principales del palacio, los escoltas de la caravana se hicieron a un lado para que solo el coche real se acercara a la entrada principal.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, quien primeramente descendió del carruaje fue el rey del Oeste, había acompañado a su hija para formalizar su compromiso matrimonial a penas el príncipe volviera de su viaje.

Segundos después bajo la hermosa princesa de largos y ondulados cabellos, los cuales eran tan negros que daban un gran contraste con el nacarado tono de su piel, mientras que a su rostro semi ovalado lo adornaban un par de bellos ojos grisáceos y unos delgados labios que estaban sutilmente pintados por un color rosa pálido.

Su delgada figura se encontraba revestida por un vestido azul celeste de amplio vuelo con transparencias en el forro de tonos más oscuros mientras que a su cabeza la cubría un sombrero de viaje que hacia juego con su chalina de tejido azul.

Descendió con tal elegancia que mas de uno quedo deslumbrado por su presencia, incluyendo al par de hermanos gemelos que no pudieron apartar la mirada de la chica.

La reina camino un pequeño tramo para recibir a sus honorables huéspedes mientras su dama de compañía, así como su sobrina y su pequeña hija de siete años se quedaban de pie a sus espaldas.

- Es un honor para nosotros que pudieran acompañarnos hoy – hablo sin mas la bella mujer apenas estuvo frente a su invitados realizando una reverencia formal que ellos correspondieron de igual forma.

- El honor es nuestro, gracias por su amable invitación – dijo cortésmente el hombre de aspecto serio el cual compartía una fisonomía muy parecida a la de su hija.

- No tiene porque agradecerlo… no sabes la alegría que me da al fin conocerte – se dirigió especialmente a la joven que ahora estaba a las espaldas del soberano de Miune.

- El gusto es mío su majestad – hizo una pequeña reverencia para mostrar sus respetos a su anfitriona sonriéndole un poco.

- Supongo que deben estar agotados por el viaje...

- Si, lo cierto es que fue un viaje un poco extenuante – contesto con tranquilidad el hombre de complexión alta y robusta.

- En ese caso creo que lo mas conveniente es mostrarle sus habitaciones para que puedan descansar y estar preparados para esta noche – dijo sonriente mientras el rey asentía con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza – espero no les incomode, pero he preparado una pequeña recepción para darles la bienvenida.

- Por supuesto que no, al contrario – se apresuro a decir el rey - si no le molesta su majestad, me gustaría tener una pequeña charla con usted antes.

- Me parece bien... en ese caso Ana, mi dama de compañía le mostrara a la princesa Kira su habitación – al momento de la mención esta se acerco a la princesa e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Sígame por favor su majestad – le indico la rubia con amabilidad a la muchacha de ojos grises pero sin dejar de lado la seriedad que la caracterizaba.

- - -

Lo primero que hizo al entrar la chica de cabellos negros fue inspeccionar minuciosamente el lugar, mirando de reojo y con un dejo de altivez el interior del palacio mientras seguía con calma a su guía.

- Llegamos... su majestad designo esta habitación especialmente para usted – la joven seguía con ese aire de petulancia mientras daba un detenido vistazo a la habitación - ¿sucede algo malo? – cuestiono la rubia al ver el semblante de desagrado en la princesa.

- No lo sé, esperaba otra cosa… – paso la vista desdeñosamente de un lugar a otro – digamos algo un poco mas sugestivo, lo supuse ya que mi padre me comento Cilion era uno de los reinos mas ricos y poderosos de toda la región – hablo con suma arrogancia como si considerara poca cosa la amplísima y mas que magnifica habitación.

- Si esta habitación no es de su agrado puedo mostrarle otras – la rubia se molesto un poco por el comentario y sobre todo al ver la forma tan vanidosa en que se expresaba la chica.

- Dejémoslo así, que tal si las otras están en peor estado que esta – se cruzo de brazos e hizo una mueca de enfado mientras veía de una forma un tanto despectiva a la joven de cabellos dorados.

- En tal caso me retiro, con su permiso – hizo una pequeña reverencia pero antes de salir la otra la detuvo rápidamente.

- ¡Espera...! – la chica parecía ser bastante altanera a los ojos de la muchacha rubia – yo no he dicho que puedas retirarte, aun no has desempacado mis cosas.

- ¿Disculpe? – pregunto con un poco de incredulidad y mas que eso con enfado, nunca nadie antes se había atrevido a tratarla de una manera tan soberbia, ni siquiera el príncipe que solía tener un carácter de los mil demonios.

- ¿Acaso crees que tu futura reina desempacara las maletas por si misma?... ¿no verdad? – a pesar de estar en extremo furiosa no dijo nada por el respeto que le infligía su linaje, solo vislumbro calladamente por unos momentos la figura engreída de la chica que tenia al frente – si mal no sé para eso están ustedes, las mucamas – bien esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

- Lo siento mucho creo que fue mi error – hablo con relativa tranquilidad la rubia mientras le miraba fijamente con sus hermosos ojos negros.

- Acepto tus disculpas... – empezó a hablar la pelinegra y de hecho iba a decir algo más pero la otra no la dejo.

- Si, creo que fue un error de mi parte no aclararle que yo soy la dama de compañía de su majestad, así que solo ella y nadie mas puede darme esa clase de ordenes, si me disculpa me retiro en estos momentos, ahora tengo que cumplir con un especial mandato de "mi reina" - contesto fríamente y haciendo especial énfasis en el final de la oración, mas sin faltarle en ningún momento al respeto – le diré a una de las "mucamas" le ayuden a desempacar, con su permiso – fueron sus ultimas palabras para salir completamente del lugar.

- Pero que se habrá creído esa altanera – la muchacha de negra cabellera demostraba bastante molestia e irritación por lo que no pudo evitar hacer una rabieta por demás infantil – pero en cuanto sea reina juro que la despediré sin ninguna contemplación.

- - -

La joven rubia camino con dirección a una pequeña estancia de servicio para ordenarle a una de las mozas fuera ayudar a esa chica engreída, en ese omento juro que se desquitaría de alguna manera de ella ya que ahora le importaba un comino si era la princesa de todo el planeta o futura reina de Cilión, aunque lo ultimo aun estaba por verse.

Se encontraba tan furiosa y concentrada en si misma que no se percato de la figura del chico que tenia al frente hasta que este le saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y que impresión te causo nuestra próxima soberana? – dijo con algo de burla el muchacho de largos cabellos castaños a lo que la otra solo le dirigió una mirada congelante – ¿no te pareció una buena elección?

- Solo te diré que en cuanto el príncipe Ren la conozca quedara "impresionado" por tu elección – le miro con una mediana sonrisa irónica dibujada en los labios – y créeme que te dará las gracias personalmente.

- ¿A que te refieres? – la rubia no solía actuar de esa manera, de hecho el castaño pudo notar las chispas de coraje que casi salían de los negros ojos de la muchacha.

- Ya veras a lo que me refiero durante la recepción de esta noche – se expreso con bastante sarcasmo – ahora me tengo que ir, debo encontrar a una de las mucamas para que le ayude a desempacar a nuestra "próxima soberana", sus delicadas manos no están hechas para hacer esa clase de labores.

El joven castaño solo sonrió mientras veía como la de dorados cabellos se alejaba a largas zancadas del lugar manteniendo los puños fuertemente apretados y con el entrecejo bastante fruncido.

- Solo espero no haber cometido un error con esa chica je je je – mantuvo su semblante sonriente, pero después de reflexionar las palabras de rubia sintió una pequeña espinita clavarse en su espalda – me va a matar.

- - -

Las horas del día transcurrieron con algo de calma, la pequeña recepción organizada por la reina dio inicio a las seis de la tarde, entonces los primeros invitados comenzaron a llegar hasta que poco a poco fue llenándose el pequeño recinto tras el salón principal de palacio el cual a pesar de ser chico a comparación del otro estaba maravillosamente adornado para la ocasión.

La reina como buena anfitriona que solía ser, recibió personalmente a cada uno de los mas o menos treinta invitados y a su lado como siempre estaba su dama de compañía que lucia un hermoso vestido de satín color ciruela mientras que su cabello estaba cuidadosamente recogido y de el pendían algunos adornos que complementaban la joyería que utilizaba.

En esa ocasión la reina había permitido que su pequeña hija los acompañara al ser solamente una cena de bienvenida para el soberano de Miune y su adorable hija de dieciocho años de edad, quien por el momento se disentía como la prometida del príncipe.

Muchos de los presentes, en especial los representantes del consejo estaban mas que felices con la noticia al ver mucho mas claro el futuro de su reino, desde que se había dado la noticia que el heredero a la corona tenia una prometida la presión así como las duras criticas a la reina habían cesado, por lo que ahora solo esperaban conocer a la elegida.

La ceremonia tenia mas o menos una hora de haber comenzado cuando la joven de cabellos como el ébano hizo su triunfal aparición en las escalinatas principales del salón, estaba enfundada en un bellísimo vestido color lavanda de raso que acentuaba de maravilla sus ojos grisáceos, muchas miradas se prendaron de su hermosa y grácil figura, mientras tanto ella dejaba entrever una actitud de preponderancia y mucha seguridad al descender.

Su padre fue quien finalmente la recibió al final de las escaleras y después de algunos comentarios y varios elogios hacia su persona dio inicio la cena.

La reina ocupo el lugar de su hijo en la cabecera de la mesa mientras que su dama de compañía y su sobrina se sentaron juntas a su lado, así mismo su pequeña hija que estaba al frente de las dos y al lado de ella los gemelos Asakura que desempeñaban importantes cargos dentro de la vida de palacio.

Al otro extremo de la mesa estaba el soberano del Oeste y a su lado su hermosa hija... los demás regidores y consejeros estaban distribuidos a lo largo de la enorme mesa para treinta personas.

La cena comenzó sin contratiempos teniendo como aperitivo varios de los platillos típicos de la cocina ciliense, todo iba de maravilla hasta que la princesa de Miune hizo un pequeño desaire a la comida de su anfitriona que inmediatamente lo noto.

- ¿Querida no probaras tus alimentos? – la reina hablo con voz fuerte desde el otro extremo de la mesa haciendo que mas de uno volviera disimuladamente su mirada hasta la joven.

- No quiero ser descortés su majestad pero la verdad es que no tengo mucho apetito – fingió una sonrisa aunque mirando con algo de repudio la comida que tenia al frente, cuyo pequeño detalle no paso desapercibido por la reina y sus allegados.

- Entiendo – la hermosa mujer solo sonrió como cortesía pero no le había agradado nada la forma como se expreso – ¿acaso te sientes mal? – antes de que dijera nada el rey se adelanto.

- Lo que sucede es que mi pequeña Kira no se ha sentido muy bien desde que salimos de Miune – la quiso justificar rápidamente para que no pasara a mayores términos aquel malentendido.

- Ya veo... – dijo sin tratar de hacer mucho alboroto por ello puesto que lo que menos quería era hacer sentir incómodos a sus invitados.

Después de presenciar aquella escena en los labios de la rubia no pudo evitar dibujarse una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica dirigiéndola especialmente al muchacho de largos cabellos que capto inmediatamente el mensaje de lo que quería decirle, supuso que al traducirlo diría algo así como "_te lo dije_" su hermano menor solo miro confundido a su prometida pero tampoco dijo nada.

La velada prosiguió con algo de incomodidad por parte de la reina al ver que ninguno de los platillos ofrecidos eran del agrado de la muchacha pelinegra que solo ponía una sonrisa un poco fastidiosa cuando se ofrecía el siguiente plato.

Se sintió un poco aliviada al terminar la cena ya que posteriormente todos pasaron a una pequeña estancia contigua donde siguió el informal evento que finalizaría con té para los invitados.

Muy pronto se formaron algunos círculos de charla, en uno de ellos estaba la reina con su pequeña hija y su futura nuera, mientras que en otro estaban la joven de dorados cabellos con su prometido acompañados de la de rojizos ojos y en un espacio mas apartado estaba el castaño de largos cabellos conversando con el rey de Miune y varios miembros del consejo.

- Su hija es sumamente adorable su majestad – dijo la muchacha de ojos grises poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña y presionando fuertemente sus mejillas hasta dejarlas un poco rojas.

- Gracias... – miraba con consideración a su pequeña que acariciaba con suaves círculos sus adoloridas mejillas.

- ¿Qué edad tienes corazón? – pregunto con una sonrisa por demás fingida, queriendo ganarse de alguna manera la confianza de la niña puesto que le habían dicho se le facilitarían considerablemente las cosas con el príncipe si se ganaba el afecto de ella.

- Tengo siete años y mi nombre es Jun, no corazón... – le miro con desdén, realmente no le había causado una muy buena impresión.

- Que jovencita tan linda... – intento atacar de nueva cuenta con los pellizcos en las mejillas pero esta la detuvo al girarse rápidamente a su madre.

- Ya tengo algo de sueño – dijo repentinamente la peliverde con pequeños bostezos y tallándose los ojos, pero viendo de forma suplicante a su madre.

- Tienes razón, creo que ya es hora de que te metas a la cama – acaricio con indulgencia sus largos y sedosos cabellos que ahora lucían unos bucles en un peinado algo elaborado – Ana... por favor lleva a Jun a su habitación – se dirigió gentilmente a su persona de mayor confianza en todo el palacio.

- Si no le importa tía, yo me encargo de acostar a Jun – se ofreció amablemente su sobrina antes de que la mencionada dijera algo – yo también tengo algo de sueño y ya deseo retirarme.

- Esta bien Jeanne... – sonrió mientras la niña tomaba una de sus manos para salir posteriormente del lugar luego de haberse despedido de los presentes como era debido.

- - -

- ¿De verdad mi hermano se va a casar con esa bruja? – hablaba la pequeña mientras se masajeaba todavía una de sus mejillas causándole con su acción una pequeña risita a la joven que la llevaba de la mano.

- Calma Jun que ella no es una bruja, recuerda que no podemos juzgar a nadie antes de conocerlo – la muchacha trato de suavizar la situación puesto que la pequeña que tenia al lado parecía estar muy enojada – su carácter parece ser un poco difícil pero nada mas.

- Pues a mi no cayo nada bien... – decía la peliverde mostrando todavía bastante enfado – yo prefiero que mi hermano se case Tami...

En pocos minutos llegaron a la habitación de la princesa, de hecho ahora su prima la cambiaba de ropas para ponerle la pijama encima.

- ¿Tami? – pregunto con algo de curiosidad la joven novicia tratando de descubrir quien era esa famosa Tami a la que Jun parecía admirar tanto.

- Tami es una amiga a la que quiero mucho, además ella es mucho más bonita y amable que esa tonta princesa – una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la pequeña.

- ¿Y que edad tiene Tami? – siguió preguntando ya que creyó esta era una niña de la edad de Jun.

- No lo sé... – puso un dedo en sus labios adoptando una aptitud bastante pensativa – creo que a de ser mas o menos de tu edad.

- Enserio... – la joven sonrió con gentileza mientras arropaba a la pequeña – ¿y como fue que la conociste?

- Fue hace como dos meses mas o menos, mi hermano la trajo al palacio para que la curaran porque alguien la había herido en el bosque – la muchacha se sentó en el borde de la cama de la pequeña mientras esta terminaba su relato – aunque solo estuvimos juntas por unas horas me cayo muy bien y cuando le pedí que fuera mi amiga ella acepto gustosa, pero tuvo que irse al día siguiente.

- Ya veo... – le dijo comprensivamente al ver como su rostro se había puesto un poco triste al decir lo ultimo.

- Pero ella me prometió que regresaría para jugar conmigo, es por eso que mi hermano no puede casarse aun… no hasta que Tamao regrese y él vea que ella es mucho mejor que esa princesa de Miune...

- ¿Tamao? – pregunto confundida ya que el nombre le resultaba bastante familiar – en algún lugar eh escuchado ese nombre¿dónde seria?

- ¿Acaso tu conoces a Tamao, Jeanny? – le miro muy interesada.

- Eh... no, me temo que no – le dijo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios – es solo que siento que ya había oído ese nombre en otro lugar, eso es todo.

- No importa, de todas maneras yo voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que mi hermano no se case con esa bruja – sonrió extrañamente puesto que su cerebro ya estaba maquilando un plan para deshacerse de su adorada cuñada.

- ¿Jun que estas pensando? – le miro un tanto intrigada la peliplateada sin que la extraña sonrisa de su prima desapareciera de sus labios.

- - -

La cena finalizo un hora después de que la pequeña princesa se retirara a su recamara, todos los invitados se habían ido ya a sus hogares, mientras que los residentes del castillo se retiraron a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones, todos exceptuando a la joven rubia que aun hacia compañía a la reina.

- Al fin término todo – hablo la hermosa mujer de cabellos violetas mientras su dama de compañía le ayudaba silenciosamente a mudarse de ropa – ¿qué te pareció? – le pregunto de repente haciendo que la rubia solo la mirara un poco confundida

- ¿A que se refiere su majestad?

- Me refiero a Kira Segawa – se volvió hasta quedar frente a ella luego de que esta le ayudara a ponerse su camisola.

Le miro por unos segundos de una manera expectante, le gustaba escuchar las opiniones de su acompañante puesto que siempre tenía un punto de vista objetivo y conciso al ser sumamente madura para sus escasos dieciocho años.

- Lo siento su majestad, pero creo que en esta ocasión me reservare mi comentario – hablo con la seriedad acostumbrada a lo que la mujer solo dio un pequeños suspiro.

- La va a odiar ¿verdad? – parecía estar afirmando lo obvio por lo que le miro sumamente angustiada.

- ¿De verdad quiere que le conteste? – una mirada indulgente fue lo único que obtuvo de la joven.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – se desplomo en un diván que estaba al frente de su cama, dejando entrever en sus acciones una gran mortificación – no podemos echarnos para atrás ahora, si lo hacemos el reino del Oeste lo tomara como una grave ofensa de nuestra parte y sobretodo al ser nuestro reino quien concertó el acuerdo.

- Por favor su majestad no se deje vencer ahora – la chica se puso a su altura tratando de darle consuelo ya que además de ser su reina también era su protectora, de hecho ella siempre la había visto como su segunda madre luego de que la acogiera bajo su tutela años atrás – recuerde que ella aun es una candidata y por consiguiente siempre hay la posibilidad de que ellos sean los que se opongan al matrimonio.

- Si, quizás tengas razón… ¿pero como le vamos a hacer para que eso suceda?

- Posiblemente por el momento no podamos hacer nada – una enigmática sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios arrojando inmediatamente sobre ella toda la atención de la mujer de violáceos cabellos – pero... que le parece si antes de anunciar el compromiso dejamos que se conozcan… digo, que el príncipe y ella convivan durante una semana antes de dar la noticia a todo el reino.

- Ana no se que haría sin ti... – la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa con complicidad – después de todo si ella no quiere casarse al cabo de ese tiempo nosotros no presentaremos ninguna clase de inconformidad.

- Ya vera como todo va a salir muy bien...

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Había transcurrido una semana ya desde la primera nevada de la temporada y casi tres desde que los jóvenes viajeros habían abandonado la posada en compañía de su nuevo integrante, que sin querer se les unió a la búsqueda.

Sin embargo los ánimos de los tres viajeros se habían vuelto un tanto caóticos, sobre todo con las frecuentes disputas entre el joven peliviolaceo y el chico peliazul que siempre discutían hasta por cosas que aparentemente no tenían importancia.

Llevaban la mayor parte del día cabalgando sin sentido alguno o al menos eso era lo que el ainu pensaba al considerarse bastante escéptico en la veracidad de esa brújula descompuesta, no tardando mucho en hacer notar su total desacuerdo.

- ¿Estas seguro que esta es la dirección correcta? – hablo con cierto fastidio el de cabellos celestes mientras que el otro solo lo ignoro y siguió su trayecto sin prestar la menor atención a sus palabras - ¿estas sordo o que!

Sin duda la que más sufría con esta situación era la joven princesa que a menudo quedaba envuelta en alguna de sus muchas discusiones sin saber el motivo por el que esos dos no podían llevarse bien.

- Por favor Horo no empieces con esto... – decía la pelirosa tratando de serenar un poco el ambiente tan tenso – confió en que el joven Ren sabe perfectamente lo que hace.

- ¿Qué no empiece...? – la miro incrédulamente, aun no entendía la razón del porque esta siempre salía en defensa de ese sujeto – Tamao llevamos semanas caminando en círculos y quieres que no le reclame ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo¿acaso no te das cuenta de que estamos perdidos y que ese sujeto no tiene la menor idea de donde estamos?

- Como te dije antes yo confío plenamente en el buen juicio del joven Ren – hablo con la misma tranquilidad, provocando que el peliazul se calmara también, por mas que quisiera estar enfadado con ella no podía hacerlo.

- Muy bien pero si no tenemos algún rastro yo... – se callo al ver que la joven no le hacia el mas minino caso al tener fija la mirada en la figura de su guía el cual se había detenido por completo.

- Joven Ren ¿qué sucede? – encamino su caballo hasta quedar a un lado del ambarino.

- Estamos cerca... – le sonrió a la pelirosada con mucha satisfacción reflejada en su semblante inevitablemente ella devolvió la sonrisa al entender perfectamente el mensaje.

- ¿Cerca de que? – el otro chico se mostró un poco enfadado al sentirse un poco excluido de aquella conversación por lo que él también se acerco a ver lo que ocurría.

El violáceo lo ignoro completamente como solía hacerlo, descendiendo del caballo y caminando un pequeño tramo de vereda entre los bancos de nieve que se habían formado por la última tormenta ocurrida dos días atrás.

Miro con detenimiento la brújula, desde hacia un rato esta estaba actuando de una forma muy extraña, el sentido de la dirección se había vuelto totalmente loco, girando sin detenerse y con mayor velocidad según se encaminaba mas al frente.

Los otros jóvenes imitaron su acción descendiendo ellos también de sus caballos y siguiéndole de cerca hasta que este finalmente se detuvo, fijando completamente su vista al frente.

El muchacho de cabellos celestes estaba a punto de cuestionar sobre sus acciones al ambarino cuando el también poso su vista hacia la misma dirección para ver que era aquello que había llamado tanto la atención de sus otros acompañantes.

Se encontró sumamente sorprendido cuando miro con mas detenimiento el lugar, sin previo aviso corrió hasta quedar en el medio de lo que parecía ser un cementerio donde varias hileras de cruces se extendían a lo largo del terreno, al otro lado del campo se podía vislumbrar los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron casas y que ahora estaban completamente derruidas por el paso de los años.

La muchacha camino con cierta lentitud hasta situarse atrás de él, acción que el ambarino imito siguiéndole de cerca sin atinar aun el por qué el chico ainu había mostrado ese comportamiento tan extraño.

El peliazul tenía la mirada completamente perdida en el piso mientras algunos mechones caían a su ensombrecido rostro, la chica no pudo evitar preguntarle sobre sus acciones que la tenían hasta cierto punto desconcertada.

- H-Horo ¿todo esta bien? – le dijo con suavidad aunque con un poco de incertidumbre entremezclada mientras que el violáceo se mantuvo al margen de la situación.

- E-este lugar... – titubeo un poco aunque finalmente volvió su vista hacia ella – este lugar es mi aldea...

- ¿Tu aldea? – la chica al igual que el ambarino se mostraron sumamente sorprendidos por aquello.

- Así es... – su rostro estaba sombrío, algo no muy común en él ya que no importase la situación en la que se encontrasen este siempre se mantenía con el semblante en alto – ...y esta es la tumba de mi padre... – se giro a la cruz de madera que estaba a su frente la cual de alguna manera sobresalía de entre todas las demás que eran alrededor de cien.

Todo quedo en absoluto silencio y a pesar de eso ninguno se dio cuenta de la cuarta presencia en el lugar, era alguien que los observaba con sumo cuidado desde hacia unos meses atrás y que sin lugar a dudas tenia un interés muy especial en ellos, pero sobre todo en los dos príncipes.

Los ojos rojos del animal se clavaron principalmente en la joven de cabellos rosados no separando su vista de ella aun cuando inesperadamente voló de la rama en que estaba parado hasta la cúspide de uno de los tantos pinos que rodeaban el lugar, los jóvenes no dieron mayor importancia ya que vieron era solo un cuervo que seguramente estaba en busca de su próxima presa.

Sin siquiera imaginar que su verdadera misión era otra muy distinta, el tener vigilados a aquellos viajeros y proyectar todas las imágenes recopiladas a través de sus ojos hasta una pilastra en el medio de una habitación que se encontraba en un lúgubre castillo a pocos kilómetros de ahí, donde un temible individuo observaba detenidamente cada uno de sus pasos, un maquiavélica sonrisa se dibujo en rostro de esa sombría silueta, a partir de ese momento este daría marcha a la siguiente fase de su plan.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Han de pensar que la escritora se volvió loca, pero no, como diría mi buen Touya Kinomoto… en este mundo no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable (_o era algo mas o menos así _(n.nU), en fin ya no me meto con otras series que ahora no vienen al caso, solo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y agradezco de antemano sus comentarios, por el momento eso fue todo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	14. Capitulo 14

**_Titulo:_** La Llave Suprema

**_Resumen:_** Tamao es una princesa que ha perdido lo más valioso y ya no siente deseos de vivir, en cambio Ren morirá pronto a causa de una maldición, pero antes de que esto suceda hará todo lo posible para poder evitarlo.

**_Declaimer:_** Shaman King pertenece a su respectivo autor esta historia la hice por diversión y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_CAPITULO 14_**

Los nacientes rayos del nuevo día se asomaron en el horizonte, era la primera vez desde hacia una semana que el sol brillaba con tanta intensidad en el firmamento puesto que los densos y grisáceos nubarrones en el cielo además de las intensas tormentas de nieve que habían azotado la región no permitieron dejar ver la luz del astro solar en varios días.

Esa mañana en particular la joven de plateados cabellos se levanto mucho más temprano que de costumbre, después de asearse dedico parte de la mañana a rezar hasta la hora del desayuno.

Como todos los días desde su regreso al palacio, tomaba el desayuno junto a su familia, consistente en lo que ella consideraba su madre, tres de sus cuatro hermanos mayores y su hermana pequeña con la que se había encariñada bástate.

Y por otro lado estaba la princesa de Miune, a la que de hecho no había tratado mucho a pesar de que esta ya llevaba viviendo una semana en el palacio luego de que su padre la dejara ahí al tener que atender todavía algunos asuntos antes de la celebración del compromiso.

- Buenos días – saludo amablemente la joven mientras tomaba su lugar acostumbrado en la mesa al lado de la chica rubia, todos contestaron al saludo de igual manera, todos excepto la joven pelinegra.

Tal vez era su imaginación que ya le estaba haciendo ver cosas, pero desde la primera vez que trato a la princesa pudo notar cierta antipatía hacia su persona, o al menos eso era lo que la peliplateada creía.

- ¿Querida te sientes bien? – pregunto con cierta preocupación la hermosa mujer de cabellos violetas – tú nunca sueles retrasarte tanto...

- Lo lamento, creo que emplee mas tiempo del acostumbrado para hacer mis oraciones matutinas – le sonrió con gentileza – por otro lado tenia que meditar algunas cosas...

- ¿Es referente a la carta que recibiste ayer del convento? – el castaño de largos cabellos no pudo evitar tocar ese tema pues tenia algo de inquietud por saber de que se trataba.

- Eh... si... – dijo de forma retraída – era de la madre abadesa, me informo que tengo que regresar al convento en dos semanas pues mi solicitud para la imposición de los hábitos fue aceptada – el castaño se le quedo mirando sin decir nada pero su hermano menor pudo notar la cara de disgusto que había puesto luego de oírlo.

- ¿Tan pronto será? – intervino la tranquila voz de la reina – creí que al menos te quedarías aquí hasta la coronación de Ren.

- Yo también pensé eso, pero me será imposible posponerlo... – volteo a ver a su tía con una mediana sonrisa amable en su semblante – y aunque estoy triste por ello por otro lado me siento feliz ya que eh esperado mucho tiempo para esto.

- Pues la verdad yo ni loca me metería en un convento – y como siempre desde que había llegado a sus vidas la joven pelinegra no tardo en dar la nota discrepante de la conversación – eso es solo para desesperadas que no creen tener la mas mínima oportunidad de encontrar un esposo – hablo como si nada mientras cortaba con cuidado un pequeño trozo de carne que era acompañado por ensalada y algunas verduras.

Su desayuno era algo distinto al de los demás presentes en el comedor, puesto que le había pedido expresamente a la reina que los cocineros de palacio le prepararan un menú especial, anteponiendo como excusa el delicado estado de su estomago, mas lo cierto era que aun le tenia cierto repudio a la comida ciliense considerándola de cierto modo una ofensa a su buen gusto.

- Jeanne créeme que yo si te felicito de todo corazón – increíblemente intervino la rubia que solo en muy contadas ocasiones daba su punto de vista en una conversación ajena – por lo menos tu piensas dedicar tu vida por algo en lo que crees fervientemente, no como "otras" personas que solo hacen las cosas por conveniencia o presunción cuando no tienen mas que una burbuja de aire en la cabeza – dijo aquello con doble intención, aunque no estaba muy segura de que la indirecta le llegara a la persona indicada, como ella bien lo había dicho esta solo tenia aire en vez de cerebro.

Mas de uno contuvo la risa al entender perfectamente la indirecta, mientras que la chica de cabellos plateados solo le dirigió una mirada suplicante a la rubia para que no fuera a meterse en algún problema por su culpa, esta le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora para darle a entender que no le importaba y en cuanto a la aludida, reacciono muy tarde pero igual se defendió.

- Sabe su majestad, aun no entiendo como deja que la servidumbre se meta en asuntos que no le corresponden, de hecho tampoco entiendo como deja que tomen asiento en la mesa principal – miro de reojo a la muchacha de dorados cabellos con la clara intención de ofenderla.

- No se a lo que te refieres – dijo calmadamente la reina antes de que se hiciera cualquier otro comentario ofensivo – todos los presentes en este comedor son parte de esta familia – la chica se quedo callada, era demasiado pronto para enemistarse con su futura suegra.

- Gracias por la comida – se escucho de repente la voz infantil de la pequeña peliverde – con su permiso madre me retiro – hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de despedida.

- Espera Jun – antes de salir del comedor su madre la detuvo pues esta había estado mostrando un comportamiento bastante misterioso los últimos días – ¿puedo preguntar a donde es que vas?

- Es que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que resolver – dejo a más de uno sorprendido con aquella respuesta tan extraña ¿qué asuntos pendientes podría tener una niña de siete años?

- ¿Qué clase de asuntos? – pregunto nuevamente su madre con algo de suspicacia.

- Son asuntos... – solo evadió la respuesta sin decir otra cosa.

- Por eso pregunto ¿qué clase de asuntos? – reitero su postura la reina mirándole seriamente pues la niña había mantenido esa actitud desde que había llegado su invitada.

- Es solo que estoy preparando una maravillosa sorpresa para mi hermano... – sonrió angelicalmente aunque sin dejar muy convencida a la reina que de igual forma ya no quiso preguntar de que se trataba.

- Muy bien... puedes retirarte – dio un pequeño suspiro de resignación al decir aquello.

- Gracias – hizo una nueva reverencia para salir del comedor – sé que a mi hermano le fascinara mi sorpresa – sonrió de una manera extraña mirando disimuladamente de reojo a su querida cuñada.

El desayuno siguió en absoluto silencio, se había formado un ambiente bastante incomodo luego de la intervención de la chica de ojos grises, poco a poco todos se retiraron a sus respectivas labores y obligaciones dejando el comedor vació en cuestión de minutos, al final solo quedaron la joven novicia y el chico de largos cabellos castaños.

- Disculpa Hao… ¿puedo hablar un minuto contigo? – le dijo ella con esa cordialidad que ya era parte de su persona mientras terminaba su desayuno.

- Dime – contesto secamente el chico que también ya estaba terminando de desayunar.

- ¿Me preguntaba si tu…? – titubeo un poco, sabia perfectamente que el muchacho también tenia importantes obligaciones que cumplir pues su padre lo había dejado encargado de varios asuntos mientras él y su madre estaban de viaje.

- ¿Si…? – le miro fijamente al ver que no seguía con su pregunta.

- ¿M-me preguntaba si tu quisieras a acompañarme a dar un paseo por los jardines? – dijo tímidamente, de un tiempo para acá le costaba mucho hablar con él a pesar de que toda la vida lo había considerado como su mejor amigo.

- Estas preocupada por tu jardín ¿no es así? – se adelanto a decir el muchacho de castaños cabellos, desde que eran pequeños pareciese que este podía leer la mente de la chica.

- Un poco… - le hablo pausadamente y con cierta tranquilidad pero sin quitar su vista del plato que tenia frente a si – desde que empezó a nevar no lo he podido ir a verlo y ya que hoy parece estará despejado la mayor parte del día… bueno pues quiero asegurarme de que no haya sufrido un daño severo¿podrías acompañarme?

El joven la observo detenidamente por unos momentos, ella inevitablemente levanto la vista del plato para mirarle un tanto expectante al no recibir una respuesta.

- Esta bien… - hablo con indiferencia, mas en ningún momento quiso mirarle de frente.

- Gracias… – sonrió al ver que después de todo si la acompañaría.

Cuando los dos terminaron completamente su desayuno se encaminaron hacia el lugar que habían acordado visitar, la chica se cubrió con una hermosa y abrigadora capa blanca que la envolvía completamente, el chico lo hizo a su vez con una capa negra de corto vuelo, contrastando como siempre y de una forma extraña sus personalidades.

Recorrieron lentamente el níveo paraje del lugar, la chica caminaba al lado del muchacho manteniéndolo fuertemente tomando del brazo para evitar caer en uno de los muchos bancos de nieve que la tormenta del día anterior había dejado.

Fue un alivio para ella el poder constatar que todo estaba en orden y que la tormenta no daño en lo absoluto el hermoso lugar, el cual a pesar de la gruesa capa de nieve que lo cubría seguía viéndose tan hermoso como siempre, con cuidado fue separándose del joven y lentamente camino hasta el pequeño riachuelo que atravesaba a todo lo largo el jardín.

- ¿No es hermosos Hao? – volteo a ver con una enorme sonrisa en los labios al chico castaño que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

- Si… - este se sonrojo un poco al verla así, resaltando increíblemente su exquisita belleza en aquella escena invernal.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – le dijo un poco confundida cuando miro como este desviaba su mirada a un punto vacío de entre los árboles.

- No… - su forma de responderle fue hasta cierto punto cortante, tenia que serlo si quería sacarla cuanto antes de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunto de nueva cuenta al no estar muy convencida con su respuesta y sin quitarle un segundo la vista de encima.

- Si, ya deja de hacer preguntas absurdas, estoy bien – le contesto demostrando fastidio para que dejara los cuestionamientos de una buena vez, mas esta prosiguió pues de veras estaba preocupada por su amigo, pero él solo continuo evadiéndola sin querer mirarla de frente.

- Quizás solo sean ideas mías... pero sabes Hao desde hace unos días te noto extraño para conmigo… – definitivamente algo no andaba bien, en primera porque él nunca la eludía de esa manera – es por eso que te lo pregunto.

- Que estoy bien, ya deja eso… – el castaño empezaba a molestarse pues obviamente no le iba a decir la razón de sus acciones, en ese momento decidió darle la espalda a la joven de cabellos plateados para que no notara un ligero sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas.

- Hao si tan solo me dijeras que es lo que te sucede quizás yo podría ayudarte – insistió una vez más, estaba algo inquieta por el comportamiento tan cambiante del chico.

- ¡Maldita sea ya deja de molestar...¡me estas asfixiando con tus preguntas! – se giro violentamente denotando una gran irritación en sus palabras, la joven se sorprendió mucho por aquella reacción, de vez en cuando este podía decirle algunas cosas ofensivas pero jamás le había gritado de esta manera.

Al oírlo decir aquello no pudo evitar que sus ojos escarlata se empañaran, ocasionándole un dolor inmenso dentro del pecho, era como si le hubiesen estrujado fuertemente el corazón, todos sus sentidos le ordenaban que saliera de ese lugar cuanto antes... y así lo hizo, trato de alejarse del sitio lo más rápido posible, no obstante el chico no lo permitió, sosteniéndola fuertemente de su brazo izquierdo.

- Jeanne espera... – cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la había tratado quiso disculparse inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces?... – mas sin embargo esta no quería escuchar lo que tenia que decirle, estaba demasiado resentida con él.

En su interior sabia que no había sido como para sentirse de esa manera, pero por alguna extraña razón lo único que quería era apartarse cuanto antes de él, como si presintiera que lo mejor era no estar ahí en esos momentos, por lo que trato de soltarse como pudo del agarre mas todos sus intentos fueron inútiles – suéltame, me estas lastimando…

- Escúchame por favor, yo no quería decirlo de esa manera en verdad – la joven detuvo su forcejeo y lo miro de frente con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Es que simplemente no lo entiendo Hao... ¿por qué siempre te ensañas conmigo de esa manera? – decía entre pequeños sollozos la joven novicia – sé perfectamente que nuestra relación nunca ha sido buena, pero no por eso tienes el derecho de estar siempre ofendiéndome.

- No empieces con eso ahora, esto no tiene nada que ver con…. – trato de replicar pero la otra no lo dejo.

- ¿Qué no empiece con que..., es mas que la verdad, jamás tratas a Yoh, a Ana o inclusive a Ren con el que siempre tienes desacuerdos como lo haces conmigo... – le miro de frente tratando encontrar una respuesta mas fue inútil, era obvio que el chico no le iba a decir una palabra... – ¡respóndeme Hao! – la chica alzo la voz como en ninguna otra ocasión, parecía estar perdiendo completamente los estribos.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres que te responda! – le grito nuevamente provocando que su llanto aumentara – deja de llorar, con eso no vas a resolver nada.

- Es que no hay nada que resolver... – le miro sumamente dolida soltándose decisivamente de su agarre.

La joven salió corriendo sin dirección fija, abriéndose paso como podían entre los espesos bancos de nieve.

Cuando pudo salir completamente del jardín en que se encontraba se adentro en uno mas grande que estaba al frente, un enorme laberinto en el cual solía perderse a menudo cuando era una niña pequeña y del que le llevo meses memorizar la salida , ese del que Hao siempre termina rescatándola.

Corrió y corrió a todo lo que sus piernas podían dar internándose así en el inmenso jardín, pero sin querer tropezó con su capa y cayo en la nieve que cubría todo el lugar desde hacia unos días, se quedo unos momentos ahí, sin hacer el mas mínimo intento de moverse pues en el fondo de su ser esperaba que el castaño llegara a ayudarla como cuando eran niños.

El chico la siguió guiándose por las huellas dejadas sobre la blanca superficie del terreno, cuando por fin la encontró se sorprendió muchísimo al verla tirada en el piso, inmóvil y sin dar señas de estar conciente, preocupándose al instante por el bienestar de la chica corrió hasta llegar a ella.

- Jeanne ¿estas bien? – le pregunto rápidamente al percatarse que esta no hacia ningún movimiento – ¡contéstame Jeanne...!

Estaba a punto de tocarla cuando la joven rodó un poco sobre la nieve sin la mínima intención de querer levantarse de ese sitio, se giro lentamente hasta quedar de frente al chico mientras con una de sus manos cubría insistentemente su rostro para ocultar las abundantes lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y que a pesar de todos sus intentos no podía contener.

- Jeanne... – murmuro al advertir como las delicadas manos de la muchacha estaban lastimadas debido a los raspones que se hizo al caer momentos atrás.

Al ver que su querida doncella estaba lastimada el castaño la tomo entre sus brazos lo mas delicadamente que pudo y la cargo hasta que los dos salieron del lugar, depositándola suavemente en una pequeña banca que estaba en las afueras del jardín, para posteriormente tomar asiento junto a ella.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato, ella llorando calladamente y él sintiéndose terriblemente mal al verla de esa manera y no poder hacer nada para confortarla.

Era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado, nunca antes le vio derramar una sola lágrima o al menos nunca en su presencia, ni siquiera después de la muerte de sus padres o la muerte de su tío y ahora esa dulce joven lloraba desconsoladamente por su culpa.

Después de unos minutos la chica pudo tranquilizarse un poco, perdiendo su vista que ahora estaba vacía en lo blanco de la superficie.

- ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que discutir de esta manera Hao...? – pregunto bajamente estando ya mas serena pero sin quitar su vista del frente.

- No lo sé... – le dijo casi en un murmullo mientras adoptaba una posición parecida a la de la joven, no obstante él sabia perfectamente cual era el motivo por el que siempre terminaba dañándola.

- No sabes como me duele el que no podamos llevarnos bien... – la joven recargo sutilmente su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho – yo siempre te he considerado mi mejor amigo – una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al decir aquello – ¿es irónico no?

- ¿De que hablas? – volteo a verla algo confundido, ella jamás había demostrado tanta tristeza y desanimo en sus palabras.

- El que tu sepas absolutamente todo de mi y sin embargo para mi tu seas un completo misterio.

- Jeanne yo...

- ¿Por qué Hao?... – le decía con voz suave sin moverse de aquella posición – ¿por qué?... – volvió aquel silencio por unos momentos mas hasta que el castaño decidió tomar la palabra nuevamente muy a su pesar, tenia que decirle sus sentimientos o su conciencia no lo dejaría en paz el resto de su vida.

- Porque te amo… – empezó a decir este casi en un susurro, la joven se aparto lentamente de él mirándolo en extremo sorprendida por sus palabras.

- Te amo como jamás imagine que podría hacerlo y aun así lo hago desde la primera vez que te vi – se giro un poco hasta que la miro fijamente, quedando así los dos frente a frente - pero de igual forma te odio con todo mi ser... puesto que tú nunca podrás ser mía como yo tanto lo deseo – sin decir nada más tomo suavemente su rostro entre sus manos depositando inesperadamente un sutil beso en sus labios.

La chica quedo petrificada por esa acción tan sorpresiva por parte del muchacho, apartándose abruptamente de él con una enorme confusión dentro de si, aun y con todo eso se puso rápidamente de pie para interponer distancia entre los dos cuanto antes, sin poder decir nada pues se había quedado casi muda por la enorme sorpresa pero a la vez lo hizo por el desencanto que había provocado en ella el chico.

Se fue separando lentamente… alejándose de él con pequeños pasos hacia atrás, al fin había obtenido lo que tanto quería, la confesión de los secretos mas profundos de ese chico, aunque hubiese preferido jamás haberlo sabido porque ahora todo su interior era un mar de sentimientos confusos.

- No... esto no puede ser… – dijo la chica al momento que nuevas lagrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos carmesí – tu no puedes... no debiste... – se fue alejando mas y mas del muchacho.

- Espera Jeanne... – trato de tomar su mano nuevamente pero esta la aparto como un auto reflejo de su alcance.

- ¡No me toques! – lo miro con temor y confusión, una expresión nueva para él puesto que ella jamás la había demostrado, le vio con ese miedo que se le suele tener a lo desconocido – no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar... – se dio rápidamente la media vuelta corriendo a toda velocidad con dirección al palacio.

- ¡Jeanne espera por favor…! – le grito tratando de detener su paso, mas fue inútil, ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar una palabra mas.

- ¡Maldición! – dio un fuerte puñetazo lleno de ira y desesperación contra la banca en la que había permanecido sentado hasta el escape de la chica – por eso no quería decírtelo...

- Por esa razón nunca te lo dije... – el tono de su voz fue disminuyendo a medida que su impotencia aumentaba – porque no quería ver esa expresión de miedo en tu rostro… - dijo ya en un murmullo mientras perdía la mirada en el sendero que había tomado la joven.

La peliplateada entro en el palacio como si fuese un alma llevada por el diablo, su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas denotando así la gran frustración que ahora se vivía dentro de ella.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percato de que Yoh se encontraba en el camino, el cual viendo el estado en que se encontraba su amiga trato de detenerla para saber que era lo que le pasaba, pero esta simplemente siguió de largo sin prestar atención a sus palabras, su única meta era llegar lo antes posible al refugio de su habitación.

Inmediatamente después de cruzar el umbral de la puerta se encerró en ella bajo llave, con sumo nerviosismo prendió algunas velas y tomo su rosario de perlas negras de la cómoda a un lado de su cama, empezando a rezar en absoluto silencio, escuchándose solamente los sonidos provocados por sus sollozos que se negaban a ceder a pesar de las rápidas gesticulaciones de su boca al recitar sus rezos.

Al rezar trataba de borrar lo que sin duda para ella había sido un pecado imperdonable al estar tan cerca su ordenación religiosa y a la vez encontrar paz y serenidad en su alma, estaba tan confundida por lo ocurrido, jamás antes se había sentido de esa manera, por primera vez en su vida estaba anteponiendo duda sobre su verdadera vocación de la cual antes se encontraba completamente segura.

Rezo y rezo por algunas horas, dándole cinco vences vuelta al rosario, recitando así cada uno de los misterios existentes, pero sobre todo le suplicaba al creador le concediese encontrar consuelo para su ser y claridad para sus pensamientos, siguió orando hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida aun con algunas pequeñas gotas de agua salada en el extremo inferior de sus ojos y con el rosario fuertemente sostenido entre sus manos…

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

El resto del día transcurrió sin que los jóvenes viajeros pudieran hacer nada mas, decidieron pasar la noche en la aldea ainu, ya mañana buscarían mas pistas que les indicasen el camino a seguir, por que sin duda a equivocarse el ambarino creía que aquella aldea era clave en todo el meollo de esa escabrosa situación.

El joven de celeste cabellera los condujo a la casa que alguna vez había sido su hogar siendo esta donde finalmente pasaron la noche, increíblemente el violáceo no interpuso queja alguna dejando algo sorprendidos a los otros dos viajeros, mas él tenia sus propios motivos al suponer que era lo mejor pues tenia algunas dudas al respecto del porque exactamente en esa casa la brújula marcaba la presencia del hechicero.

Después de prender una fogata en la vieja pero aun funcional chimenea la pelirosada se encargo de preparar la cena, desde el momento en el que el joven ainu piso su aldea había estado como absorto en el mismo, mientras que el violáceo recorría cada rincón de la casa con la brújula en mano sin decir nada.

- Joven Ren la cena ya esta lista... – le hablo con calma la muchacha puesto que ella y el peliazul ya habían tomado asiento en una improvisada mesa.

- Ahora voy... – dijo sin hacer mucho caso a las palabras de la chica teniendo puesta toda su atención en el muro de piedra que estaba frente a él.

Golpeo con suavidad en repetidas ocasiones aquel punto en específico llamando hacia si al instante el interés de sus compañeros de viaje.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunto con un poco de desconcierto la joven, el otro no hizo mucho caso a sus palabras pues seguía muy concentrado en aquella pared.

Después se giro examinando cuidadosamente el sitio con la mirada, cuando por fin encontró lo que andaba buscando se encamino a la chimenea y de ahí tomo una pequeña barra ya que al parecer eso era lo que necesitaba.

De nueva cuenta se volvió a la pared en la que había tenido completamente su atención momentos atrás ante la mirada confundida de los otros dos jóvenes.

- ¿Crees que ya se haya vuelto loco? – comento el peliazul sin quitarle la vista de encima al ambarino, la chica que estaba a su lado solo se expreso con pequeños ademanes negativos viendo como ahora el chico violáceo desprendía con la barra una de las piedras del muro.

Un sonrisa satisfactoria se formo en los labios del ambarino al ver que detrás de esa piedra se encontraba algo que sin duda era la última pista para hallar a Yuerame.

Los otros chicos se quedaron mas que sorprendidos luego de ver como su acompañante sacaba de la pared un bulto de cuero muy empolvado y lleno de telarañas, el muchacho desenvolvió aquel extraño bulto dejando al descubierto un libro que parecía ser muy antiguo.

- Lo sabia... – hablo triunfalmente como si su descubrimiento hubiese sido un gran logro.

- ¿De que hablas? – estipulo inmediatamente el de cabellos celestes que tenia tanta curiosidad como su princesa por saber que era eso que parecía ser tan importante.

- Esto Horo Horo, es la ultima pista para encontrar a Yuerame – se acerco a la mesa dejando el libro sobre ella – parece ser que tu familia era la encargada de resguardar el legado final del hechicero de la luz.

- Sigo sin entender... – le miro mas confundido que antes.

- Podría explicarse por favor joven Ren... – pidió de manera amable la chica pelirosada a lo que el ambarino tuvo que acceder.

- En este libro se muestra la ubicación exacta del palacio del hechicero, supongo que fue conferido a tu tribu al ser esta la mas cercana a su ubicación original – miro con detenimiento el libro y se percato de que estaba cerrado bajo alguna clase de cerradura – ellos eran los encargados de proteger este libro en caso de que algún día llegase a necesitarse... pero al parecer esta sellado con un mecanismo muy especial.

- Déjame verlo... – prácticamente el ainu se lo arrebato de las manos no haciendo esperar la respuesta ofensiva del afectado.

- Como siempre tus modales hablan por ti... – se expreso de manera mordaz a lo que el otro respondió al instante.

- Ja… ja… ja... que gracioso… con esos chiste deberías hacerle competencia a Chocolove – dijo con amplio sarcasmo dando claras miras de que iban a quedar en medio de una nueva discusión.

- Pues créeme que por tu cuenta ya nos ganaste al moreno y a mi – respondió de igual manera provocando una reacción inmediata en el otro chico.

- ¿Si lo que quieres es pelea solo tienes que decirlo? – pareciese que ese par no eran felices si no discutían.

- Aunque lo quisiera no veo un rival que este a mi altura – le miro de rejo apoyando la cabeza en su mano derecha mientras que su codo descansaba en la mesa, haciendo enfadar mas al chico.

- ¿Insinúas que yo no puedo darte una buena pelea? – presiono fuertemente uno de sus puños mientras una venita en la frente se le hinchaba por la sangre que se empezaba a agolparse en ese punto.

- Que conste que tú lo dijiste... – serró cansadamente los ojos sin moverse de su posición.

- Ya me tienes harto... – y así empezó una nueva disputa entre los dos aunque en esta ocasión la pelirosada no hizo el menor intento de detenerlos pues estaba sumamente intrigada con el mecanismo de cerradura que tenia ese libro.

Lo sostuvo por unos momentos, examinando con detenimiento el extraño broche donde se suponía debía ir la llave, pasó sus dedos sobre la superficie provocando que al contacto la cerradura cediera abriéndose el broche, dejándola en extremo sorprendida.

- J-joven Ren... Horo... – les llamo con voz baja e incrédula sin quitar la vista del libro.

- Ahora no Tamao... – contesto el chico peliazul teniendo fuertemente agarrado del cuello de la camisa al ambarino que aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados como si no le importara en lo absoluto las acciones desesperadas del otro.

- Es necesario que vean esto – insistió una vez mas provocando que inevitablemente estos volvieran su atención a ella.

- ¿Como lo abriste? – le estipulo de inmediato el joven violáceo que aunque sorprendido mostró una enorme frialdad.

- Eh... p-pues yo solo pase mis dedos por la cerradura y entonces se abrió – contesto a la pregunta con algo de calma.

- ¿Estas segura? – le miro inquisidoramente y con un semblante mucho mas serio que el acostumbrado.

- S-si... ¿sucede algo malo? – estaba un poco confundida por el cambio tan drástico en la conducta del chico.

- No... supongo... – fue lo único que dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente el libro para ver que era lo que decía, aunque a simple vista no entendió los extraños símbolos.

Después de unos segundo y viendo que este no hablaba ni hacia ninguna clase de observación el de celeste cabellera decidió intervenir de nueva cuenta.

- ¿Que pasa? – se expreso un tanto exasperado, el violáceo levanto la mirada con sumo fastidio.

- Los símbolos son incomprensibles, dudo mucho que este libro sea de mucha ayuda – le contesto con una frustración evidente en su rostro.

- ¿Me permites por favor? – le dijo con fingida amabilidad y algo de sarcasmo, el peliviolaceo no hizo mucho caso pasándole el libro.

- Veamos... – se paso hasta la primera pagina, quedándose estacionado en esa parte por un pequeño lapso de tiempo – es imposible... – murmuro después de algunos momentos.

- ¿Acaso entiendes lo que dice el libro? – el joven de ámbar mirada por primera vez mostró algo de atención e interés en las palabras que salían de ese chico, el cual solo hizo un ademán afirmativo con la cabeza.

- Cuando era pequeño mi padre se encargo de instruirnos a mí y a mi hermana en este dialecto – hablo pausadamente – por lo que puedo comprender algunas oraciones.

- ¿Y-y que es lo que dice? – dijo tímidamente la muchacha al tener cierta curiosidad por la procedencia de ese extraño libro.

- Según esto, luego de que el hechicero de la luz ganara aquella tormentosa batalla contra el poder de la oscuridad condeno a Yuerame y a todos sus servidores a un destierro eterno dentro de su palacio para que nunca más pudieran causar daño alguno.

- Entonces mis suposiciones eran correctas y tu aldea era la encargada de reguardar ese legado – dijo el ambarino dejando de lado su sarcasmo acostumbrado.

- Eso parece... – hablo distraídamente, ahora empezaba a creer que todo aquello no era una locura tal y como lo pensó en un principio.

- Horo puedes seguir leyendo lo que dice – le dijo con voz suave la pelirosa viendo como el chico asentía con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

- Tratare, pues ahora me encuentro fuera de practica – advirtió para después proseguir – dice que antes de que Yuerame fuese desterrado mando una ultima maldición… él regresaría y se vengaría de todos aquellos que alguna vez se le opusieron, aquel palacio que fue su prisión aparecería en este mundo solo los días en que la luna llena estuviera en su máximo punto, mas sin embargo no podría salir de su presidio hasta que llegara el día de su regreso cuando las almas de cien inocentes fueran sacrificadas...

Releyó una y otra vez esa parte, en especial lo hizo para asegurarse de que su traducción no fuese errónea pero entre mas lo meditaba fue palideciendo al darse cuenta de un aspecto en especial.

- ¿Horo qué pasa¿por qué te detienes? – se expreso con cierta impaciencia la chica, algo no muy común en ella.

- Fueron cien personas exactamente las que murieron a causa de la epidemia – dijo aun con el rostro desencajado.

- Estas pesando que... – el ambarino indago al instante no necesitando otra aclaración del chico al ver como este lo afirmaba con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, la pelirosa también entendió el mensaje por lo que se abstuvo de hacer comentarios - ¿qué mas dice? – se apresuro a preguntar al ver su respuesta.

- Pues que a partir del momento en el que el volviera pasarían diez años mas para que él finalmente reinara, durante ese tiempo recuperaría parte de sus poderes pero estos solo serian parciales hasta la luna llena del décimo año, cuando esta se alineara con los todos los planetas y la tierra, entonces se liberaría el poder supremo concedido a las tres llaves que para entonces ya estarían en sus manos.

- ¿Y hace cuanto que ocurrió esa desgracia? – pregunto como si toda su misión dependiese de su respuesta, el chico peliazul se quedo pensativo por unos momentos.

- Si mis cálculos no me fallan serán diez años la próxima luna llena – el joven se quedo sorprendido por sus propias palabras pues esta seria en solo dos días mas.

- Eso quiere decir que al final y después de todo lo que hemos pasado el terminara viniendo por nosotros – se expreso con una sonrisa bastante confiada el muchacho violáceo

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – se volvió a él inquisitivamente el de cabellos celestes mientras que la pelirosada se mantenía a la expectativa.

- Si quiere liberar su poder necesita las llaves, pero no le será nada fácil obtenerlas puesto que dos de ellas las tenemos nosotros.

- Déjame ver si entendí¿nosotros tenemos dos llaves? – pregunto el peliazul sin entender muy bien, pues jamás había visto las dichosas llaves que él mencionaba.

- Exacto, Tamao tiene una y yo tengo la otra – señalo haciendo que la joven se alertara al instante.

- ¿C-cómo, yo no recuerdo poseer algo parecido a una llave – se apresuro a decir la pelirosa mas el otro se encargo de sacarla inmediatamente de su error.

- Por supuesto que la tienes... es esa espada que tu padre te obsequio antes de morir – le hablo con suma calma haciendo que la chica comprendiera inmediatamente – solo faltaría la tercera y la mas importante, pues sin esta el poder de las otras dos se anula automáticamente.

- ¿Y como encontraremos esa llave? – intervino finalmente el ainu.

- No lo sé... según la leyenda esta aparecerá cuando sea el momento indicado mas no dice que aspecto o forma tomara, ni mucho menos donde se encuentra – contesto con suma seriedad.

Todos guardaron silencio después de aquello, la joven para tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos tomo de nueva cuenta el libro, como si en este se encontrara la respuesta a aquel enigma.

Lo hojeo por unos momentos hasta que de el se desprendió una pagina doblada llamándole automáticamente la atención, cuando la observo con mas cuidado pudo percatarse de que era un especie de mapa en el cual estaban señalados los actuales reinos del norte, sur, este y oeste.

Pero había algo muy extraño en ese mapa ya que justo en el centro de los cuatro reinos se encontraba un quinto dominio, dejándole a la chica una gran interrogante pues justo frente a ese reino también estaba señalada la aldea en la que en ese momento se encontraban.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En primer lugar quiero disculparme por el retraso, es que se me atravesó el final de otra de mis historias y pues solo tuve tiempo en la semana pasada para hacer ese capitulo (n.nU), lo segundo es respecto a las propuestas que me han llegado para liquidar a cierta princesa caprichosa, de verdad agradezco sus ofrecimientos pero créanme que ya le llegara su merecido castigo (_de eso me encargo yo_ (XD) y lo tercero es que espero les haya gustado el capitulo a pesar de lo enredado que estuvo en algunas partes (_Andrea por piedad no me mates por la primera parte_ (T-T), en fin eso fue todo por ahora, las cosas se pondrán un poco complicadas para el próximo capitulo así que les pido me tengan paciencia que todo se resolverá a su debido tiempo (_creo _(¬¬U) por ahora eso fue todo, hasta la próxima...


	15. Capitulo 15

**_Titulo:_** La Llave Suprema

**_Resumen:_** Tamao es una princesa que ha perdido lo más valioso y ya no siente deseos de vivir, en cambio Ren morirá pronto a causa de una maldición, pero antes de que esto suceda hará todo lo posible para poder evitarlo.

**_Declaimer:_** Shaman King pertenece a su respectivo autor esta historia la hice por diversión y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CAPITULO 15

Al cuarto para la media noche los jóvenes viajeros decidieron retirarse a descansar acostándose en los improvisados camastros que habían montado para dormir, necesitaban hacerlo luego de que durante horas repasaran cuidadosamente lo dicho en el libro encontrado por la tarde.

El resto de la noche transcurrió en relativa tranquilidad o al menos lo fue hasta un par de horas antes del amanecer, cuando algunos ruidos procedentes del exterior de lo que ahora era su campamento, despertaran al violáceo quien no dudo en ir a averiguar de qué se trataba.

Al sentir los casi inaudibles sonidos que hizo el chico al levantarse la pelirosa también abrió los ojos aunque de manera perezosa pues esta estaba mas inmersa en el maravilloso país de los sueños que en la realidad que le rodeaba, observo cuidadosamente como la figura del muchacho se ponía de pie caminando con pasos sigilosos hasta quedar a un lado de la ventana.

- Joven Ren... – le dijo casi como un murmullo al estar aun mas dormida que despierta pues no sabia si lo que veía era solo un sueño – ¿todo esta bien?

El chico giro la cabeza para mirar a la joven haciéndole un pequeño ademán con la mano de que guardara silencio, luego de ver como ella asentía centro su atención reiteradamente en lo que ocurría fuera de la casa.

Un nuevo sonido se escucho en las afueras pero esta vez fue mucho más estruendoso que el anterior alertando inmediatamente a la muchacha que no dudo en levantarse para saber lo que estaba pasando.

El chico ainu también despertó con aquel estrepitoso sonido lo que le obligo a preguntar prontamente lo que sucedía.

- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? – se levanto como un rayo de la cama para encaminarse hasta quedar junto al violáceo que aun observaba atentamente el exterior.

- Nos tienen rodeados... – fue lo único que salió de sus labios al momento que desenfundaba su espada y adoptaba una actitud defensiva.

- ¿Rodeados¿por quien? – el peliazul le miro un tanto confundido pues no entendía a ciencia cierta que le quiso decir el otro.

- Yuerame acaba de hacer su primera jugada – al instante los otros dos jóvenes entendieron el mensaje que les quiso dar el ambarino, tomando sus pertenencias en un santiamén y preparándose para lo que fuera que viniera.

Los tres chicos alertaron al máximo todos sus sentidos coordinándose de cierta manera para el inevitable combate que se avecinaba.

- Vienen por las llaves... – dijo en un pequeño susurro la chica, el violáceo solo asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza antes de que el edificio en el que estaban resguardados retumbara al desplomarse sobre ellos el techo de paja y madera.

Por fortuna estos se encontraban a unos cuantos metros del punto de coalición, siendo solo afectada en cierta medida su visión luego de quedar envueltos en una espesa capa de polvo causada por el derrumbe del techo.

Cuando la cortina de polvo se disipo un poco dejo al descubierto un monstruoso animal alado y sobre este la figura de alguien que al parecer era quien lo controlaba.

La bestia tenia un cuerpo muy parecido al de un felino enorme pero en vez de pelo tenia plumas, con garras tan afiladas en las patas que podría descuartizar a quien se le pusiese en el camino sin siquiera titubear, mientras que su cabeza parecía la de un águila al igual que sus enormes alas, las que muy a pesar de su gran peso y enorme tamaño le permitían volar sin complicación.

- ¿Que demonios es esa cosa! – se expreso sumamente asombrado el de cabellos celestes mas sin embargo sus dudas fueron rápidamente disipadas por la figura que se encontraba montando a la bestia.

- Es un grifo... – el sujeto descendió del mítico animal dejándoles al descubierto su verdadera identidad pues los rayos de la luna que se filtraban por el boquete hecho en el techo iluminaron a la perfección su silueta.

En primera instancia se podía apreciar su mirada fría y bastante calculadora igual que la fisonomía de su rostro ensombrecido por los mechones castaños verdosos que caían sobre su frente y a pesar de aquello aquel joven no pasaba de tener la misma edad del violáceo.

- Lo mejor será que entreguen las llaves por las buenas... – en sus palabras se pudo apreciar un dejo de sarcasmo mismo que se veía delineado en la mediana sonrisa que ostentaba en los labios.

- ¿De verdad? – en ese momento se escucho una voz con un tono muy parecido al que estaba utilizando el chico peliverde – ¿y que te hace pensar que te las daremos tan fácilmente?.

- Es sencillo...– en su rostro se borro toda clase de emoción adoptando una actitud mucho mas fúnebre – si no lo hacen créeme que no dudare en aniquilarlos para obtenerlas...

- Pues que así sea... – el ambarino también desenmascaro su rostro sin emociones para mirarlo de frente con una actitud bastante desafiante.

La pelirosa se estremeció un poco al verle así, pues en sus hermosos ojos ámbar se podía apreciar un colosal vació, su semblante se volvió tan rígido que parecía el de un experto asesino apunto de exterminar a su presa sin un dejo de compasión.

- Entonces tomaras el camino difícil... – el joven echo mano de todo el sarcasmo del que era poseedor para burlarse del chico – por mi esta bien... – al decir aquello solo le tomo una fracción de segundos desenfundar su espada para llegar hasta donde el muchacho ambarino que ya lo esperaba para recibir su embestida.

Al chocar el filo de las espadas se pudo escuchar un golpe seco provocado por los metales, el fuerte sonido resonó por toda la habitación mientras el violáceo aguantaba fácilmente la presión que el otro estaba ejerciendo sobre la empuñadura de su arma logrando que en un ágil movimiento los dos se separaran.

- Esto será bastante interesante – la comisura de los labios del ambarino se curvo un poco mostrando una extraña sonrisa.

- Lo mismo digo... – el otro hizo exactamente el mismo gesto dejando algo confundidos a la muchacha pelirosa y al de cabellos celestes.

Sin esperar un solo instante mas los dos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, proyectándose en el aire con hábiles y rápidos movimientos, muy pronto la cerrada batalla fue trasladada a las afueras del lugar donde cada uno continuo atacando y defendiéndose pues al solo haber un minúsculo margen de diferencia en su potencial y destreza el mas mínimo error por parte alguno constataría la inevitable victoria del otro...

Asimismo pero del otro lado el feroz animal acorralaba a los otros dos chicos que se habían quedado dentro de la habitación, poniéndolos en una especie de encrucijada a medida que se acercaba a ellos, el de cabellos celestes al igual que la pelirosa adoptaron una postura defensiva manteniendo al frente el filo de sus espadas.

- Tamao corre en sentido contrario mientras yo lo distraigo... – se expreso con determinación el ainu mas la otra no estaba muy convencida de hacer caso a lo que su amigo le decía.

- ¿Qué!... ¡Horo yo no puedo dejarte solo con esa cosa...! – replico al instante mirándole incrédulamente de reojo mas sin bajar en ningún momento la guardia.

- Tienes que hacerlo, como mi princesa mi mayor prioridad es protegerte – la joven no estaba muy convencida en hacer lo que este le decía por lo que no hizo el menor intento de apartarse.

- No me importa... no pienso dejarte digas lo que digas... – su rostro se puso serio demostrando bastante decisión en lo que acababa de decir, lo que solo podía significar que pasara lo que pasara esta cumpliría sus palabras.

- Tamao no te lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden... – dijo un tanto desesperado al ver como la bestia acortaba la distancia a solo un par de pasos.

- Pero Horo... – trato de objetar más el otro chico no la dejo.

- ¡Vete ahora Tamao! – le grito mas que exaltado, la chica se sorprendió un poco pues en su vida este le había elevando un solo decibel mas de lo normal la voz.

- Horo... – su lugar era al lado del chico pero este le pedía que se apartara de él ¿qué podía hacer, era lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos.

- ¡Ahora! – grito con mayor fuerza al momento que se lanzaba en un ataque suicida contra la descomunal bestia que tenia al frente, a la chica no le quedo mas que obedecer y salir corriendo en dirección a la puerta principal.

Al darse cuenta de aquello el animal le propino un fuerte zarpazo al muchacho peliazul impactándolo contra la pared como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo.

El chico se estrello golpeándose con tanta fuerza que quedo instantáneamente inconsciente al llegar al piso, para su fortuna el grifo no utilizo sus garras por lo que el único daño recibido fue el del fuerte golpe en la nuca al momento del encontronazo con la pared.

La pelirosada corrió con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas podían dar y aun mas pues esta aumento la velocidad en un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano al percatarse de que el monstruoso animal ahora estaba persiguiéndola a ella.

La muchacha salió despavorida mirando con horror como la bestia le daba alcance, trato de interponer obstáculos en su camino para hacerle mas difícil poder atraparla mas fue inútil pues este solo alzo el vuelo para alcanzarla con mayor rapidez, justo en el instante que la tenia a su alcance esta se dejo caer al la superficie blanca del piso logrando esquivar con bastante suerte al grifo que paso a solo unos centímetros arriba de ella.

El ambarino no pudo evitar distraerse ante el algarabía causada por los escombros y la destrucción que dejaba a su paso el ser alado, ese instante de duda fue mas que aprovechado por su contrincante que no dudo en atacar realizándole un pequeño corte en el pecho con la punta de su espada.

Instintivamente dio algunos pasos hacia atrás al advertir el inminente segundo ataque que no tardo en ejecutarse, sin siquiera darle el tiempo suficiente para acoger una postura favorable puesto que sin querer tropezó con una piedra cayendo de espaldas al piso.

El joven de cabellos verdosos trato de propinarle la última estocada mas el otro lo detuvo anteponiendo oportunamente el filo de su espada para defenderse propiciando que aquel golpe no asestara directamente.

- Ríndete... – el muchacho de cabellos castaños verdosos mantenía todo su peso sobre su espada, solo seria cuestión de segundos para que el chico que estaba abajo cediera ante la presión.

- Nunca... – le dijo realizando un extraño movimiento en el cual jalo su espada contra la de él saliendo prácticamente disparadas a varios metros de donde ellos se encontraban.

Fue en ese momento que los dos quedaron en iguales condiciones, mas sin embargo el peliverde no desaprovecho para nada la ventaja que aun tenia sobre el ambarino al estar encima de él, tratando con rapidez de darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro por lo que el otro solo alcanzo a cubrirse anteponiendo sus dos brazos.

El chico estaba iracundo al darse cuenta de que no seria tan fácil derrotarlo como lo había pensado en un principio, creyó que a estas alturas y después de haber estado expuesto a la herida recibida unas semanas atrás ya se encontraría bastante debilitado por la maldición que recaía sobre él.

Forcejearon por algunos minutos mas hasta que el chico violáceo le aplico una fuerte patada en el abdomen que lo catapulto para enfrente cayendo abruptamente de espaldas, tiempo que el chico utilizo para ponerse de pie y correr hasta donde se encontraba su espada.

No obstante el peliverde no iba a dejar las cosas así, justo cuando el peliviolaceo recupero su espada el otro junto los dedos de su mano derecha acercándolos hasta su boca para dejar escapar un fuerte silbido que repicó en todo el lugar.

El chico violáceo alerto instintivamente todos sus sentidos ante el inesperado gesto del joven, adoptando seguidamente su postura defensiva al sentir la presencia de un sin numero de criaturas que lentamente lo estaban rodeando.

- - -

Después de reincorporarse el joven ainu salió como pudo del lugar en que estaba para direccionar su paso tomando el sendero que la chica había tomado al escapar de su despiadado cazador.

Por su parte esta aun corría por su vida llevándole solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia al feroz animal, a lo lejos diviso la figura del joven ambarino el cual estaba totalmente rodeado por un sinfín de criaturas que ella en su vida imagino que existieran pues todas parecían ser mezclas de variados animales.

A pesar de aquello no titubeo en detener su paso pues no tenia ya mas camino para donde correr, solo le quedaba ir en línea recta y encontrarse con el chico de frente aunque ahora este se encontraba defendiéndose como podía de las bestias que le atacaban.

- ¡Joven Ren...! – grito ella lanzándose con su espada en todo lo alto sin importarle nada mas que ayudar a su compañero.

El chico le miro asombrado pues esta tenia un abrumador control sobre su arma, deshaciéndose sin mucho esfuerzo de las criaturas que se ponían en su camino, mas luego diviso la figura del enorme animal que la perseguía y entonces comprendió el porque esta se abría paso tan desesperadamente para llegar a él.

Cuando por fin llego al lado de su querido joven esta se refugio a sus espaldas sin que este dudara un segundo en interponerse entre ella y la bestia con tal de defenderla.

Al sentirla tan cerca pudo percibir el agitado estado en el que la chica se encontraba pues su respiración se podía escuchar bastante dificultada por el esfuerzo realizado al tratar de alejarse de su perseguidor.

- ¿Tamao te encuentras bien? – se expreso mas que preocupado al pensar que en cualquier momento la chica desfalleciera a causa del evidente agotamiento físico.

- S-si... – hablo casi en un murmullo sintiendo como el aire no alcanzaba a oxigenar lo suficiente sus pulmones.

- Quédate atrás de mi... – le dijo de forma protectora pues él se encargaría de resguardar la seguridad de su acompañante aun a costa de su propia vida.

- No hagan las cosas mas difíciles y entreguen las llaves – hizo de nueva cuenta acto de presencia el muchacho peliverde – ya no tienen ninguna posibilidad de ganar – se oriento con algo de calma hasta donde se encontraba el grifo.

- Digas lo que digas, jamás le entregare mi espada a ese bastardo... – el tono desafiante del ambarino no disminuyo ni un solo ápice lo que en cierta forma hizo que el otro se burlara descaradamente de él para disimular la rabia que le causaba la actitud tan altanera de ese chico.

- Entiendo... entonces ya no tendré mas consideraciones contigo... – sonrió maquiavélicamente para posteriormente ordenar a la bestia le atacara de frente.

El feroz animal lo envistió con toda su descomunal fuerza, al contacto y por la inercia del choque este soltó su espada cayendo a un par de metros de su posición original, después de eso el chico peliverde tomo tranquilamente la espada del piso y la enfundo en su cinturón para posteriormente montarse en el grifo al mismo tiempo que le ordenaba a las demás bestias retirarse del lugar.

- ¡Joven Ren...! – la muchacha miro la escena con mas que temor y preocupación por el bienestar del chico violáceo, inmediatamente quiso acercarse a él para revisar que no hubiese sufrido un severo daño pero de nueva cuenta el animal le serró el camino.

La pelirosa detuvo su paso en seco, lo ultimo que vio fue como el muchacho de verdosos cabellos se le acercaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios para después de eso ya no saber nada mas pues quedo inconsciente al recibir un fuerte golpe en la nuca, cayendo desmayada en los brazos de aquel sujeto.

Viendo lo ocurrido, al ambarino le recorrió una enorme furia que lo hizo levantarse del lugar que se encontraba de un salto, pero entonces aquella bestia mitad águila mitad león alzo el vuelo quedando bastante retirado de su alcance en cuestión de segundos.

- Si la quieres de vuelta supongo que ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer... – el peliverde se mofo con bastante sarcasmo al notar que el rostro inflexible del otro se había transformado por uno de total desesperación, gesto que le causo bastante diversión a su retorcido sentido del humor.

- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado...! – le grito con rabia pues en esas condicionas tan desfavorables no podía hacer nada por salvar a la chica – ¡ya tienes las llaves ahora déjala ir!

- Me temo que no puedo hacerlo... – se expreso con bastante cinismo mientras apartaba los cabellos que cubrían el rostro de la chica resaltando su belleza natural al ser iluminado por los nacientes rayos del sol – es una hermosísima criatura... – acaricio con delicadeza el perfecto rostro de la chica al advertir como aquellas insinuaciones encolerizaban mas a su ahora rival... – quizás hasta la haga mi mujer luego de que todo esto termine.

- ¡No te atrevas o te juro que te aniquilare con mis propias manos...! – su rostro lleno de ira demostraba que sus palabras frías eran mas que la verdad, el peliverde solo lo ignoro y retomo su camino hacia el palacio de su amo - ¡detente maldita sea! – salió corriendo atrás de él pero sin éxito pues en pocos segundo lo perdió de vista - ¡Tamao!

El joven cayo sobre sus rodillas totalmente derrotado y furioso consigo mismo al no poder haber hecho absolutamente nada para defenderla.

- ¡Maldición! – dio un fuerte puñetazo sobre el nevado terreno que yacía debajo de él, tratando en cierta forma de sacar toda la frustración y dolor que le causaba aquello.

El joven ainu al escuchar el grito del violáceo se encamino velozmente hasta el lugar de donde le pareció oír provenía este, encontrándose en su camino al peliviolaceo postrado en el piso con un semblante por demás sombrío y desalentador, busco a su princesa por todas partes sin éxito pues no le diviso por ninguna parte haciendo que inevitablemente preguntara sobre su paradero.

- ¿Y Tamao? – se expreso sumamente contrariado – ¿dónde esta Tamao? – le miro tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta mas este permanecía callado al no acabar de asimilar como la había perdido tan fácilmente – ¿me estas escuchando!

- Ese desgraciado se la llevo... – le respondió al fin y poniéndose dificultosamente de pie al empezar a resentir los estragos del tremendo desgaste sufrido en su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo que se la llevo!... – simplemente no acaba de creer sus palabras - ¿a dónde?

- Al palacio de Yuerame... – le respondió con algo de frialdad, recorriendo con pasos algo torpes la travesía hasta donde descansaban sus caballos.

- ¿Y por qué no lo detuviste! – el joven de cabellos celestes le siguió de cerca mas el otro en ningún momento se volvió para mirarlo – ¿por qué demonios qué no lo evitaste? – lo tomo con algo de fuerza de un brazo para detener su paso haciendo que este forzosamente se girara para verle de frente.

- ¡Crees que no lo intente! – al final termino descargando toda su frustración reprimida contra el joven de ojos color negro – ¡trate de darle alcance pero ese maldito se alejo volando en esa bestia con alas!

- Pero... – el muchacho lo soltó sin presentar un solo argumento en su defensa puesto que él tampoco había hecho mucho por evitarlo, además de no tener nada mas que decir al mirar por primera vez una emoción que no fuese fastidio o frialdad en el rostro del otro chico, sino mas bien era desesperación misma que él también comenzaba a experimentar - ¿qué vamos a hacer Ren? – le dijo bajamente tratando se serenarse.

- Iré por ella y la traeré de vuelta – le hablo lo mas impasiblemente que pudo, tal vez para tratar de tranquilizarse él también.

- ¿Y se puede saber como es que piensas que lo vamos a hacer nosotros dos solos? – se incluyo pues el violáceo no podía dejarlo fuera de la jugada tan fácilmente, además de estar mas que sorprendido por las descabelladas palabras del que empezaba a considerar como su amigo – tu mismo pudiste constatar lo que puede hacer una sola de sus bestias y según el libro hay un centenar mas como ella...

- Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes – se separo de él con disgusto, retomando inmediatamente su paso a las caballerizas.

- Entiende que es una completa locura... – replico de nueva cuenta el chico de cabellos celestes mas el ambarino solo le ignoro – al menos hay que pedir ayuda...

- No hay tiempo para eso... – el violáceo no estaba dispuesto a escuchar aunque si bien en el fondo sabia que el chico tenia toda la razón.

- ¿Que no vez que eso es justamente lo que quiere el hechicero que hagas? – insistió por ultima vez pero el otro a penas llego a las caballerizas ensillo en cuestión de minutos a su fiel corcel negro – bueno y si pedimos ayuda a Ryu, quizás su banda de ladrones pueda ayudarnos – dijo de repente al recordar como la rubia y el pelinegro les habían ofrecido su ayuda luego de despedirse en la aldea Parche.

- Eso nos retrasaría al menos un día de camino y no sabemos que tan lejos este la guarida del hechicero... – se volvió a él un tanto fastidiado por sus constantes intentos para hacerlo entrar en razón – además por si ya lo olvidaste la alineación de los planetas será mañana por la noche y él ya tiene dos de las llaves...

- Lo se pero... – no puedo de terminar de decir lo que quería ya que justo en ese momento el otro subió a su caballo y salió a todo galope con la dirección que mostraba el mapa que Tamao le había entregado la noche anterior.

- ¡Maldito testarudo...! – refunfuño al momento que él también se disponía a tomar su caballo – lo siento Alamí pero tu tendrás que esperarnos en este lugar... al menos hasta que encontremos a Tamao... – acerco la suficiente comida y agua para que el precioso animal perteneciente a la chica pudiese pasar un par de días hasta su regreso.

Luego de aquello monto su caballo y se fue a toda velocidad, tomando la dirección contraria a la tomada por el ambarino ya que su meta era llegar hasta al bosque donde la rubia le había dicho que podía encontrarla en caso de que necesitasen ayuda.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Había transcurrido casi una semana desde que las tropas del reino del Este iniciaran su travesía al reino vecino del Norte, pero debido a las constantes tormentas de nieve fue dificultado considerablemente su paso, retrazándose así su llegada mas de lo pensado.

El chico de mirada esmeralda aprovecho estas condiciones para llegar antes que ellos al palacio imperial de Zairent, su única intención era tratar de advertir a la reina y poner a salvo cuanto antes a su amada joven de cabellos azul celeste.

Su caballo corría a toda velocidad, acelerando considerablemente su galope al divisar a lo lejos la entrada al reino del Norte, para minutos después atravesar vertiginosamente las estrechas calles de la ciudadela y llegar finalmente hasta las puertas principales de palacio.

A penas ingreso al recinto solicito con urgencia una audiencia con la reina, esta lo recibió sin prestar ninguna clase de inconveniente por lo que el chico entro en la enorme sala de juntas que ahora se encontraba vacía al estar tan cerca el final del día.

El joven se dirigió lo mas diplomáticamente que pudo a la soberana de Zairent para posteriormente darle un informe detallado de la situación que estaba a punto de desencadenarse a raíz de la inminente guerra.

- Su majestad hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para detener la invasión por parte de mi reino mas me fue imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a mi padre... – se expreso con bastante humildad el chico, mirando de frente a la reina que ahora se encontraba sentada en el trono reflexionando cuidadosamente las palabras del joven príncipe.

- Lo entiendo perfectamente y se que están en todo su derecho de hacer notar su inconformidad por el negligente comportamiento de mi hija... mas me hubiese gustado quedar en mejores términos... – la hermosa mujer de ojos como rubís masajeaba con insistencia las sienes de su cabeza al no saber que hacer exactamente puesto que desde que su difunto marido tomo el poder en sus manos el reino del Norte se había caracterizado por sus políticas pacifistas.

- Por mi parte también quisiera quedar en los mejores términos, pero la guerra que se avecina ya es casi inevitable es por eso que vine a advertirles para que estén preparados – le hablo con voz mas que seria poniéndose a la altura de la situación.

- De verdad le agradezco el que se haya tomado tantas molestias para avisarnos esto, sin embargo... y disculpe si es una completa grosería de mi parte, pero es que simplemente no entiendo por que lo hizo – la mujer le miro completamente desconcertada – ya que lo que acaba de hacer perjudicara considerablemente la relación entre usted y su padre puesto que podría tomarlo como una grave traición de su parte.

- Lo sé y créame que me cuestione seriamente sobre si brindarle esta información o no – el chico mostraba tanta madurez que era admirable – mas en este caso no solo su pueblo será afectado por las acciones de mi padre, puesto que inevitablemente mi pueblo también sufrirá a causa de esta guerra y lo que trato de hacer advirtiéndole es que antes de que eso ocurra los dos intenten resolver sus diferencias por otros medios.

- Un noble gesto de su parte... pero creo que esto ya no podrá resolverse de otra forma – sonrió con bastante tristeza la bella mujer pues ahora tenia que planificar una guerra cuando debería estar quizás esperando la llegada de su primer nieto.

- En ese caso no hay nada mas que yo pueda hacer... – compagino el muchacho al ver que su esfuerzo no resultaría de gran ayuda – solo puedo decirle que las tropas de mi padre estarán aquí a mas tardar mañana.

- Creo que será tiempo suficiente para organizar nuestra defensa – la mujer se levanto de su asiento para encaminarse hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el otro muchacho tomándolo afectuosamente de las manos – todo el pueblo del norte esta mas que agradecido por la valiosa ayuda que acaba de brindarnos.

- No tiene nada que agradecer su majestad, yo solo trataba de impedir esta guerra pero creo que mis esfuerzos no sirvieron gran cosa... – la mujer lo soltó moviendo negativamente la cabeza y con una mediana sonrisa en los labios.

- Supongo que debe estar exhausto por su viaje... le ofrezco, aunque ahora no sé si sea muy conveniente, quedarse aquí hasta que se tomen las medidas necesarias para resguardar la seguridad de los moradores de reino – le dijo con suma cortesía la imponente mujer que a pesar de estar en esa situación tan complicada demostraba una tranquilidad y fortaleza envidiables.

- Se lo agradezco y acepto gustoso su oferta... – se expreso con igual cortesía, después de indicarle a uno de los sirvientes que lo conducirán a sus respectivas habitaciones el joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro en completo silencio del lugar.

Cuando estuvieron afuera este le ordeno al mozo que se retirara al advertir la presencia de la joven de celeste cabellera, encaminándose con prontitud hasta quedar atrás de ella.

- Pilika... – la llamo inmediatamente provocando que esta se girara hasta quedar frente a él luego de escuchar su voz.

- Lizerg ¿qué haces aquí? – hablo en voz muy baja para que ninguno de los sirvientes advirtiera la forma tan familiar en que los dos se trataban – creí que tu padre te había pedido volver.

- Necesito hablar contigo... – le dijo seriamente lo que le causo un mal presentimiento a la chica.

- E-esta bien... – asintió ella al ver el semblante un tanto sombrío del príncipe.

- No puedo decírtelo aquí...

- Entiendo... – lo miro sumamente intrigada pues jamás había visto una expresión tan seria en aquel chico.

Lo jóvenes se separaron para posteriormente dirigirse a un lugar muy especial fuera del alcance de los curiosos, sitio que frecuentemente utilizaban para verse sin ser descubiertos por alguien de palacio.

El chico fue el primero en llegar al lugar acordado que estaba situado en las afueras del palacio, algún tiempo atrás ese sitio parecía haber sido un bello jardín pero ahora se encontraba abandonado y considerablemente derruido por el paso de los años.

Unos minutos mas tarde apareció la chica con la cual se había citado, esta estaba completamente envuelta por una capa azul marino que le cubría el rostro, pasando su identidad fácilmente inadvertida.

Al notar su presencia, el semblante serio del joven cambio radicalmente para demostrar una maravillosa sonrisa luego de ver como su hermoso ángel terrenal se descubría el rostro.

- Pilika... – murmuro con felicidad al observar como esta se acercaba hasta él.

La chica también se encontraba muy feliz de verlo nuevamente así que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo impulsivamente sobre él, aferrándose con fuerza a su pecho, el joven príncipe la recibió gentilmente pero con igual ansiedad rodeando al instante su cintura con su fuerte brazos y acercándola de forma posesiva hacia él.

Al sentirla tan cerca el chico no pudo evitar besar con ternura su cabeza aspirando con calma el dulce olor a rosas que se desprendía de los sedosos y brillantes cabellos azules de la joven, permaneciendo abrazados por un largo rato sin que ninguno se atreviera a romper el placentero silencio que les hacia sentir tan bien a ambos, pues disfrutaban infinitamente el abrigar la armoniosa presencia el uno del otro.

Aun cuando se separaron el observo con cierta tranquilidad el rostro de su amada, grabando una vez mas cada pequeño rasgo de su fino rostro, sosteniéndolo con suavidad entre sus manos para posteriormente depositar en sus carnosos labios un apasionado y prolongado beso que solo la falta de oxigeno pudo terminar.

- No sabes cuanto te extrañe Pilika... – le dijo casi en un susurro a medida que se separaba de ella.

- Yo también lo hice Lizerg – acaricio con delicadeza sus mejillas perdiéndose por unos instantes en la bellos ojos color esmeralda que tenia su queridísimo príncipe – ¿pero... qué era eso tan importante que tenias que decirme?

- Pilika tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes – su rostro cambio completamente para demostrar la misma seriedad que había utilizado momentos atrás.

- Irnos ¿pero a donde? – la chica no comprendió muy bien las palabras del joven - ¿acaso tu padre descubrió nuestra relación?

- No, no es por eso... – se adelanto al ver el rostro lleno de angustia de la joven – es solo que mi padre decidió dar por terminado el plazo que le había dado a Zairent para que Tamao apareciera, en este momento se dirige hacia acá con todo el ejercito de Zeiria...

- No puede ser... – la muchacha se llevo ambas manos a la boca por la sorpresa - ¿y la reina ya lo sabe?

- Si, yo mismo se lo acabo de comunicar – tomo ambas manos de la joven apretándolas fuertemente contra las su pecho – es por eso que te pido que nos marchemos de aquí cuanto antes pues el ejercito de mi padre estará a mas tardar aquí mañana...

La chica lo miraba con insistencia tratando de encontrar en su rostro aunque sea un vestigio de que lo que decía era mentira, pero no, sus palabras eran mas que la verdad.

- No... no puedo... – le dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas puesto que por un lado y sin duda lo que mas quería era permanecer al lado del joven, pero por el otro no podía abandonar a las personas que por tanto tiempo habían sido su única familia.

- ¿Que estas diciendo? – el chico fue atravesado por las decididas palabras de la chica – entiende que estas en peligro...

- Lo sé... pero seria muy egoísta de mi parte el marcharme contigo y dejar a todas las maravillosas personas que siempre han estado cuidando de mi... – la joven no titubeo a pesar de que su corazón estaba despedazado al tener que rechazarlo – la princesa no me perdonaría si dejase sola a su majestad en estos momentos.

- Pero que estas diciendo... – el muchacho se molesto un poco al ver como la peliazul aun le tenia una enorme devoción a esa chica – a Tamao ni siquiera le importo botar todas sus responsabilidades con tal de huir de nuestra boda¿por qué tu ahora deberías de tenerle algo de consideración cuando ella no la tuvo para con ustedes?

- ¡Te equivocas...! – la chica aparto abruptamente sus manos – los motivos que tuvo la princesa para abandonar el palacio fueron de suma importancia, por eso...

- ¡Por eso que...! – el chico estaba empezando a perder los estribos ante la obstinación de la chica por mantener en todo lo alto la imagen de esa joven que a su parecer no se lo merecía – por eso no le importaron las consecuencias que tendrían sus inconscientes arranques de cumplir con una misión inexistente…

- Eso no es cierto... no te atrevas a juzgarla cuando a penas si la conoces, ella jamás haría a un lado a su pueblo por sus caprichos – le encaro de frente sin titubear en una sola de sus palabras – la princesa Tamao es la persona mas bondadosa y desinteresada que existe, a ella no le importa si tiene que sacrificar su propia felicidad para que su pueblo no tenga que sufrir...

- Pues valiente manera de demostrarlo – empezó a decir el chico con bastante sarcasmo sin medir las consecuencias del daño que le causaría a la joven con sus palabras – despierta Pilika, ya han pasado casi tres meses desde que ella se marcho y dudo mucho que algún día regrese...

- ¡No, eso es falso... – algunas lagrimas se asomaron en los bellos ojos azules de la chica – ella me prometió que regresaría y ella jamás ha roto una sola de sus promesas, si tu no quieres creerlo esta bien, no te obligare a hacerlo, pero no me pidas que te acompañe porque pase lo que pase y aun el castillo se destruya yo permaneceré aquí que es el lugar que me corresponde – hizo una pequeña reverencia para retirarse – con su permiso majestad... – la joven se dio la vuelta para salir cuanto antes de ahí ante la mirada estupefacta del muchacho.

A pesar de todos sus intentos por detenerla, el peliverde no pudo hacer gran cosa pues esta ya no quería escuchar nada que viniese de él, encaminándose a toda velocidad hasta el edificio de palacio donde la reina y los demás consejeros ya estaban organizando un plan de contingencia para tratar de contrarrestar las fuerzas ofensivas de sus enemigos.

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(_Que empiece la guerra_ (XD), creo que eso es lo único que puedo decir por ahora y en cuanto a este capitulo no se por que, pero nomas no me acabo de agradar (u.uU), en fin… espero que por lo menos a ustedes si les haya gustado (n.n), hoy no tengo nada mas que decir, solo hago los agradecimientos acostumbrados a aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer el fic y mas a los que aparte me dejan un comentario, de veras gracias (XD), bueno ahora si me voy, hasta el próximo capitulo…


	16. Capitulo 16

**_Titulo:_** La Llave Suprema

**_Resumen:_** Tamao es una princesa que ha perdido lo más valioso y ya no siente deseos de vivir, en cambio Ren morirá pronto a causa de una maldición, pero antes de que esto suceda hará todo lo posible para poder evitarlo.

**_Declaimer:_** Shaman King pertenece a su respectivo autor esta historia la hice por diversión y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**CAPITULO 16**_

Las tropas de Zeiria ya se encontraban sitiando los límites de la capital de Zairent, gracias a la información dada por el príncipe del Este el ejército del Norte se hallaba listo ya para tratar de contener en su línea fronteriza el inminente ataque que recibirían por parte del ahora enemigo.

La barricada que se había formado para contener el arribo militar del ejercito contrario ya estaba extendida a todo lo largo de la muralla que resguardaba al reino de Zairent.

Mientras que por su lado los generales del bando contrario daban nuevas indicaciones a sus soldados, replanteando de alguna manera su estrategia ya establecida, pues a decir verdad no se esperaban una defensa tan sólida por parte del otro reino.

Para la tarde y luego de que ambos ejércitos coordinaran en cierta medida a sus tropas se dio inicio con el primer grito de guerra a la batalla que sin duda definiría en gran medida el futuro de los reinos.

Ambos ejércitos quedaron inmediatamente envueltos en una fatídica lucha armada en la que indudablemente el numeroso ejercito de Zeiria tenia la notable ventaja puesto que solo la mitad de las tropas del Norte defendían el palacio.

La causa de esto era que la otra mitad se encontrara defendiendo el cerco defensor que siempre se mantuvo en contra del reino del Sur puesto que nunca pensaron que serian atacados por otro reino que no fuera su rival declarado...

La lucha se fue prolongando por varias horas hasta que los soldados de ambos bandos sorpresivamente decidieran detener su ataque luego la intempestiva irrupción de una enorme legión de monstruos alados que se a toda velocidad hacia su actual posición...

♦♦♦♦♦

La chica fue despertando poco a poco de su prolongado letargo, a medida que abría sus hermosos ojos color fucsia iba adaptándolos a la poca iluminación proveniente de las muchas velas encendidas, pero principalmente a la luz de la enorme chimenea que tenia al frente, la cual sin dudas hacia un poco mas cálido el ambiente frío que perduraba en las afueras.

A primera instancia no reconoció el sitio donde se encontraba ahora por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces puso alerta todos sus sentidos, girando desesperadamente su cabeza a los cuatro puntos cardinales para tratar de averiguar de que lugar se trataba.

Cuando vio que solamente ella se hallaba en lo que parecía ser una clase de alcoba opto por sentarse en la orilla de la enorme cama para plantearse una mejor perspectiva de su situación actual, con sigilo corrió las cortinas de velo transparente que estaban situadas en todo el rededor de la cama, de esta forma pudo ver con mayor claridad aquella habitación.

Se levanto de la cama con cierta dificultad poniéndose un par de zapatillas doradas que encontró en una de las esquinas del mueble, cuando estuvo completamente de pie sintió un ligero mareo provocado por la enorme pulsación que sentía en su cabeza, dicho dolor había estado presente desde que recupero la conciencia por lo que no presto mayor caso y siguió adelante con su investigación.

Con suma cautela estudio a fondo el magnifico decorado del mobiliario y las paredes, dándole de inmediato la impresión que se encontraba en una especie de palacio, auque si bien el lugar ostentaba una gran opulencia, este tenia un aire por demás lúgubre y sombrío que en cierta forma le estaba dando un mal presentimiento a la chica.

Camino con lentitud sobre el refulgente piso de mármol color arena, su pulido era tal que incluso podía ver su silueta reflejaba en el, mas sin embargo su atención fue rápidamente atraída por un gran espejo empotrerado en la pared, el cual extrañamente estaba cubierto por una pesada tela negra.

Al verlo no dudo en descubrirlo, mas que nada lo hizo por la curiosidad que le causaba al ver que este era el único mueble velado en toda la habitación.

Luego de quitar la tela se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver su silueta reflejada en el espejo pues hasta entonces se percato que sus ropas de viaje habían sido sustituidas por un bellísimo pero algo revelador vestido tipo sari consiente en dos piezas.

Su pecho estaba recubierto ajustadamente por dos finísimos velos de seda entrelazados en colores blanco y dorado, mientras que la parte baja era una faldón igual pero con un vuelo mas amplio, conjuntado al atuendo la preciosa y finísima joyería de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas como rubís y diamantes que a su vez los portaba en sus muñecas, cuello y orejas.

No lograba creer que realmente fuera ella pues desde hacia varios meses que no se había visto en un espejo, su primera reacción fue la de llevar sus manos a sus cortos cabellos, lucia tan diferente que incuso llevo una de sus manos hasta su reflejo para comprobar que todo fuera verdad.

En cierta medida aquella indumentaria le recordó a la utilizada por una princesa que alguna vez conociera en un país del lejano oriente, si mal no lo recordaba había sido en una de las tantas visitas diplomáticas de su padre.

No pudiendo evitar un sonrojo al verse envuelta en tan poca tela por lo que inevitablemente quiso cubrirse con lo primero que encontrara a la mano, inclusive quiso buscar sus ropajes de viaje, mas en ninguna de las cómodas se encontraban, solo encontró vestidos similares que sin duda eran hermosos mas ninguno iba de acuerdo a sus principios.

Estaba tan inmersa en aquella situación que ni siquiera se percato de la persona que acaba de ingresar en la habitación, no dándose cuenta de aquello hasta que este prácticamente estuvo a sus espaladas.

- Me alegra que al fin despertara princesa Tamao... – inevitablemente esta giro la cabeza al reconocer aquella voz, encontrándose con la figura del chico de cabellos verdosos que los había atacado antes de quedar inconsciente.

- ¿Q-quien...¿q-quien eres? – sintió un poco de temor pues ahora ni siquiera contaba con la ayuda de su arma para poder defenderse.

- Disculpe mi falta de modales... – le dijo este con un poco de sarcasmo para después hacer una reverencia ante ella – mi nombre es Nichrom su majestad...

- ¿Nichrom? – repitió el nombre un tanto confundida pues creía haber escuchado ese nombre en alguna otra parte.

- Así es... ahora si me permite escoltarla, mi amo a solicitado su presencia en el salón principal... – siguió utilizando los formalismos para no poner mas nerviosa de lo que estaba a la hermosísima doncella que tenia al frente.

- ¿T-tu amo?... – le miro con bastante miedo pues sin duda este no era otro que el mismísimo hechicero.

- Si su majestad, mi amo Yuerame quiere que se presente ante él ahora mismo – le respondió con un dejo de frialdad en sus palabras cosa que no paso desapercibida por ella provocándole sin querer un pequeño escalofrío.

- E-esta bien – no le quedo de otra mas que obedecer pues en su situación lo mejor seria cooperar, o al menos cooperaría hasta que encontrara la manera de escapar de allí.

- Sígame por favor... – le indico la puerta de salida para ambos retirándose momentos después de la habitación, ella camino sigilosamente y guardando un poco de distancia atrás de él dirigiéndose a en absoluto silencio todo el trayecto hasta el salón principal...

♦♦♦♦♦

Extrañamente ese día atardeció mucho mas temprano que de costumbre, el joven jinete llevaba viajando desde la mañana del día anterior, sin detener su paso mas que para descansar algunos minutos cada cierto tramo, de esta manera intentaba recuperar un poco sus fuerzas y el tremendo desgaste físico que había recibido su cuerpo en las ultimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

Aunque todo esto fue relativamente recompensado al ver como todos sus esfuerzos dieron frutos antes de que el sol se ocultara completamente en el horizonte.

Al fin había llegado a su cometido, a lo lejos pudo divisar finalmente el enorme palacio del hechicero y por consiguiente estaba muy cerca de cumplir con su misión.

Descendió con sigilo del corcel negro para solo unos minutos después atarlo en uno de los numerosos árboles secos de aquel bosque muerto que rodeaba completamente al palacio, quiso dejar resguardado a su caballo para que en dado caso de que alguien interfiriese en su plan este pudiera tener una vía de escape.

El palacio estaba muy bien resguardado por numerosas criaturas tan inverosímiles como las que le habían atacado el día anterior, decidió permanecer oculto hasta haber estudiado convenientemente el lugar, de esta forma trataba de encontrar un punto vulnerable en la seguridad del palacio.

Aun se encontraba meditando aquello cuando el último destello de luz solar sucumbió ante las penumbras del prematuro anochecer, dando consiguientemente paso a los primeros rayos plateados de la luna llena que comenzaba a nacer de entre las sombras.

Por unos instantes se pudo sentir un silencio abrumador para posteriormente escuchar estrepitosos sonidos que conllevaron a la aparición de un sinnúmero de monstruos alados en las alturas del palacio, dichas criaturas se dirigían justo en la dirección de los reinos del Sur y del Norte.

De alguna manera el chico se sintió un tanto intimidado ante aquel interminable ejército de colosales bestias míticas las que así como repentinamente surgieron de la nada igual desaparecieron en cuestión de instantes perdiéndose en la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

Aquel cielo adornado por los incalculables destellos brillantes que se dejaban entrever a través de infinito manto estelar, fue recubriéndose poco a poco con espesos y grisáceos nubarrones que extraordinariamente solo dejaban al descubierto el radiante astro lunar resplandeciendo a plenitud.

El chico debía darse prisa pues seria solo cuestión de minutos para que comenzara el eclipse lunar que daría inicio a la alineación de los planetas y por consiguiente liberaría el supremo poder que fuera sellado hacia mas de cien años…

♦♦♦♦♦♦

La cena se disfrutaba en aparente calma, esa noche ni siquiera la princesa de Miune había hecho uno solo de sus comentarios ofensivos y fuera de lugar, puesto que al solo ver las caras sepulcrales de sus anfitriones supuso que lo mejor era permanecer en silencio.

Aquella actitud de incomodidad en la cena se había desencadenado a raíz de la ausencia de cierta joven de plateados cabellos que no había puesto un pie fuera de su habitación desde hacia dos días atrás, tiempo en el que ni siquiera quiso ver a su tía a pesar de que esta le había pedido insistentemente hablar con ella.

Nadie se atrevía a opinar sobre el extraño comportamiento de la chica pues mas de uno ya se imaginaba la causa ello al solo ver la actitud callada y pensativa del joven de largos cabellos castaños.

Sin embargo justo a la mitad de la merienda hizo finalmente acto de presencia en el lugar la chica peliplateada, la cual aparentemente dejo el refugio de su habitación para enfrentarse de una buena vez por todas a su realidad y por consiguiente al causante de su estado de ánimo.

- Buenas noches... – se expreso la chica con notorio desgano al entrar en el comedor, consecuentemente todos los presentes volvieron el saludo y fijaron disimuladamente su atención en la muchacha que lucia un tanto demacrada.

Sus ojos mas que rojizos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar asimismo que su figura lucia un poco mas delgada de lo normal luego de tener ya dos días sin querer probar un solo bocado en lo que ella atribuyo a un obligado ayuno para expiar sus pecados.

El joven castaño aunque preocupado intento desviar su mirada para no encontrarse de frente con ella pues en cierta forma se sentía bastante culpable de las circunstancias por las que ahora atravesaba la chica, ya que en gran medida el era ciertamente responsable de eso.

La joven tomo silenciosamente su lugar acostumbrado en la mesa, en todo el trayecto varios ojos se posaron sobre ella, empezando por la chica pelinegra que le miraba hasta con lastima, la rubia no quiso verla para no hacerle sentir incomoda, mientras que la pequeña princesa quiso preguntar que le ocurría pero una mirada de advertencia por parte de su madre le obligo a callar.

- ¿Tía puedo pedirle un favor? – inesperadamente quien rompió aquel silencio fue la joven de ojos carmesí aunque todo el tiempo mantuvo la cabeza baja sin atreverse ella tampoco a mirar de frente al castaño pues aun sentía una gran vergüenza por haber permitido que este la besara.

- Por supuesto querida Jeanne... ¿de que se trata? – la mujer trato de escucharse serena mas no pudo evitar sentir algo de curiosidad por escuchar la petición de su sobrina que solo en contadas ocasiones le había pedido algo para ella.

- ¿Puede ordenar que se prepare un carruaje para mi...? – al fin levanto su rostro para mirar de frente a la mujer de cabellos violetas que no acababa de entender aquella petición tan extraña por parte de ella.

- No comprendo...

- Eh decidido regresar lo antes posible al convento... creo mi estancia aquí ya es insostenible – al instante el castaño levanto la mirada para clavarla escépticamente en la figura de la chica que permanecía inamovible en su decisión – si es posible me gustaría partir mañana a primera hora...

- ¿Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres? – imprevistamente el mucacho castaño abordo a la chica quien finalmente le dirigió la mirada.

- Si Hao, estoy mas que segura... – sus palabras fueron tajantes y hasta cierto punto frías atravesando al chico como si se tratase de una daga.

Quiso objetar y decirle tantas cosas para que esta desistiera de aquello pues parte de su ser quería creer que esta solo lo hacia porque se encontraba confundida... y en algo tenia razón, la chica estaba mas que asustada al experimentar todas aquellas emociones que eran nuevas para ella y que volvían locos todos sus sentidos, era por eso que había tomado la decisión de regresar al convento, para refugiarse en la paz y serenidad de aquellas paredes, aunque la única verdad era tratar de huir del chico para no enfrentar aquellos sentimientos confusos.

Justamente cuando el castaño estaba a punto de hacer notar su total desacuerdo un soldado irrumpió abruptamente en el comedor ante la evidente conmoción de todos los presentes.

- Su majestad... – el pobre hombre a penas si podía hablar de lo agitado que se encontraba – estamos siendo invadidos...

- ¿Invadidos¿por quien? – se expreso mas que sorprendida la mujer pues a simple instancia no entendió el mensaje.

- Son demonios alados... estos han sitiado ya la línea fronteriza y al parecer se dirigen para acá – la desesperación del hombre era mas que notoria y su rostro horrorizado dejaba al descubierto que este decía mas que la verdad – el general Bason ha solicitado cuanto antes la presencia del capitán Azakura en el frente de batalla pues la bajas han sido considerables...

- Entiendo... – el rostro usualmente relajado y alegre del castaño se había tornado por demás serio al entender la gravedad del asunto, el chico se puso de pie para retirarse cuanto antes del lugar – Hao trata de organizar a todos en el palacio para que se pongan cuanto antes a salvo.

- Esta bien... – el chico asintió sin titubear ante las incrédulas miradas de los demás presentes en el comedor.

El menor de los Azakura siguió sin pensarlo dos veces al soldado que se encargaría de escoltarlo hasta el recién instalado campo de batalla, mientras que el mayor daba ordenes a los sirvientes para que se reunieran todos en el salón principal planteándole a la reina su postura de ponerlas cuanto antes a salvo a ella y a las demás jóvenes.

- ¡Yoh espera! – cuando por fin pudo reaccionar y medio captar la información de que su prometido iría a la guerra, la rubia le dio desesperadamente alcance antes de que este se marchara – no puedes dejarnos solos…

- Lo siento Ana pero es mi deber hacerlo... – el chico se volvió a ella mostrándose bastante sereno a pesar de la inminente confrontación que se avecinaba.

- Pero... – intento decir algo, mas no pudo pues ella mejor que nadie sabia que tal y como él lo había dicho era su deber pero mas que eso su obligación luego de obtener su titulo como capitán en jefe de las fuerzas armadas cilienses.

- Hasta luego Ana – le sonrió con su apacibilidad característica al advertir el rostro desconcertado de la rubia que simplemente no podía asimilar que este se marchara de su lado.

- Al menos prométeme que regresaras a salvo... – le dijo un poco más calmada y con la mayor seriedad que pudo.

- Te lo prometo... aunque no estoy muy seguro de cumplirlo esta vez – aun así y siendo verdad lo que le decía este mantuvo su sonrisa.

- Claro que regresaras... – ella le devolvió la sonrisa desconcertándolo en cierta medida aunque lo hizo mas cuando esta se acerco a él para abrazarle y posteriormente proporcionarle un cálido beso en los labios – o si no te perderás de la maravillosa boda que inevitablemente tendremos si sales victorioso en esta batalla – se expreso en un pequeño murmullo para que solo el chico que estaba abrazando la escuchara.

- Entonces ten por seguro que cumpliré a costa de todo mi promesa – le dijo igual de bajo con una sonrisa bastante satisfactoria para luego de un ultimo beso separarse lentamente de ella e inmediatamente retomar de nueva cuenta sus pasos hasta donde el soldado le esperaba.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Luego de casi un día y medio de camino el peliazul había llegado finalmente a la aldea Parche, posteriormente de entablar una larga charla con el grupo de las Lilys y después de prácticamente deshacerse de su acoso, averiguo con exactitud la localización del pelinegro y su banda, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad en su caballo al bosque Fumbari que era el lugar donde residía el grupo de ladrones comando por Ryu.

Aunque literalmente estos casi lo matan al confundirle con uno mas de los viajeros que no muy frecuentemente tomaba esa ruta, pero cuando la joven rubia se advirtió de quien se trataba le pidió a su señor que detuviera el ataque.

- ¿El señor Horo Horo esta bien? – la rubia se acerco al momento para asegurarse de que este no hubiese sido alcanzado por ninguna de las flechas de la joven pelirroja.

- Eh... si, si, estoy bien Marion – aunque aun algo aturdido por el repentino ataque respondió los cuestionamientos de la chica que le miraba bastante confundida por su presencia en ese lugar.

- Mary se sorprendió mucho al ver aquí al señor Horo¿acaso sucedió algo malo con la señorita Tamao? – pregunto sin mas al ver que ni ella ni el ambarino lo acompañaban esta vez.

- Bien pues... – estaba a punto de responderle cuando intervino el pelinegro que era seguido de las otras dos integrantes del trío de la flor.

- ¿Y la bella Tamao donde esta? – pregunto al percatarse de lo mismo que la rubia.

- Veras Ryu lo que sucede es que necesito tu ayuda...

- ¿Mi ayuda? – a simple instancia no entendió la extraña petición del chico - ¿para que?

- Han secuestrado a Tamao y necesito su ayuda para poder rescatarla...

♦♦♦♦♦♦

La bella princesa de rosada cabellera seguía de forma callada al muchacho que por el momento era su guía en aquel inmenso laberinto que era el interior del palacio en que se encontraban.

La chica se hallaba en extremo nerviosa al no saber a ciencia cierta como reaccionaria cuando estuviese nuevamente frente a ese miserable que tan vilmente le había arrebatado la vida a su querido padre.

No supo cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que comenzaron a subir aquellos interminables escalones, solo sabia que muy pronto llegarían al final y cuando eso escurriese tendría lo que durante tanto tiempo busco, su venganza.

Cuando definitivamente llegaron al final de las escalinatas, atravesaron por un estrecho pasillo que los condujo a una enorme e impresionante puerta, su portada estaba en su totalidad tallada por iguales símbolos a los inscritos en el libro que habían encontrado en la aldea ainu.

- Llegamos... – en ese instante el silencio fue roto por la insensible voz del chico de cabellos verdosos indicando así el fin de su recorrido.

El peliverde fue abriendo lentamente la gran y pesada puerta, empujándola con algo de fuerza hacia delante hasta que quedo totalmente abierta.

Luego de que este le indicara con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza que le siguiera la muchacha entro en el recinto, no pudiendo evitar sorprenderse al ver lo enorme que era ese salón pero sobre todo de la extraña y casi nula decoración del lugar.

Esta solo era compuesta por algunas armadururas en posición de combate alrededor de la habitación y dos pilares en el centro que cuando mucho estaban separados por escaso metro medio, pero ante todo lo que mas llamo su atención fue lo singular de la arquitectura pues el salón tenia forma circular.

- Pasa por favor querida Tamao... – seguidamente a su arribo escucho la fría voz de la figura que le daba la espalda y que en ese momento se encontraba situada justo a la mitad de la habitación circular.

Aun con bastantes precauciones se fue acercando a él, a medida que le tenia mas cerca se dio cuenta de que la figura de ese hombre no era otra mas que la de ese individuo que durante meses ella y el príncipe del sur habían estado buscando.

- Yuerame... – murmuro la joven con un dejo de rencor, manteniendo fuertemente apretados los puños al sentir como el dolor, la rabia y la impotencia que creyó extintos en ella regresaban sin poder hacer nada para poder evitarlo.

- Veo que aun me recuerdas... – el hombre se giro lentamente dejando al descubierto su verdadera identidad, pues su fisonomía era ampliamente iluminada por los rayos de la luna llena que se colaban a través de los cristales del enorme domo circular que se encontraba ahora sobre sus cabezas – ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos... – se encamino hasta quedar a espaldas de la joven para despedir a su sirviente – Nichrom... ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?

- Si mi señor... con su permiso – hizo una pequeña reverencia para retirarse pero entonces el hechicero le detuvo.

- Un último favor antes de que te marches a dirigir el frente de batalla... – le dijo mostrado una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en los labios – encárgate antes de la pequeña rata que se ha infiltrado en el castillo...

- Como usted ordene – el chico entendió el mensaje devolviéndole de igual manera la sonrisa y posteriormente se retiro del lugar.

- Al fin estamos solos mi querida Tamao... – sonrió cínicamente el sujeto dándole pequeños escalofríos a la chica al ver la forma en la que se refería hacia ella y de cómo este se le estaba acercando por la espalda – eres mucho mas hermosa de lo que recordaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi? – inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva al ver como este acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

- Tranquila, si estas aquí es porque tu serás de primordial ayuda para mi resurgimiento – acerco su rostro hasta quedar a la altura del oído izquierdo de la chica poniéndola mas que nerviosa, pues conociendo la indescifrable forma de actuar de ese sujeto no tenia claro que era lo que quería de ella – que digo primordial... – la pelirosa pudo sentir su aliento mientras este le susurraba al oído – tu serás la pieza clave en este rompecabezas y gracias a ti podré recuperar todo el poder y dominio que alguna vez me fuera arrebatado por ese imbecil de Shamash...

- ¿N-no... no entiendo? – la chica se dio la vuelta bruscamente para mirarle de frente aunque sin poder disimular el temor que le causaba la sonrisa maquiavélica que se había formado en los labios del hechicero.

- El eclipse de luna que dará inicio a la alineación de los planetas comenzara en algunos momentos... – la chica retrocedió pues no acababa de entender lo que este estaba queriendo decirle y mucho menos como podría ayudarle en sus planes – cuando finalmente comience las tres llaves abrirán la puerta dimensional en la que permaneció oculto por tanto tiempo aquel poder...

- ¿A-acaso ya apareció la tercera llave? – aunque tenia miedo de la respuesta esta no pudo evitar hacer aquella pregunta.

- Así es... – el sujeto la iba acorralando poco a poco hasta que quedaron casi en el centro de aquel extraño salón – pude constatar que era ella desde la primera vez que la vi... – seguía avanzando a pasos lentos mientras la chica retrocedía ante el miedo de que este pudiese hacerle algo malo – pude sentir inmediatamente la energía que de ella se desprendió cuando libero parte de su poder para proteger a unos de sus seres queridos... y sabes que es lo mas gracioso Tamao...

- N-no... n-no l-lo s-se...

- Lo mas gracioso es que parte de tu poder se liberara cuando te sientes amenazada...

Finalmente la chica piso la marca en el piso que sellaba el punto medio de la habitación, por algo que no lograba entender no podía moverse, su cerebro ordenara que corriera de ahí pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerla, era como si su cuerpo hubiese quedado inmovilizado por una fuerza desconocida.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue mover sus ojos en todas direcciones para encontrar alguna forma de escapar mas sin embargo fue en ese momento que se percato del par de pilares que ya había advertido cuando entro en el salón, los cuales estaban situados uno a cada lado de sus costados.

No pudo pasar desapercibido para ella que dentro de cada columna se encontraban encajadas las espadas que les habían sido robadas, cuyas marcas en los pilares y la que estaba situada en el piso bajo sus pies eran iguales al tatuaje que tenia el ambarino en la espalda.

La joven pudo sentir como al contacto de su pie con la marca un círculo dorado lleno de inscripciones con símbolos iguales a los de la puerta y a los del libro se iba activando paulatinamente en el piso.

Cuando el círculo coincidió con el mismo diámetro que el centro descubierto del domo del techo una cegadora luz salió disparada, creándose alrededor de la pelirosa una especie de campo de energía luminoso.

Instantáneamente a la liberación la muchacha sintió una fuerte descarga de poder emerger dentro de ella levantándola ingrávidamente por los aires, era como si su mente y su cuerpo hubiesen sido apartados pues en ese momento sus ojos se pusieron completamente en blanco y un brillante símbolo que era igual al de los pilares apareció en su frente.

- El principio del fin ha comenzado... – sonrió con bastante satisfacción el hechicero mientras observaba con detenimiento a la llave que liberaría el poder supremo – cuando el eclipse este en su máximo punto y los planetas se alineen exactamente con la luna recuperare finalmente no solo mi poder, sino que también será mío el poder del hechicero de la luz que permanecía sellado en el cuerpo de esa chiquilla...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(_Creo que ahora si me volví loca_ (XD), no se ni como al final resulto así el capitulo, pero bueno vamos a ver que sucede después, mejor paso a los agradecimientos de todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo para leer el fic y aparte dejarme sus comentarios muchas gracias (n.n), si sale todo como lo planeo las cosas se complicaran mucho mas (_sobre todo para Tamao_ (XD) ahora si ya me voy, nos vemos el próximo capitulo...


	17. Capitulo 17

**_Titulo:_** La Llave Suprema

**_Resumen:_** Tamao es una princesa que ha perdido lo más valioso y ya no siente deseos de vivir, en cambio Ren morirá pronto a causa de una maldición, pero antes de que esto suceda hará todo lo posible para poder evitarlo.

**_Declaimer:_** Shaman King pertenece a su respectivo autor esta historia la hice por diversión y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**CAPITULO 17**_

Aquella cegadora luz se extendió en línea recta hacia las alturas, traspasando incluso la barrera de la atmósfera terrestre, tal era su brillo que la columna luminosa logro ser vista a cientos de kilómetros a la redonda, de norte a sur y de este a oeste, siendo ampliamente apreciada por los numerosos soldados que en ese mismo momento se encontraban en medio de una encarnizada lucha contra las legiones de monstruos que atacaban despiadadamente las líneas de contención defensoras.

De hecho las tropas de Zairent y Zeiria habían cesado su ataque mutuo para unificar en uno solo a sus ejércitos en recíproco acuerdo, resistiendo así en su propia defensa pues aquellas bestias no distinguían bandos.

El general del norte había tomado las riendas de ambos ejércitos al tener la mayor experiencia en el campo de batalla, replanteando hábilmente las estrategias ofensivas en conjunción con los demás altos oficiales de la par de reinos, logrando retener los asaltos enemigos en la muralla que resguardaba la capital del reino.

- Señor, la línea defensiva se colapsara en cualquier momento... – uno de los soldados daba el reporte preeliminar al general cuando se escucho el estrepitoso requiebre de uno de los muros, para finalmente aparecer frente a ellos una gigantesca bestia mucho mas temible que las anteriores y detrás de ella un ejercito de soldados zombis que se abrían paso entre los guerreros que aun quedaban en pie.

- ¡Capitán...¡reagrupe las escuadras en la sección frontal...! – daba diversas indicaciones a medida que reordenaba otra vez a sus tropas, siempre seguido de su oficial segundo que aparte de cuidar la integridad física del general también era uno de sus mejores amigos.

- No creo que podamos resistir por mas tiempo Amidamaru... – se expreso realistamente el hombre de cabellos castaños que seguía al general en su recorrido.

- Tal vez así sea Mosque... pero no podemos darnos por vencidos tan fácilmente – desenfundo su espada para posteriormente él y su acompañante lanzarse al ataque luego de ver como la primera línea de defensa había sucumbido ante aquel atroz ejercito.

- - -

Todos los pobladores de la ciudadela se habían refugiado en unas cuevas ocultas a un par de kilómetros del castillo del Norte, juntamente con la reina y la servidumbre de palacio que fueron desalojados durante la noche anterior, no sabían a ciencia cierta que era lo que ocurría en el campo de batalla, pero cuando presenciaron el nacimiento de la intensa luz que emergiera en dirección al sur el príncipe del Este decidió ir a investigar lo que estaba pasando.

El joven tomo su caballo y salió galopando con dirección al lugar en el que esos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo la lucha, lo hizo aun a pesar de las constantes suplicas de la joven doncella de cabellos celestes que inmediatamente quiso detenerlo en sus precipitadas acciones, mas sin embargo a este no le importaron sus suplicas pues con todo y eso llevo a cabo su parecer, ya que dentro tenia un muy mal presentimiento de lo que verdaderamente estaba ocurriendo en el frente.

Cabalgo a toda velocidad sin poder evitar fijar su atención en los tupidos y ennegrecidos nubarrones que en cualquier momento darían pie a una tempestuosa tormenta de nieve, aunque no fue exactamente lo que sucedió pues cuando varios rayos atravesaron como saetas el cielo comprendió que realmente algo fuera de lo normal estaba ocurriendo.

No tardando mucho en constatar todas sus suposiciones al llegar a donde se suponía debería estar instalados los ejércitos del Norte y del Este, llevándose una macabra sorpresa al constatar que era cierto que las fuerzas de ambos reinos aun peleaban, pero en su defecto lo hacían por una causa en común que era la de derrotar al sinnúmero de extraordinarias bestias y soldados desconocidos que ahora los atacaban.

Aunque en si esto no fue lo que llamo mayormente su atención, ya que lo que ciertamente le impacto fue el ver con sus propios ojos lo que por tanto tiempo creyó solo se trataba de una leyenda y que pese a sus creencias había tomado una forma real, era un magno dragón alado que planeaba sobre ambos ejércitos al momento que les escupía fuego de sus fauces...

♦♦♦♦♦

En seguida de haber burlado exitosamente a las bestias que se encargaban resguardar la seguridad fuera del palacio, el muchacho de cabellos violáceos ingreso al interior del colosal edificio, manteniendo altamente sus sentidos alerta a cada paso que daba en aquel lúgubre lugar, puesto que el eco de sus pasos resonaba en lo los corredores vacíos que ahora atravesaba.

Más que otra cosa el chico era guiado únicamente por sus instintos y su desesperado afán de encontrar a su joven acompañante, de la cual sin lugar a dudas ahora estaba seriamente preocupado.

Después de haber subido tantos pisos y escaleras, así como también haber atravesado varios pasillos se encamino hasta el final de un corredor tan vació como los otros y en el que solamente había una enorme puerta justo al final.

Aun guardando sus reservas decidió abrir la puerta para poder seguir su recorrido, la empujo lentamente quedando bastante impresionado al ver lo que había del otro lado del umbral puesto que un larguísimo puente conectaba con la otra parte del castillo.

Atravesó calmadamente el puente sin pasarle desapercibido el enorme abismo que se hallaba debajo de este, no obstante a mitad de camino su primer obstáculo apareció finalmente frente a sus ojos, se trataba de una figura bastante familiar que tenia como objetivo impedir a como dirá lugar su paso.

Los dos se miraron fría y detenidamente por unos instantes, de alguna manera ambos analizaban calladamente a su contrincante, hasta que aquel largo silencio fue roto por el joven de cabellos castaños verdosos que no tardo en hacer muestra de su sarcasmo.

- Gusto en volver a verte – dicho sarcasmo no había disminuido un solo ápice desde la vez anterior.

- Lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo... – respondió de igual manera aunque empleando mayor frialdad en sus palabras – ¿qué hiciste con Tamao?

- En este momento se encuentra con mi amo... – sonrió maliciosamente al ver como el otro apretaba fuertemente los puños debido a la impotencia que ahora mismo sentía – ¿supongo que piensas ir a rescatarla...?

- Y yo supongo que no me permitirás hacerlo... – serró pesadamente los ojos al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa por demás irónica se dibujaba en sus labios.

- Así es... – le miro de frente al momento que desenfundaba su espada dispuesto a deshacerse cuanto antes del chico, pues a decir verdad tenia su victoria asegurada al solo ver como el otro estaba notoriamente desarmado – aunque no creo que sirvan de mucho tus esfuerzos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – abrió lentamente los ojos para verle de frente y saber que era lo que esta vez se traía entre manos.

- Que aunque llegues a ella tu ya no podrás hacer nada... – le hablo con suma tranquilidad adoptando su acostumbrada postura ofensiva – vez aquella columna de luz que se ha levantado en el cielo – señalo con una de sus manos arriba del techo de palacio, justo del lado que ahora resguardaba la entrada – eso, es la llave que abrirá en cuestión de minutos el portal donde se encuentra encerrado el poder de mi amo...

- ¿Entonces Yuerame ya tenia la tercera llave? – le miro incrédulamente pues con esa información su tiempo había disminuido considerablemente.

- ¿Irónico no?... todo el tiempo la tuviste a tu lado y jamás te percataste de que era ella... – utilizo un tono bastante burlón para referirse a lo ultimo.

- No puede ser... – su rostro palideció de repente al reflexionar lo dicho por el otro mientras murmuraba algo inaudible para las oídos del chico de verdosos cabellos – Tamao...

- En fin... creo que esta conversación ya se alargo demasiado y todavía tengo que derrocar dos imperios... – al decir lo ultimo se lanzo ofensivamente contra el violáceo que a penas si pudo esquivarlo pues se quedo unos segundos más meditando las palabras dichas por el chico.

Tal y como sucediera el día anterior los dos quedaron envueltos en una fatídica que en esta ocasión seria la definitiva y por consiguiente daría por terminada de una buena vez por todas aquella disputa entre los dos.

El joven ambarino solo podía defenderse con la minúscula ayuda una pequeña daga que era la ultima arma que le quedaba, a pesar de eso y debido a su experto manejo este pudo impedir exitosamente el aseste de la espada del otro, sin embargo en esas condiciones tan desfavorables para el ambarino no iba a resistir por mucho y mas a causa de que desde que aquel extraño poder apareció en el cielo la marca de su espalda comenzó a reaccionar, succionando poco a poco todas sus fuerzas.

En su intento desesperado por esquivar a su adversario no logró evitar ser acorralado contra una de las barandas del puente, dejando la mitad de su cuerpo en el vació del acantilado, forcejearon hasta que el filo de la espada del chico peliverde empezaba a rozar el cuello del muchacho ambarino que ante su desesperación por no morir ahí solo podía hacer su cuerpo hacia atrás.

Cuando el peliverde creyó que su victoria estaba escrita el joven violáceo lo contradijo y en un movimiento que involucro un pequeño corte en su antebrazo por parte de la espada del otro giro sobre su eje y hacia el barandal, cayendo los dos al precipicio.

Solo un resonante grito se escucho a medida que el cuerpo caía en las profundidades de la nada, ahogando su voz en el silencio del vació sin fin de aquel acantilado.

Increíblemente antes de caer el violáceo afianzo una de sus manos a la orilla del piso del barandal, no obstante aun corría peligro puesto que aun pendía en el aire al estar solamente sostenido por una sola de sus manos en el firme del piso marmoleado.

A penas si podía sostener el peso total de su cuerpo cuando logro poner su otra mano a salvo, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano para trepar hasta el barandal se balanceo como todo un acróbata experto para darse el suficiente impulso en el aire y hacer una pirueta hacia arriba consiguiendo en su salto alcanzar la suficiente altitud para caer de pie dentro del puente.

En esos momentos era cuando realmente agradecía todos los años de riguroso entrenamiento, no solo en combate armado sino también en artes marciales, a su mentor y lo mas cercano a lo que el considerase un segundo padre, el general de las fuerzas armadas ciliences o como él simplemente le llamaba, Basón...

Luego de tratar de serenar su ritmo cardiaco y de recuperar las suficientes fuerzas como para ponerse de pie se dirigió a la puerta que hasta hace unos momentos resguardaba el primer oficial al mando en las fuerzas del hechicero, encaminándose con la mayor prisa posible a donde seguramente encontraría a su acompañante...

♦♦♦♦♦

Cuando por fin pudo poner a salvo tanto a la familia real como los sirvientes de palacio el joven castaño tomo la decisión de dejarlos ahí, para posteriormente él también dirigirse al lado de su hermano, ya que según su criterio serviría mucho mas combatiendo que quedándose sin hacer nada en el castillo.

Todos acataron su decisión puesto que sabían perfectamente que sus habilidades combativas eran comparables con las de cualquier experimentado oficial ya que al igual que su hermano y el príncipe, este también había recibido un duro entrenamiento físico a lo largo de toda su vida.

Desde que este se marcho la joven peliplateada no soltó un solo momento su rosario de perlas negras, se sentía ciertamente inútil al no poder hacer otra cosa en esos momentos mas que rezar.

Antes que nada rezaba por el bienestar de ese testarudo chico castaño que por mas que le suplico se quedara a su lado él no lo hizo, contradictoriamente a que en su interior sabia que eso no era mas que un arranque egoísta de su parte, simplemente no podía imaginar que seria de su vida si a este llegara a pasarle algo malo.

A sus rezos se aunó la joven de cabellos dorados, haciendo callada oración mientras rogaba con todo su corazón lo mismo que ahora pedía la joven novicia, el bienestar de la persona más importante en este mundo para ella.

- - -

Al llegar al campo de batalla el muchacho castaño se encontró con una masacre en la que las tropas de Cilión y parte del ejército de Zairent que aun permanecía en la frontera, combatían con desesperación ante aquel descomunal regimiento

No tardo mucho para que el también quedara inmiscuido en el combate contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad, no sabia por qué, pero estaba casi seguro que todo eso se había desencadenado desde que aquella cegadora luz apareció en el cielo.

De la misma forma un agudo presentimiento le decía que su príncipe estaba inmiscuido con lo que estaba ocurriendo, no sabia en que medida pero por el bien de todos seria que este encontrara la manera de resolver aquella situación cuanto antes.

A lo lejos diviso la figura de su hermano enfrentando a cuatro bestias al mismo tiempo, no obstante debido al diestro uso que le daba a su espada se deshizo fácilmente de sus atacantes, el otro castaño también se dio cuenta de la presencia de su gemelo lo que inevitablemente llamo su atención, bajando la guardia por unos segundos.

En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo una flecha atravesó el cielo incrustándose justamente en la humanidad del muchacho, haciéndole caer de espaldas al sentir como un segundo impacto le atravesaba consecutivamente el pecho.

Al ver aquella escena su hermano mayor no dudo en ir en su auxilio, mas en aquel instante una saeta de luz atravesó el cielo cayendo justo a unos cuantos pasos de donde este se encontraba, la intensidad con que cayo el rayo fue tal que provoco una pequeña explosión, haciéndole caer a un par de metros de su posición original golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza con una piedra que lo dejo inmóvil en el piso, sin dar señas de vida.

La feroces bestias prosiguieron con su ataque, avanzando lentamente hacia la capital de Cilión, dejando a su paso nada más que muerte y destrucción…

♦♦♦♦♦♦

El peliazul luego de obtener la ayuda de la banda de ladrones, se enfoco en alcanzar la dirección que había tomado el ambarino y en la que se suponía estaría el palacio del hechicero, acortando considerablemente la distancia luego de reconocer mejor el terreno.

El pelinegro acepto de inmediato su propuesta de ayudarle al saber que la bella Tamao se encontraba en dificultades, todos los miembros de su grupo accedieron a acompañarlos incluyendo al trío de la flor que no dudo en hacerlo al ser una petición hecha por su señor Ryu.

Cuando llegaron al lugar lo rodearon lentamente, advirtiendo de inmediato a las criaturas que resguardaban las afueras del sitio, todos a excepción del peliazul no pudieron evitar sorprenderse puesto que eran seres que creían solo se trataban de mitos y fabulas.

Aunque si bien al peliazul ya se lo esperaba, creyó que serian muchas más criaturas las que se encargarían de la seguridad del palacio, puesto que en el libro que habían encontrado se señalaba la existencia de un descomunal ejército de criaturas similares y aun más terribles que aquellas.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que una de las quimeras sintió su presencia alertando de inmediato a las demás y a unos cuantos soldados que salieron del interior del castillo.

Al verse descubiertos no les quedo de otra más que confrontarlos, pudiendo en pocos minutos manejar perfectamente el ritmo de la pelea.

El trío de la flor al conjuntar sus habilidades se volvían una fuerza de ataque sorprendente, la joven pelirroja tenía una sorprendente puntería, mientras que la peliazul y la rubia cuidaban sus espaldas con el experto uso de sus espadas.

Dejando de alguna manera sorprendido al joven de cabellos celestes que en su vida imagino cuan buena era la habilidad combativa de la muchacha rubia que a pesar de todo se defendía y atacaba al mismo tiempo.

Aunque claro que él no se quedaba atrás, pues igual tenían un estupendo control sobre su espada, rasgando y cortando a medida que se abría paso entre las bestias, fue entonces que se percato como una de ellas había acorralado a la joven de coletas rubias.

Sin pensarlo siquiera se lanzo en su ayuda, recibiendo directamente la embestida con las garras en todo lo alto del feroz animal ante la mirada más que estupefacta de la muchacha que por primera vez en muchos años demostró emociones en su rostro...

- Horo... – murmuro la chica, pues aun no acababa de entender el por qué este había arriesgado su vida por la de ella.

Se acerco al chico luego de que la quimera hubiese sido atravesada por una de las flechas de la pelirroja, desesperada corrió a su lado al ver como un charco de sangre empezaba a emerger bajo el cuerpo inmóvil del peliazul.

A penas llego a él cogió su cabeza recostándolo bajo el regazo de sus piernas al momento que persistentes lagrimas que creyó extintas en su ser se formaban en el interior de sus cristalizados ojos verdes.

- ¿Por que lo hiciste? – le dijo dejando por primera vez de lado a la tercera persona que siempre había existido para poder expresarse como si misma, mientras las lagrimas empezaban rodar por sus mejillas un tanto sonrosadas y caían mojando el rostro del chico – no tenias porque haberlo hecho... nadie nunca antes lo hizo...

- P... p-porque... – empezó a murmurar el chico al ver el desconsolado estado en que se encontraba la chica – porque eres mi amiga... – le sonrió muy forzadamente mientras mantenía el tono bajo de su voz – y los amigos cuidan unos de otros...

- P-pero... – trato de decir algo mas el otro la acallo al instante al pasar dificultosamente sobre su rostro una de sus manos tratando de limpiar aquellas lagrimas.

- Tranquila Marion... – fue lo ultimo que murmuro antes de quedar inconsciente en los brazos de la chica que ahora mismo exteriorizaba todo el dolor que había permanecido guardado en su interior durante tantos años...

♦♦♦♦♦

El chico violáceo permaneció parado por unos instantes frente a la enorme puerta donde increíblemente podía sentir la presencia del hechicero que durante tantos años fue buscado por su familia, quizás si tenia buena suerte la maldición así como todas las desgracias que había dejado tras de sí la ambición de Yuerame terminarían esa misma noche, ya sea para su victoria o la del otro sujeto, lucharía hasta agotar su ultimo aliento de vida.

Después de dar un hondo suspiro empujo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, esta se abrió de par en par dejando una devastadora escena frente a si… la joven a la que había jurado rescatar y proteger aun a costa de su vida estaba suspendida en una clase de campo de energía.

Quiso acercarse para tratar de liberarla mas alguien se interpuso en sus planes provocando que inevitablemente detuviese su paso.

- Creo que te subestime... – cuando escucho aquella voz inevitablemente se giro para tratar de localizar a su poseedor – pudiste pasar a Nichrom sin problemas…

De repente la puerta a sus espaldas se serró, sellándose de tal manera que solo quedo la madera incrustada en el muro tal y como si se tratase de la pared de la habitación.

- Déjate de estupideces y aparece de una vez... – le dijo ya bastante fastidiado el ambarino.

- Por tu falta de paciencia es que tu vida se ha reducido de esta manera... – de entre las sombras de una de las esquinas emergió finalmente la figura del hechicero – a estas alturas tu cuerpo se encuentra tan desgastado físicamente que a penas si puedes mantenerte en pie.

- Cállate... no estoy aquí para escuchar tus sermones – quería mostrarse indiferente pero lo cierto era que aquel sujeto tenia toda la razón, su tiempo de vida se había acortado considerablemente y seria solo cuestión de minutos para que su cuerpo dejara de responderle.

- Como quieras… - se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros al momento que una sonrisa llena de malicia se empezaba a dibujar en el contorno de sus labios – entonces creo que are mucho mas interesantes los últimos minutos de tu vida – el siniestro sujeto empezó a mover sus labios con rapidez recitando alguna clase de rezos en las casi inaudibles palabras que salían de su boca, para cuando termino, las cinco armaduras que estaban alrededor de la habitación tomaron vida, moviéndose de su lugar y dirigiéndose justo hasta donde ahora se encontraba el violáceo.

- Eres un maldito... – murmuro al ver como aquellas armaduras se lanzaban en una arremetida contra él, con dificultad pudo esquivar sus ataques pues a penas si le quedaban fuerzas para moverse.

Las armaduras lo envestían una y otra vez agotando las pocas reservas de energía que le quedaban, a la vez que sentía como iba perdiendo poco a poco la movilidad de sus miembros.

El funesto ser observaba divertidamente la escena, pues aun a pesar de que el violáceo había podido quitarle una chauchilla a una de las armaduras no hizo gran cosa con ella ya que cuando creyó que había podido separar exitosamente sus partes en uno de sus ataques pocos segundos después esta se levanto nuevamente como si una fuerza invisible la uniera.

La muchacha a pesar del estado transitorio que cruzaba estaba consiente de lo que ocurría en el exterior de aquella prisión luminosa, logrando que ante su dolor algunas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos vacíos.

Deseaba con todas su fuerzas salir de ahí para ayudar como fuera al violáceo, mas no pudo mover ni un músculo a pesar de que su mente le ordenaba insistentemente a su cuerpo que lo hiciera, sus lagrimas de impotencia no dejaban de brotar ante su desesperación aun a pesar de que todo aquello fuera en vano.

Fue entonces que el hechicero volvió nuevamente su atención a la chica, lo hizo al sentir una pequeña variación en la energía que de ella estaba emanando, en aquel momento comprendió que solo seria cuestión de algunos segundos para que el portal se abriera.

El hombre se coloco en posición para recibir aquel extraordinario poder, situándose justo al frente y paralelamente a la pelirosada, en una marca aparecida en el piso luego de que la variación de energía se presentara.

La chica no sabia a ciencia cierta que era lo que ocurría pero fue entonces que sintió un agudo dolor recorrerle de pies a cabeza, provocando que maquinalmente su cuerpo se arqueara y volviera su cabeza hacia el cielo mientras el símbolo instaurado en su frente brillaba con mayor intensidad.

Ya al punto de caer rendido el ambarino se reincorporo automáticamente al escuchar el sonoro grito de dolor salido de la garganta de la joven de cabellos rosados, abriéndose paso entre las armaduras sin importarle en lo absoluto el propio daño que recibía su cuerpo.

- ¡Tamao! – su frustración era ampliamente demostrada en lo desencajado de su rostro al presenciar enteramente el agudo sufrimiento experimentado por la muchacha.

El joven corrió a su lado contradiciendo las ordenes que ahora mismo le estaba enviando su cerebro pues su cuerpo ya había rebasado el limite de sus propias fuerzas, a pesar de sus convicciones su paso fue detenido cuando una intensa luz inundo completamente la habitación.

Tal era la intensidad de aquel brillo que el joven perdió completamente la visión por algunos momentos, cuando la luz se disipo dejo al descubierto el cuerpo de la joven que irradiaba un brillo bastante extraño asimismo que seguía flotando en el aire, mas sin embargo ahora ya no existía aquel campo de energía azulada que la había resguardado todo ese tiempo.

El chico estaba a punto de dar un nuevo paso cuando su cuerpo dejo de responderle completamente derrumbándose en el piso al momento que su visión se nublaba hasta oscurecer totalmente al estar postrado completamente en el piso.

Ya a lo lejos pudo escuchar casi como un eco las extrañas recitaciones del hechicero que no se había movido del círculo luminoso en el que estaba parado.

Cuando recito su ultimo rezo la luminosidad de la joven fue traspasándose lentamente hacia él, en ese instante y haciendo mano mas que nada de la fortaleza de su espíritu el muchacho que ya se encontraba desfallecido, se arrastro como pudo hasta donde estaba tirada la cuchilla que había obtenido de una de las armaduras.

Lentamente se puso de pie ya con la mirada vacía al estar haciendo uso de sus últimos instantes de vida, el hechicero que estaba de espaldas a él y creyendo que el violáceo ya estaba bien muerto no se percato como el otro apunto el filo de la cuchilla hacia él.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ambarino le atravesó de lado a lado con un solo tajo del arma, el hechicero bajo lentamente la mirada viendo como la sangre empezaba a teñir de carmesí sus ropajes oscuros, no pudiendo evitar pasar sus dedos por la mancha e impregnándolos con el tiño rojizo.

Después de lanzar una última sonrisa irónica su cuerpo empezó a fragmentarse en grietas luminosas que provocaron posteriormente una enorme explosión que término en la completa desintegración de la humanidad aquel infeliz sujeto.

El poder que obtuvo de la tercera llave regreso a su legítima dueña que al recibirlo quedo envuelta en una nueva columna luminosa, la formación se elevo al cielo pero esta vez expandiéndose de norte a sur y de este a oeste, a medida que se extendía en el firmamento iba exterminando a los seres de la oscuridad que al contacto con la onda de luz se disolvían dejando solo polvo.

En esos momentos el chico violáceo sintió como las fuerzas perdidas en la batalla iban regresándole lentamente, quedando sobre su cuerpo solo los daños de los golpes que había recibido.

La luz se fue extinguiendo del cuerpo de la chica mientras los rayos de la luna llena iluminaban su cuerpo que caía inerte al piso, el eclipse termino llevándose con el los poderes concedidos a las llaves que ahora no eran mas que recipientes vacíos.

La joven cerro los ojos mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba, pero antes de caer completamente el chico la tomo en sus brazos, cargándola sin apartar un solo instante su vista del frío y pálido rostro de su compañera.

Su rostro un tanto sombrío se ensombreció aun mas al no detectar una sola señal de vida en ella, acercándola con mucha más fuerza contra si, para finalmente depositar un largo beso en la frente de la muchacha y sin querer que aquel momento terminase pues aun no acababa de asimilar el hecho de haber perdido a la persona que más amaba en este mundo...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aun contra reloj lo acabe (XD), y como no tengo mucho tiempo solo les digo que no se preocupen, muchas cosas quedaran resueltas en el siguiente capitulo aunque algunas no vallan a ser lo que esperaban (n.nU), ahora me despido, nos vemos el próximo capitulo...


	18. Capitulo 18

**_Titulo:_** La Llave Suprema

**_Resumen:_** Tamao es una princesa que ha perdido lo más valioso y ya no siente deseos de vivir, en cambio Ren morirá pronto a causa de una maldición, pero antes de que esto suceda hará todo lo posible para poder evitarlo.

**_Declaimer:_** Shaman King pertenece a su respectivo autor esta historia la hice por diversión y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**CAPITULO 18**_

Los luminosos rayos plateados se colaban por lo cristales del domo que estaba sobre sus cabezas, iluminando a la perfección el cuerpo inerte de la joven de rosados cabellos que ahora yacía recostada rígidamente sobre los brazos del muchacho de mirada ámbar, el cual se encontraba en alguna clase de estado de shock pues simplemente aun no podía asimilar todo lo ocurrido.

- Nuestra situación es bastante irónica ¿no lo crees? – la voz del chico se escuchaba mas sarcástica de lo normal – y tal vez lo que valla a decirte sea demasiado tarde, pero aun así quiero que sepas lo que siento realmente por ti... – empezó a explicarle aunque parte de su ser le decía que todo aquello ya era inútil – pues tu mi dulce Tamao eres el tesoro mas preciado que haya podido encontrar en este mundo, ya que sin duda eres lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida...

Al decir lo último no pudo evitar dejar entrever en su semblante una satírica sonrisa contrastaste con lo lúgubre que lucia su rostro, a pesar de que en parte este era cubierto por los mechones violáceos de los cabellos que le caían desordenadamente sobre la frente, ocultando así su cristalizada mirada.

Un amargo silencio se formo por unos momentos, en los cuales el ambarino se aferró con mayor fuerza a ella, manteniendo dentro de si la fiel esperanza de que todo lo ocurrido no era mas que un mal sueño del que pronto despertaría, por primera vez en su vida rogaba e incluso suplicaba porque así fuese y tal pareciera que todas sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas puesto que solo unos segundos después algo llamo inevitablemente su atención.

- P-pa... para m-mi... – casi en un inaudible murmullo pudo escuchar la voz apagada de la joven que aun sostenía inmóvil en sus brazos – p-para mi también lo es...

Aun con algo de incredulidad y pensando que solo se tratase de una mala jugada por parte de sus emociones, se separo lentamente de ella para constatar que lo que escucho fuera real.

El rostro se le fue iluminando lentamente al confirmar que todo aquello no era una simple ilusión como pensó en un principio, pues a pesar del desmejorado estado físico de la muchacha esta aun se encontraba con vida, causando en su interior una inigualable alegría.

- Tamao... – le sonrió con infinita ternura, una emoción que creyó jamás podría expresarle a absolutamente nadie... mas simplemente ella se merecía eso y mucho mas al haber derrocado con rotundo éxito los gruesos muros de hielo que por tantos años mantuvieron aprisionado su corazón.

Y si bien la pelirosa milagrosamente se encontraba con vida, su demacrado aspecto indicaba que tenía que ser atendida cuanto antes. El joven se arrodillo en el piso acomodando a la muchacha de tal manera que este pudiera despojarse de su capa, lo que hizo con extremo cuidado y tratando de no incomodar mas a la chica.

Posteriormente la recubrió con ella, puesto que la temperatura corporal de la joven era considerablemente baja, siendo esto ampliamente demostrado en el tono azulado que había tomado su antes nacarada piel.

- Todo estará bien ahora – le dijo suavemente mientras contemplaba detenidamente el bello y fino rostro de la muchacha que apenas si podía tener abiertos sus ojos para verle también.

- G-gracias... – murmuro la joven alzando con dificultad una de sus manos para acariciar sutilmente su mejilla en actitud de verdadera gratitud.

Al sentir el gentil tacto de la joven sobre si, no pudo seguir reprimiendo aquel impulso que durante varios meses contuvo y del que incluso quiso convencerse era una completa locura pero que ahora teniéndola tan cerca ya no lo veía como tal.

Con lentitud se fue acercando hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro donde se detuvo por unos instantes para fijar su completa atención en los carnosos labios carmín de la muchacha, esos que por tanto tiempo le fueron en extremo deseables pero debido a su orgullo no se atrevió a tocar.

Y si bien dudo por un segundo de hacerlo prosiguió cuando su respiración fue inundada por el dulce olor a jazmín que de ella se desprendía, teniéndola tan cerca de sí aumento considerablemente su necesidad de hacer esos labios suyos sin una sola contemplación mas.

La pelirosa estaba ampliamente conciente de lo que ocurría y sin embargo no hizo ni dijo absolutamente nada para detenerlo, pues ella se encontraba en un trance muy parecido al que estaba experimentando el chico violáceo, perdiéndose nuevamente en el profundo dorado de los ojos del chico.

Fue entonces que pudo sentir el leve contacto de sus labios con los suyos, despertando un sinnúmero de nuevas y maravillosas emociones que le recorrieron de arriba a bajo mientras una sensación por demás extraña empezaba a formársele en la boca del estomago, era como si un centenar de pequeñas mariposas le revolotearan animadamente por dentro.

El joven por su parte pudo probar el delicioso y singular sabor a cerezas que destilaban sus tersos labios, disfrutando infinitamente aquel exquisito néctar al momento que profundizaba el beso con lentos y rítmicos movimientos que la muchacha poco a poco fue correspondiendo en igual forma.

De pronto ambos se encontraron en un hermoso lugar en el que solo existían ellos y nadie más, sin preocupaciones y aun sin parecer recordar lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás pues únicamente disfrutaban de su recíproca compañía.

Pero como todo, ese bello momento inevitablemente también tenia que terminar, los dos se vieron obligadamente a separarse, mas que por voluntad fue por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones.

Y si bien estaba débil y sin recuperar en absoluto sus fuerzas, el color volvió a las mejillas de la chica, no obstante este era causado por el enorme sonrojo que también podía notarse en el rostro del violáceo, el cual podía sentir latir violentamente su corazón.

El muchacho no dijo nada pues aun podía saborear en su boca aquel singular sabor a cerezas que tuvo como reflejo una diminuta sonrisa trazada en el borde de sus labios, los cuales le reclamaban insistentemente volver a probar una vez mas aquello que sin duda podía volverse una adicción para él.

El joven se dejo llevar por sus instintos tomando de nueva cuenta aquellos dulces labios ahora un tanto hinchados por la efusividad aplicada la vez anterior, mas en esta ocasión hubo algo distinto, pues se percato al instante de que aquel beso no estaba siendo correspondido.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – no pudo evitar preguntárselo a penas se separo unos centímetros de ella.

- E-esto no esta bien joven Ren... – aunque quedamente la joven había empleado una mayor fuerza de voz en sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué no? – le observo un tanto desconcertado pues por la forma en que correspondió el beso la primera vez pensó que los dos estaban igualmente conectados – ¿o es que acaso tu no sientes lo mismo?

- S-siento lo mismo... p-pero aunque me duela en el alma reconocerlo, esto no puede ser... – la muchacha le sonrió tristemente – usted mejor que nadie sabe cual es nuestra situación.

- Te refieres a tu compromiso ¿verdad? – se expreso un tanto molesto y adoptando su frialdad acostumbrada.

- N-no solo es eso... – bajo la mirada un tanto cansada pues estaba luchando con todo para mantenerse conciente – r-recuerde por favor la promesa que le hizo a su madre...

- Si es eso lo que te preocupa, entonces hablare con mi madre para arreglar las cosas… – se apresuro a decir ganándose solo una sonrisa bastante conciliadora por parte de la chica.

- No puede hacerlo... – mantuvo su sonrisa a pesar que sus fuerzas estaban a punto de abandonarle completamente – p-porque no solo defraudaría la confianza de su madre, sino que también estaría haciéndolo con su pueblo que cuentan con su buen juicio para tener una vida prospera y digna...

- Pero... – quiso objetar mas la otra no lo dio oportunidad a hacerlo.

- Mi padre me dijo una vez que antes de nuestros propios intereses siempre estaría primero el bienestar de nuestro pueblo – serró los ojos al no poder seguir manteniéndolos abiertos, no obstante a eso siguió hablándole con algo de fluidez al muchacho – puesto que todas esas personas han depositado toda su confianza en nosotros e incluso estarían dispuestos a dar su vida para que así sea... es por eso que ni usted ni yo podemos decepcionarlos...

- E-entiendo... – le dijo con resignación, a lo que veía de ninguna manera iba a poder cambiar sus ideales, dándole de nueva cuenta una lección de madurez pero sobre todo humildad y un alto sentido de sus propias responsabilidades.

- Gracias por comprenderme... – le dedico una última sonrisa antes de quedar completamente inconsciente.

- Gracias a ti por haber cambiado mi vida... – deposito un nuevo beso en su frente para posteriormente encauzar sus pasos hacia la enorme puerta de madera que otra vez había aparecido en lo que antes había sido un muro mas.

Dispuesto a salir cuanto antes de ahí atravesó el umbral de la puerta, llevando en sus brazos a la que ahora no le quedabas mas que claro solo podía ver como su acompañante de viaje y nada mas.

♦♦♦♦♦

El sol empezaba a emerger en el horizonte, ahora era cuando se podían cuantificar los daños causados por el ejercito fantasma que los hubiese atacado durante el eclipse de luna presentado la noche anterior, aquel batallón que desapareciera tan misteriosamente como había emergido luego de que esa cegadora luz se disipara en la oscuridad del cielo.

No obstante fueron muchas la bajas lo cierto era que habían sido considerablemente menos que los heridos que ahora eran auxiliados por los diversos doctores de ambos bandos.

Y si bien las circunstancias en las que fueron lesionados los gemelos Asakura pudiesen considerarse a su estado como grave, lo cierto era que habían sobrevivido, siendo posteriormente trasladados al castillo para que recibiesen una mejor atención.

El menor de ellos sufrió don impactos de flechas tanto en el hombro derecho del que fue inmovilizado y un rozón en el brazo izquierdo que igual fue vendado pero solo para tratar la herida.

Pero a parte de que el joven se sentía bastante afortunado por seguir con vida, de lo que más daba gracias era de que durante todo el tiempo que se vio obligado a permanecer en cama tuvo como enfermera a la joven de cabellos dorados, la que extraordinariamente actuaba con mayor amabilidad que de costumbre.

- ¿Estas seguro que no necesitas que te acomode la almohada? – aun siendo todas aquellas atenciones bastante nuevas para el muchacho, este trataba de disfrutar de la cordial actitud de su prometida el mayor tiempo posible.

- No te preocupes Anita esta muy bien así jijiji... – le sonrió con la jovialidad y alegría características en su personalidad.

- ¿Seguro? – le dijo no muy convencida pues aun podía recordar el momento en el que lo habían llevado a palacio, con el hombro bañado en sangre y sin poder detener la hemorragia, al ver su deplorable condición sintió un temor inmenso al creer que lo perdería.

- Completamente... – le respondió afablemente al apreciar el rostro desconfiado de la rubia, la que justo ahora estaba parada a un lado de su cama.

- Me alegra... – una sonrisa casi inapreciable se dibujo en sus labios, dejando un tanto desconcertado al chico que ahora veía como esta tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama, situándose a solo unos centímetros de donde él se encontraba.

- Ana... – murmuro el castaño al momento que inesperadamente tomaba la mano de la rubia entre la que él tenia libre – ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – la joven se volvió para verle fijamente con la intensidad de aquellos ojos negros, lo que le indicaba que podía continuar con su pregunta - ¿l-lo que dijiste la otra noche era cierto?

- ¿Y que dije la otra noche? – la muchacha empleo algo de frialdad para formular la pregunta ocasionando una pequeña punzada en el corazón al chico.

- Ya veo... – la sonrisa se borro del rostro del castaño al ver como esta lo había olvidado o simplemente evadía ese tema una vez mas, dándole a entender que no era conveniente presionarla – olvídalo, creo que ahora ya no tiene importancia...

- ¿Eso es realmente lo que piensas? – la joven le miro firmemente – por que sabes, dije muchas cosas la otra noche... – la extraña respuesta hizo que el castaño también le mirara de frente no pasándole desapercibida la traviesa sonrisa que ella ahora tenia dibujada en los labios.

- ¿Sabias que eres muy mala conmigo? – el chico devolvió la sonrisa al ver la actitud un tanto juguetona de su prometida – dime Ana Kyouyama ¿por fin aceptaras ser mi esposa? – apretó con mayor fuerza su mano.

- Para que me preguntas si ya te di mi respuesta la noche anterior – el joven castaño solo dejo escapar una pequeña risita pues aunque el mundo se acabara y la raza humana se extinguiera la personalidad de su querida Ana seguiría siendo la misma, cosa que no cambiaria por nada, ya que si bien la joven poseía una deslumbrante belleza lo que a él realmente le atraía era su inigualable forma de ser.

- Por eso me gustas tanto… – sin mas el chico se acerco hasta ella con la clara intención de besarla mas se detuvo en seco a medio camino al resentir la herida de su hombro que lo paralizo por el tremendo dolor.

- ¡Yoh eres un tonto! – le recrimino la joven al instante viendo como la sangre había teñido de rojo las vendas con que era recubierta la herida.

- Anita... yo... – quiso decir algo, mas la joven lo acallo al instante.

- Ningún Anita, te quedaras inmóvil en esa cama hasta que el doctor diga lo contrario – le reprendió de tal manera que lo hizo sentir como un niño pequeño que había hecho algo realmente malo, pero igual no dijo nada pues se enfocaría únicamente en recibir los cuidados y atenciones de su prometida y que ahora tenia claro muy pronto esposa.

- - -

A diferencia de su hermano gemelo el mayor de los Asakura aun no despertaba del tremendo golpe que había recibido en la cabeza, la joven doncella de cabellos grisáceos ahora mismo velaba por su bienestar.

Curando cada cierto tiempo la herida abierta para que no se infectara pues ya pasaba del medio día y este aun no parecía dar señales de querer reaccionar. A pesar de las horas transcurridas desde que aquella pesadilla comenzó, la peliplateada se negaba a apartarse de su hermoso rosario de perlas negras, rezando para que ese joven pronto despertase de su prolongado letargo.

Como lo había hecho ya desde que llevaron al chico a palacio, nuevamente la joven se levanto de su asiento para cambiarle los vendajes de la cabeza, con mas que cuidado retiro aquellas vendas para posteriormente con el agua limpia curar la abertura en su frente.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan descuidado? – murmuraba en una conversación que era mas para ella que para el otro – no has cambiado nada desde que éramos niños, aun recuerdo como siempre terminabas todo raspado cuando tu y los chicos hacían competencias para ver quien trepaba mas alto en los árboles del bosque – la muchacha sonrió sin querer al evocar en su mente esos momentos – recuerdo que alguna vez también te hiciste una herida similar en la cabeza luego de caer de una de las ramas mas altas, no sabes cuanto me asuste por ello y aunque tu no lo recuerdes en esa ocasión llore sin parar al ver como tu no querías abrir los ojos igual que ahora...

La chica de largos y plateados cabellos a penas termino de curar la herida se dispuso a cubrirla nuevamente con gasas y vendas limpias sin detener en ningún momento su monologo.

- Fue quizás por eso que quise alejarme de ti, porque temía que algún día te irías de mi lado al anteponer tu propia vida para defender lo que tu crees es lo correcto sin importar nada mas – al decir lo ultimo dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro un tanto melancólico – ni siquiera te importaría lo que yo siento, porque sabes... parte de mi espíritu morirá contigo el día en que tu me dejes finalmente sola en este mundo vació...

Los ojos carmesí de la joven se pusieron vidriosos al tener tan presentes todas aquellas emociones que durante tanto tiempo quiso enterrar en la soledad y paz que le daban las paredes del convento, mismo en el que se encontraba totalmente aislada de los horrores del mundo externo, aunque con ello también estaba privada de los placeres y alegrías que este igualmente ofrecía.

- Lo lamento Jeanne... – al escuchar aquella voz paro automáticamente su soliloquio¿seria posible que el chico hubiese escuchado todo lo que dijo¿y si lo hizo que explicación iba a darle, supuso que lo mejor seria salir cuanto antes del lugar pues sentía una enorme vergüenza por todo lo dicho.

Quiso salir de la habitación pero en su intento de escape fue interceptada por el chico castaño quien la detuvo sosteniendo con mediana fuerza una de sus manos.

- Por favor no te vallas... – la joven detuvo sus pasos aunque manteniendo su apenado rostro alejado de la vista del muchacho castaño – puedo saber ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – la chica estaba acorralada y sin una vía de escape como la ultima vez que ambos tocaron ese tema, no quedándole mas que resignarse y por primera vez abrir sus sentimientos ante el chico.

- No tenia caso hacerlo... – le dijo con evidente tristeza que mantuvo oculta de los ojos negros del muchacho – ustedes siempre me vieron como la pequeña hermana que había que proteger, además tu nunca me tomabas en cuenta lo que yo sentía, eso me quedo muy claro con lo que ocurrió aquel día...

- ¿De que hablas? – el muchacho le miro un tanto confundido pues no comprendió muy bien lo que quiso decirle.

- Creo que ahora eso ya no tiene importancia – se giro para mirarle de frente al momento que sutilmente se soltaba de su agarre.

- Para mi la tiene, y te pido que me expliques de una buena vez que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza – dijo el chico algo frustrado pues siempre le había parecido que la joven nunca exteriorizaba su real manera de sentir – merezco una explicación Jeanne...

- Ya es demasiado tarde ¿no lo crees?

- No... – sostuvieron un encuentro de miradas por unos segundos teniendo como vencedor al muchacho que le veía de una manera penetrante.

- Aunque ya no le veo caso a esto de todas maneras te lo diré... – resignada la joven volvió a tomar asiento en la silla frente a la cama del castaño – supe que nuestra relación seria únicamente la de amigos desde aquel día, fue cuando Ren cumplió los dieciséis años de edad, aun lo recuerdo perfectamente porque fue esa noche que tome mi decisión de tomar los hábitos...

- Sigo sin entender que ocurrió esa noche como para que tomaras aquella decisión – el chico estaba mas que confundido ante los constantes rodeos de la chica.

- Es gracioso y a la vez tonto de mi parte seguir recordándolo ya que tal vez tu no lo hagas – la joven sonrió con un poco de ironía haciéndole pensar al chico ¿que podría haber hecho esa noche para que ella demostrara semejante gesto? – sabes, ese seria mi primer baile oficial por lo cual yo estaba muy emocionada, pero sobre todo me sentía feliz porque tu habías prometido ser el primero en bailar conmigo aquella noche… y si bien estaba algo nerviosa de todas formas espere con ansia el que así fuera ya que en ese entonces yo te veía como una especie de príncipe que siempre estaba ahí para rescatarme...

- J-Jeanne... – murmuro con nerviosismo pues ahora era que el chico empezaba a recordar lo que había pasado ese día.

- Ahora veo perfectamente que todo aquello no eran mas que tonterías de una pobre niña ingenua... pero es que simplemente tenia la ilusión de que mi príncipe fuera el primero en bailar conmigo... sin embargo durante toda la fiesta tu me ignoraste completamente, pues estabas mas ocupado prestándole toda tu atención a aquellas jóvenes que siempre te rodeaban...

La muchacha hizo una pequeña pausa ya que a pesar de los años aun tenia bien grabado en la memoria lo que sucedió después.

- Incluso así yo te espere pacientemente de pie en un lado de la pista, rechazando a todos aquellos que gentilmente me preguntaban si quizás pudiese concederles una pieza de baile y como lo había hecho toda la noche los rechace sin la menor contemplación... fue en ese momento que vi como tu te disponías a abandonar el salón principal acompañado de una de esas jóvenes, aun no sé el por qué pero algo me impulso a ir atrás de ti...

- ¿M-me seguiste? – pregunto con algo de incredulidad y tragando un poco de saliva.

- L-lo hice... – bajo la mirada para observar con detenimiento sus puños ahora fuertemente apretados sobre su regazo – te seguí sin que te dieras cuenta hasta los jardines, viendo como en el trayecto le murmurabas cerca del oído a esa chica, la cual dejaba escapar una pequeña risita cada vez que tu te le acercabas, y aunque por unos momentos los perdí de vista a ambos di con ustedes justo en el jardín que ambos habíamos cultivado... la escena que vi a continuación me dejo helada, rompiendo en ese instante todas las infantiles esperanzas que aguardaban en mi iluso corazón de adolescente.

- Jeanne yo no... – quiso dar excusas pero es que si realmente ella había visto aquella situación tan comprometedora de su parte no le quedaba nada mas que decir – ¿e-exactamente que viste?

- Es algo bochornoso e incomodo para mi contártelo, así que solo digamos que alcance a distinguir gracias a la luz de la luna llena todo lo que tu y esa chica estaban haciendo esa noche – la voz de la joven se escuchaba hasta cierto punto molesta y un poco quebrada, haciendo que el rostro del chico se tornara de varios colores – cuando me di cuenta de lo infantil que era aquella promesa, supe que tu siempre me verías como la torpe chiquilla que no podía valerse por si misma al siempre necesitar de la ayuda de alguien mas para salir adelante.

- En esos momentos quería tanto despejar mis ideas así que corrí hasta el único lugar donde supuse encontraría la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba... me refugie en la capilla, de entre mis ropas saque un rosario de perlas negras que esa misma noche mi tía me obsequiara como amuleto de la buena suerte, al tomarlo entre mis manos empecé a rezar y a medida que mis oraciones aumentaban la confusión y dolor de mi alma disminuían, ahí fue que me di cuenta de cual era mi verdadera vocación en la vida...

- No fue difícil convencer a tía Ran de mis intenciones de convertirme en religiosa pues desde muy pequeña las profese abiertamente, así que ella misma se encargo de redactar la carta donde le solicitaba a la madre abadesa que tomara a bien tenerme bajo la tutela del convento hasta que pudiese ser una novicia, dos semanas después llego la aceptación y tres días mas tarde partí hacia el convento... de donde creo que jamás debí de haber salido... ahora que ya tienes tu explicación me retiro, le pediré a alguien se encargue de atenderte pues yo tengo que arreglar mi equipaje...

- ¿E-entonces si te marcharas? – pregunto aun con algo de duda.

- Como les dije durante la cena mi estancia aquí ya es insostenible... – la joven se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse al encaminar sus pasos a la salida de la habitación – y como esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos te deseo de todo corazón que encuentres la felicidad al lado de alguien, porque a pesar de todo te lo mereces...

- ¿Por que huyes Jeanne? – aquellas palabras detuvieron los pasos de la joven que sin atreverse a mirarle de frente igual le contesto.

- Yo no estoy huyendo, tú mejor que nadie sabes mis deseos de ser religiosa desde siempre...

- ¿Enserio...? – el joven empleo algo de burla en sus palabras pues sabia era la única forma de que lo tomara en cuenta – pues según lo que acabas de contarme a mi me queda mas que claro que lo único que haces es huir...

- ¿Y según tú de que estoy huyendo? – la joven finalmente se volvió hasta verle a los ojos.

- No lo sé...– le sonrió retomando su característico aire de arrogancia – ¿quizás sea de mi?

- Como tu alguna vez me dijiste... créeme que no todo mi mundo gira entorno tuyo – le reto pues ya estaba cansada de ser ella quien siempre saliera lastimada en ese interminable juego de ofensas.

- Quizás, pero con tus acciones solo me demuestras que tengo la entera razón... – para entonces el chico ya se había reestablecido completamente e incluso aunque con dificultad se puso de pie quedando frente a frente a la joven, de tal manera que esta no tuviera opción a escape – porque tu mi querida doncella lo que haces es rehuir a los sentimientos que sientes por mi, escondiéndote en esa coraza de hierro de la que temes salir ya que no quieres que vuelva a lastimarte... y no te culpo por ello porque no sabes como me arrepiento de haberte causado ese dolor.

El joven se fue acercando lentamente a ella quien había bajado la mirada para ocultar de su alcance sus ojos carmesí, de los que solo seria cuestión de segundos para que las lágrimas empezaran a brotar descontroladamente.

- Pero Jeanne huir no es la salida, dame una nueva oportunidad, créeme que haría todo por enmendar mi deplorable error, haciendo hasta lo imposible por devolverte aquella felicidad que durante tanto tiempo te ha sido negada – inesperadamente rodeo su estilizado cuerpo con sus brazos, escuchando ampliamente como la chica dejaba escapar pequeños sollozos al no poder contener por mas tiempo sus lagrimas – si tan solo me dieras una sola oportunidad...

La joven no sabia que hacer pues sus sentimientos empezaban a conspirar en contra de lo que su cabeza le ordenaba hacer, quería escapar nuevamente pero en el fondo ya estaba exhausta... tantas veces había hecho caso a lo que su cerebro le decía que muy pocas veces había tomado en cuenta a su corazón, mas esta vez era distinto, pues por primera vez pensaba seriamente es ejecutar lo que el segundo le decía.

La muchacha se afianzo fuertemente a él, dejando salir todo aquello que durante tantos años mantuvo prisioneras a sus emociones, deseando con todas sus fuerzas creer que seria nuevamente rescatada por su príncipe y que este nunca más la abandonaría como lo hizo aquella noche.

- Hao... – su llanto se intensifico al sentirse protegida nuevamente por el resguardo que le brindaban los protectores brazos del chico – p-prométeme que no volverás a lastimarme... – dijo finalmente entre sus lamentos provocando que en el rostro del castaño se dibujara un amplia sonrisa satisfactoria – por favor... no quiero volver a sufrir... no quiero...

- Te prometo que así será de ahora en adelante Jeanny – la abrazo mas fuerte mientras besaba con delicadeza sus largos y grisáceos cabellos que después de haber permanecido ocultos durante tanto tiempo tras ese manto blanco ahora lucían sueltos y libres como su poseedora, dando con ello inicio a la nueva vida que la chica emprendería al renunciar en ese momento completamente a los hábitos.

♦♦♦♦♦

A lo largo del día las cosas fueron normalizándose en el reino del Norte, todas la personas desplazadas por la guerra fueron regresando a sus casas en el transcurso de la mañana, luego de que el príncipe del Este en común acuerdo con su padre dieran por finiquitada las hostilidades entre ambos reinos.

Las tropas tanto de Zairent como de Zeiria permanecían instaladas en un enorme campamento en las afueras de la muralla que resguardaba la ciudadela, que si era cierto había recibido daños, propios habitantes se encargarían de reconstruir lo dañado ya que daban gracias que el conflicto bélico hubiese terminado al fin.

La reina y demás miembros de la corte reanudaron sus funciones para hacer frente a las inmediatas necesidades de su pueblo, mientras atendían como huéspedes de honor a los monarcas del Este.

A pesar de haber enfrentado a varios engendros el príncipe se encontraba totalmente sano y salvo, mientras que su padre y la reina discutía un nuevo acuerdo para que un conflicto como ese no volviera a repetirse.

Por la tarde el chico decidió dar un pequeño paseo para tratar de aclarar y asimilar lo extraños sucesos ocurridos durante los últimos tres días, y aun así no pudiendo dejar de pensar en como la joven de cabellos celestes había preferido permanecer firme a la promesa hecha a su amiga no obstante con ello tuviera que rechazar su propia felicidad.

Por otro lado la aludida tenia pensamientos iguales que no le dejaban un solo momento en paz, en una mas de las tantas casualidades del destino los dos se encontraron nuevamente en los jardines traseros, al verse ninguno de los dos supo como comenzar aquella conversación luego de su ruptura.

- Buenas tardes su majestad – fue finalmente la joven quien termino con aquel incomodo silencio, pero no de la forma en que el joven esperaba pues esta mostró todos aquellos protocolos que a él tanto tiempo le costo erradicar.

- Pilika sabes que no es necesario que uses formalismos absurdos para dirigirte a mí...

- Es mas que necesario su majestad, pues ahora usted es solo eso para mi – le respondió fríamente, de una forma tan cortante que el chico resintió, pues ya no había mas esa sonrisa amable, ni esas ocurrencias que era lo que realmente disfrutaba de su compañía – lo que fuere alguna vez entre nosotros nunca volverá a ser igual.

- ¿Y por que no?

- Porque me di cuenta de que esto era solo era una maravillosa fábula de hadas e igual que en las fábulas nada de lo que vivimos ahora es real...

- ¿Entonces te arrepientes de lo que vivimos juntos? – cuestiono un tanto dolido por las duras palabras de la chica.

- No, es algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiré, pero que de todas formas ahora solo forma una parte más de mi pasado que no volverá...

- ¿Y por que estas tan segura de ello? – rápidamente defendió su postura puesto que ella no podía botar así como así todos los bellos momentos que compartieron juntos – muchas veces te dije que una sola palabra tuya bastaría para que yo dejara todo de lado y te convirtiera en mi esposa.

- Y yo muchas veces le dije que no podía porque antes que nada estaba mi lealtad a la princesa – le espeto de golpe con una actitud a la defensiva.

- Era por eso... ¿o por que tenias miedo? – y ahí estaban devuelta quedando envueltos en una nueva discusión.

- ¡Yo no tengo miedo...! – grito mas que exasperada y dándole con sus acciones algo de razón al muchacho.

- ¿Entonces...!... explícamelo por que es la única razón que yo veo... – el chico igualmente comenzó a perder los estribos no midiendo la magnitud del daño ocasionado por sus palabras – habla y dime la razón por la que te niegas a aceptar tus sentimientos ¿o todo este tiempo solo estuviste jugando conmigo!

- ¡No! – grito desesperadamente mientras las lagrimas comenzaban rodar por sus sonrosadas mejillas – ¡mis sentimientos hacia ti siempre fueron sinceros! – el peliverde se quedo mudo por unos segundos ante la exaltación de la muchacha.

- T-tienes miedo... – el joven no tardo en dar aquello como un hecho...

- L-lo tengo... – con voz un poco trémula corroboro instantes después sus palabras.

- ¿Pero miedo a que? – cuestiono al momento aunque empleando ya mas serenidad de por medio.

- A todo... – trato de aclarar su garganta para escucharse lo mas tranquila posible – temo a la reacción de mi hermano, a lo que dirán tus padres y la reina cuando se enteren e incluso temo a lo que dirá el pueblo, pero sin duda lo que me causa mayor terror es el rechazo que sufriré por parte de mi mejor amiga, no soportaría que ella llegase a verme con desprecio... – al decir lo ultimo bajo la mirada para posteriormente esconder su rostro entre sus manos pues ya no pudo mantener su mascarada, dejando que el llanto se apoderara completamente de ella.

- Pilika... – ya no quiso seguir presionarla, así que solo pudo contemplar como aquella chica que siempre le demostró una fortaleza admirable, se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer nada para mitigar su dolor.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Luego de un largo día de camino, los viajeros regresaron a la aldea Parche aunque antes de llegar hicieron una pequeña escala en la aldea ainu donde el fiel corcel blanco de la pelirosada los aguardaba.

Decidieron regresar a aquel punto para que Fausto, el doctor amigo del pelinegro revisara las heridas del muchacho peliazul y el débil estado físico de la joven de cabellos rosados.

Al llegar a la aldea fueron instalados nuevamente en la posada de las Lilys, donde el doctor atendió y descarto alguna clase de complicación, su única recomendación era que los tres chicos, ya que el violáceo también fue sometido a revisión aun en contra de su voluntad, mantuvieran el mayor reposo posible, sobre todo la joven que era visiblemente la mas afectada pues las heridas del peliazul no eran tan graves como se creyó en un principio.

Los jóvenes decidieron que lo más conveniente era pasar el resto de la noche en la posada pues con ello tratarían de recuperar la mayor parte de sus fuerzas perdidas, pero igual el joven ambarino permaneció al lado de la joven, velando su sueño toda la noche y correspondiendo el favor que ella alguna vez le brindara.

Aunque mas que eso trataba de aprovechar al máximo sus últimos momentos juntos pues sabia perfectamente que al amanecer los dos tomarían rumbos opuestos en los que quizás sus caminos no volverían a cruzarse.

Finalmente los alcanzo el amanecer del nuevo día y con ello la inevitable despedida ya que el dúo de chicos había recuperado casi en totalidad sus fuerzas, el peliazul se despidió de la rubia con la firme promesa de que algún día se encontrarían nuevamente y con esa ultima promesa los jóvenes marcharon.

En el regreso el joven ambarino cargo a la chica todo el trayecto hasta que su camino en común se separara y cada quien tomara la vía que los llevaría hasta su hogar.

- Bien aquí es donde nos separamos – señalo el joven de cabellos celestes al haber llegado a la intersección de caminos de los reinos.

- Tamao... despierta ya es hora...– le murmuro suavemente el violáceo a la chica adormilada que cargaba a cuestas en su caballo mientras que el ainu conducía el fino caballo blanco de su princesa.

- T-tan pronto... – desde lo ocurrido en el encuentro con el hechicero la voz de la joven se escuchaba muy quedamente y con bastante pesadez.

- Así es... – le regalo una ultima sonrisa sincera ante la mirada estupefacta del peliazul quien en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo jamás había visto semejante gesto en el rostro del otro chico.

- Bien... – le dijo quedamente la joven tratando que ahogar con una sonrisa las inmensas ganas de llorar que le causaba el tener que despedirse de aquel chico – h-hasta luego joven Ren...

- Tamao no tienes porque seguir llamándome así, dime simplemente Ren... – la joven solo movió negativamente la cabeza con una sonrisa que cada segundo que pasaba se volvía mas melancólica.

- No podría... – su voz entrecortada la delato de inmediato pero aun así no derramo una sola lagrima – porque para mi usted siempre será mi querido joven Ren...

No sabia porque pero el peliazul de repente estaba sintiéndose como un mal tercio en la despedida de ese par de tórtolos enamorados, ahora era que comprendía que en el corazón de su princesa solo habría cabida para aquel testarudo chico y para nadie mas, provocando como reflejo en él una sonrisa un poco sarcástica.

- Odio tener que interrumpirlos... – hablo con suma seriedad el muchacho ainu aunque manteniendo de por medio su sonrisa – pero Tamao ya es tiempo de que nos vallamos...

- S-si... – respondió la joven...

El ambarino le entrego en los brazos a la chica para que ahora el peliazul fuera quien la llevara de vuelta hasta su hogar, claro que no sin antes hacerle múltiples advertencias.

- Mas te vale que la cuides por que si no vas a vértelas conmigo... – amenazo seriamente el príncipe del sur.

- Descuida, la cuidare como si se tratara de mi propia vida – el otro solo le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que este se había vuelto mucho mas sobre protector que él mismo – cuídate Ren... – le extendió su mano.

- Tu igual... – correspondió al gesto de igual manera para estrechar fuertemente su mano en señal su amistad, aunque claro que jamás iba a ser aceptado este hecho por ninguno de los dos.

Antes del medio día sus caminos se vieron finalmente separados, tomando cada uno su rumbo y esperando llegar con bien a su destino pues a partir de ahora una serie de nuevos problemas se les vendrían encima, sobre todo para los jóvenes príncipes a los cuales le había llegado la hora de afrontar de una buena vez por todas sus responsabilidades...

Continuara...


	19. Capitulo 19

**_Titulo:_** La Llave Suprema

**_Resumen:_** Tamao es una princesa que ha perdido lo más valioso y ya no siente deseos de vivir, en cambio Ren morirá pronto a causa de una maldición, pero antes de que esto suceda hará todo lo posible para poder evitarlo.

**_Declaimer:_** Shaman King pertenece a su respectivo autor esta historia la hice por diversión y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**CAPITULO 19**_

El jinete conducía vertiginosamente su hermoso caballo negro sobre el blanco terreno cubierto por la densa capa de nieve, sorteando con habilidad el espeso ramaje de los árboles que se anteponían en su camino.

El joven estaba próximo a pisar suelo ciliense, de hecho el bosque que ahora cruzaba ya era territorio sureño, pero muy a pesar de que muy pronto volvería a ver a su familia lo cierto era que en su interior sentía como si su alma fuese llevada por el mismísimo demonio luego de tener que decirle adiós hasta la que hacia un par de días había sido su fiel acompáñate, esa dulce joven que sin saber como, se había convertido en la persona mas importante en el mundo para él.

Ya estando a un par de kilómetros de su hogar aumento la velocidad de su fiel corcel, debido a la terrible fricción del viento helado la amplia capa negra que portaba hondeaba violentamente, mas sin importarle gran cosa pues aun así este decidió aumentar mas y mas la velocidad del animal.

Por fin a lo lejos diviso los jardines traseros de palacio, era cuestión de solo unos minutos para que finalmente llegase a su objetivo.

A medida que se internaba en los territorios del castillo fue disminuyendo la velocidad del equino, su rostro lucia mucho más sombrío de lo normal y en gran medida esto era provocado por el enorme vacío que sentía en su interior.

Solo segundos después de haber llegado descendió con tranquilidad del caballo, conduciéndolo a uno de los establos donde lo dejo para un meritorio descanso, hasta ese momento nadie en el reino había advertido su regreso y era mejor así pues no tenia los ánimos suficientes como para lidiar con la algarabía que sin duda se formaría a su alrededor.

Posteriormente se encamino hasta el edificio principal del castillo, atravesando uno de los jardines laterales para acortar la distancia existente, no pudiendo evitar fijar su completa atención a todo lo largo del territorio, puesto que quería cerciorarse de que sus suposiciones luego de ver el monstruoso ejercito salir del castillo y la insinuaciones del peliverde sobre que las legiones de Yuerame atacarían los reinos fuesen ciertas y si lo eran asegurarse de que no hubiesen ocasionado algún daño al palacio, pero al parecer el hechicero no había logrado traspasar el cerco que se mantenía a todo el rededor del reino, siendo ciertamente un alivio para él.

Cuando finalmente pudo ver la entrada trasera del edificio apresuro su paso al todavía sentir dentro de él algo de inquietud por el bienestar de su familia, no obstante le esperaba una no muy grata sorpresa a penas subió las escaleras de la pequeña terraza trasera que conducía a la entrada de palacio, notando inmediatamente la figura de una joven que jamás en su vida había visto y la cual daba ordenes a la servidumbre tal y como si fuese la dueña y señora.

El chico camino con lentitud observando con cierto detenimiento a la muchacha que aun no se había percatado de su presencia.

- Acomoden eso por haya... – señalaba a los sirvientes que reorganizaban el mobiliario de la terraza del patio trasero – son unos inútiles, dije por haya... a la izquierda – al muchacho no le agrado en lo absoluto la arrogancia que la chica mostraba en sus acciones.

- ¿Y tu que haces ahí parado...? – se volvió finalmente al joven para ordenarle a él también lo que tenia que hacer – mueve ese sillón y ponlo en ese lugar.

El muchacho se le quedo mirando con detenimiento sin obedecer o hacer el mas mínimo intento de hacerle caso, solo se cruzo de brazos tratando de averiguar que hacia esa loca con aires de grandeza en el palacio, mientras que los sirvientes palidecieron al ver de quien se trataba.

- A caso estas sordo ¿o que? – se mostró bastante enfadada ante la actitud del encapuchado, quien a simple vista le causo algo de repugnancia al visualizar lo sucio y desliñado que este lucia.

- ¿Y tu eres...? – le miro de forma fría y sin demostrar una sola emoción en el rostro, la manera tan confianzuda que utilizo el chico para dirigirse a ella le pareció una soberana insolencia a la pelinegra que no tardo en tratar de ponerlo en su lugar.

- ¿Como que quien soy¿y además como te atreves a hablarle de esa manera a tu futura reina...? – no pudo continuar con sus reclamos pues el otro la paro en seco.

- ¿Mi futura reina? – su rostro cambio para mostrar una sonrisa sarcástica, los sirvientes solo observaban con cierto temor la escena pues nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera a su príncipe.

- ¿De que te ríes...! – le dijo furiosa, el otro solo la juzgo sin palabras y siguió su camino hacia el palacio ignorando totalmente las acciones de la chica – espera un momento… ¿a donde crees que vas grandísimo idiota! – el chico se detuvo a medio camino y solo le lanzo una mirada que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera, haciéndola callar automáticamente para inmediatamente después retomar su paso.

- Tienen terminantemente prohibido decirle quien soy a esa desquiciada... – le dijo en voz baja y tajante a uno de los sirvientes cuando paso a su lado, este solo le hizo un ademán afirmativo y nervioso al ver el rostro gélido del príncipe.

El violáceo ingreso con algo de tranquilidad al salón trasero, parando automáticamente todas las labores de los sirvientes que hacían una pequeña reverencia a medida que este se acercaba a una de las escaleras que llevaba a sus habitaciones, pues tenia contemplado darse un largo y muy relajante baño para tratar de serenar todos sus sentidos.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, tenían miedo de hablar al ver el semblante funerario del príncipe, en su trayecto tropezó casualmente con la dama de compañía de su madre, la cual sinceramente no estaba segura si estar feliz por su regreso o prepararse con temor para la inminente reacción que tendría cuando se enterase de su compromiso.

- Es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta su alteza – hizo una pequeña reverencia de cortesía, el otro le indico cansadamente que se levantara ya que nunca le habían gustado esa clase de formalismos en los que consideraba sus amigos.

- ¿Dónde esta mi madre? – la joven noto inmediatamente que la actitud del joven era mucho mas áspera de lo normal.

- Su majestad ahora se encuentra en la biblioteca – contesto ella mostrando seriedad.

- Ana… ¿tú sabes quien es esa chica con aires de diva que tenemos en el patio trasero? – la rubia trago saliva al comprender por sus palabras que ya había conocido a la pelinegra y por la forma en que pregunto supuso que esta no le había simpatizado en lo absoluto.

- Creo que será mejor que su majestad se lo explique – respondió con simpleza pero dejando con su respuesta algo inquieto al violáceo quien solo suspiro con cansancio.

- Esta bien... ordena que me preparen un baño mientras yo voy a ver a mi madre – la joven obedeció y se retiro del lugar para cumplir sus ordenes y decirle a alguno de los mozos subiera agua caliente a la habitación del príncipe.

El chico retomo su paso, mas redireccionandolo con miras a la biblioteca donde ahora sabia se hallaba su madre, quedándose a la expectativa por unos momentos pues aun trataba de descifrar quien era aquella altiva chica de cabellos negros.

A penas y estuvo frente a la puerta de la biblioteca llamo a ella con golpes suaves y solo segundos después escuchó la voz de su madre que le daba la autorización para entrar en el recinto.

- Buenas tardes madre – a la reina se le ilumino el rostro al ver la figura sana y salva de su hijo mayor frente a ella e inmediatamente se levanto del sillón en el que estaba sentada revisando unos papeles, para correr a abrazarlo.

- Ren... volviste – le dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, envolviéndolo vigorosamente con sus brazos, por consiguiente el ambarino correspondió al abrazo pero de una forma menos efusiva – ¿cuando regresaste? – pregunto maquinalmente a penas se separo un poco de él.

- Hace unos minutos – si bien era verdad que estaba feliz de volver a ver a su madre su semblante serio no lo demostraba en lo mas mínimo – no obstante a mi regreso algo llamo fuertemente mi atención.

- Enserio... ¿y que fue eso? – la reina tomo a su hijo de la mano conduciéndolo hasta el sofá color marfil para dos personas en el que anteriormente estaba ella y donde posteriormente ambos tomaron asiento.

- Una extraña joven de cabellos negros que ahora se encuentra en el patio trasero – se expreso con fastidio lo que no paso desapercibido por la reina - ¿quién es esa chica y por que se siente con la autoridad suficiente para mandar a la servidumbre de esa forma tan altanera?

- P-pues veras Ren... ella... ella es... Kira Segawa – la mujer de cabellos violetas trato de demostrar toda la tranquilidad posible en sus palabras, de alguna manera preparándose para la inevitable reacción de su hijo.

- ¿Segawa, pertenece al reino de Miune ¿no es así? – la reina solo afirmo lo dicho con un pequeño ademán - ¿pero que demonios hace aquí la princesa del Oeste?

- E-ella es ahora nuestra huésped, estará aquí por un tiempo indefinido – aun no sabia a ciencia cierta como decirle sobre su compromiso.

- Para ser solamente una huésped se toma demasiadas atribuciones que creo no le corresponden… – hablaba con algo de desagrado causando en la reina un mayor nerviosismo por lo que inevitablemente tenia que informarle – incluso exclamo a los cuatros vientos que seria la próxima reina de Cilión, como... si... fuera un hecho... espere un momento... – el joven callo al meditar mas detenidamente lo último, lanzándole una mirada furtiva a su madre que ya veía venir las reclamaciones por parte de este – ¿por favor dígame que no la eligió a ella?

- Ren... – quería demostrarle una sonrisa para aligerar la inminente tormenta, mas no pudo – m-me temo que ella es tu prometida.

El joven no dijo nada, se quedo silencioso al recapitular las palabras dichas por su madre dándose cuenta al instante de que aquello no era broma por lo que su furia no tardo en hacerse notar.

- ¡Mi prometida! – se aparto abruptamente de la reina mirándole con algo de desdén – ¿pero en que demonios estaban pensando cuando la eligieron!

- Ren, por favor tan solo déjame explicarte... – quiso contener un poco aquel enojo mas le fue inútil ya que este la acallo instantáneamente.

- ¿Qué me va a explicar, a leguas se ve que esa chica no es mas que una pobre cabeza hueca – furioso era lo menos para describir lo que ahora estaba sintiendo el chico – sé perfectamente que usted y yo teníamos un trato, pero creí que tendría algo de consideración y buscaría a alguien que cuando menos tuviera un cerebro funcional.

- ¡Ren... basta! – la reina alzo la voz al ver que su hijo había perdido completamente la calma y cordura, parándose de su lugar para ponerse a su altura – no me quedo otra opción, fue lo único que pudimos hacer para apaciguar al consejo.

- ¿Pudimos? – trato de serenarse y sonar de nueva cuenta tranquilo – ¿quiere decir que alguien mas tuvo que ver con esto?... déjeme ver quién pudo haberle ayudado... no me diga, fue Hao ¿verdad?

- Eso es lo de menos – dijo la reina tratando de retomar el control de la conversación mas el otro no la dejo.

- Entonces si fue ese infeliz de Hao... porque no me sorprende… – murmuro demostrando en su rostro una sonrisa cargada con tanta ironía que dejo en extremo sorprendida a su madre – esta bien... si eso fue lo que decidieron entonces que así sea... tomare por esposa a Kira Segawa ya que no puedo faltar a mi palabra.

- Ren yo... – quiso tocarlo para darle un poco de confort pero el otro se aparto inmediatamente como si su solo contacto le hiriera.

- No hace falta que diga nada mas, creo que ya hicieron suficiente por mi – se dio la media vuelta conteniendo como podía toda su ira y frustración frente a su madre, ahora lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar – ah, pero que les quede muy claro que la tomare como mi esposa bajo protesta, así que no esperen que valla a ser amable con ella en ningún sentido – fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de traspasar completamente el umbral de la puerta de salida.

Después de que la puerta se cerrara la reina se desplomo sobre el sillón, rezando en cierta forma por que no fuera a matar a su prometida antes de la boda.

El chico camino a marchas forzadas hasta su habitación donde un baño caliente ya le esperaba, a penas ingreso en el lugar dio un fuerte portazo tratando de sacarse con ello todo los sentimientos de resentimiento que ahora tenia dentro de sí, fue entonces que en sus pensamientos se hizo presente la figura de la que había sido su compañera durante los últimos tres meses.

No pudo mas, se dejo caer lentamente hasta tocar el piso donde se quedo un largo rato sentado con la espalda recargada en la puerta, hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados arriba de sus rodillas, justo ahora mil recuerdos de aquella chica le venían a la cabeza causándole una furia indescriptible al darse cuenta de que realmente esa seria la ultima vez que se verían.

- - -

A las siete seria servida la cena, mientras tanto un silencio por demás incomodo se vivía en el lugar, la reina ya había retomado el lugar que ocupaba en la mesa antes de la partida de su hijo lo cual causo un dejo de curiosidad en la princesa de largos y ondulados cabellos negros.

No obstante para los demás presentes era la más clara señal de que el príncipe había regresado a palacio y el rostro serio de la reina significaba que ya estaba enterado de su compromiso.

- Disculpe su majestad ¿puedo saber por que ha tomado ese asiento? – la pelinegra no tardo en querer averiguar el motivo y de hecho la reina estuvo a punto de contestar pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas por otra persona.

- Buenas noches – la voz fría del ambarino resonó como un eco vació en el lugar, aun así todos contestaron cortésmente al saludo, a excepción que la pelinegra se quedo muda al ver que aquel joven no era otro mas que el mismísimo chico que había insultado por la tarde, claro que tenia un aspecto totalmente diferente, pero aun así pudo distinguir inmediatamente que se trataba de él.

Ahora que lo veía detenidamente era un joven por demás atractivo y gallardo aunque de rasgos un tanto duros, mientras que los casi harapos que portaba por la tarde se habían convertido en un impecable traje de color negro.

- ¿H-hermano! – en los labios de la pequeña peliverde se dibujo una amplísima sonrisa de pura felicidad y sin dudarlo un segundo se levanto de su asiento para ir a recibir debidamente a su hermano con un abrazo.

La joven de cabellos negros sintió un nudo en el estomago, esa chiquilla había pronunciado la palabra hermano, eso significaba que había insultado y ofendido gravemente a su prometido, al saberlo no pudo evitar sentir un enorme escalofrió atravesarle la espina dorsal.

- Hola Jun... – el chico se puso a su altura para corresponder el abrazo sin poder evitar demostrar la felicidad que también a él le causaba verla, delineándosele una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- Te extrañe mucho, mucho, mucho... – la pequeña estaba mas que feliz por el regreso del chico demostrándolo ampliamente en algunas lagrimas que se asomaban caprichosamente en sus hermosos ojos azules.

- Yo también te extrañe – le susurro casi inaudiblemente al oído para que solo ella le escuchara mientras se separaban de aquel abrazo.

- ¿Pero y Tamao¿acaso no vino contigo? – el violáceo sintió como si le dieran un fuerte puñetazo al solo escuchar el nombre, mientras que a los otros pareciera que un balde de agua fría les cayera encima por la deliberada pregunta de la niña, dejando con su comportamiento mucho mas confundida de lo que ya estaba a la pelinegra que creía haber escuchado ese nombre en algún otro lado, el ambarino solo atino a mover negativamente la cabeza cambiando automáticamente su semblante a uno mas lúgubre.

- No… ella tuvo que regresar a su hogar – se levanto casi como autómata para tomar su lugar correspondiente en el extremo principal de la mesa, conduciendo a su pequeña hermana de la mano para que ella también tomara nuevamente asiento.

- Veo que no salieron tan bien librados como pensé – señalo inmediatamente al ver el brazo inmovilizado de su mejor amigo y algunos vendajes en la cabeza del otro castaño.

- Si, eso parece jijiji – sonrió con alegría el de cabellos castaños cortos al tener a su amigo de vuelta – nos fue realmente mal a comparación de ti pues veo no tienes un solo rasguño.

- No creas, yo también tuve bastantes problemas – serró pesadamente los ojos mientras era servida la cena – pero no serán mayores de los que se avecinan – murmuro empezando a degustar la merienda y abriendo un poco los ojos, lanzándole una mirada asesina al de largos cabellos que casi se atraganta al notar por lo glacial de su mirar que este ya estaba enterado sobre su pequeña participación en su acuerdo matrimonial.

- Por cierto Jeanne, es una verdadera sorpresa encontrarte aquí – el peliviolaceo retomo la conversación para dirigirse a la muchacha que estaba al lado de la rubia – ¿estas de visita?

- Eh, me temo que no... – le sonrió con un ligero tono carmesí en las mejillas al ver de reojo al castaño – eh renunciado a los hábitos.

- Yo siempre te lo dije – sonrió con algo de malicia al percatarse inmediatamente la razón de su deserción – sin lugar a dudas serás una mejor esposa que una monja – dijo aquello con la clara intención de molestar al castaño, tenia que desquitarse de alguna manera de lo que le había hecho.

- Ya extrañábamos tu sentido del humor – respondió al instante con bastante sarcasmo el castaño de largos cabellos, probando que el ambarino no se había equivocado en sus suposiciones, lo que causo algo de satisfacción en este.

La pelinegra aun estaba a la expectativa, no sabia a bien como empezar una charla con aquel chico que evidentemente la había ignorado desde su arribo al comedor, pero igual tenia que hablarle o jamás se ganaría su completo interés a pesar del paso en falso que había dado en la tarde.

- ¿Pudiste completar exitosamente tu misión? – el castaño de corta cabellera no dudo preguntar aquello, centrando la atención de todos sobre la respuesta que saldría del ambarino.

- Si... al fin todo termino... – se expreso con suma seriedad, avivando de alguna manera la curiosidad de la chica pelinegra.

- Me alegro por ti Ren... – le dijo con genuina sinceridad su mejor amigo, mas sin embargo a la chica de negra cabellera no le pareció mucho que este se dirigiera a él con tanta libertad, saliendo otra vez con uno de sus tantos comentarios fuera de lugar.

- Ren, no me parece que la servidumbre te hable con tanta familiaridad... – el comentario solo provoco que este le contestara de una forma hiriente.

- ¿Y se puede saber quien te ha pedido tu opinión? – sus palabras fueron cortantes y nada amables – o al menos yo no recuerdo haberte pedido que intervinieras en esta conversación.

- Yo… yo solo quería hacerte notar que no esta bien – realmente le dolieron sus palabras, pero siendo quien era iba a defender su forma de pensar hasta el final.

- Pues para la próxima que quieras hacerme "notar algo" trata de que lo que sea que vallas a decir tenga un mínimo de inteligencia de por medio – se mostró indiferente y hasta cierto punto mezquino, con una actitud bastante desenfada al darle un sorbo a su copa de vino, simplemente no tenia ganas de escuchar las tonterías de esa chica.

- L-lo lamento... – se sintió totalmente humillada por lo que no dudo en retirarse cuanto antes del lugar – ya no tengo apetito, si me disculpan me retirare a mi habitación.

- Como quieras... – murmuro el violáceo cuando esta le paso de largo sin prestarle la mas mínima atención pues siguió degustando calmadamente su merienda, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de dirigirle la mirada a la joven.

La reina observo con detenimiento a su hijo al notar como su comportamiento era mucho mas cruel que de costumbre, empezaba a sentir un poco de lastima y compasión por la chica de negros cabellos.

La rubia ahogo una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria al constatar como todas sus predicciones estaban volviéndose realidad, a este paso ella no duraría mas de tres días en el palacio.

- Hermano... ¿puedo pedirte algo...? – dijo inocentemente y bastante alegre la pequeña que estaba a su lado, ya en si era la mas feliz con su regreso.

- Siempre y cuando este dentro de mis posibilidades – volteo a ver a la pequeña dejando estacionada en ella toda su atención.

- En ese caso ¿podríamos ir mañana a dar un paseo por el pueblo? – sonrió con felicidad.

- Tu hermano tiene muchas cosas que hacer mañana ¿por que mejor no vas con Ana y Jeanne? – intervino su madre al ser verdad que el muchacho aun tenia bastantes asuntos pendientes que atender con el consejo.

- No, yo quiero que mi hermano me acompañe – hizo un pequeño puchero y entonces ataco a su hermano esta vez con un rostro lleno de ternura y suplica – por favor hermano... por favor ¿iras conmigo?.

El joven se le quedo mirando por unos momentos, pero al advertir su semblante casi al borde de las lágrimas no le quedo de otra más que aceptar, jamás le había podido negar absolutamente nada a su hermana.

- Esta bien... supongo que podemos ir por la tarde.

- Gracias hermano... – sonrió con cierta satisfacción – entonces invitaremos a Kira también para que nos acompañe – los presentes se le quedaron viendo con bastante incredulidad pues si mal no lo habían notado la chica pelinegra nunca había sido del completo agrado de la pequeña princesa.

- Como quieras... – fue lo único que pudo decirle, al no tener muy claro que obtendría su hermana con todo aquello.

♦♦♦♦♦

Luego de despedirse de su acompañante, la pelirosa regresaba a su hogar en la compañía de su mejor amigo después de tres meses de ausencia, fijando a lo lejos la entrada de la ciudadela del reino, no pasándoles por alto la destrucción causada en las afueras pues el ejercito de Yuerame había logrado traspasar las barricadas defensivas de la línea fronteriza.

Los chicos avanzaban a pasos lentos ya que ninguno se encontraba en las condiciones ideales como para sostener una carrera a todo galope, el cuerpo de la princesa aun se encontraba en extremo debilitado obligando al chico de cabellos celeste a llevarla a cuestas en su propio caballo, donde ella se apoyo sobre su pecho para mantenerse arriba del animal.

La mirada alegre y llena de vida de la joven ahora lucia apagada y por demás sombría causándole un gran dolor y preocupación a su amigo al saber que en cierta medida el responsable de aquello era cierto joven de cabellos violáceos.

Cuando entraron en la ciudadela principal del reino constataron como la mayor destrucción solo se extendía hasta las afueras de la muralla que recubría los alrededores del lugar, a su paso casi todos los pobladores detuvieron sus labores de reconstrucción para tratar de enterarse que era lo que estaba ocurriendo luego de identificar al jinete que montaba el corcel color café.

Aumentando su curiosidad al advertir a la persona que este llevaba en brazos y del otro caballo blanco que caminaba detrás de él, no pasándoles por alto las deplorables condiciones en las que ambos se encontraban pues a distancia podían notar que los dos estaban muy lastimados.

- Horo... – murmuro la chica con voz apagada y desalentadora.

- ¿Si su majestad? – retomo sus formalismos al estar ya dentro del territorio de Zairent

- ¿C-crees que mi madre este muy enfadada conmigo? – la joven ya casi no tenia fuerzas para hablar por lo que lo ultimo se escucho en un susurro mas débil que el anterior.

- Quizás... pero estoy seguro que ella comprenderá cuando le explique lo que ocurrió – le sonrió gentilmente para tratar de tranquilizarla.

- Gracias Horo... eres un buen amigo... – fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de perder nuevamente el conocimiento pues estaba por demás exhausta y débil.

- Descuide princesa... todo va a estar bien... – le sonrió con algo de tristeza ya que no estaba nada seguro de sus propias palabras.

Minutos después de su arribo a la población llegaron a las puertas principales de palacio, los guardias inmediatamente les cedieron el paso al identificarlos, el ainu ingreso a los jardines principales con igual tranquilidad, descendiendo de su caballo para posteriormente llevar en brazos a la princesa al interior del edificio ante la mirada confusa de los sirvientes.

- Necesito que preparen las habitaciones de la princesa y que llamen al doctor cuanto antes – dictamino con prontitud a varios de los sirvientes que acataron de inmediato las órdenes dadas por el consejero principal de palacio.

- ¿Hermano…¿q-qué paso? – una alarmada chica de cabellos celestes los intercepto en el camino.

- Pilika llama inmediatamente a su majestad e infórmale el regreso de la princesa – le dijo sin siquiera detener su paso para saludarla.

- E-esta bien – titubeo bastante asustada al notar las lastimeras condiciones en las que se encontraba la chica que llevaba en brazos.

En momentos se corrió la voz a lo largo de todo el palacio sobre el regreso de la princesa, llegando así hasta los oídos del príncipe del Este que ahora se encontraba junto con su padre como huésped en el palacio luego de haber unido fuerzas con Zairent para defenderse de la invasión del monstruoso ejercito fantasma que los había atacado dos días atrás.

Al recibir la noticia del retorno de su hija la reina se condujo lo mas rápido que pudo a las habitaciones de la princesa, y muy a pesar de haberse repetido tantas veces que cuando la tuviera nuevamente de frente la reprendería ejemplarmente lo cierto era que lo único que ahora le importaba es que estuviese bien.

La mujer se llevo una aterradora impresión cuando la vio tendida en la cama, su piel estaba mas pálida que de costumbre mientras que su aspecto débil y demacrado solo indicaban que su salud no estaba nada bien, esto le obligo a llegar a su lado cuanto antes para cerciorarse que el medico que ahora la revisaba hiciera bien su trabajo.

El chico peliazul se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, observando como las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de los ojos de la reina que innegablemente estaba más que afectada al ver lo frágil que era el aspecto de la princesa.

Mientras tanto el hombre de cabellos grisáceos termino de hacer su revisión con un semblante nada alentador, preocupando mucho mas de lo que ya estaba a la reina.

- ¿Cómo esta doctor? – pregunto al instante la hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos.

- Nada bien... – le miro con cierta seriedad – no entiendo que fue lo que ocurrió con ella, sus signos vitales son normales, de hecho no hay ningún indicio de que este enferma o haya sufrido alguna clase de lesión externa o interna, pero por otro lado sus condiciones físicas y motoras dicen todo lo contrario, es como si literalmente le hubiesen quitado la vida y en su lugar solo estuviese un envase vació...

- ¿Cómo es posible eso? – la mujer no entendió muy bien lo que este quiso decirle.

- Ni yo mismo lo sé... – se mostró sumamente confundido por el extraño caso que atravesaba la chica – solo puedo aconsejarles que la dejen descansar todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que pueda recuperar sus fuerzas y después ya veremos... creo que eso es lo único que podemos hacer por estos momentos.

- E-entiendo... – la mujer dirigió una última mirada a la princesa que ahora yacía profundamente dormida.

- Lo que si le pediré encarecidamente su majestad, es que cuando despierte procuren que no reciba ninguna clase de disgusto o alguna noticia que pueda repercutir en su estado... – hizo especial énfasis en aquello para posteriormente hacer una reverencia de despedida – ahora si me disculpa me retiro, si llega a notar algún cambio anormal no dude en llamarme.

- Como usted diga, muchas gracias por todo... – los dos se despidieron y a partir de ese momento la reina no se despego ni un solo momento de su hija, velando su sueño para que esta descansara tranquilamente, en el transcurso de ese rato pudo interrogar detenidamente al chico ainu sobre el por qué de las terribles condiciones de su hija.

Al joven peliazul no le quedo de otra más que contarle lo ocurrido desde el escape de la princesa, de los motivos que tuvo para hacerlo y de cómo había tenido que pasar por toda una odisea para lograr derrotar al hechicero, el cual era el único responsable de la condición que ahora atravesaba.

La reina escucho atenta todo su relato, viendo el sufrimiento que su pequeña había tenido que soportar estos meses no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarla y protegerla para que no volviera a sufrir otra vez.

Cuando este termino de narrarle lo ocurrido, la reina le concedió el permiso para retirarse a sus habitaciones donde él también pudiese descansar, no obstante a las afueras se encontró con la silueta de su hermana que ahora tenía el rostro bañado lágrimas luego de haber escuchado sin querer la charla que este había sostenido con su majestad.

- Entonces Horo... ¿todas las bestias que nos atacaron hace dos días fueron obra de ese hechicero?... Tamao lo sabía y por eso se fue de palacio ¿verdad? – el chico la observo por unos momentos dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora.

- Me temo que así fue... – la muchacha no pudo mas y se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano aferrándose a él con desesperación pues ahora veía claramente que con el regreso de su princesa el compromiso entre ella y el peliverde se reanudaría, su hermano le consoló aunque sin saber a bien cual era el motivo de su llanto.

Los siguientes cinco días transcurrieron con cierta calma, tiempo suficiente para que la bella princesa se reestableciera y que los reyes reanudaran el compromiso real entre sus hijos que por sugerencia de la reina se aplazo para llevarse a cabo en dos semanas mas, eso luego de aclarar todos los malentendidos causados por el escape, a partir de ese momento las cosas volvieron relativamente a la normalidad.

Mas de dos semanas transcurrieron antes de que la chica finalmente saliera de su habitación, mas que nada lo hizo por recomendación del doctor, lo sugirió en gran medida para que esta se recuperara completamente, la joven tenia que distraerse y que mejor forma de hacerlo que dando una vuelta por los jardines principales, por lo que luego de que su dama de compañía le ayudara a vestirse adecuadamente las dos dieron un largo paseo por los alrededores de palacio.

Desde que la princesa había abierto los ojos no había pronunciado una sola palabra, aunque si bien ya había recuperado la fortaleza de su cuerpo su mirada aun seguía perdida entre las sobras que alguna vez fueron unos radiantes ojos color fucsia.

Su doncella miraba con cierta tristeza el decaído semblante de la chica, como extrañaba su carácter dulce y amable, antes por lo menos intentaba sonreír a los demás a pesar de los duros momentos que tuvo que atravesar luego de la muerte de su padre, pero ahora sus sonrisas se habían esfumado y su conciencia se mantenía en un lugar lejano a miles de kilómetros de ahí.

- ¿Tamao que fue lo que te ocurrió? – le dijo quedamente la joven peliazul a lo que la otra no hizo el menor intento de contestar pues tenia perdida su vista en algún punto del infinito de la nada, causándole un mayor dolor a su amiga que en su vida pensó ver a la jovial y siempre alegre princesa, convertida en una muñeca sin vida y carente de emociones.

Durante su estadía por los jardines se encontraron sin querer con el joven peliverde que también parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, solo le quedaban escasos cuatro días para la realización del matrimonio, pero dadas las circunstancias por las que atravesaba ahora la pelirosada no se pudo hacer absolutamente nada para poder evitar el compromiso.

Viéndolo tan cercano la joven peliazul sin querer dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de dolor mientras que el otro trato de desviar la mirada para no encontrarse de frente con ella.

- Lizerg... – aunque casi inaudiblemente la pelirosa escucho aquello perfectamente, notando inmediatamente el cariño con el que se había expresado su amiga, volviendo inevitablemente su rostro hacia ella.

La pelirosada le miro por unos momentos, lo que inevitablemente causo confusión y hasta cierto temor en su dama de compañía al ser la primera vez en semanas que ella le prestaba un mínimo de atención a algo.

- Te entiendo... – se escucho la dulce voz de la princesa mientras le dedicaba a la joven una hermosa sonrisa que se fue curvando poco a poco en sus labios, dejándola tanto a ella como al peliverde anonadados.

- Ta... Tamao yo... – fue lo único que atino a decirle al no salir aun de su sorpresa.

- N-no te preocupes Pilika... – la chica tomo con cuidado las manos de su amiga mientras que paulatinamente iba recobrando el brillo antes perdido en sus ojos – te prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que todo esto salga bien

La voz de la chica se escuchaba tan tranquila y conciliadora que extrañamente borro el nerviosismo que en un principio había sentido la joven de celeste cabellera teniendo como reflejo que posteriormente ella también le devolviera el gesto.

- Lizerg ¿podemos hablar? - se separo con cuidado de la doncella para volverse al peliverde que aun no acababa de entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- S-seguro... – consecuente, aunque no muy convencido por lo que la otra solo le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarle también.

- Pilika, por favor espérame en mi recamara ya que quizás esto nos tome algo de tiempo... – le dijo tan tranquilamente como antes, a lo que la chica accedió y los dejo solos.

El resto de la tarde los jóvenes hablaron arduo y tendido, quizás habían hablado mas en esas horas de lo que lo habían hecho en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, para cuando ella regreso a la habitación la joven peliazul estaba mas que intranquila y sumamente angustiada.

- ¿P-puedo preguntar que fue lo que ocurrió? – refregaba con cierto nerviosismo con una mano los delgados y largos dedos de la otra.

- Lizerg y yo pusimos en claro algunas cosas antes del matrimonio, eso fue todo... – la joven le contesto tranquilamente con una extraña sonrisa en los labios, lo que no acabo de agradarle a la peliazul pues si se suponía que aclararon las cosas eso significaba que los planes de boda seguían en marcha.

La chica pareció ignorar el estado de animo de su doncella dirigiéndose sin prestarle mayor atención hasta un secreter que estaba situado a unos pasos de su cama, de ahí tomo tinta y pluma, empezando a escribir algo en una hoja.

- Pilika ¿podrías hacerme el favor de decirle a Horo Horo que quiero hablar con él? – la joven asintió sin decir nada, saliendo en absoluto silencio de la habitación con un enorme nudo en la garganta.

Minutos después alguien llamo con varios golpes suaves a la puerta de la alcoba donde segundos después el chico peliazul ingresó.

- ¿Me mando usted llamar...? – pregunto quizás para cerciorarse de que lo dicho por su hermana, respecto a que la voz de la princesa había regresado, fuese verdad.

- Si, pasa por favor Horo... – le dijo con amabilidad y con una mediana sonrisa en los labios mientras doblaba cuidadosamente el papel que estaba escribiendo en una especie de carta, dejando con esto entre feliz y preocupado al de cabellos celestes – quiero pedirte un favor...

- ¿Un favor?... – pregunto un tanto confundido.

- Así es, un favor muy especial que solamente tu puedes hacerme... – sonrió misteriosamente reanimando hasta cierto punto la inquietud del chico que no atinaba a comprender a que clase de favor se refería su princesa.

- Quiero que le lleves esta carta al joven Ren... – al pronunciar aquel nombre su rostro entristeció un poco pero igual siguió insistiendo.

- ¿De que se trata? – le miro inquisidoramente al solo escuchar el nombre de ese sujeto nuevamente.

- E-es que necesito aclarar algo importante que los dos dejamos pendiente... – sonrió con amargura y cierta nostalgia – necesito que él se de por enterado de esto – apretó fuertemente la carta entre sus manos y su pecho mientras varios mechones rosados le caían por la frente para ocultar su ensombrecido rostro en el que solo se veía delineada aquella triste sonrisa.

- Entiendo... – le dijo resignado para después dejar escapar un largo suspiro – esta bien, partiré esta misma noche a Cilión...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Valla que este capitulo si me alargue de mas (n.nU), pero es que aun hay varios asuntos que se tienen que resolver, por otro lado y cambiando de tema también quiero agradecer nuevamente el que me dejen sus comentarios, el leerlos es algo que siempre me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo (XD) y como ya se habran dado cuenta no falta mucho para el final, al menos eso es lo que calculo porque luego me salen mas capítulos de los que planeo y bueno... mejor ya me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	20. Capitulo 20

**_Titulo:_** La Llave Suprema

**_Resumen:_** Tamao es una princesa que ha perdido lo más valioso y ya no siente deseos de vivir, en cambio Ren morirá pronto a causa de una maldición, pero antes de que esto suceda hará todo lo posible para poder evitarlo.

**_Declaimer:_** Shaman King pertenece a su respectivo autor esta historia la hice por diversión y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_CAPITULO 20_**

Después de la merienda el joven ambarino se dirigió a la alcoba de su prometida pues tenia que informarle sobre el pequeño paseo sugerido por su hermana, misma que había insistido casi con suplica que fuera él mismo quien se encargara de invitarla.

El chico llamo en repetidas ocasiones a la puerta y algunos momentos después apareció frente a él la chica de largos cabellos negros enfundada en una larga camisola de finísima seda, al verla, el ambarino no pudo negar la belleza natural de esta, aunque en si no era para nada comparable con la ostentada por la chica de cabellos rosados… y ahí estaba de vuelta ella ¿acaso jamás podría sacársela de la cabeza?

- R-Ren¿q-que haces aquí? – pregunto mas que sorprendida al tener la figura de su prometido en aquel lugar.

- Necesito hablar contigo… ¿puedo pasar? – se armo de la poca paciencia que tenia para escucharse lo mas tranquilo posible.

- Claro que si, pasa por favor – contesto al instante y sin pensarlo dos veces al suponer que este quería disculparse por la forma en que la trato durante la cena.

- Te aviso que mañana daremos un paseo por la ciudadela frente a palacio – dijo aquello casi como si se tratase de una orden, lo que en efecto era.

- ¿La ciudadela? – su cara llena de repugnancia lo decía todo.

- Así es, la ciudadela... – se expreso con sumo sarcasmo – Jun me ha pedido que te invite para que nos acompañes, espero que no haya ningún inconveniente de tu parte.

- Sabes Ren, creo que no es una muy buena idea mezclarse de esa manera con los plebeyos – no llevaba mas de medio día de conocerla y su sola voz un tanto chillona ya le causaba rotundo fastidio.

- En serio... – el sarcasmo que estaba empleado el chico era mas que evidente, aunque para la muchacha parecía ser una lengua por demás extraña – ¿y puedo saber el porque no es una buena idea?

- En primera porque no están a nuestra altura, esa gentuza solo sirve para alabarnos pues por esa razón somos sus gobernantes – abrió la boca solo para demostrarle una vez mas su ya mas que comprobada falta de cerebro – simplemente nosotros somos superiores en todos los sentidos.

- ¿Y puedo saber como se supone que podrás gobernarlos si ni siquiera tienes pensado tomarlos en cuenta? – ya había llegado a su limite con las presunciones de grandeza de la chica, iba siendo hora de ponerle un alto – oh... por que pienso que al menos tienes la ligera idea de cómo se gobierna un reino.

- Claro que la tengo... ya que para hacerlo tienes que congraciarte con todas las altas esferas sociales de los demás reinos es gracias a ellos que se mantienen el gran poder económico de nuestro reino – esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso – y en todo caso porque tendría que preocuparme yo, si de todas formas tu serás el que se ara cargo de manejar el reino.

- Veo que no tienes la menor idea de cómo se gobierna un reino... – estaba tan fastidiado que decidió dejar su sarcasmo de lado para decirle lo que pensaba de ella de una buena vez – ¿simplemente no entiendo como alguien puede tener la cabeza tan vacía?

- Por que me hablas de esa manera, tu me pediste mi opinión y yo te la di... – se defendió inmediatamente luego de la forma en como le dijo aquello.

- Tienes razón, creo que cometí un gravísimo error al pesar que una chica tan petulante y con tantos aires de grandeza pudiese tener una mínima noción del gobierno de un estado

– derrocho sarcasmo y frialdad a mas no poder – si mi madre quería castigarme por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, créeme que lo logro al conseguirme como prometida a una pobre cabeza hueca que ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere, y perdona mis palabras pero es que jamás me ha gustado andar con rodeos.

- Pues no me importa lo que digas, nuestro compromiso ya fue acordado y yo... yo me casare contigo, no puedo retractarme ahora que todos saben que soy tu prometida – hablo decididamente a pesar de que algunas lagrimas empezaban a salir caprichosamente por las duras palabras del chico.

- Por mi esta perfecto – su rostro se volvió tan duro e inflexible como el de una piedra – solo te aclaro que si me caso contigo es porque no puedo faltar a mi palabra, pero nada mas.

La muchacha le vio con cierto temor al ver su semblante tan lúgubre y sin emociones, algo le decía que aquel chico no estaba bromeando, ni mucho menos aquello era una amenaza sino algo que tenia que dar por hecho.

- No tienes porque tratarme así, yo no tengo la culpa de que estés molesto... – dijo entre pequeños sollozos ante el duro trato de su prometido.

- ¿Molesto? – dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada mientras que su rostro mostraba una sonrisa casi maquiavélica, gesto que asusto mucho mas de lo que ya estaba a la joven de negros cabellos pues hasta ella pudo percibir el sarcasmo que este utilizaba abrigándola a dar un paso hacia atrás al ver como este se le acercaba – querida Kira yo no estoy molesto... – se acerco a ella tomándola de la barbilla con un poco de fuerza clavando en su rostro su fría y vacía mirada color ámbar – por tu bien espero que jamás me veas realmente molesto...

- Al menos tenme un poco de consideración... – su voz se escucho en un pequeño murmullo mientras las lagrimas seguían brotando insistentemente de sus ojos – recuerda que soy tu prometida y dentro de un mes nos casaremos.

- Es verdad... tal vez llegues a ser la reina de Cilion, mas no se te ocurra pensar que por eso mi trato hacia ti cambiara en lo absoluto, pues por mi parte tu solo serás una intrusa en este lugar... – la joven le miro con terror a medida que este acortaba la distancia entre ellos, sintiendo un abrumador escalofrió cuando el chico acerco su rostro a la altura de su oído – solo te advierto una cosa Kira Segawa… que mientras estés aquí no dudare en encargarme de conozcas el mismísimo infierno – le susurro muy bajo y de tal manera que solo ella pudiese escuchar para posteriormente soltarla abruptamente.

- Y confío en que estés lista a tiempo porque quieras o no nos acompañaras a dar ese paseo – le dijo antes de salir completamente de la habitación.

Las piernas de la chica aun temblaban, a penas la puerta se cerro esta se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas sintiendo su corazón latir arrítmicamente, cuando le contaron que el carácter de su prometido era difícil nunca pensó que se refirieran a aquello, se sentía tan mal, su frustración aumentaba a medida que se daba cuenta que así seria por el resto de su vida.

Pero es que simplemente no iba a dejar que esto siguiera, dominaría la voluntad de Ren Tao al precio que fuera, pues su vida de lujos dependía de que se llevara a cabo con éxito aquel compromiso entre los dos, y si bien ahora se sentía totalmente humillada y bastante asustada, cumpliría sus objetivos y seria reina de Cilion al precio que fuera.

- - -

A la mañana siguiente el príncipe se hizo cargo de algunos asuntos pendientes que requerían su atención inmediata en la corte cilience, para posteriormente tener una acalorada reunión con el consejo, reunido en la cual salió indudablemente victorioso al poner a mas de uno de los pedantes consejeros en su lugar.

Para la hora de la comida podría decirse que ya había resuelto mas de la mitad de las obligaciones que tendría que afrontar el resto de la semana, por lo que ahora tenia la tarde ampliamente libre para cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su pequeña hermana.

Y así, tal y como lo tenían contemplado, por la tarde visitaron la ciudadela que estaba en las afueras del palacio, la pequeña lucia ligeramente emocionada al mirar por la ventanilla del carruaje, lo que le causo algo de satisfacción a su hermano mayor, aun a pesar de que por el otro lado hacia todo lo posible por ignorar completamente la actitud de evidente disgusto de su prometida.

- Hermano ¿podemos dar un paseo a pie? – se volvió a él dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa, el chico asintió en forma neutral con un pequeño ademán, no obstante a que la pelinegra no tardo en hacer notar su desacuerdo total.

- Vallan ustedes si quieren, yo los esperare en el carruaje – se expreso fastidiosamente en uno más de sus desplantes.

- Si mal no recuerdo vinimos a pasear para que conocieras mejor el reino, así que bajaras con nosotros sin excusas – la voz del chico se escucho tranquila pero igualmente fría...

- Pero... – quiso objetar de inmediato, sin embargo una cruda mirada por parte del violáceo la abstuvo completamente de hacerlo, no quedándole más remedio que obedecer.

La peliverde estaba mas que feliz y orgullosa al caminar por las callejuelas tomada de la mano de su hermano, la gente al pasar mostraba sus debidos respetos, aunque si bien no era algo de lo que debieran sorprenderse puesto que los príncipes visitaban con algo de frecuencia los alrededores de la ciudadela.

Lo que si era nuevo, fue la presencia de la bella chica de ojos grises que los acompañaba, a pesar de que a simple vista se notaba que esta no estaba nada feliz de estar ahí.

La pequeña imprevistamente se soltó de la mano del ambarino para acercarse hasta un modesto puesto de fruta, luciendo ligeramente emocionada al ver a la propietaria del establecimiento.

- Buenas tardes su majestad... – le dijo con cordial amabilidad la joven mujer de oscuros cabellos que atendía el puesto.

- Buenas tardes señora Lee ¿esta Pai Long? – la niña al instante pregunto por el pequeño hijo de la comerciante que desde hacia algún tiempo atrás era uno de sus mejores amigos.

- Si, enseguida lo llamo ya que se encuentra en la trastienda – le sonrió con ternura pues esa niña era todo un ángel, uno muy apreciado y querido por los pobladores del lugar.

- Gracias... – sonrió la niña mientras que a su cuñada aun no parecía tomar del todo bien las libertades que el pueblo se adjudicaban para con ellos, al ver ese gesto el violáceo no tardo en inquirir el por qué de aquello aunque igualmente decidió preguntar.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – le cuestiono secamente mirándole de reojo.

- ¿Cómo dejas que la chusma le hable así a tu hermana? – dijo con notoria indignación a lo que el otro respondió con un pequeño suspiro de cansancio, de veras ya lo tenia harto con sus constantes quejas.

- No se porque me molesto en preguntarte si tu siempre sales con alguno de tus comentarios estúpidos y fuera de lugar... – le hablo de una manera bastante despectiva que solo la hizo apretar fuertemente los labios tragándose de alguna manera su orgullo – ahora me queda claro que si solo mantienes la boca cerrada mientras estemos juntos todo marchara perfectamente entre nosotros – se giro para ver a su hermana tratando así de no prestarle la mas mínima atención a su prometida.

- ¡Lee Pai Long! – exclamo la pequeña princesa al distinguir la figura de su amigo que iba siguiendo a su madre.

- ¡Ju…! princesa... – el niño se auto corrigió al ver quien se encontraba parado justo detrás de la niña – ¿q-que la trae por aquí? – sonrió nerviosamente al ver como esta lo tomaba de la mano.

- Necesito tu ayuda... – le murmuro de tal manera que solo él la escuchara – ¿recuerdas el plan que te platique? – el niño de cabellos negros asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza – es hora de ponerlo en marcha.

- Pero princesa ¿esta segura? – la miro no muy convencido.

- Por supuesto, tenemos que deshacernos de ese estorbo cuanto antes... – le dijo igual de bajo que antes pero mirando de reojo a su adorada cuñada.

- ¿Y si su majestad se enoja con nosotros? – el chico parecía no estar muy afín con las ideas de su princesa.

- No te preocupes, de mi hermano yo me encargo... – le sonrió extrañamente tomándolo mas fuerte de las manos – ¿entonces me ayudaras?

- E-esta bien – accedió aunque aun no muy convencido.

- Genial – su sonrisa aumento de tamaño y entonces se volvió al ambarino que solo la miraba inquisidoramente por su extraño comportamiento – Hermano... ¿no hay problema en que Pai Long nos acompañe?

- Si eso es lo que quieres por mi no hay problema... – le respondió su indiferencia acostumbrada.

- Muchas gracias hermano...

Todo el camino los dos niños se la pasaron hablando animadamente mientras caminaban a espaldas de los jóvenes príncipes, por decirlo así estaban replanteando la estrategia que utilizarían para deshacerse del ya mencionado estorbo.

- Entonces eso haremos... – la peliverde le sonrió felizmente al otro que aun no estaba muy inclinado a llevar a cabo ese plan.

Fue entonces que la pequeña se separo del chico para acercarse a su hermano que mantenía un silencio sepulcral y bastante incomodo notándose instantáneamente reflejado en el rostro de la chica que acompañaba.

- Mira hermano manzanas con caramelo ¿me puedes comprar una? – le señalo a un joven que vendía esa golosina, jalándolo de una manga para con ella e inevitablemente provocando que su otrora acompañante hiciera lo mismo.

Cuando estuvieron cerca del vendedor le hizo una pequeña señal a su compañero de aventuras, quien al entender el mensaje puso en marcha el plan que tenían trazado. Mientras estaban distraídos en la compra de las manzanas este se escabullo entre los comercios hasta llegar a un puesto donde se vendían aves de corral.

El dueño justo ahora se encontraba distraído mostrándole uno de los animales a una clienta interesada, momento que el chico aprovecho para dejar salir las aves de sus jaulas, las que en el plan original solo se encargaría de darle un pequeño susto a la muchacha de negros cabellos, aunque nunca contaron con que estas se espantarían por los ladridos de algunos perros y en su defecto salieran despavoridas en dirección a donde ahora mismo se encontraba la princesa de Miune.

Esta se quedo petrificada al ver como esos animalejos emplumados además de una jauría de perros salvajes que los seguían por detrás se acercaban a ella a toda velocidad envistiéndola de frente.

La joven gritaba con desesperación al sentir como las patas de las gallinas se enredaban en su muy bien alineado cabello, el ambarino tardo unos segundos antes de lanzarse en su ayuda pues miraba incrédulamente la increíble escena.

Cuando el muchacho por fin alejo a las aves, el vestido al igual que el peinado de la chica estaban completamente arruinados.

- ¿Estas bien? – no puedo evitar preguntarle el chico al verla en semejante estado.

- Ren quiero regresar cuanto antes a palacio – le miro con algunas lagrimas en los ojos y apretando los puños al ser humillada públicamente por unos pollos.

Varias personas se formaron a su alrededor a ver que era lo que ocurría, aumentando la ira y vergüenza de la joven pelinegra mientras que a la pequeña de verdes cabellos dejo escapar una risita viéndola tan graciosa como estaba.

- ¡Vamonos Ren...! – grito mas que furiosa al sentir como todos los presentes se empezaban a cuchichear entre ellos.

- Pero hermano no podemos irnos, prometiste que pasearíamos toda la tarde juntos – la jovencita se acerco hasta ellos para tratar de evitar que se fueran, mas a su hermano no le quedo de otra que acceder a la petición de su prometida.

- Lo siento Jun, pero creo que lo mejor será regresar... – le dijo con calma mientras esta hacia un pequeño puchero y le daba un fuerte mordisco a su manzana.

Aun así tuvieron que caminar un pequeño tramo hasta el carruaje que los había transportado unos minutos atrás, sin embargo la pequeña princesa no iba a dejar las cosas así como así, luego de mirar por unos segundos su manzana se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea, lamió todo el caramelo hasta que este quedo algo liquido, después se planto frente a ellos y en un fingido tropiezo dejo caer la manzana sobre el hermoso vestido color beige de la pelinegra impregnándole una gran mancha roja.

- ¡Agh¡mi vestido! – con el día que había tenido, lo que ahora menos tenia la chica era paciencia, por lo inmediatamente le reclamo a la pequeña – ¡por que no te fijas mocosa!

- L-lo lamento... – no pudo mas que expresar fingido arrepentimiento, mientras que al violáceo no le pareció en lo absoluto la manera en que trato a su hermana menor.

- Tranquilízate, fue solo un accidente... – se expreso con algo de fastidio pero igual hablo con calma.

- ¿Que me tranquilice, si ese monstruo que tienes por hermana acaba de arruinar uno de mis vestidos favoritos – simplemente estaba fuera de sus casillas así que no midió sus palabras para nada – casi estoy segura que lo de los avechuchos esos también fueron su idea.

- ¡Quieres dejar tu histeria de una buena vez! – el ambarino alzo la voz para que esta se callara pero sin éxito pues continuo dejando escapar toda su inconformidad a pesar de la gente que se estaba reuniendo para mirar el espectáculo que estaba brindando con sus rabietas por demás infantiles.

- ¡No estoy histérica! – quiso reivindicarse pero su forma de actuar decía todo lo contrario – ya estoy harta y si tu no reprendes a esa mocosa yo misma me encargare de hacerlo – se acerco a la niña con la mano en todo lo alto para tratar de asestarle un golpe, el ambarino la detuvo en el aire sosteniéndole fuertemente del brazo antes de que lo hiciera.

- ¡No te atrevas! – le dijo ya bastante molesto por su infantil comportamiento.

- Suéltame... – se safo con fuerza de su agarre lo que le hizo irse de espaldas por la inercia, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio al tropezar con el faldón de su vestido teniendo como consecuencia que esta cayera sin querer en el fango de un corral de cerdos – no, esto no puede estar pasando... – dijo luego de ver y sobre todo oler el lugar donde había aterrizado.

Los presentes la miraron por unos momentos sorprendidos, pero al escuchar la risa del ambarino y de la pequeña princesa ellos también comenzaron a reírse descaradamente de la desgracia de la pelinegra que acababa de recibir la peor humillación de toda su vida.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – se acerco a ella el violáceo extendiéndole una de sus manos no obstante con algo de burla lo que provoco que la ira de la princesa se desatara.

- ¡No me toques!... – grito colérica tratando de levantarse por ella misma.

- Como quieras... – las emociones del ambarino volvieron a desaparecer de su rostro girándose hasta donde estaba su hermana – vamonos Jun...

- Eh... si... – contesto ella tomándolo de la mano ante la atónita mirada de la chica pues al parecer pensaba dejarla ahí.

- Espera... ¿acaso no me llevaran con ustedes? – le miro incrédulamente tratando de encontrar en sus acciones algún tipo de vacilación pero solo obtuvo una fría mirada por parte del chico.

- Tu sola sabes el camino a palacio ¿o no? – fue lo ultimo que le dijo para después ayudar a su hermana a subir al carruaje y él hacer lo mismo dándole la indicación al cochero de que los llevara de vuelta, dejándola sola en ese lugar sumamente humillada.

- ¡Eres un maldito idiota Ren Tao! – le grito al carruaje que se alejaba mientras intentaba salir de ahí pero un nuevo resbalón la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer, provocando nuevas risotadas a los divertidos espectadores.

- - -

Bien, al final de cuentas y cuando iban a medio camino el príncipe ordeno que el carruaje se devolviera para traer a la princesa con ellos, luego de casi vomitar por el nauseabundo olor que de ella se desprendía y cuando por fin pudieron llegar a palacio se toparon con la noticia de que el rey de Miune había regresado.

Al ver el carente estado de su primogénita no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, acercándose con prontitud hasta donde esta se encontraba para cerciorarse de que nada malo le hubiese pasado.

- Kira ¿que te paso? – pregunto mas que consternado al ver que su hija estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

- Papá... – se desmorono en sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente – llévame contigo por favor, no me vuelvas a dejar sola en este lugar...

- ¿Pero por que? – el hombre de barba serrada no concebía en su cabeza que era lo que había ocurrido como para que su hija llorara de esa manera.

- ¡Yo no quiero casarme...! – sollozaba incomprensiblemente pues sus lagrimas ahogaban sus palabras – ¡no quiero casarme con un patán como Ren Tao y mucho menos quiero soportar al terrible monstruo de su hermana!

- Pero Kira querida ¿por qué dices todas esas cosas? – la chica estaba a punto de contestar pero entonces se escucho la seria voz del ambarino.

- Creo que la princesa no ha tenido un muy buen día, eso es todo – su voz se escuchaba de lo mas normal como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque si bien el estado desconsolado de la chica decía todo lo contrario.

- Todo esto ha sido tu culpa, si no me hubieses obligado a acompañarlos a visitar a esa gentuza nada de esto habría ocurrido.

- ¿Sigo sin entender de lo que estas hablando cariño? – el soberano del Oeste aun no atinaba a comprender que era lo que había ocurrido.

- De que él y su odiosa hermana se encargaron de hacerme pasar el día más miserable de toda mi vida y ni loca pienso casarme con ese sujeto – señalo con determinación hacia donde ahora se encontraba el ambarino.

- Su majestad lo lamento, pero no pienso seguir soportando semejante clases de insultos hacia mi y mucho menos hacia mi pequeña hermana... – el ambarino expreso fingido agravio pues en realidad las palabras de esa pobre chica le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro – lo que sucedió esta tarde no fue mas que un lamentable accidente.

- Entiendo alteza... Kira por favor discúlpate con ellos ya que tu comportamiento es bastante inapropiado...

- ¿Que me disculpe! – le miro entre sorprendida y bastante molesta – pero si la que sufrió el ultraje fui yo...

- Kira por favor...

- No papá, yo no me voy a disculpar... y escúchame bien, digas lo que digas, antes muerta que casarme con ese... ese individuo – se dio la vuelta y se retiro a sus aposentos ante la sorpresa del rey y una amplia satisfacción por parte del ambarino que no hizo el mas mínimo intento por hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Inevitablemente el compromiso fue disuelto para el alivio de muchos, luego de que la familia real de Miune abandonara el palacio, las siguientes tres semanas retomaron su curso sin aparentes dificultades.

El príncipe manejaba con inteligencia y destreza las actividades de las que seria responsable en una semana mas cuando tomara las riendas del reino, de hecho ya a nadie le quedaba la menor duda de que seria un magnifico gobernante y no solo eso sino que también haría importantes logros para su pueblo.

Aunque muy a pesar de todas sus cualidades y aptitudes para el buen manejo de los intereses del reino había un pequeñísimo inconveniente que opacaba todo lo anterior... el carácter de los mil demonios que este tenía.

Mas de uno que le conocían de toda la vida pudo darse cuenta que este empeoro considerablemente desde su regreso a Cilión, llego a los extremos de ganarse una reputación bastante temida por aquellos que le rodeaban.

Por recomendación o mejor dicho por suplica de casi todos los miembros del consejo, este tuvo que tomar un pequeño receso en sus labores ya que en si su ausencia no afectaría gran cosa los asuntos concernientes al reino puesto que la mayoría de los conflictos ya estaban resueltos o simplemente eran insignificantes y podían ser decididos sin consultar su parecer y por otro lado ahora se pensaban dos veces antes de presentarle dichos casos al futuro rey.

El chico paso la mayor parte del día en los alrededores del palacio pues aun tenia muy presente la imagen de aquella dulce joven de cabellos rosados y hermosos ojos fucsia que en parte era la responsable de que su carácter empeorara considerablemente los últimos días, luego de enterarse que dentro solo dos días la boda de la chica se llevaría finalmente a cabo y por esta razón estaba mas que furioso con el mundo.

Algunas locas ideas ya rondaban su cabeza, incluso la de secuestrar a la chica para que esta no se casara¿pero que ganaría con aquello, solo una nueva guerra entre ambos reinos, y como ella le había enseñado antes de despedirse, su pueblo siempre estaba por encima de sus intereses personales, aparte que el mismo día de su boda su madre había tenido la maravillosa idea de organizar un baile para buscarle una nueva prometida, luego de que se deshiciera con éxito del engendro que ya tenia.

Comenzaba a atardecer cuando este finalmente regresaba a palacio, lo único que quería en esos momentos era descansar y disipar aun mas todos sus pensamientos para que el recuerdo de aquella joven no le provocara aquel sentimiento de vació en el alma.

Justo antes de entrar al edificio fue interceptado por alguien que de alguna manera y muy pero muy en el fondo de su ser se sentía feliz de volver a ver.

- ¿Horo Horo? – no pudo esconder la sorpresa que le daba verlo ahí – ¿qué haces aquí?

- Ah... si... hola Horo ¿cómo has estado, sabes a mi también me da gusto volver a verte – no pudo contenerse para hacer mofa de la descortesía mostrada por el otro chico – valla forma de tratar a los amigos...

- Quieres dejar tus absurdas bromas y decirme de una buena vez ¿que haces aquí? – como siempre que lo veía el chico violáceo comenzaba a perder fácilmente los estribos.

- Créeme que no es por gusto, pero Tamao me pidió que te trajera esto y te lo entregara personalmente – le extendió una pequeña carta que el otro no dudo en tomar y leer inmediatamente lo que decía.

A medida que leía la larga carta, su rostro se ponía mas y mas serio, desconcertando un poco al peliazul a pesar de que este pudo darse una ligera idea del porque, al terminar de leer aquello levanto la mirada hacia el joven ainu, reflejando un extraño brillo en los ojos.

- Sígueme… - el muchacho obedeció sin prestar las quejas acostumbradas al ver la frialdad y rigidez en el rostro del otro chico.

El peliazul le siguió hasta un pequeño estudio, ganándose en el trayecto un singular numero de miradas sorprendidas y bastantes suspicaces por parte de los sirvientes de palacio.

Al entrar en el estudio y luego de indicarle al otro joven que tomara asiento, el violáceo se dirigió hasta un escritorio, del cajón saco una hoja e inmediatamente después se puso a redactar el mensaje que daría como respuesta a la carta que aun sostenía en la mano.

En su espera el peliazul miro con detenimiento el lugar, en algunas conversaciones casuales había escuchado sobre la magnificencia del palacio real de Cilión, aunque al verlo finalmente con sus propios ojos constato que todas aquellas narraciones se quedaban cortas con la realidad, quizás hasta podría asegurar que era mas hermoso que el propio palacio de Zairent.

Cuando el ambarino termino de escribir el mensaje doblo la hoja cuidadosamente en una especie de carta, sellándola para cerrarla y entregársela finalmente al chico que esperaba pacientemente en uno de los sofás.

- Entrégale esta carta a Tamao y dile que por mi parte no hay problema, si esa es su decisión yo lo entenderé... – su voz se escucho en extremo fría y calculadora por lo que el otro joven solo asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, ahora solo le quedaba esperar que llegara a tiempo para darle el mensaje a su princesa.

♦♦♦♦♦

Dicho mensaje fue recibido por la por la princesa del Norte un día después de que el peliazul abandonara Cilión y de hecho fue justo la tarde anterior a la boda.

Durante casi todo el día la doncella de celeste cabellera le hizo compañía a su princesa, puesto que aun retocaban algunos de los detalles pendientes para la celebración del matrimonio, ya entrada la noche fue cuando Pilika finalmente la dejo a solas en el vacío de su habitación.

La joven pelirosada se encontraba ligeramente recostada en un diván frente a su cama, observando con detenimiento el hermoso vestido blanco de satín que lucia el maniquí donde se le dieron los últimos toques de confección, asimismo se encontraba pensativa y en cierta medida se hallaba también bastante nostálgica al recordar todos los gratos momentos vividos al lado de él sosteniendo sobre su pecho el papel que por la tarde su amigo le entregara.

Se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, recapitulando con lujo de detalle todos los sucesos que cambiaron completamente su forma de ver la vida y de cómo ese joven que en un principio fue bastante rudo con ella, se había ganado su corazón pero mas que eso le había devuelto nuevamente las ganas de seguir viviendo, aunque si bien al final su destino inevitablemente la hubiese alcanzado.

Por un momento deseo arrancarse todos esos sentimientos ya que se suponía mañana seria el día mas importante de toda su existencia, pero su estado de animo era mas bien de inquietud y considerable nerviosismo, eso aun a pesar de querer erradicar todo sus pensamientos, aunque lo cierto era que estos volvían con mayor fuerza a medida que los minutos transcurrían.

Algo sofocada se levanto de su lugar para tratar de despejar sus pensamientos, mirando por unos instales su cama ya lista para que esta se acostara a descansar, y si bien ahora ya traía puesta su camisola de mangas largas para dormir no se acostó puesto que justo antes de hacerlo instintivamente giro su cabeza para mirar hacia el corredor que daba a la terraza.

Contemplo ese lugar por unos momentos en una especie de deja vú igual al de casi cuatro meses atrás cuando tomo la decisión de llevar a cabo su venganza...

Mientras maquinalmente se encaminaba a la terraza, pudo sentir bajo sus pies descalzos lo frío del mármol beige que recubría todo el piso de la habitación, camino con pasos lentos y cortos hasta llegar del otro lado, sintiendo contra su piel el choque helado del viento invernal que se resentía mucho mas a esas horas de la noche.

No importándole sentir en sus pies la delgada capa blanca que había dejado la ligera tormenta del día anterior, ya que realmente se encontraba como en una especie de trance con varios sentimientos mezclados entre si.

Cuando llego al barandal que daba fin al piso del balcón, fijo su completa atención en lo infinito del horizonte, dejando a su vez escapar un último suspiro a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Con agilidad trepo por el barandal quedándose un largo rato de pie en aquel sitio sin hacer nada mas que reflexionar a fondo las ultimas palabras dichas por el chico violáceo cuando literalmente regreso a la vida.

Algunos momentos después se desato una pequeña ventisca, haciendo que el frío viento hondeara el vuelo de su camisola, alborotando bastante sus cortos cabellos rosados que contrastaban con el pálido blanco de su piel, adquirido en mayor proporción por lo gélido del ambiente.

Al detener su vista en el espacio infinito que ahora mostraba con gala sus perpetuos y resplandecientes luceros, que muy a pesar de que ese día no existiera la presencia del astro plateado para acompañarlos aun así estos brillaban a plenitud en lo despejado del cielo nocturno.

Serró lentamente sus ojos, tratando de guardar en su memoria la hermosa imagen que tenia frente a ella mientras que en la comisura de sus labios ligeramente rosados por lo intenso del frío una singular sonrisa sarcástica se empezaba a delinear.

- Todo finalizara ahora mi querido joven Ren... – murmuraba manteniendo persistentemente en su fino rostro esa misteriosa sonrisa dibujada y bajo sus pies la amplia distancia que la separaba del piso y pero mas que nada de su anhelada libertad...

Continuara...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ahora si, ya ordene todas mis ideas y puedo decir que el capitulo que viene es el final de la historia (XD), mientras que por ahora eso fue todo, muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios ojala y también les haya gustado este capitulo, y como siempre digo (n.nU), por ahora eso fue todo nos vemos el próximo capitulo…


	21. Capitulo Final

Después de no se cuantos meses por fin pude terminar esta historia (XD), la verdad aun no sé como se fue alargando y alargando, pues saben, en un principio tenia pensado que seria una historia corta de unos diez capítulos mas o menos, pero como siempre las cosas nunca sale como uno las planea, como sea... (ú.u)

Antes que nada quise hacer este pequeño paréntesis para agradecer a las personas que durante este tiempo estuvieron apoyándome con sus comentarios y para darles las gracias es que quiero dedicarles este capitulo a ustedes, ya al final hablare mas detalladamente o si no esto nunca empieza, así que aquí va, el capitulo final...

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Antes de que se me olvide necesito hacerles una pequeña advertencia (n.nU), este capitulo contendrá pequeñas insinuaciones de _Lemon_, aunque será realmente mínimo (_o al menos eso creo _(¬¬U) de todas formas les aviso, por lo que si no les gusta, advertidos ya están (XD), ahora si y sin mas preámbulos que comience el final...

ççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç

**_Titulo:_** La Llave Suprema

**_Resumen:_** Tamao es una princesa que ha perdido lo más valioso y ya no siente deseos de vivir, en cambio Ren morirá pronto a causa de una maldición, pero antes de que esto suceda hará todo lo posible para poder evitarlo.

**_Declaimer:_** Shaman King pertenece a su respectivo autor esta historia la hice por diversión y nada mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_CAPITULO 21_**

_Las dos semanas sugeridas por la reina del Norte como plazo final para la celebración del matrimonio entre la princesa de aquel reino y el príncipe del Este pasaron rápidamente, el día indicado había llegado y ahora todo estaba listo para la realización de la boda a llevarse a cabo en Zairent._

_Esta vez se había cuidando hasta el mas mínimo detalle, procurando que no existiese ninguna clase de contratiempo, desde la ceremonia en la pequeña catedral hasta la fiesta y el banquete después de la cortejo nupcial. _

_El festejo estaba tan perfectamente organizado que parecía una maravillosa fantasía sacada de un cuento de hadas, mas sin embargo eso solo era una simple fachada para los invitados y demás aldeanos del reino, pues lo cierto era que los jóvenes contrayentes experimentaban el peor día de sus vidas._

_Tal y como fue planeado, la ceremonia comenzó exactamente a las seis de la tarde, momento en que la marcha nupcial anuncio el arribo de la hermosa novia a la iglesia, misma que lucia espléndidamente adornada para la ocasión con arreglos de flores blancas recubriendo el interior del edificio. _

_Al instante los invitados se pusieron de pie para escudriñar con la vista a la recién llegada que caminaba a pasos lentos, pero de cierta forma decididos hacia el altar, donde su prometido y muy pronto esposo le esperaba pacientemente. _

_La joven portaba un bellísimo vestido blanco de satín, con bordados variados en hilo de seda y pedrería preciosa, situados estratégicamente en el corsé y la bastilla del vestido, su hermoso rostro estaba oculto tras el velo con encajes que complementaba su ajuar de novia. _

_Durante el lapso de tiempo que duro su recorrido todas las mirada se prendaron de la grácil y elegante que lucia la figura de la muchacha y de la seguridad que demostraba al dar ese paso tan importante en su vida._

_Llegando de esta manera al altar donde el chico de cabellos verdes la recibió gentilmente pero tomándola enérgicamente de la mano para posteriormente dirigirse juntos a donde el sacerdote ya los esperaba, y así fue como ocuparon su lugar en los reclinatorios para en definitiva dar inicio a la tan esperada ceremonia._

_- Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar la unión sagrada de estos jóvenes que a partir de este día unirán sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio... – comenzó a recitar el sacerdote mientras daba a los presentes el rito de bienvenida – bienvenidos seáis todos, familiares y amigos..._

_Mientras tanto un jinete atravesaba rápida y vertiginosamente la frontera que separaba el reino del Sur y el reino del Norte, un camino peligroso para él, pero que era necesario traspasar para poder cumplir con la meta que tenia en mente... _

_La ceremonia religiosa continúo sin ninguna clase de contratiempo a pesar de que el jinete se acercaba más y más a su cometido… _

- - - -

- Cuando por fin este llego al lugar planeado, descendió lentamente de su caballo y entonces entro en el gran edificio que tenia al frente... – de pronto la mujer de extraños pero hermosos ojos color fucsia detuvo su relato.

- ¿Y que paso después? – un emocionado niño de cabellos lilas que se encontraba casi al borde de la cama escuchaba sumamente atento lo que su madre le narraba.

- Creo que eso lo dejaremos para mañana, ya es muy tarde y a tu padre no le gusta que te desveles tanto... – dijo con calma la hermosa dama mientras le dedicaba una bella sonrisa al pequeño.

- ¿Pero mamá...? – replico el chico botando a un lado de la cama las cobijas con que estaba cubierto y apresurándose a penas estuvo libre hasta quedar junto a su madre que estaba sentada en una bella silla mecedora de caoba del otro lado – no puedes dejarme así, necesito saber que paso después... – la mujer le dedico una nueva sonrisa y se acerco a él.

- Y lo sabrás... pero mañana – abrazo de forma protectora a su hijo de cuatro años y lo cargo para depositarlo nuevamente en la cama, arropándolo y dándole la bendición – que descanses... – acaricio sus cortos y alborotados cabellos.

- Pero... – quería protestar por aquello mas sin embargo se callo automáticamente al sentir los afables labios de su madre posarse sobre su frente.

- Buenas noches Shing… – se separo lentamente y se despidió del infante por última vez para posteriormente con algo de calma dirigirse a la salida.

- Buenas noches mamá... – el jovencito sonrió tiernamente mientras despedía a su madre antes de que saliera completamente.

La hermosa mujer de largos y lacios cabellos dirigió sus pasos hasta su habitación, la cual quedaba al final del mismo corredor en la que se encontraba la de su hijo.

Estaba algo agotada, de hecho fue uno de los días mas difíciles y por demás cansados para ella, pues los diferentes compromisos que ahora tenia como soberana la mantenían muy ocupada casi todo el tiempo, no obstante eso no le impedía que cada noche ella misma se encargara de acostar a su pequeño.

Giro lentamente la manija dorada de la puerta para entrar a la majestuosa habitación que se encontraba al otro lado del umbral.

Esta estaba exquisitamente adornada con diferentes grabados en los pilares de mármol, era bastante amplia, decorada con muebles de caoba y ciprés tallados cuidadosamente en alto relieve, tapizados en colores marfil y marrón, complementando a la perfección el color blanco de las paredes.

En el centro de la habitación estaba la inmensa cama matrimonial, rodeada por cortinas de velo transparente y adornada con cojines en tonos parecidos a los del mobiliario aunque con algunos toques dorados en las borlas de las esquinas.

La mujer camino con lentitud y pesadez hasta una de las cómodas de caoba, abrió el cajón superior para sacar una larga camisola de seda color crema, estaba tan cansada que no se percato de la otra persona que también se hallaba en el mismo lugar.

No lo supo realmente hasta cuando este sigilosamente se ubico a tras de ella e inesperadamente la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, provocando con su acción que la mujer de rosada cabellera se sobresaltara un poco y por lo repentino del contacto pegara un pequeño grito...

- Tranquilízate Tamao soy yo… - dijo con relativa calma el hombre a sus espaldas al ver el enorme susto que sin querer le causo a la joven mujer.

- Me asustaste – hablaba ella tratando de tranquilizarse al reconocer la voz de aquel chico, al momento puso ambas manos sobre su pecho pues estaba algo agitado por el susto, cuando por fin se tranquilizo un poco dio un hondo suspiro entremezclado con algo de resignación, no era la primera vez que ese joven la tomaba por sorpresa.

- Lo lamento... – él sonrió levemente mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte descansando su barbilla en el hombro de la mujer – ¿me extrañaste?

- Por supuesto que lo hice – se apresuro a decir fingiendo un poco de enojo en su tono de voz empleado – ¿por que tienes que ser tan desconsiderado conmigo? – se giro lentamente sobre sus talones para corresponder de igual forma al abrazo, aferrándose así al pecho del gallardo hombre que tenia al frente.

- Pero si solo estuve fuera por dos semanas... – él inmediatamente quiso justificarse aunque demostrando suma tranquilidad y sin dejar de abrazar a la joven mientras aspiraba el dulce olor a jazmín que de ella se desprendía.

- ¿Y eso te parece poco! – la mujer se separo inesperadamente de él, demostrando bastante enfado en sus palabras asimismo como en sus acciones pues se cruzo de brazos y le miro indignadamente con el entrecejo un poco fruncido – Shing y yo te extrañamos mucho Ren...

- No te enojes conmigo... – curvo un poco la comisura de sus labios al ver la infantil rabieta que le hacia su esposa en esos momentos – créeme, yo también los extrañe – le dijo con voz suave, acercándose cautelosamente a ella para acariciar con suma delicadeza el fino rostro de su amada, al momento que miraba con cierto detenimiento sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Esta se turbó un poco al sentir las gentiles caricias de su marido que le sonreía complacido al notar el intenso sonrojo que le había provocado con ese simple gesto de su parte, la contemplo durante unos segundos mas, acercándose con lentitud hasta su bello rostro, para solo segundos después rozar con los suyos, sus carnosos labios que desprendían un singular sabor a cerezas, profundizando poco a poco en aquel beso de una forma bastante apasionada.

- M-mentiroso... – se expreso casi en un susurro debido a la falta de aire, aunque igualmente con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios cuando el apuesto hombre se apartaba de ella – si me hubieses extrañado como dices no habrías tardado tanto – como en otras tantas ocasiones anteriores no pudo evitar perderse en los profundos ojos dorados del violáceo...

- En tal caso señora Tao... ¿qué le parece si recuperamos el tiempo perdido? – inesperadamente la tomo por la espalda y la cargo en sus enérgicos y varoniles brazos conduciéndola a través de la habitación.

- ¿Q-qué haces Ren? – trataba de objetar ella pues estaba toda sonrojada por la repentina maniobra aplicada por su marido – b-bájame...

- Como usted diga... – después de varias quejas y algunas suplicas este finalmente la soltó, depositándola con mucha suavidad en la enorme cama matrimonial, no obstante no la libero completamente ya que este quedo encima de ella, no apartando un solo momento su dorada mirada del ruborizado rostro de su mujer.

- Eres un tonto... – murmuro ligeramente avergonzada al tener la entera humanidad de su marido arriba de ella, muy a pesar de gozar ya casi seis años de feliz matrimonio, ese tipo de acciones tan sorpresivas por parte de él aun la ponían muy nerviosa.

- Tal vez...– le regalo una hermosísima y seductora sonrisa que a la vez estaba cargada de ternura, de esas encantadoras sonrisas que solo le dedicaba a ella y a nadie mas... acercándose de nueva cuenta a su rostro hasta que quedo justo a la altura de su oído izquierdo – pero soy el tonto mas feliz sobre la tierra – le susurro de forma casi inaudible al oído, erizándole la piel al instante con el seductor tono utilizado.

Al sentir ese cálido aliento sobre su tersa y nívea piel la joven no pudo evitar estremecerse y dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro, de alguna manera esto insito al violáceo a ir un poco mas allá, rozando con pequeñas caricias el cuerpo de su amada al mismo tiempo que recorría cada rincón de su cuello depositando en el sutiles pero apasionados besos.

- Ren... – dijo en un pequeño murmullo afianzándose fuertemente a la espalda del gallardo hombre y animándolo de esta manera a continuar.

Él entendió el mensaje y siguió brindándole vehementes caricias y besos a la par que luchaba desesperadamente por desatar todas las cintas del molesto corsé que aparte del fondo blanco del vestido, le apartaban de la piel desnuda de su joven esposa.

Esta por su parte se ocupaba hábilmente de desabotonar su camisa, deshaciéndose en pocos segundos de ella, en ese momento el violáceo pudo sentir el suave tacto de sus delicadas manos recorrer y delinear con sus dedos cada curvatura de su ahora desnudo y bien formado pecho, proporcionándole múltiples sensaciones placenteras que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza como una descarga eléctrica, atareándole así en su complicada labor de eliminar de una buena vez por todas esa estorbosa prenda de vestir.

Cuando finalmente pudo deshacerse del fastidioso corsé, un pequeño sonido proveniente de la puerta principal lo saco enteramente de concentración…

- Cof... cof... cof... – ambos esposos se quedaron fríos por la pequeña interrupción, la chica se aparto lentamente mientras se acomodaba como podía la poca ropa que aun le quedaba.

- ¿S-Shing...? – tartamudeo la mujer que ahora se encontraba muy apenada y mas roja que un tomate por aquella situación tan bochornosa – ¿q-qué haces aquí?

- L-lo lamento – el también estaba un poco apenado por ser tan inoportuno – no quería interrumpirlos… - los miro por unos segundos y continuo – p-pero… es que no podía dormir...

- ¿Y no pudiste haber tocado la puerta antes de entrar? – aunque avergonzado la acostumbrada voz seria del ambarino se escucho tranquila, este se recorrió hasta quedar sentado en la orilla de la cama mientras que su mujer se ponía calmadamente de pie.

- P-perdón papá... no sabia que ya habías regresado – el niño bajo la cabeza en señal de disculpa y arrepentimiento

- ¿Y por qué no podías dormir? – en ese instante y como siempre justo a tiempo, intervino la gentil voz de su madre.

- E-es que... es que quería saber el final de la historia – jugaba inquietamente con sus dedos debido al nerviosismo, mirándoles con la cabeza baja.

- ¿Historia? – el violáceo pregunto de una forma neutral mientras se sobreponía de nueva cuenta la camisa blanca de lino que traía puesta un par de minutos atrás, viendo inquisitivamente de reojo a su esposa.

- Ah, ya veo... – la pelirosa le devolvió divertidamente la mirada a su marido y le sonrió dulcemente a su pequeño – en tal caso jovencito creo que te contare lo que paso después de la boda para que puedas dormir tranquilamente.

- ¿Boda? – el hombre siguió preguntando pero al parecer ninguno de los presentes estaba dispuesto a responderle, o al menos no por ahora.

- ¿De verdad! – levanto la mirada sumamente emocionado y corrió hasta su madre para abrazarla – gracias mamá.

- Si... – ella se agacho a su altura y correspondió de igual manera el abrazo – solo deja ponerme mi camisón para dormir ¿de acuerdo?

- Sip... – la mujer tomo la pijama que desde un principio pensaba ponerse, después se dirigió a un pequeño baño contiguo a la habitación, dejando solos en ese momento a los hombres más importantes de su vida.

- Y bien... ¿como te portaste en mi ausencia Shing? – le hablo apaciblemente el violáceo a su pequeño hijo, al mismo tiempo que lo cargaba para justo después sentarlo sobre sus piernas.

- P-papá, e-este... pues yo... je je je... – le sonrió un poco nervioso, lo que no era una buena señal.

- Y bien... - el violáceo lo miro fijamente alzando una ceja, indicio seguro de que lo mejor era hablar con la verdad, el chico dio un hondo suspiro lleno de resignación para posteriormente contarle lo ocurrido.

- Me pelee con Hanna... – dijo algo abochornado bajando automáticamente la cabeza.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué fue la pelea? – se expreso con la misma tranquilidad de antes lo que en cierta medida le dio la confianza necesaria a su hijo para seguir con su explicación.

- Yo no quería, pero es que él se la pasa molestándonos a Kaede y a mi... dice que ella es mi novia y eso no es cierto – se expresaba con bastante indignación, causándole mucha gracia al violáceo quien estaba luchando para mantener su semblante impasible y no reírse de los gestos que hacia su primogénito.

- ¿Enserio? – el ambarino se mostró bastante interesado en el tema - ¿y de verdad la pequeña Kaede no te gusta?

- ¡Por supuesto que no...! – alzo la voz lo mas que pudo mientras un color carmesí se apoderaba de todo su rostro, esto ocasiono que el violáceo no pudiera contener más una pequeña sonrisa – ella no me gusta.

- Si tu lo dices, yo te creo… aunque si quieres puedo pedirle a Hao que te admita en la familia – la forma en que dijo lo ultimo hizo al pequeño enfadarse aun mas.

- ¡Papá...! – se volvió a verlo reprochadoramente y aumentando el rojo de sus mejillas.

- Esta bien, si no quieres no le digo... – sonrió totalmente divertido al ver las muecas de disgusto en su infantil rostro.

- Gracias – se cruzo de brazos dándose algo de importancia – además que yo solo tengo ojos para mamá.

- No me digas…

- Sip, nadie es tan bonita como mamá – seguía con ese aire de seguridad y supremacía en todo lo alto – aunque es una lastima que tenga que compartirla contigo... – murmuro inaudiblemente mientras lo veía de reojo.

- ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto fríamente el violáceo borrando toda clase de emoción en su semblante.

- No… no… nada… no dije nada… je je… - volvió a reír con aquel nerviosismo tan característico, que de alguna forma le recordaba mucho al que era poseedora su esposa cuando la conoció.

- Eso pensé... – acaricio su lila cabellera y la revolvió un poco - ¿cuidaste bien a tu madre en mi ausencia?

- Por supuesto, tal como lo prometí no le quite la vista ni un solo momento – sonrió satisfactoriamente al considerar haber hecho un excelente trabajo en la misión encomendada por su padre hacia dos semanas atrás.

- Valla que me cuido… - de repente se escucho la dulce voz de la pelirosa entrar en la habitación y por consiguiente incluyéndose también en aquella conversación que parecía tan amena entre padre e hijo – no quiso ni siquiera ir a jugar con Hanna y Kaede por estar a mi lado.

La joven mujer se encamino hasta quedar enfrente de su marido y su pequeño mientras tejía su larga y sedosa cabellera rosada.

- ¿Verdad Shing? – sonrió la mujer con complicidad.

- Bueno pues es que se lo prometí a papá…

- Así que es tu culpa – volvió la mirada al joven ambarino que simplemente la esquivo fijando su vista en otro punto de la habitación.

- Solo le encomendé una pequeña tarea y la cumplió tal como se lo pedí – dijo con cierta indiferencia volviendo su mirada nuevamente a la figura del pequeño que aun tenia sentado en sus piernas – como sea, nos ibas a contar una historia ¿no es así Shing?

- Es verdad... – dijo él colgándose al cuello de su padre al momento que este se ponía de pie para cargarlo y situarlo segundos después a su lado, justo en el medio de la cama.

- Muy cierto... por favor recuérdame en que me había quedado – le pregunto al chico mientras ella también se recostaba al otro lado de los dos.

- Te quedaste en que el jinete había llegado... – dijo el niño de cabellos lilas ligeramente emocionado y tomando las cobijas mientras su padre lo arropaba.

- Pues bien, el jinete se detuvo finalmente y como dije antes descendió lentamente de su hermoso caballo blanco para ubicarse justo en la entrada de ese enorme edificio que tenia al frente – de esta manera la pelirosa siguió con el relato que había dejado pendiente unos minutos atrás – camino con lentitud al lugar, mientras descubría su rostro que hasta entonces estuvo oculto tras la capucha de su capa negra...

- - - -

_Cuando por fin se armo de un poco de valor ingreso al sitio, encontrándose con una maravillosa fiesta del otro lado, repleta de hermosas princesas y doncellas que esperaban pacientemente su turno para que el apuesto príncipe que estaba en el medio del salón las tomara en cuenta, puesto que esa misma noche elegiría de entre todas ellas a la que seria su prometida y futura reina al romper inmediatamente después de que regresara su compromiso con la princesa del reino del Miune._

_El joven príncipe a pesar de su gallardía y distinción, lucia muy serio y con la mirada perdida en el espacio infinito de la nada... si te soy sincera creo que estaba hasta cierto punto fastidiado por estar ahí, pero es que ya no había marcha atrás, hizo una promesa a su madre y tenia que cumplirla, su cumpleaños numero veinte seria en tan solo una semana y ese baile era decisivo para el futuro de su pueblo, aunque si bien ya no existiera una maldición de por medio._

_El joven o mejor dicho la joven encapuchada se despojo de su túnica en la entrada principal, entregándosela en el recibidor a uno de los tantos sirvientes. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y aumentaban a medida que se acercaba al principio de la escalinata que conducía al enorme salón donde la fiesta ahora se desarrollaba. _

_Al llegar ahí ocasiono sin querer que muchas de las miradas de los presentes se clavaran inevitablemente en su persona._

_- La princesa imperial del reino de Zairent... Tamao Tamamura – anuncio finalmente el sirviente que informaba la llegada de los invitados, posteriormente a la mención ella descendió con lentitud la enorme escalinata que atravesaba el hermoso salón, estaba en extremo incomoda al sentir como todas las personas que estaban ahí la miraban con cierto recelo, aunque muchas mas estaban sorprendidas y hasta algo indignadas por su presencia en el lugar._

_La chica podía sentir sus mejillas arder por el nerviosismo de estar en un lugar donde al parecer no era bien recibida, sin embargo todo termino después de descender completamente a la planta baja del salón, donde el apuesto príncipe ya estaba ahí para recibirla._

_El muchacho le ofreció gentilmente tomar su mano haciendo una pequeña inclinación... cuyo efecto provoco un mayor asombro a los mas de doscientos espectadores que estaban igual de atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos._

_Ella acepto gustosa, ofreciéndole la mejor de sus sonrisas al estar sumamente feliz por el gesto que tuvo para con ella, todo el nerviosismo y las dudas que habían asaltado a su cabeza desaparecieron como por arte de magia al solo mirar que el joven ambarino correspondía aquella sonrisa de igual manera, dándole en ese momento la confianza y seguridad que tanto necesitaba._

_Los presentes estaban boquiabiertos con lo ocurrido, incluso la reina madre, la cual no veía una sonrisa tan sincera en el rostro de su hijo desde que era un pequeño niño, después de todo no se equivoco al dejar que los dos jóvenes emprendieran solos aquel viaje cuatro meses atrás. _

_Los príncipes se dirigieron al medio de la pista de baile, la orquesta empezó a tocar por indicaciones de la reina que estaba mas que feliz por el súbito cambio en el comportamiento de su hijo mayor. _

_El chico la tomo con el mayor cuidado y la condujo con maestría por toda la pista, siguiendo a la perfección el compás de la música. _

_- Me tenias bastante preocupado, creí que ya no vendrías... – le dijo bajamente el violáceo, de tal manera que nadie mas que la chica pudiera escucharlo – empezaba a pensar que el mensaje no había llegado y ya estaba a punto de salir a buscarte..._

_- L-lo lamento, se me complicaron un poco las cosas y por eso no pude llegar antes – hablo igual de bajo un poco sonrojada – aunque no se si fue tan buena idea venir – al momento que decía aquello dirigió un pequeño vistazo a los presentes que en ningún momento apartaron su mirada de los príncipes._

_- No te preocupes por ellos... después de todo soy yo el que elijo con quien estar esta noche ¿no es así? – le sonrió nuevamente y en ese pequeño instante la joven se percato que ya no quedaban vestigios de aquella ironía que frecuente utilizaba al sonreír, sino que sus sonrisas para con ella eran en verdad sinceras._

_- Supongo que sí... – respondió muy feliz al mismo tiempo que la pieza de baile terminaba._

_- ¿Tamao... te gustaría acompañarme al jardín? – hablo con suma serenidad – así nos alejaremos un poco de todo este barullo._

_- E-esta bien – sin preámbulos tomo el brazo del muchacho que la condujo a las afueras de palacio, no pudiendo evadir en su recorrido las miradas de todos los presentes que incluso detuvieron sus propias actividades para verles mas que atónitos. _

_- ¡Yoh...! – llamo de pronto la reina al chico de cabellos castaños que era el nuevo jefe encargado de la seguridad de palacio._

_- ¿Si su majestad...? – pregunto con cierta inquietud el menor de los Asakura._

_- Encárgate por favor de que nadie moleste a mi hijo esta noche – dijo con cierta calma pero de alguna forma la orden dada era estricta._

_- Como usted ordene... – sonrió con beneplácito el muchacho al percatarse de las verdaderas intenciones de su majestad._

_Antes de salir a la intemperie, la joven se recubrió con una abrigadora capa color guinda que el chico pidió explícitamente le trajeran momentos atrás a una de las mozas, ya que en sí, el clima frío no era muy benevolente con el hermoso vestido de satín de tenue color rosa sin hombros que esta portaba. _

_No había nevado en varios días y por esta razón los caminos de los jardines eran bastante transitables e igual estaban muy bien iluminados con antorchas situadas estratégicamente en varios puntos del lugar, facilitando de esta forma su recorrido, los chicos se adentraron en uno de los tantos jardines, de hecho era el que estaba situado justo en el centro, un inmenso laberinto del que solo el ambarino sabia la salida._

_- El palacio es muy hermoso... – hablo maravillada al ver los alrededores sin soltar un solo momento el brazo de su acompañante._

_- Me alegra que te guste – dijo sin quitar la vista del frente _

_- ¿Joven Ren puedo preguntarle algo...? – el violáceo inesperadamente detuvo su paso y la miro de reojo un poco enfadado, desconcertando por unos instantes a la chica debido al imprevisto cambio en su semblante._

_- Ya te había dicho antes que no es necesario que utilices tantas formalidades para dirigirte a mi, dime simplemente Ren..._

_- E-esta bien Ren... – le dijo nerviosa aunque muy feliz ya que era la primera vez que le llamaba con tanta familiaridad._

_- Y bien... ¿qué es lo que querías preguntarme? – hablo seriamente mientras retomaba su paso._

_- ¿Yo quería saber si usted...? – una mirada desaprobatoria por parte del ambarino hizo que esta rectificara automáticamente – ¿quiero decir si tu...¿si tu sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mi?... – la muchacha se sonrojo de sobremanera tratando de corregir sus palabras al instante – es decir... si todo lo que dijiste ese día era verdad._

_El joven guardo silencio unos momentos sin tratar de detenerse o darle alguna seña de querer contestarle, eso provoco que la pelirosa se decepcionara un poco y bajara la cabeza bastante apenada al sentir que su pregunta estaba fuera de lugar, ocultando así su tristeza tras algunos mechones que caían sutilmente sobre su rostro._

_- Llegamos... – dijo repentinamente el violáceo al llegar justo al centro del jardín donde una bellísima fuente de mármol adornaba el lugar, alrededor de la misma había varias bancas desde donde se podía observar mejor el agua que caía de los jarrones sostenidos por las detalladas estatuas de tres ángeles que estaban en el medio de la fuente._

_La joven tomo asiento en una de las pequeñas bancas que solamente tenían el espacio suficiente para dos personas, seguía con la vista en el piso, se sentía incomoda y algo cohibida por haber hecho esas preguntas tan personales para ambos y no recibir una respuesta por parte del ambarino._

_- Tamao... – el chico se situó justo al frente de ella y aclaro un poco su voz – y-yo... pues todo lo que dije – ahora el que estaba considerablemente nervioso era él, este no estaba acostumbrado a hablar tan abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos por lo que dio un hondo suspiro y continuo – todo lo que te dije aquel día era la verdad..._

_- Ren... – al escucharlo decir aquello por fin levanto su rostro para mirarlo de frente con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios... el joven por su parte aunque estaba bastante apenado y sonrojado por lo que acababa de decir se inclino apoyando una de sus rodillas en el piso para quedar a la altura de la joven._

_- Tamao tu eres la persona mas importante que existe para mi... – la miro de frente tomando fuertemente sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas, sin importarle en esos momentos lo que implicaba para él decirle todo aquello y abrirse por primera vez ante alguien – te amo como jamás pensé hacerlo y no quiero que vuelvas a apartarte de mi lado..._

_- Y-yo también te amo Ren... – le dijo con voz suave y con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos sintiendo como una enorme felicidad empezaba a invadirla por todo su ser._

_- ¿Tamao...? – el saber que ella correspondía sus sentimientos igualmente lo insito a proseguir – ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?._

_Sin decir nada ella se acerco lentamente a él, cosa que sorprendió bastante al violáceo, sobre todo al sentir los tiernos labios de la joven posarse sobre los suyos, a penas pudo reaccionar este le correspondió de igual o mayor forma, de esta manera los dos quedaron fundidos en un largo y prolongado beso que solo la falta de oxigeno pudo terminar._

_- ¿Debo tomar eso como un si? – sonrió complacido al sentir todavía el dulce sabor a cerezas de los labios de la joven._

_- ¿Tu que crees? – le dijo esbozando la mas hermosa de las sonrisas – si, por supuesto que acepto ser tu esposa, nada me haría mas feliz en este mundo que compartir el resto de mi vida a tu lado – al escucharlo, el violáceo fue quien tomo ahora la iniciativa dándole un apasionado beso para demostrarle todo lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. _

_La boda se realizo una semana después tal como se tenia previsto, fue una bella ceremonia en la incluso la reina del Norte estuvo presente, claro esta que luego de aclarar los malentendidos y de que la princesa le contara como había ocurrido todo... _

- - - -

- Con la unión de los príncipes llegaron a su fin los largos años de disputas entre ambos reinos, conformándose así uno solo que es lo que ahora se conoce como el reino central o mejor dicho el reino de Feilang, el cual no es otro que el antiguo palacio del hechicero Yuerame y es donde actualmente vivimos...

- Valla... es increíble – decía de repente un emocionado chico de cuatro años.

- Lo mismo digo – una mediana sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del apuesto hombre que estaba al lado del pequeño – creo que ese sujeto tuvo mucha suerte al casarse con una princesa tan hermosa e inteligente como ella – el ultimo comentario además de la insistente e irresistible mirada de su marido hizo a la mujer sonrojarse un poco.

- ¿Pero que paso con la otra boda? – intervino nuevamente el infante rompiéndose así el contacto visual entre sus padres – si, la del príncipe de Zeiria... yo pensé que si se había casado con la princesa de Zairent...

- Ah, es verdad, casi lo olvido... – miro con dulzura al pequeño y continuo su relato – pues la boda siguió tal y como estaba planeada...

- - - -

_Justo cuando llego el momento de dar el consentimiento por parte de ambos para la unión final de sus vidas, el novio descubrió el rostro de la hermosísima novia, haciendo que mas de uno se desmayara por la impresión al ver quien estaba frente al chico peliverde, el cual tenia una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro al ver lo bella que lucia la que a partir de ese día seria su esposa..._

_- Yo, Lizerg, te acepto a ti Pilika como mi esposa y prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida... _

_El rey del Este estaba bastante incrédulo con lo que estaba ocurriendo y por supuesto que la reina de Zairent estaba en peor estado al no saber el nuevo paradero de su única hija que por segunda ocasión había escapado a su compromiso, pero sin duda el mas afectado era el hermano mayor de la ahora contrayente al cual casi le da un colapso nervioso de la impresión._

_- Yo, Pilika, te acepto a ti Lizerg, como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida..._

_- Que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que habéis manifestado frente a la Iglesia y cumpla en vosotros su bendición, lo que Dios acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre... – y con estas ultimas palabras del sacerdote la unión de los dos fue validada ante una consternada audiencia y unos muy felices nuevos esposos..._

- - - -

- Después de la boda ellos fueron a vivir al reino de Zeiria, donde ahora aquel príncipe es el rey luego de morir su padre cinco años después, la joven reina espera a su tercer hijo y su marido esta mas que feliz con esto.

- Creo que lo ultimo ya no lo escucho – dijo con la tranquilidad de siempre el violáceo, contemplando al pequeño que ahora yacía profundamente dormido en medio de él y su esposa.

- Al final le gano la batalla el sueño... – decía la pelirosada mientras le daba un nuevo beso de las buenas noches en la frente.

- Lo mejor será dejarlo donde esta... porque si se despierta volverá al ataque con un sinnúmero de preguntas – el violáceo acaricio los cabellos lilas del niño – este pequeño monstruo luce tan tranquilo cuando esta dormido.

- Sabes, me recuerda mucho a ti al verlo de esta manera – el violáceo le volvió la mirada un poco desconcertado a lo que ella solo le contesto con una indulgente sonrisa.

- Creo que es hora de que nosotros también tratemos de dormir, ha sido un día bastante cansado para ambos... – decía él mientras apagaba la luz de las velas que aun iluminaban el ambiente de penumbras en la habitación.

- Si... – la joven contesto de una forma bastante distraída lo que inmediatamente fue apreciado por el violáceo.

- ¿Qué sucede? - la miro de reojo al momento que se acomodaba mejor en la cama.

- Pensaba en si ya nacería el hijo de Pilika... – decía al momento que ella también adoptaba una mejor postura para dormir – es maravilloso el nacimiento de un bebé ¿no lo crees?

- Seguro... aunque eso solo sea el primer día, después es un martirio no poder dormir por estarlo lidiando toda la noche... – se expreso con algo de sarcasmo.

- Pero Ren... ¿no te gustaría que tuviéramos otro hijo? – se volvió al chico el cual a pesar de la oscuridad se podía vislumbrar a la perfección debido a la luz que producía la fogata que permanecía prendida en la chimenea para hacer un ambiente mas confortable, eso y los caprichosos rayos de la luna llena que se colaban por la terraza.

- No lo creo... – se expreso con calma – el que ya tenemos me mantiene bastante ocupado y casi me vuelve loco, no quiero pensar lo que pasaría si tuviéramos otro.

- Ya veo... – hablo con suma tristeza, lo que no paso nada desapercibido por el violáceo detectando inmediatamente al cambio en el tono de la voz de su compañera, sin embargo este guardo silencio por unos momentos mas hasta que decidió continuar.

- Aunque en dado caso de que llegase a pasar... – capto nuevamente la total atención de la joven que se mantuvo a la expectativa en todo momento de lo que este le iba a decir – igual lo aceptaría gustoso y lo quedaría tanto como quiero a Shing...

- ¿De verdad! – su semblante cambio radicalmente a uno de felicidad extrema.

- Por supuesto... – ratifico él y prosiguió – ahora dime ¿cuándo será?

- Eh... ¿d-de...¿d-de que hablas? – pregunto con bastante nerviosismo un indicio evidente de que esta sabia muy bien a lo que se refería el otro.

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo – se escucho bastante serio – cuando llegue pude conversar unos momentos con mi madre y me ha dicho que no te has sentido muy bien los últimos días...

- S-si... e-es cierto... y-yo creía que solo era algunos malestares pasajeros por lo que no hice mucho caso – empezó a decir después de tartamudear un poco y dar un hondo suspiro – pero al ver que las molestias no desaparecían empecé a sospechar otra cosa y hasta ayer pude confirmar mis dudas.

- ¿Entonces tu...? – se levanto aun con algo de incredulidad, sentándose en la cama para poder contemplar mejor la fisonomía de su bella esposa y por consiguiente tener la certeza de que sus dudas fueran ciertas.

- Así es Ren... – sonrió con nerviosismo devolviéndole la mirada – tendremos otro bebé en siete meses mas o menos.

El violáceo no dijo nada, se quedo estático por unos momentos, procesando de alguna manera la información obtenida, cuando medio reacciono se acerco a ella con mucho cuidado para no despertar al infante que yacía profundamente dormido entre los dos dándole un prolongado beso a su esposa, con lo cual intentaba expresar toda la felicidad que le causaba escuchar la noticia.

No obstante un pequeño movimiento por parte del chico que tenían en el medio hizo que se separaran automáticamente.

- Créeme... mañana yo mismo lo meteré a la cama y serrare su puerta bajo llave – miro con detenimiento y cierto recelo al pequeño bulto que se había afianzado al cuerpo de su esposa, la cual solo le sonrió de manera un tanto comprensiva.

- Tendrás que tener mucha paciencia, recuerda que viene otro en camino...

- Si... – dio un pequeño suspiro de cansancio al momento que se recostaba nuevamente – aunque si sobreviví a la maldición de Yuerame creo que puedo batallar con un nuevo Shing otra vez.

- En eso tienes razón – le dijo con una pequeña risita divertida pues aun podía recordar con claridad el comportamiento casi histérico del violáceo cuando nació su primogénito – lo mejor será dormirnos ya, recuerda que mañana vendrán Horo Horo y Marion de visita...

- ¿Ya pasaron los seis meses...? – dijo con algo de fastidio - ¿por qué no me avisaste para alargar mi viaje una semana mas? – se expreso burlonamente, cosa que solamente utilizaba cada vez que veía al peliazul.

- Ren... – la mujer se volvió a el mirándole de forma reprendedora – no te quejes porfavor, tu estuviste mas que de acuerdo en que Horo se hiciera cargo de administrar la región norte del reino, por otro lado solo vendrá a presentar su informe semestral.

- Ya ni me lo recuerdes... – serró pesadamente los ojos con algo de disgusto y dándole la espalda a la chica.

- No entiendo por que Horo y tu no pueden llevarse bien, sabes... los dos tienen mas cosas en común de lo que crees...

- Si, como no – se expreso con mas que evidente sarcasmo.

- Créeme, la única diferencia es que él demuestra lo que siente y tu no...

- Tamao no empecemos otra vez con esto... – sin querer la joven había dado pie a una pequeña discusión.

- Solo te estoy diciendo lo que creo, no es para que te molestes...

- Es que siempre que viene ese sujeto tiendes a compararme inmediatamente con él.

- Yo no te comparo, solo digo que los dos tienen muchas cosas en común...

- Pues no me importa, así que déjame dormir de una vez... – dijo denotando bastante fastidio en sus palabras.

- Ren... Ren... ¿me escuchas? – lo llamo varias veces mas no recibió respuesta de su parte, aunque sabia perfectamente que este estaba bien despierto – ¿porque siempre tienes que ser tan terco y obstinado? – la pelirosa aun con voz tranquila parecía estar perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

- ¿Disculpa? – se giro bruscamente hasta quedar de frente a ella – pero yo no soy el obstinado, no puedes obligarme a que me caiga bien una persona solo porque tu lo dices...

- No es que yo lo diga... – la mujer se defendió con rapidez ya que en su estado estaba mas sensible que de costumbre – es que eres así con todo el mundo, te comportas tan frío y distante que hay muchas personas que te temen por tu carácter.

- Valla... ¿no crees que esperaste mucho tiempo para mostrar tu inconformidad por eso..?. – el violáceo se sentó en el costado de la cama con un semblante bastante enojado – cuando te pedí matrimonio conocías a la perfección mi carácter y aun así aceptaste casarte conmigo...

- Por supuesto que lo sabia, pero creí que con el tiempo tu cambiarias un poco tu manera de ser... – en todos sus años de matrimonio la chica jamás mostró semejante enfado y mucho menos había discutido así con su marido.

- Por lo que veo, ya no tiene caso alguno seguir hablando de esto... – la voz del ambarino se escuchaba sumamente fastidiada poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

- Espera Ren ¿a donde vas? – sin pensarlo la chica se sentó en la cama mientras veía como su esposo se dirigía a la puerta que daba al pasillo principal, estaba a punto de decir otra cosa pero fue interrumpida por un adormilado niño de cabellos lilas y ojos violeta que se había despertado por la discusión.

- Ah... pero que escandalosos son... – el chico parecía muy molesto, con algo de lentitud se recorrió hasta quedar en la orilla de la cama – mejor me voy a dormir a mi recamara, es imposible dormir con el ruido que hacen.

Descendió de la cama hasta tocar con sus pies descalzos el piso de mármol color arena, para posteriormente encaminarse a la puerta principal con pequeños y tambaleantes pasos al estar mas dormido que despierto.

- No vuelvo a dormir con ustedes ni aunque me lo pidan... – murmuraba muy enojado al momento que salía de la habitación, mientras que sus padres lo veían silenciosamente con cara de asombro y confusión entremezclado con algo de vergüenza y sobre todo mucha gracia por los gestos del chico que ya serraba la puerta tras de él.

La mujer de largos cabellos rosados se puso también de pie y se encamino lentamente a su marido que aun estaba un poco confundido por la situación y con cara de no haber entendido nada de lo ocurrido.

- Ren... – la dulce y serena voz de la chica lo saco de su ensimismamiento girando su cabeza rápidamente hasta el lugar donde estaba ella – p-perdona por lo de hace un momento – junto sus manos con nerviosismo y bajo la cabeza bastante apenada – creo que estoy un poco susceptible, además de que no tenia ningún derecho en decir todo lo que te dije.

El violáceo la contemplo por unos momentos, valla que lucia realmente hermosa bajo los rayos plateados de la luna, una mediana sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios haciendo pequeños ademanes negativos con la cabeza.

- Perdóname tu a mi, pues debo admitir que muchas veces mi orgullo puede mas que yo – la joven levanto la cabeza y le miro con ternura.

- No volvamos a pelear, por favor... – dijo con los ojos cristalinos abrazándolo fuertemente, el joven la recibió de forma gustosa correspondiendo el abrazo y besando su cabeza.

Durante un largo rato permanecieron así, entablando una conversación callada a través de las diversas caricias y pequeños besos que el violáceo depositaba sutilmente en el estilizado cuerpo de la muchacha que gustosa se dejaba llevar por las muestras de afecto que el otro le profesaba.

Este solo se detuvo por unos momentos para ver de nueva cuenta a la joven, notando por la tenue luz de la luna el encantador color carmesí que se apoderaba de sus mejillas, la tomo por la cintura al momento que sus miradas se entrecruzaban nuevamente, conduciéndola con pasos lentos hasta su lecho íntimo en donde prosiguieron con la tarea que habían dejado pendiente hacia unos minutos.

Culminando aquella noche de pasión con la mayor prueba de su mutuo amor al unificar por un pequeño lapso de tiempo sus almas y su cuerpo en un solo ser, de esta forma quedaron suspendidos en un extraordinario espacio alterno en el que solamente existían ellos dos y nadie mas, teniendo como únicos testigos desde varios años atrás o mas bien dicho desde que comenzó su accidentada travesía de conocerse, a la oscuridad de la noche y el reflejo plateado de la luna llena.

Sin duda la vida les había puesto en su camino numerosos obstáculos para poder llegar a ser felices, por lo cual ahora trataban de disfrutar al máximo cada minuto que pasaban uno al lado del otro, y lo seguirían haciendo hasta el día en el que los dos serian inevitablemente separados por el destino, pero aun después de la muerte seguirían unidos y seguirían complementándose ya que desde un principio fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

_**FIN**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y ahora si, con esto concluyo la historia, ojala y les haya gustado el capitulo final, se que algunos ya esperaban un final trágico, (_no se les hizo_ (XD), y aunque me cataloguen de cursi, simplemente no podía darle un final triste, porque yo misma como me eh decepcionado y me ha dado coraje a veces cuando hacen eso con una historia que me gusta, como por ejemplo una que acabo de terminar de leer, tanto batallar todos los capítulos para que al final me salgan con que la protagonista se muere (> )... (_creo que eso ya es harina de otro costal, así que mejor prosigo con lo que tenia que decir _(n.nU)

Por otro lado y como dije al principio quiero hacer algunos agradecimientos especiales, por lo que aquí va la lista (XD), gracias a: **_Palin Mounet, ire yamichii, Haine Asakura, Andrea Nefisto, Akima Dehmel, F-LoVeR, Sara-Asakura, ceci-usui, Megumivks, TamaoRaven, Gabe Logan, HANNA LI.ASAKURA, Princess Nausicaa, Mariale, sakura waters, eli kyouyama… _**

Ya son muchas las gracias pero créanme que siempre tuve muy en cuenta todo lo que me decían, por lo que de veras espero que no los haya decepcionado con este capitulo ya que por ustedes fue que termine esta historia y de antemano espero sus reviews que como ya lo eh dicho antes siempre son muy bien recibidos por mi, pues sus comentarios siempre me dan ánimos de seguir con mi locura de seguir escribiendo.

Y si bien en ocasiones los dejaban para corregirme por decir alguna cosa que no era (n.nU), como cada vez que se me iban las cabras a la hora de poner acentos (y _sabrá Dios cuantos mas se me hayan ido en este capitulo_ (XD), como único punto a mi favor eh de decir que nunca eh sido buena para español (T.T), sobre todo la ortografía que siempre ha sido uno de mis mayores dolores de cabeza, es por eso que doy mayores gracias a ustedes ya que sus comentarios me ayudaron mucho para mejorar en ese aspecto (n.n).

Ahora si, ya me voy, y no digo adiós porque quizás nos veamos mas pronto de lo que creen pues mi cabecilla ya esta ideando dos nuevas historias para esta pareja en especial (XD), aunque aun no se para cuando las escribiré ya que aun tengo que continuar un par de historias que tengo pendientes (n.nU), creo que eso era todo lo que tenia que decir, me despido diciéndoles hasta en una próxima vez y de nuevo gracias por todo...

Atte. _usagui-star._

"_No hagas de tu cerebro un archivo para pensamientos ajenos, sino el laboratorio de tus propias convicciones..."_


End file.
